Changes
by Wordsmith Dee
Summary: After watching her car explode for the millionth time, Stephanie Plum decides that her life needs a few changes. She turns everyone on ear as she cleans up her act and the men in her life with a vengeance. *Babe HEA eventually*
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters. They belong to Janet Evanovich, I'm just playing with them.**

**Author's Notes: So I'm taking the bull by the horns and diving head first into the world of Janet Evanovich. This is techincally the first Stephanie Plum fic I've started. Almost immediately after I finished the first chapter, I had another brainstorm and started another. I'm now juggling three fics. This will eventually be a Babe fic, but it's gonna be Cupcake friendly for the most part. I hope you enjoy. Also, please forgive any mistakes, I don't have a beta.  
><strong>

**Changes**

**Chapter One**

I'd ask myself what I did to piss off God, but the answers were numerous. Not going to church, taking his name in vain, having sex outside of marriage, getting drunk, swearing, cheating, stealing, and making promises and never keeping them...the list goes on and on. Why can't I just once have a normal afternoon? Is that really too much to ask?

I'm Stephanie Plum, a recovery agent for my cousin Vinnie at his bail bonds business. AKA a bounty hunter. That's right, me, Stephanie Plum, product of the 'Burg, a bounty hunter. I mostly take in the low bonds, which means that I am usually living hand to mouth, supplementing my income by working at the RangeMan Inc offices. It's not a bad life, if you don't mind being pissed on, rolling around in garbage, being shot at, kidnapped or stunned a bunch. Turns out that as terrifying as my life can get, I don't mind it.

The last week had been a good week for me. I brought in all my FTAs, Failure To Appears, with minimal fuss. Which for me means that I didn't spend a majority of my time rolling in garbage, having food thrown at me, stunned, or shot at. Go me! Since I was feeling flush I decided to stop at the Super Fresh down the road to my apartment and pick up some groceries. I know that Rex, my hamster roommate, would appreciate it, even if he didn't show it.

Which is how my car got blown up. I don't know why it happens to me, but I have cars explode on me on a regular basis. It, much to my embarrassment, has earned me the nickname Bombshell Bounty Hunter. You'd think that the people of Trenton, New Jersey would have better things to do, but guess not.

I don't even know why they picked my car. There I was, debating between getting strawberry or blueberry pop tarts -which berry would be the healthiest was my debate- when I heard an explosion and the entire store shook. Naturally, and along with everyone else in the Super Fresh, I dropped my basket and ran straight to the windows to see what the fuss was.

And there it was, my latest piece of crap car, an 89 Nissan Sentra, going up in flames. Now, like I said, this is a normal thing, but what was abnormal was that I couldn't think of a single person who would want to blow up my car. To my knowledge I hadn't pissed anyone off and I hadn't gone after any dangerous skips lately. In fact, the life of Stephanie Plum, bumbling bounty hunter, had been pretty damn tame.

Yet there it was, another car, up in smoke. Fuck. I don't deserve this. I shoved my way through the crowd just as the sirens from the various emergency response teams could be heard. I looked at my fellow gawkers and demanded, "What the hell happened? Who did this?"

"It was them hooligans!" shouted an old man who was ninety if he was a day. "They got nothing better to do than go around destroying good property. It's a disgrace what children today will do."

"A kid did this?" I asked with disbelief.

"Wasn't no kid," sneered a well padded housewife. "I know that for a fact, I saw it all. There I was at the check out, listening to Julie Diggery tell me about her cousin Clyde's latest escapade, when three guys ran up and started spray painting the walls of the Super Fresh." She paused to get a breath and to make sure everyone was listening. I vaguely recognized her as someone from the 'Burg and she was in all her glory telling us what she had seen. When she was sure she had our attention, she went on. "They were cackling and just having them a grand old time, defacing the building. Then one of them gestured and they ran up to that car there and stuffed a rag down the gas tank and lit it up. Well I'm not stupid and I dropped to the ground just as it exploded."

Yeah, no grass growing on her, I thought dryly. "Did you see their faces?"

She looked at me. "Stephanie Plum is that you?"

"Yup."

"Well no I didn't see their faces. Sorry that I didn't. That kind of behaviour just isn't tolerated. Imagine, blowing up someone's car." Her eyes narrowed and she looked from the car to me. "Was that your car?"

"Yeah," I mumbled and turned my attention away. I could almost hear the phone lines burning with calls to my mother. I crossed my arms under my chest and waited as a uniform walked over. It was Carl Constanza. We had Communion together and he was usually first on scene for one of my mishaps.

"Piss someone off, Stephanie?" he asked with a grin.

I glared at him. "No...well not that I know of. Mrs. Buzick said that three guys did it. I was just buying pop tarts."

"You are a magnet for disaster."

"Tell me about it." Now I'd have to file an insurance claim. Ha that's going to be fun. Then I'd have to wait for the insurance company to get off their asses and send me a check so that I could go and buy another piece of crap car that would end up being bombed or lit on fire or wrecked within three months. And what would I have to drive until then? My grandmother's old powder blue Buick that she got from Uncle Sandor. I hate that Buick. It never gets trashed, even when there's a bomb attached to it. It's just not natural.

While I was standing there contemplating my newest lack of transportation situation, more police had arrived. Including, when I started paying attention again, Joe Morelli, homicide cop and my on-again, off-again boyfriend. Probably someone called him about it or he'd heard it on a scanner. It usually didn't take him long to appear when something happened to one of my cars.

Great. I stared at him as he walked over to me. Joe was a good looking, well no, fine as fuck man with those dark good looks that come from his Italian heritage. His eyes were a dark chocolate brown that could go hard or soft, depending on his mood. I usually preferred when they were soft and melty because that meant he wasn't mad and he was ready to use that magic tongue of his on me. He was wearing a t-shirt and a pair of jeans that looked like they had seen better days. His badge and gun were clipped to the belt he wore. His hair, dark and curly, looked like he had either been running his hands through it or yanking at it. Right now my money was on yanking it. Joe did not approve of my job.

Which of course meant we were going to have one of our disagreements. Joe is Italian, I'm half-Italian and half-Hungarian, which meant any of our disagreements were done at the top of our lungs. Oh boy, the 'Burg was in for a treat tonight. I could just tell from the way his lips were compressed together and the way he kept sliding looks at the burnt out shell of my Sentra.

I braced myself for the opening salvo. I wasn't disappointed.

"Jesus, Cupcake, who did you piss off this time?" Joe demanded, shoving his hands in his pockets. Probably to keep himself from strangling me, a sentiment he expressed occasionally.

I went rigid and gave him my best 'Burg glare. "I haven't pissed off anyone. At least not anyone crazy enough to blow up my car!"

"Oh really?," Joe asked in I'm sure what he considered a reasonable tone as he pointed to the burning hulk that was my car. I didn't think it was so reasonable, to me it was accusing, as if I asked to have my car blown up.

I huffed out a breath and tried to keep myself from snapping at him. He was concerned for my safety, he was scared for me. My mind kept coming up with excuses for his behavior, but I wasn't buying them. He did this all the time. "Joe, this isn't my fault."

"It's never your fault!"

"I was just shopping! What, am I not supposed to shop now?" I snapped.

"Cupcake, with you, even shopping is a life or death situation."

I glared at him. He glared at me. Constanza stood opposite of us, clearly looking for the best time to break in. I sucked in a breath and turned to him. "Well Carl?"

"Well, it doesn't look like it is directed at you, Steph. Your car is the only one to get blown up, but several other cars have graffiti on them. I think it was some kind of gang initiation, one that got carried too far."

_Why me?_ I asked silently.

I guess not too silently because Constanza laughed and answered, "Probably your car was the only POS in the lot and they figured someone would pay them to put it out of it's misery."

I rolled my eyes. "Thanks, Constanza. When can I sign the paperwork so I can file the insurance claim?"

The entire time I talked to Constanza I had been ignoring Joe and it was starting to get to him. His face was now turning a nice shade of red. Constanza looked at Joe then to me and I could see him mentally starting an odds book on when Joe and I broke up next. His grin was wide when he answered. "Come on by tomorrow."

I waved him off and watched as the CS unit took pictures of what was left of my car. I was doing my best to ignore Joe. I really didn't want to get into a fight with him in the middle of the Super Fresh parking lot. Bad enough my mother was going to be calling me about the car exploding, I didn't want to add to her list of my faults.

"Come on, Cupcake, we can go back to my place." Joe finally cracked.

I blinked and looked at him. What made him think I wanted to go back to his place? I really didn't want to. What I wanted to do was finish my shopping and go home and spend some quality time with Rex with a beer and a TastyKake or five. "I'm not going back to your place."

"Steph..." Joe said in that you might as well do as I say or I'll just cart you off tone.

I narrowed my eyes. "One, I'm not being threatened so there's no reason not to go back to my apartment. Two, I haven't finished my shopping. Three, I'm not so thrilled with you right now and I want my space."

"What did I do?" Joe asked, his tone genuine.

"What did you do?" I shrieked not so quietly. "You came here and just assumed that I had something to do with my car exploding. You didn't wait for the report, just assumed I had pissed someone off. Then you insulted me. Now you want me to come home with you?" I added a not so nice Italian gesture to go to with my words.

Joe just stared at me. I think I surprised him. I didn't wait for him to get over his shock. I just turned and walked right back into the Super Fresh. I'd be damned if I let this get in the way of my shopping. I had no food at my place and I needed food. Rex was going to starve.

I ignored the curious glances directed my way and filled up my basket with the essentials. TastyKakes, beer, popcorn, coffee, peanut butter, olives, bread, frozen cookie dough, lettuce, grapes, and baby carrots. Good enough I headed to the check out and studiously watched the cashier ring me up and I paid. I had three bags and I muscled them into my arms.

When I got outside my car was gone, most of the cops were gone, and the speculators had cleared off. Except Joe, who was waiting in his truck next to the sidewalk. The passenger side window rolled down and he leaned over to say, "Get in, I'll drive you to your apartment."

I'd rather take a ride with a snake. I was in no mood to deal with Morelli. "Thanks but no thanks, I'll walk."

"Stop being so damn stubborn, Steph."

"Can't. It's in my blood. Go home. I'm sure Bob misses you."

"Bob misses you."

"No, you miss having me in your bed. Bob is just a ploy and one I'm not falling for. Go home, Joe."

"I can't just leave you to walk the streets by yourself. Not with the magnet you are for trouble."

I saw red. I had been avoiding looking at him but now I whirled and gave him my best glare. "You don't control what I do, Joe Morelli. Last time I checked I was a grown woman. I don't need no fucking babysitter."

A black SUV pulled up behind Joe's truck and one of the many hot men I knew got out. Really, it was a crime to have this many hot men in my life, but hey what's a girl to do? This particular hot man was one of my closest friends. His dark eyes were dancing with amusement when he looked at me, hair array, arms full of shopping bags, red faced. "Hey, Beautiful."

I stepped back from Joe's truck and turned to look at the guy. "Hey Lester. In the neighborhood?"

"You might could say that. Lose another car?"

"Gang initiation," I said as if it explained it all.

"Ah." No questions from Lester, something I appreciated.

Joe let out a growl. "Get lost Santos, I'm taking care of this."

Another burst of red in my eyes. "Taking care of this? What am I, a lost puppy who needs to be returned to it's owner? Fuck off, Joe." I turned to Lester Santos and asked, "Give me a ride to my apartment?"

"Anything, Beautiful." Lester stepped back and opened the backdoor to the SUV with a sly grin at Joe. I decided to ignore that. I slid my bags in, ignoring Joe's shouts for me to get in his truck. I was getting pretty good at this ignoring Joe thing.

I smiled at Bobby Brown, another one of the hot guys in my life and another good friend. Both he and Lester worked for Rangemen, a security company that was owned and run by Ranger Manoso, the other man in my life. "Home, please Mr. Brown."

Lester got in and Bobby took off. It was a short drive to my house and a minute into it, Bobby looked at me in the rearview mirror. "You know he's following us, right?"

I suppressed a sigh. Maybe it had been too much to hope that Joe would just let me go. I shrugged. "He's mad at me."

"Why?" Lester wanted to know.

"Because I wouldn't bow down to his wishes? I don't know. I'm sick of his crap. I'm sick of all this. I just wanted to buy food, you know? Instead what do I get? My car blown up and a pissed off cop who thinks that I ask for these things to happen to me. Why can't I just have a normal life?" I ended my rant with a huff.

Bobby and Lester looked at each other like they didn't know what to do or say. I lost my temper a lot but not like this, not in front of them. I think they were afraid to say anything in case they poked the raging beast. I felt like a raging beast. I gnawed on my lower lip. "Look, can you just drive around, maybe lose him?"

Lester winked at me. "Yeah, we can do that. But you know, all he has to do is go back to your place and wait for you. Why don't you want to see him?"

"Because I don't want to fight and that's what will happen. We'll fight. He'll demand that I quit my job, I'll refuse. He'll accuse me of trying to put him in an early grave and I'll yell at him some more."

"Bombshell, if you feel that way, why are you still wish him?" Bobby asked carefully as he turned the SUV away from my apartment.

I crossed my arms over my chest and stared out the window. "I don't know. I don't know anything anymore."

We lapsed into silence. I was thinking about why I was still with Joe Morelli. I loved him, but half the time I didn't love being with him. He wanted to change me. He couldn't accept anything in my life. He wanted me to marry him and settle down like a good 'Burg wife. Being a 'Burg wife was the last thing I wanted. We've been circling around this issue for a while now and it was going nowhere. We were in a rut and neither one of us was willing to get us out of the rut. How sad and pathetic.

I shook my head, clearing my thoughts. "Hey, why didn't Ranger show up? Usually when one of my cars bites the dust he's there with a loaner."

"He drove by," Lester answered, "But you were with the cop so he left. Put me and Bobby on you."

"Oh so even he thinks I'm a screw up?" I asked bitterly.

Bobby and Lester exchanged a look and Bobby shook his head. "No, I think he's just worried about you."

"Then he could have come himself," I flared hotly. I was tired of this. The two men I had feelings for treated me like a child. One of them yelled at me like you'd yell at a teenager who had just got caught sneaking back home after a night of debauchery. The other went in the other direction and stayed silent, assigning bodyguards left and right. I was a grown woman for Christ's sake. Sure I got in an abnormal amount of mishaps, but I wasn't a child. I was done. Done with both of them. Done with being a screw up.

Riding high on my epiphany, I leaned forward. "Take me home, please."

"Are you sure? The cop will be there," Bobby pointed out.

"Yeah I know. That's why I want to go home. I'm taking charge."

"Oh yeah?" Lester asked.

I narrowed my eyes at him. "Yes. Laugh it up if you want, but I'm done with this shit. And you can tell Ranger to be expecting my call soon. I've got a few words for him too."

"Cleaning house?" Lester asked with a lift of his brow. God I wish I could do that.

"The house and the yard," I said affirmatively.

"Well, just remember, you need anything, call us. We'll be on watch until midnight." Bobby pulled into my lot and sure enough, Joe's truck was parked in the back.

I stiffened. "No you won't be. Watch is over. Stephanie watch is at an end."

"Beautiful...boss's orders." Lester looked a little pained at my statement.

"I don't give a horse's patoot about Ranger's orders. I am not going to have some babysitters just because my car got picked on by some thugs. If I look out my window and see you, I'm calling the cops."

"You wouldn't." Bobby looked horrified.

I gave him a nasty grin and gathered up my bags as Joe got out of his truck. "Wouldn't I?"

"I think she means it." Bobby sighed.

"Same. Ranger is going to be pissed." Lester looked resigned.

"Good tell him to come talk to me himself," I tossed at them as I got out of the SUV. Then I paused and looked back at them. "On second thought, I change my mind. I don't want to see him right now." I didn't wait for a reply and walked off.

Joe was waiting for me at the backdoor. I glared at him but said nothing as we headed up the stairs to my apartment. I didn't trust myself to be alone in the elevator with him. I'd either kill him or fuck him, neither which were a good option.

He used his key to open my apartment. I walked in with him trailing behind me. I was silent as I put away my groceries. Joe watched, shifting uncomfortably in the silence. Good, I wanted him off balance. I was putting an end to this bullshit the only way I knew how.

"Coffee?" I offered.

Joe started, surprised by my voice. "No thank you. Have you calmed down? You ready for bed?"

It seemed that speaking had given him permission. He moved in on me, trapping me against the counter. His arms were at my sides, not touching me but preventing me from moving. His lips trailed over my jaw and down my neck and for a split second I forgot what I had wanted to talk to him about. The man had magic lips.

Then I felt a new flash of anger. Did he really think he could seduce me out of my good mood? Granted it had worked in the past but honestly, this was stupid. I raised my hands and shoved against him. Caught off balance, Joe stumbled back.

"What the hell, Steph?" he demanded.

"What the hell, Joe?" I mimicked. "You think you can treat me like property you own and then come waltzing up here hoping to get some?"

"You let me in!"

"And that's permission to manhandle me in my kitchen? Unbelievable!"

"Stephanie, I don't know what's gotten into you."

I took a deep breath to calm myself. I wanted to handle this like mature adults. I did not want to be screaming and yelling because that's all been done before and it never helps. So calm mature adult.

"Joe, we need to talk about our relationship."

"Our relationship is fine," Joe said, moving back towards me.

I slapped a hand on his chest. "No it's not. It's horrible. We fight all the time."

"If you'd just quit your job..."

"I will not quit my job. Why does our relationship hinge on me quitting my job?"

"I don't like it!"

"Well I'm not so hot about you being a cop either."

"I'm in less danger being a cop than you are as a bounty hunter. It's a joke, Steph, one that's been played out. Don't you think it's time to come back to reality?"

I was stunned. I knew Joe didn't like my job, he never liked it. Sure I attracted more than my fair share of crazies and had been in more dangerous situations than I could count, but to hear him sit there and degrade me like that. It was like I was seeing a whole new side of Joe.

"And what would be better? Marrying you, settling down in your house, cooking and cleaning, raising your kids?" I asked in a quiet voice.

"Yes, for Christ's sake. At least you'd be safe," shouted Joe, throwing his hands in the air.

I bit my lip to bite back the tears. There it was. That's what Joe wanted and what I couldn't give. I am sure that someday I'd want to be married and have kids. But that someday wasn't now. I may not be the best bounty hunter in the world, but I did get the job done. And I liked that feeling of satisfaction when I brought in a real scum bag. It was a sense of accomplishment, that I did something to help others. I imagine Joe felt that way when he caught the killers of his murder cases.

"This isn't going to work," I said softly, turning to pull a Butterscotch Krimpet from the cabinet.

"What isn't going to work?" Joe asked, his voice confused.

I stared at the Krimpet, tears blinding my vision. "Me and you. We shouldn't have tried to make it work for so long. It's been horrible for us both."

"Steph...you just had your car blown up. You don't know what you are saying."

"Yes I do! And see that's the problem, Joe," I snarled, whirling back to face him. "You aren't willing to accept my feelings and thoughts. You just brush them off like I'm some hysterical female. Look at what you want...a wife and a mother for your children! You can't accept me for me. You want to twist me into a version of my mother and I don't want that! I don't want to get married. I don't want kids. And you can't accept that. I hate this. I love you, really I do, but I can't do this. I can't be what you want me to be and you aren't willing to let me be who I am."

"If you weren't doing your damnedest to get killed, I wouldn't have a problem!" Joe shouted.

"I am not trying to get myself killed, you moron! I can't help it when those things happen to me. I'm not asking for stalkers and killers."

"Then quit!"

"I don't want to quit!"

We stared at each other in the silence that followed. Joe's face was red and his eyes were dark and hard and slightly wild. I wasn't sure what I looked like but I'm sure it wasn't pretty. My eyes were probably red from the effort to hold back the tears. I hated this, but I couldn't get doing the same thing over and over.

"So," Joe said flatly.

"So," I repeated. I stared at the wall over his shoulder. I just knew if I met his gaze then I'd be in bed with him. I had no willpower when I came to Joe. I was better able to hold Ranger at arm's length than I was Joe. "I'm sorry, but it's not working, for either of us."

"I love you," Joe said.

It broke my heart to hear that broken tone. I shook my head. "I love you too but I don't think we love each other enough to do this whole relationship thing. And I'm sorry, really I am, but there you go."

Joe pressed his lips together. "Is this about Ranger?"

I jolted. "What? No! What made you ask that."

"Well I know how he looks at you. I know you are attracted to him."

"Cripes, Joe. I can't control how he looks at me. And if I jumped everyone I was attracted to I'd never make it out of bed. Ranger has nothing to do with this. And trust me, I plan on having words with him too. I'm tired of his crap."

A smile teased his lips at that. "Oh yeah?"

"Yeah. Joe, maybe, just maybe things could work out for us. But not now and not any time soon. I think," I paused and considered my next words. "I need time to find me. And you don't deserve to be tied down to me when I don't know what I want."

"I don't understand and I don't know where you are coming from, but fine, sure. Take all the fucking time you need. But know this, Steph, I'm not just going to sit around and wait for you." Joe had been looking like he was calming down. But not anymore. The mad was back in his eyes. I can't say I blamed him. I was breaking up with him.

Still it hurt to hear him say he wasn't going to wait for me. Not that I wanted him to, exactly. But now all I could see was him jumping in bed with Terry Gillman or Joyce Barnhart. I'd kill them both if that happened and have Ranger and his Merry Men help me hide the bodies.

"I'm not asking that of you," I replied evenly. "I don't want you to hate me, but I don't want to go on like this. It's not good for either of us."

"Says you."

"Yes, says me. It's not just about you Joe, it's about me too." I let out a breath and toyed with my Krimpet. "Maybe you should go."

"Maybe I should." Joe walked over and pressed a kiss against my forehead. "Maybe it's a good idea if you don't call me. I'll call you."

"That's fine," I said in a choked voice. I know it was my idea to break up with Joe, but I didn't think I wouldn't be able to call him. I liked talking to Joe for the most part, except when he got all crazy and tried to change me. This was going to be harder than I thought.

I heard Joe walk into my small hall and out the door. The click of the door as it shut was the last straw. I sank to the floor and wrapped my arms around my knees and let myself cry. For the longest time I was convinced I would marry Joe. Everyone thought we should be married. I was sure that I didn't want to be with him right now. I just felt like this was the end.

That, even if I did one day get my head screwed on tight, he wouldn't be there for me. He was there when I was six, when I was sixteen behind the eclair display, and for the last three years we've been together. Now I didn't have it and even though a part of me was relieved, I was also very sad. I let the tears I had been holding back fall now. I just wasn't sure if I was crying because of the break up or the overwhelming weight that felt like it had been lifted from my shoulders.

**Author's Notes: And there you have it, first chapter of Changes. I'll be honest, I have no idea where I'm going with this, other than the fact I want to write a stronger Stephanie who doesn't put up with crap from everyone. I figure, she can't do what she does for years without realizing that she needs to change a few things to be successful. This is my take on how it happens. Leave a review, let me know what you think.**

**Also, in the next few days I'll posting another fic called What's In Front Of You. It's going to be an angsty bit of goodness, so if that's up your alley, be on alert. I won't say anything else. I'm also working on a piece where Stephanie loses her memory. It will be titled The Forgotten. See my brain doesn't know when to stop making plot bunnies. They hump more than a Stark Street 'ho. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters, Janet Evanovich does. I'm just playing with them.**

**Author's Notes: First, I want to thank everyone who left a review or alerted the story or put me on author's alert. I can't express how much it means to me. So without further ado, where's chapter two. Hehe I rhymed. I should mention, I'm easily amused. It's a quirk.**

**Changes**

**Chapter Two**

I don't know how long I sat on my kitchen floor. My eyes were swollen from crying for so long. I felt all stiff and achy. Rex was on his wheel, running and squeaking away. It was a comforting noise, one that let me know that I wasn't alone. Tired, I pulled myself up and made myself a peanut butter and olive sandwich. I was dying for a TastyKake but I made myself ignore them. I stuffed a grape in Rex's cage and he abandoned the wheel to stuff it in his cheek and disappear into his soup can. At least there's one constant in my life.

I checked my answering machine, saw that the light was blinking. If an inanimate object could show emotion, I'd have to say it blinked furiously. No guess on who left so many messages. I bet my break up with Joe had already made the rounds of the 'Burg gossip tree and my mother was calling to yell at me.

I ignored the machine and picked up my cell phone. More messages. I ignored those. I had a few text messages as well and those I checked. At least the text messages couldn't scream at me. One was from Lester, asking if I was okay. It had been sent hours ago. I moved to the next, another from Lester. In fact, all were from Lester and the last one told me that if I didn't call him and let him know I was okay, then he was calling the cavalry.

I gulped and checked the time stamp on the message. Five minutes ago. I figured I should call him. I hit the call button and listened to the other end ring. It rang twice and then Lester answered.

"Stephanie?"

He must have been worried to use my name and not the usual nickname he has for me. "Yeah, it's me."

"You okay?"

"Define okay?"

"As in you are breathing and uninjured."

I laughed and even to me it sounded harsh. "Last time I checked I was breathing and the only thing that is injured is my heart."

"Want to talk about it."

I bit my lip. I could probably tell Lester what happened and I thought I could trust him not to tell Ranger. But, he was Ranger's man and it wasn't a chance I wanted to take. "Not right now. Just I need some time and space, that's all."

There was silence and then Lester asked, "You ended things with the cop didn't you?"

"I will neither confirm nor deny that."

He chuckled. "This isn't an interview. I'm worried about you."

"I'm fine. Like I said, I just need some time and space, that's all."

"Well, I hate to be the one to tell you, but Ranger is on his way over."

"Son of a bitch! I told you to tell him I didn't want to see him."

"Stephanie." Lester's voice was dry. I knew what he was saying. Since when did Ranger listen to anyone?

My heart thudded in my chest. Oh boy. Not what I wanted to deal with. I couldn't handle two confrontations within hours of each other. I panicked. "Call him and tell him to I ran away to Borneo. Tell him I'm at my parents. Tell him Grandma Mazur is here. I don't really care what you tell him, but tell him something to stop him! I really don't want to see anyone, Les."

"Too late," came Lester's reluctant reply after a pause. He must have been checking Ranger's tracker. "He's already there. He should be knocking in a few minutes."

"Dammit. I got to go." I hung up without giving Lester a chance to respond. I had no time to clean up, no time to erase the evidence of tears. My spine started to tingle, a sure sign that Ranger was near. I stared at my front door in a mixture of horror, fear, anticipation, and relief.

I wanted to see Ranger and I didn't. I didn't because I knew that with just one look I'd melt into his arms. I don't know why we had this physical reaction to each other, all I knew was that whenever we were in a room together it was like lighting it on fire. There was so much heat and passion and we didn't even have to speak to each other.

I did not need that now. I hadn't ended things with Joe just to jump into Ranger's arms. Hell, I wasn't even sure I wanted to jump into Ranger's arms. Okay that was a lie, but still. We have issues and I did not think we were capable of handling those issues. Where Joe and I circled around each other, neither really giving, Ranger and I circled around each other holding the other at arm's length. Flirtations and stolen kisses aside, Ranger wasn't capable of giving me what I wanted (a relationship) and I wasn't capable of giving him what he wanted (no strings attached sex).

I sucked in a breath when a knock sounded against my door. I froze, thinking that maybe if I didn't move or speak he'd go away. I should have known better because seconds later his voice pierced the door.

"Open the door, Babe. I know you are there."

What did he have me on camera? How did he know these things? Just another nifty trick of Batman. "Go away, Ranger."

"Open the door."

"No."

"I can open it myself."

"But you won't."

"Babe."

Okay so he would. I bit my lip, undecided. I could open it and let him in or I could wait until he let himself in. Either way, I wasn't ready to see him. I moved to the door and leaned against it. "Ranger, I really don't want to see anyone. I'll call you tomorrow."

"Babe."

Again with the babe. How he manages to convey so much with just one word I'd never know. It was frustrating. I hated it and I loved it. And that was the core of it. I loved and hated Ranger. I maybe loved a bit more than I hated him, but it was still both. I loved the way he understood me, how I could always trust me and how he had my back, no matter what. I loved the way he made me feel with just a brush of his fingertips...almost as much as I hated it. I hated the fact that I felt so much for him, some I couldn't even understand. I didn't know him. He was a complete mystery and I was an open book. I hated the fact that he could get under my skin. I hated the fact that as much as I wanted him, he still wasn't good for me.

Ranger was like a super rich chocolate dessert. You swear you won't have any then talk yourself into having a tiny bit. Problem was, you got that tiny bite and instantly craved more. And you could resist for only so long until you devoured your slice of dessert. So far I resisted Ranger, teasing myself with the flirtations and kisses. My fear is that the day when I gave in and devoured my Ranger dessert were closer than I wanted it to be.

I licked my lips and said softly, "Listen Ranger, I appreciate the check up and I know that Bobby and Les probably told you that I wanted to talk to you. But I'm not up for company right now."

"Babe your car was blown up." He said it like it meant something.

I rolled my eyes even though he couldn't see it. "Ranger, my cars explode on a regular basis. That's not a good enough. The police said it was just a random act of violence. I don't need and I don't want protection."

There was a pause and then Ranger said, "And if I told you that it wasn't random, that it was intentional?"

Now I was edging towards pissed. I knew exactly what he was doing. He was trying to manipulate me into opening the door. That smarmy son of a bitch. I couldn't believe he'd do that. He knew how I felt about being the target of stalkers and bad guys. How dare he!

I heard his voice again. "We got a picture of the gang tag used on the walls of the store."

My heart pounded in my chest. I don't think it sank in earlier when gangs were mentioned. Now that I was relatively calmer, it was singing in. I was remembering a time when my car was tagged by a gang. I was also remembering what happened with that gang. Before the Stiva incident, the most occurring nightmare I had was being back in that yard with the Slayers. Only in my nightmares there was no Sally Sweet and a bus riding to my rescue.

Was another gang after me? Was he telling the truth or was he baiting me into opening my door? With Ranger you never knew, but I was pretty damn sure he was baiting me. It pissed me off. Seriously pissed me the fuck off. He'd held me enough during my Slayer nightmares to know how I felt about gangs.

And I knew that no one was after me. I hadn't gone after any high profile skips this last week. In fact, all my skips were skips I'd brought in before. I hadn't stumbled into any conspiracies or big time drug deals or murders. I also stayed away from gangs, so I didn't piss off any gang members, especially since I made it a point to turn down any skips with gang ties. See I can learn. So logically there was no way for anyone to be after me. He was baiting me and using one of my worst nightmares to do it. I think I've found an all new low for Ranger.

I exhaled sharply and snapped, "Then I'd tell you to fuck yourself. I don't care anymore. And I don't appreciate you trying to manipulate me."

I heard a curse in Spanish. Then I heard a soft scraping noise as he started to pick my locks. Oh hell no. Moving back from the door, I grabbed my cell phone. "Ranger you stop that right now. If you even think about picking those locks I'll call the damn police! I mean it!"

"Babe." It was said with a ring of disbelief, as if I wouldn't. I saw the lock begin to turn as he picked it.

Eyes furious, I dialed 9-1-1 and when the operator came on, I said loud enough for Ranger to hear, "Yes, I'd like to report a break in. I'm standing in my hall and someone is attempting to pick the lock on my door."

The noise stopped and I could almost picture Ranger giving the door, and me through it, a blank face. I listened to the operator and gave her my name and address. "Thank you. Yes I'm still watching the door. I have my gun. No I won't shoot unless I have to."

I mostly told the truth. My gun was in the cookie jar. I was the female Rockford.

The noise started up again and I saw my deadbolt turn. Then he went work on the regular lock. I swear after this, I'm getting a better door and better locks. The kind you needed a bio-scanner to open. I heard the sirens blaring as the police arrived. There must have been a blue and white close to get that kind of response time.

I stood ready to bolt or something and watched as my door swung open. Ranger stared at me, face unreadable. That's okay because I was sure my face was a mask of anger and fear. Anger towards Ranger and fear because maybe just maybe I was the target of another gang. Staring at Ranger, I felt like a deer caught in the headlights of an oncoming truck. I couldn't move, couldn't blink, could only just stare at him.

Why do I let him provoke me like this? Why couldn't he have just listened to me when I said I didn't want to talk? Was it so hard for people to accept my wishes and follow them? Did I really leave the impression that I was some hapless child that needed watching over?

The sounds of cop cars skidding to a halt echoed up to us, replaced by the whining noise of their sirens. Ranger just stared silently at me, unmovable. I couldn't even tell what he was thinking, but I was guessing that he was pretty pissed at me. Well good, I was pissed at him too. At least he knew I was pissed. For all I knew he was thinking about what he was going to have for dinner. Probably grass and twigs with a bit of grasshopper to spice it up.

The sound of people exiting the stairwell and the elevator broke the silence we were maintaining. Then Carl Constanza and Big Dog appeared over Ranger's shoulder. They took one look at me and looked at Ranger.

Carl asked, "Ranger...did you get whoever was breaking into Steph's apartment?"

Ranger didn't answer. I glared at him, daring him to speak. He didn't. Guess his ESP was broken or he was ignoring me. I'd bet ten bucks he was ignoring me. I swallowed hard and answered Constaza's question. "Actually, Ranger is the one who was breaking in."

There was a beat of silence in which Constanza and Big Dog just looked at us, as if they couldn't believe what they had heard. I wasn't quite sure I believed it either. Ranger had broken into my apartment loads of times and I never called the police on him. In fact, most of the time I liked him breaking in because he'd sit and watch me sleep or wake me up or be there when I needed him the most. Of course, I was never pissed too. Never corner a Jersey girl and piss her off. You'd think Ranger would have learned that by now.

Big Dog rested a hand on Ranger's shoulder. Ranger didn't react, a testament to either his anger or shock. I don't think he quite grasped the fact that I had called the cops on him. Or he had and he was plotting what third world country to ship me off to. Again, that blank face of his makes it hard to know what he's thinking. "Steph, you want us to arrest him?"

I hesitated a beat, considering it. If I said yes, they'd do it, no matter how terrified they were of Ranger. And I wasn't fooling myself, they were good cops, but Ranger was a whole other cookie. They were scared of him, even if they didn't show it. I saw the slight tightening around Ranger's eyes and smirked. I couldn't help it, I was making Batman nervous. It was a satisfying feeling. But in the end I sighed. No, I didn't want Ranger arrested. After all I did kind of work for him, though I had no hopes of having a job after this. Probably I crossed a line. But then again, so did he.

I shook my head. "No, just make sure he leaves please."

Then I stepped forward and closed my door, seeing the flare of his eyes before the door shut. I locked the door, threw the deadbolt, and secured the floor lock. Then I leaned against the door and listened as Carl and Big Dog talked to Ranger in a low voice. Then there were no voices and I peeked out the peephole, they were gone. I could see my neighbors poking their heads out to see what was going on. Minutes later the sirens stopped and the cop cars pulled out of the lot. I moved to look out the window, carefully peeking through a crack.

Ranger was standing next to his Porsche Turbo, staring up at my apartment. I couldn't make out his expression from this distance. Then he got in the Turbo and left with a squeal of tires. Letting out the breath I hadn't realized I had been holding, I called Tank, Ranger's right hand man.

"Talk," he said when he answered.

I rolled my eyes. None of these men knew how to answer a phone. "I just thought I'd let you know that Ranger is pissed. He tried to break into my apartment when I wouldn't let him inside and I called the cops on him."

There was a long poignant pause. "You fucking with me?"

"No I'm not fucking with you," I snapped. "Does it sound like I'm fucking with you?"

"Sorry but I thought I just heard you say you called the cops on Ranger."

If I wasn't mistaken Tank was laughing. I just didn't know if he was laughing at me or Ranger. I picked Ranger. Easier not to get pissed off at him. "You heard right. He wouldn't listen to me. And that was after he tried to convince me another fucking gang was after me. So yeah, I called the cops. You got a problem with that?"

I heard Tank suck in his breath. "No."

"He crossed a line. He's lucky I didn't have him arrested. When he shows up..."

"Yeah?" Tank urged when I stopped.

I shook my head and then remembered Tank couldn't see me. "Tell him I'm sorry but next time he should listen instead of just ignoring me for his own pride. And not to threaten me just to get me to do what he wants."

Tank let out a groan. "You sure that's the message you want me to pass on?"

I bit my lip. Was it? Did I really want to yank the tiger's tail more? Yeah, I wanted to. I wanted people to stop treating me like a child. This was how I started with Ranger. Plus I was still pissed. "Yeah I'm sure."

"Listen, Steph, you want me and Lula to come over? Or I can ask Lester or Bobby or Hal if they would. Maybe you shouldn't be alone."

Something about Tank's voice set me on edge. What was it again with everyone wanting to babysit me? So sick of this shit. "No I don't want anyone to come over. I just want to be alone. Is that so hard for you idiots to understand? I don't need a babysitter! For Christ's sake, just leave me alone! I called to give you the heads up about Ranger so no innocents were caught in the crossfire, not to be babied. Bye Tank."

And then, for the first time ever, I hung up on one of the Merry Men. It felt good. Not good enough to lift my sour mood, but good enough for me to go and grab a Butterscotch Krimpet and sit on my couch and enjoy it. As I enjoyed my tasty treat, I thought about everything that had happened.

When my phone rang, the Batman theme song singing out cheerfully, I nearly jumped out of my pants. I stared at it like it was a snake poised to strike. The ringing stopped and I let out a breath. Then yelped when it started ringing again. I had a feeling if I didn't answer it would just keep ringing. Might as well bite this bullet.

I answered and snapped, "What?"

"Babe."

Again with the one word. As much as I enjoyed Ranger's nickname for me it was starting to get on my nerves.

"If you are just going to say one word I'm hanging up."

"You called the cops." There was a hint of disbelief in his voice and I won't deny that I got a little thrill from it.

"I told you I would."

"I didn't think you'd actually do it."

"Well next time probably you should listen."

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why didn't you want to see me?"

Huh. Good question. Now how did I answer that? I figured if I said I didn't want to see him because I didn't trust myself not to plaster myself against his rock hard body and demand that he fuck me six ways to Sunday. If I said that then he'd be back at my door within seconds. Magical Batman powers and all.

So I went with the safe answer even as Horny Stephanie was screaming curses at me. "Because I want to be alone. Why doesn't anyone respect that?"

There was a long silence. "We were worried about you."

"We or you?" I challenged. Hmm seems that I grew a pair of balls after the latest round of destroy Stephanie Plum's car.

There was a hestiation. "Babe."

"Don't you Babe me, mister," I said, my Italian temper flaring. "I made it quite clear to everyone that I wanted to be left alone. I told Lester and Bobby. I told you. No one listens to me. I'm sick of it. I'm not a child who needs constant supervision. And I don't appreciate you bringing one of my worst nightmares back to life just so you could get your way."

Another long pause. Then Ranger said, "You're right. Sorry."

Then he hung up. I stared at the phone with my jaw hanging to the floor. Had he really agreed with me then hung up on me? Yes he did. He'd even apologized. Ranger never apologized. I didn't know what to think. Damn that man for sending so many mixed signals. Damn me for wanting to call him back and ask him to come over.

I wouldn't do it. I carefully placed my phone on the table and stood up. I was going to take a long hot shower, spending some time primping myself, and then I was going to make some popcorn and curl up with _Ghostbusters_. A me day is just what I needed. I switched the ringing off my phone and turned my cell phone off.

Then I headed to the bathroom and stripped after turning the water on. Once it was good and hot I stepped in and went through the process of washing my hair, shaving, and exfoliating. I have to admit, it felt good being girly. I didn't do it often enough. Then I got out of the shower and wrapped a bath sheet around me.

Now that I was out of the shower, I didn't feel nearly as happy as I had in the shower. It was like the shower was a mental block for all that had gone on. Now I was back to not knowing what I felt. I bypassed the mud mask and dressed in my rattiest sweatpants and tank top. I was pretty sure no one else was going to bother me so I wasn't going to bother getting dressed.

I went into the kitchen, tapped Rex's cage, and took out the carton of Ben and Jerry's from the freezer. Cherry Garcia healed all wounds, or so I let myself believe. Truthfully, not even the goodness of the ice cream helped.

I felt like I was stuck in a rut. My life was nothing like I had wanted it to be. In fact, I couldn't even remember what I wanted to be when I grew up, besides Wonder Woman. Now, I may have my head shoved so far up in Denial Land that I got discounts, but even I knew that being Wonder Woman was impossible. I went to work at E. directly out of college. Buying undies and bras wasn't my life dream. Then I lost that dream and ended up a bounty hunter, again not my life dream.

Maybe I should give into my mother's wishes and give up bounty hunting and find a real job. A job where I had steady hours and a steady dependable wage. But the more I thought of that, the more I dismissed it. I had tried that once already and it hadn't worked out. I've been a bounty hunter long enough that I had made enemies and I couldn't endanger innocent people with a chance that an old foe would show up and open fire. Look at what happened to the Cluck-In-A-Bucket with Stiva went after me.

The only job I could take where I could be safe and not have to worry about co-workers was Rangeman. And I wasn't about to go there. Until I sorted my feelings out about Ranger I couldn't work with him, not on a daily basis. Too much dessert temptation.

Really, there was too much temptation in my life. Ranger was dangerous and deadly and appealed to a part of me that liked that rush. Joe was dependable and a part of me liked that. But I already knew that Joe and I would never work because he couldn't accept me for me. Ranger did. Ranger accepted everything about me. Only he wasn't interested in a steady relationship. I sighed. I hated that my love life was so complicated.

I finished off my ice cream and tossed the empty carton in the trash and the dirty spoon in the sink. I checked the clock. It was only five in the afternoon. Shit. I couldn't take shutting myself up to avoid my problems. But I did want to avoid my problems. What to do?

The idea struck me like lightning. I needed to get out of town. I needed a few days to myself to sort things out. I had brought in enough skips that I had extra money, so I could afford a couple days vacation. It was late fall so I could go to wherever I wanted, within a limited distance. The only problem is I had no wheels.

I didn't want to take the Buick since it was a gas guzzler. I could always ask Ranger for a loaner, only I wasn't sure he'd do it since I did call the cops on him. Plus, if he did, he'd have a tracker on the vehicle and could track me down wherever I went and the whole point of getting away was to avoid Ranger. What do do?

I could call Lula, but she'd invite herself along. Connie didn't have a spare car to loan me. That gave me an idea. Before I could change my mind, I called Lester.

He answered. "Yo."

"Trying to play boss?" I teased.

"Beautiful! I wasn't expecting you to call."

"Well I wasn't. I had this whole me evening planned but changed my mind."

"Does that mean you want me to come over."

"Actually, I was wondering if you could get some time off work for a couple days."

There was a pause and he asked suspiciously, "Why? Do you need me to hide a body?"

I laughed despite myself. "No, I kinda thought it would be fun to take a couple days off and go on a roadtrip, only I don't have a car."

"Ah so you are using me for my car," he teased me.

"Yeah, that's it. At least I'm inviting you along. I don't want to risk my car karma on your truck. Plus I'm hoping you won't tell Ranger."

"Now why would you want to keep that from Ranger? Are the rumors I heard about you calling the cops on him true?"

"Possibly."

"Why did you do that?" Lester managed to ask through his laughter. "Man I'd kill to see his face."

"Because he wouldn't leave and tried to break into my apartment. Because he told me it was a gang that blew up my car. I warned him," I pouted. "And for the record, his face was completely unreadable. You know how he is."

"He told you a gang blew up your car?"

See even Lester knew that had been a stupid move. And Lester was the king of stupid moves. You'd think Ranger would be different. "Yes he did and all because I wouldn't open my door."

"So you want me to play hooky and spend the weekend driving around with you? Are you sure you aren't trying to make the boss jealous? I mean, two days with me...gonna be pretty hard to resist this body."

I snorted at that. Lester and I would never be lovers. I thought he was hot and he was fun to be with. But he was a playboy and I had no room in my life for another one of those. While I had no doubts that one day he'd settle down in a relationship, it wouldn't be with me. We were too close as friends to let sex get in the middle of that.

"I'll do my best to resist," I replied dryly. "So you up for it?"

"Sure, let me just switch a couple shifts around. I'll switch with Bobby. He has the weekend off and I know he won't mind switching. I'll be there to pick you up in an hour."

"Thanks Lester," I said. Then I added, "And please, don't tell Ranger or anyone except Bobby. I don't want anyone hunting me down. I really just need to get away from everything in Trenton right now."

I couldn't tell what he was thinking, I wasn't gifted with the damn ESP that Ranger and the Merry Men seemed to have. "Okay, Beautiful, you got my word."

"Thanks Lester, I owe you," I whispered. I hung up and got to work. I had to pack and get together some stuff for Rex. No way I was going to leave him behind. I know I could have called someone to take care of him, but I didn't want to talk to anyone.

After I packed, I called the bonds office. Since it was late I knew no one was there so I was able to leave a message saying that I was going away from a few days and I'd check in when I got back. Then, instead of calling my mother, I changed the message on my answering machine and my voice mail. It wouldn't stop her from constantly calling, but at least she'd know I was fine and just taking a few days off to get away. Then I checked my luggage and purse for trackers. I pulled off three, one in my purse, one in my wallet, and one in my luggage. I was furious, but I shelved it for later.

Much like when I ended things with Joe earlier, I felt a heavy weight being lifted. This was exactly what I needed. I needed time and space I wouldn't get if I remained here. Plus, and I was proud of myself for this, I wasn't leaving alone. Lester was coming with me and I know that he'd do whatever he could to cheer me up and protect me. That way when Ranger lost it over me leaving town I had a perfectly good defense. Maybe it had taken me a long time to get my head screwed on straight but at least I was doing something about that. That realization was enough to keep me smiling until Lester arrived.

**Author's Notes: Can we say ROAD TRIP! The way I see it, Stephanie needs some time and space to clear her mind and work on what she needs to do next. She won't get it in Trenton because of well, everyone. And originally Ranger was going to show up while she was in the shower and it was going to get steamy, but then I thought, well that doesn't work with the New Stephanie. She needs to stand up for herself against Ranger and since he's a bit harder to push around than Joe, extreme measures were needed. And the first draft she was waiting for Ranger to get the door open with her gun out and pointed at the door. That I thought was a little extreme. Don't worry, Ranger will get his revenge eventually. He's like an elephant, he never forgets.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters.  
><strong>

**Author's Notes: Thanks for all the reviews for the last chapter. Big thanks to everyone who has favorited or alerted the story. Means a lot. I'm glad everyone liked Ranger finally getting what's coming to him. He gets another dose of reality medicine in this chapter. Enjoy!**

**Changes  
><strong>

**Chapter Three**

Lester arrived right on time. I was on the phone with my next door neighbor, making sure she was okay with checking on Rex until I got back. Unlike other times, this time he actually knocked instead of just letting himself in. I hung up and peeked out the peephole. Seeing his smiling face, I threw the door open. "Ready to road trip?"

"Someone sounds happy," he commented as he walked in.

I shrugged and gestured for him to follow me into the kitchen. I gave Rex a few Cheerios and told him I'd see him later. Then I turned to Lester. "I am happy. I think getting away for a couple of days is just what I need."

He leaned against the counter and I looked at him. He was dressed in a pair of jeans that looked like they were just inches away from being tossed in the toss away pile and a button down top in a dark navy blue with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows. He wasn't wearing a shoulder holster, but I knew he was armed. Probably he had a gun at his back and one in an ankle holster and a knife hidden somewhere. Even on their days off no one at Rangeman went unarmed. It was a habit they were all trying to instill in me, but I still preferred to carry my S&W in my purse.

His sunglasses were hooked in the front of his shirt and he had his hands tucked into his pockets. "If you don't mind me asking, Beautiful, why do you need to get away?"

I bit my lip and thought about how to answer. If I told him too little, he'd press. If I told him too much, he'd want to kick someone's ass. This was the problem with having male friends, especially alpha male friends. They got protective and tended to go overboard. I just shrugged and said, "I'm just feeling a bit stressed. I just need time away to think, that's all. I can't think here because I'd be harassed by everyone over everything. And I can't go to my normal escape locations because I know that Ranger would send someone after me to watch over me. I don't need a bodyguard all the time."

The last came out a bit defiant. He arched a brow at me and didn't say anything. I narrowed my eyes. I knew what he was thinking. "I asked you because I thought you were my friend, not as a bodyguard. I'm going away with a friend...who happens to be one the deadliest men I know. It's like placing a big order on the shopping network and getting a free gift included."

Lester gave me a suggestive wink. "Do you want the free gift?"

I looked up and snorted at the leer I saw on his face and smacked him on the abs. It was unfair the way my hand just bounced off, like a quarter bouncing off a perfectly made bed. I managed to keep my face perfectly blank when I said, "Sorry but in my experience free gifts aren't all they are made up to be, you know, big and perfect but when you open the wrapping, you get this little thing that's completely useless."

Lester covered his heart with his hand. "Oh direct hit." Then his face softened and he gave me a one arm squeeze. "But in all fairness, I am your friend and I'm glad you called. Where do you want to go?"

I wrapped my arms around his waist and leaned into him, savoring the comfort he offered me. "Just take me away. Get me away from my family, Morelli, the 'Burg, and Ranger. I just want to be me. I'm tired of people looking over my shoulders, I'm tired of being criticized and gossiped about. I'm tired of being treated like a office pet or wayward child who needs constant supervision."

I think I may have surprised Lester with my bitterness because he lifted my chin with two fingers to study my face. I know I surprised myself, until I said it I had no idea that was how I felt. I finally took a step out of Denial Land and admitted how I felt. I kind of wanted to go back to Denial Land. It was more comfy.

Whatever Lester saw in my face was enough that the patented blank face that all the men at Rangemen must practice in the mirror slid into place. Before I could ask what was wrong, he crushed me to him in a hard hug. Then he nudged me back and picked up the bag I had left sitting on the kitchen floor.

"I'm sorry, Stephanie."

What did he have to be sorry about? And when did he start calling me by my full name. I must have looked confused because he slung an arm around my shoulders and gave me a quick kiss on the forehead.

"I'm sorry that I didn't realize just how unfairly you were treated. You are right, you don't deserve that. I'm mad at myself for going along with it all blindly. Doesn't make me a very good friend."

"Lester," I said softly, "You haven't done anything. You just followed orders. You aren't really at fault here and besides, half the time you are on Bombshell duty, you make it fun. I just, I don't know, I just reached my limit today, that's all. It's why I need space."

The look on his face told me that he didn't believe a thing I said. That was another thing with these men, they liked to shoulder the blame. Was it a man thing? Hell I don't know. But I reached up and framed his face in my hands. "I mean it, don't blame yourself. If anyone is at fault here it's me for allowing it to happen. Hell I used to have a backbone. I'm just finding it again."

Thankfully he dropped it because he pulled away and bowed at the waist. "I can't wait to see the new Stephanie. Just how do you suppose we go about bringing her back? Where do you want to go?"

"South. Just south. Let's drive until we get tired and then stop and come back on Sunday."

"We can do that."

We headed out of Trenton, making one stop to pick up road trip goodies. Even Lester ditched the healthy diet and loaded up on potato chips and candy. Me, I went with my trusty TastyKakes. You can't go wrong with TastyKakes. After we stocked up, Lester got on the turnpike and headed south.

We had been driving for about two hours when my phone rang. Lester had been telling me about the time that Cal fell off the dock into the pond at the park when chasing a skip. Apparently the skip came to a stop and twisted out of Cal's way at the last moment and Cal went off without a chance to slow down. Hal, his partner for the day, had been laughing so hard that the skip got away. I was laughing myself sick over the image of big Cal with the flaming skull tattoo nosediving into the pond, proving that I'm not the only one who has a bad day on the job.

The sun had already set and the headlights of Lester's truck, a candy apple red Ford F150, cut through the darkness of the night. I was so surprised when my phone rang, the ever familiar Batman theme song, that I just stared at it, unsure of what I wanted to do. I could answer it and get into it with Ranger again or I could ignore it. Of course if I ignored it, Ranger would over react and call out the National Guard to find me.

Lester looked over at me with a pitying look. "You should answer that."

"I know," I muttered. "I'm trying to decide if I want to scream at him. I told him to leave me alone."

"Since when does Bossman ever listen to anyone?" Lester asked with an edge to his voice.

That question made me look at him, surprise written all over my face. It was so derogatory. I couldn't remember ever hearing one of the Merry Men speak so negatively about Ranger. I didn't think it was possible. "Um, never?"

"Answer it, Steph."

I sighed and pressed the on button and lifted my phone to my ear. "Hello."

"Yo."

I made a face at the word. I waited to see if he was going to say anything else. He didn't. The silence was uncomfortable. Would it be so hard for him to tell me why he called? Wait, I forgot who I was talking to, it's Ranger, he makes things difficult just to have fun I think.

"Is there something you wanted?" I ventured to ask, trying to keep my voice calm and neutral.

Apparently I failed because Ranger just said, "Babe."

I let out a growl and Lester reached over to pat my knee. I smiled at him and turned my attention back to the phone. "Ranger, you have seconds to tell me why you called after I asked to be left alone or I'm hanging up and I won't answer the next time you call."

"You aren't home."

"You know this how?" I knew how. The bastard came back to my apartment and let himself in. He had no respect for boundaries. No one in my life had respect for my personal space. That was going on the list to fix.

"Because I'm standing in your apartment and you aren't here. Your trackers said you were at home."

"I don't suppose I have to tell you that breaking into my apartment is a no-no, right? Or that I don't appreciate you having trackers on me?"

"Babe." The tone of his voice told me I was getting to him and it made me grin. "Where are you?"

"Not in Trenton so get your ass out of my apartment," I said evenly. I wasn't going to let him get to me. Nope, not gonna.

Lester was trying to hide a grin but failed miserably. I glared at him in the darkness but it didn't wipe the grin off his face. Oh well, I knew I could never intimidate a Merry Man. Some days I don't even know why I keep trying.

"What do you mean you aren't in Trenton?" Ranger asked and for the first time I heard an emotion. Anger. Good it's about time he showed that he was human.

"I mean what I said, what are you hard of hearing tonight? I'm not in Trenton. I decided that I needed time away so I left. Got a problem with that?"

"You should have let me know. And why the hell did you leave the trackers?"

"What, are you my father now?" I was getting heated up. My temper was growing and I wasn't doing anything to hold it back. How dare he suggest that I run my plans past him for approval. This was going too far. I let Ranger into my life and he was taking advantage of my trust and respect for him. "I don't know where you get off expecting me to check in with you, but you need a reality check, Batman. I don't have to let you know a damn thing. You aren't my father, lover, or boyfriend. We are friends and right now your attitude is pushing that. I left the damn trackers because I wanted time away, which means not giving you a way to find out where I am."

I heard Ranger suck in a breath and release it with a hiss. I could tell that he was trying to keep his temper in check. "As your friend I'm worried about you. It's not like you to just pack up and leave without letting anyone know."

"Ranger," I said as I took a deep breath, trying to remain calm even though I was failing. "I let someone know where I was going, someone I trust." And I had, Bobby knew that Lester and I was leaving town for a few days, so it wasn't a lie. "I changed my answering machine to let everyone who called know I was going to be out of town for a few days. I asked my neighbor to feed and water Rex. It's not like I just upped and disappeared. The only thing I didn't do was tell you because I knew you'd try to stop me, try to tag along, or load me down with so many trackers that they'd be able to locate me from space."

"Babe, I love you," Ranger said softly. "I'm going to worry when you leave town and not tell me."

I felt like I'd been punched in a stomach. I couldn't believe he played that card. I swear I saw red cloud my vision. I was tired of him telling me he loved me when it suited him. It seemed that these days whenever he spoke three special words to try and deflect my anger at him. It was like he toyed with me for his own pleasure. I completely lose control of myself at that moment.

I was surprised about how calm I felt even though I was bubbling like a volcano. "No, Ranger. You don't love me. You just want me. You can say that you love me and hell maybe you think you do, but you don't. Love doesn't come with conditions and all you've done for years is put conditions on your feelings for me." I sucked in a breath and refused to look at Lester, who was rubbing my knee. I think he knew how hard it was for me to say this, God knows I knew how hard it was. It was like a lead weight sitting on my chest. But I had to say it. If things were ever going to change, Ranger had to know how I felt.

I didn't give him a chance to say anything and plowed on. "In a way you are just like Joe, maybe even worse. At least Joe never put qualifiers on his feelings for me. He was always upfront on how he felt about me, even when he tried to change me. You just want to fuck me and try to make it easier on me and your conscious to convince yourself that you love me."

Lester swore softly next to me and I don't think Ranger heard it. I shot him a glare and waited for Ranger to say something. I was expecting a explosion.

Ranger made a strangled sound and I hated myself for comparing him to Joe, but it was true. From the very beginning Ranger said he couldn't have a relationship with me. He was the one who put the qualifiers on his feelings for me. He never once asked me what I thought or felt. He just slammed the door between us and blew hot and cold all over me. It was as bad as Joe insisting that I quit my job. No it was worse because it was like Ranger didn't even consider my feelings or thoughts. He just did what he thought was best for me without asking how I felt about his ideas.

I waited for Ranger to say something, anything. In the end he just said, in that infuriating calm voice of his, "Let me know when you are back in town."

Then he hung up. I stared at the phone. Unbelievable. And I thought I lived in Denial land. Ranger had a townhouse with a pool and trampoline in the backyard in Denial land. I continued to stare at my phone, trying to ignore the burn in my eyes. I really didn't want to cry. I think I sniffed.

Lester pulled over and flipped on the hazard lights. Then he unbuckled his seat belt and scooted over as far as he could, getting close enough to me to wrap an arm around my shoulders and pull me into him. I turned my head and burrowed against him, hiding my face in his shirt. His hands stroked my back in long easy strokes as he talked quietly in Spanish against my hair. I had no idea what he was saying, but it was so comforting that I crumbled. The tears came hot and fast and my shoulders shook with my sobs.

"I am so stupid," I sobbed.

I felt Lester stiffen and he pulled back. He lifted my chin up with two fingers so I was staring up at his face. In the darkness it was impossible to read his face, not that I'd be able to do that anyway. He was a Merry Man and had the perfect blank face. Still, it would have been comforting to at least see his face.

"Stephanie, listen to me," he began and paused. I think he was waiting for me to acknowledge him so I nodded and he went on. "You are not stupid. You are far from stupid. Ranger is the stupid one."

I shook my head. "No he's said from the beginning-"

Lester cut me off before I could finish. "I don't give a flying fuck what he's said. He has no right to treat you like this and he knows it. I consider you to be one of my closest friends outside the men at Rangemen. I've watched you tear yourself apart over Ranger and the cop. Everything you told Ranger is true. If I could, I'd kick his ass for you. He's an idiot. He's working so hard to keep you at bay that he doesn't realize what a huge mistake it is."

I sniffed and swiped the tears from my face. "What do you mean?"

Lester let out a sigh and pressed a kiss to my forehead. "I mean the man is in love with you, unconditionally despite trying to hang conditions on his feelings. He's worked so hard to keep his life uncomplicated and there you were and you wormed your way in. He's trying to handle what he's feeling the only way he knows how and it's turning into a complete FUBAR on him."

I hunched my shoulders and pulled away from Lester. Ranger loved me, unconditionally? That I just couldn't believe. Lusted unconditionally for me was more likely. "I can't do it anymore. I can't keep letting him jerk me around like a toy at the end of a string. You may think he loves me, but he doesn't. What's worse is that I hurt a really good man with the way I behaved with Ranger."

"Well Ranger had no right poaching and I don't care what he says, that's exactly what he's been doing, so no wonder you've been through a mind fuck."

I laughed despite myself. I could always trust Lester to tell the truth and never hold back. Then I stopped and rubbed my eyes. Now I had a crying jag headache. This had had been absolutely horrible. "I don't know what to do anymore, Lester."

It came out as a soft whisper. Lester hugged me and brushed away the rest of my tears. "We'll figure it out."

"We?" I asked.

I couldn't see him but I could feel him grinning as he started the truck back up and merged back into traffic. "Hell yes we. What, you think I'm going to let you drag me out of town for a road trip and not help solve your love life problems?"

I smiled and scooted over so I could lean against him. He wrapped his arm around me and I rested my head on his shoulder. This is why I enjoyed being with Lester, why I called him for this spontaneous road trip. We'd done a bunch of work together when I moonlighted for Rangeman. He was a total player and at first kept trying to get into my pants. When I finally laid down the law, he settled into just being my friend. In the last few months he was the one I called for help with a skip. He'd help me catch the skip and then we'd go out for pizza or a movie. And despite his flirtatious manner, he was actually a really sensitive guy. He understood me in a way that only Ranger had, minus the sexual tension. It surprised me when I finally realized that the playboy became one of my best friends. And to be honest, if anyone was going to help me straighten my life out and deal with Ranger, it was Lester.

"You can be a romance detective," I teased lightly. The mood had been so heavy and painfully real that I felt the need to break the tension.

Lester snorted out a laugh. "Maybe I can get me a pipe like Sherlock Holmes."

"Ooh, Hector could be your Watson."

We looked at each other, picturing the scary as shit former gangster with the kill tattoos marching beside Lester, all dudded up as an old fashion detective, and cracked up. It was exactly what we needed. Lester got us back on the road and we pumped up the radio, singing along as we left Trenton far far behind.

Eventually Lester fell into the driving zone and much to my surprise I did too. That's why when he pulled over at a cheap roadside hotel, I had no idea what time it was. It was dark, very dark so I figured it was around midnight or after. I took one look at the hotel and turned to him with narrowed eyes. "I am not sharing a room with you."

He waggled his eyebrows at me. "Oh come on, Beautiful, it would be cheaper."

I snorted. "In your dreams, Santos."

"Fine," he said dragging the word out to last several seconds. "I can see that you are still resistant to my charms so I'll go check us in. Wait here."

"With the doors locked and my gun in my hand," I chirped, pulling my gun out of my purse. No way in hell I was going to sit in the lot of this flea bag hotel without being armed. I may be naive sometimes but I wasn't stupid.

Lester laughed and paused. "You know, we can find another hotel. I'm sure there are better."

I shook my head and smothered a yawn. "No, this is good. We need sleep. We'll grab a few hours and then hit the road again."

"We have a plan. I'll be back."

I gave a wary look around the dimly lit parking lot. "Hurry."

He gave me a half smile, something that was between a smile and a smirk. It was a smilrk. Don't ask. I was feeling a bit punchy at the time. Lester disappeared inside and I locked all the doors on his truck. If someone was going to attack me I wasn't going to make it easier on them. Within minutes Lester was back and I unlocked the doors so he could get in. He drove us to one end of the building and parked under the one street light that was glowing.

He passed me a key. "Here ya go. I paid for four hours."

I blinked. Looked at the key. Looked at Lester, who was fighting a smile. "Are you fucking kidding?"

"Nope. Beautiful, we got ourselves a pay by hour hotel."

"Oh that's just perfect." Then my curiosity got the better of me and I asked, "So what did the manager say when you said you needed two rooms?"

Lester's eyes danced as he grinned wickedly at me. "I told him we liked to have separate rooms so we could call and have phone sex. I can't have phone sex at home because my wife is notorious for bugging our phones." Then he waggled his eyebrows at me again.

I stared at him for half a beat then dissolved into laughter. "Oh, tell me that was a joke."

He faked a hurt look. "Would I do a thing like that?"

I nodded. "In a heartbeat."

"Okay so that wasn't what I told him. I did tell him that we were siblings traveling to our grandfather's funeral and needed a place to crash before driving the of the way and this was the first place we saw. And since we are exhausted, we didn't care much about the accommodations."

Lester checked my room first, smiling at my eye roll and reminded me that safety comes first. I didn't give a rat's hairy ass about safety, I just wanted to fall into bed and lose myself in sleep for a few hours. But as it turned out, that didn't happen. After I took a quick shower and changed into loose sweats and a over sized t-shirt, I ended up laying in bed with my eyes open. It didn't matter how I laid or how many sheep I counted, I couldn't go to sleep.

I kept thinking about Joe and Ranger. Things between Joe and I ended pretty much the way I had hoped. Civilly, though I'm sure shit will hit the fan when I got back to Trenton. And at least Joe admitted he didn't understand what I was going on about, but he was willing to let me go. I will admit, I was half afraid at the time that he'd try to force the issue. Thankfully he hadn't and I felt that given time we could be good friends. It would just take a while. We both had our issues to get over.

As for Ranger. I sighed as I flopped over on my back. That had not gone the way I planned. I figured out of the two men in my life, Ranger would have been the more understanding of the two. I just couldn't figure out why he had to press and ignore my wishes. It wasn't like he was controlling. I get that he was concerned for my safety, but according to Lester and Bobby he had driven by the store and seen that I was fine. Not to mention I told him that myself.

I just didn't get the guy. He forces me, okay so there wasn't really much force involved, into the DeChooch deal, puts it off, and then when he finally comes to collect, after a night of the most intense and mind blowing sex of my life, he sends me back to Joe. Then he taunts and teases me with stolen kisses in the alley and cuddles in his bed. Worse, I let him. I couldn't help myself. As much as I loved Joe, a part of me wanted Ranger more. Not because he was more attractive or better in bed, but because he got me. He understood and he never tried to stand in my way. Well, there was that deal with Con Stiva, but hey, I got my way in the end and shocked the hell out of him in the process.

So why suddenly, after all the pushing and pulling, does he have to go and pull this macho male bullshit? It made absolutely no sense. I did have one thought. What if he learned that I broke up with Joe and was coming to fill my bed? He had promised once before that if Morelli left my bed empty, he'd fill it. But I really didn't think that Ranger would jump the gun that much. Would he? So many questions.

I sighed and rolled over again and punched my pillow. My head was hurting and I could feel the exhaustion pulling at me but I just couldn't sleep. My mind was racing. Grumbling I flung my hand out and grabbed my phone and turned it on. Immediately the voice mail and text messages alerts began to sound off. I ignored my voice mail and checked my text messages. I just had a few, one from Bobby wishing me a good weekend and one from my Grandmother of all people. Thankfully Grandma's text was just wanting to ask if she could use my apartment for a rendezvous with her newest stud muffin while I was out of town. Ew no and I sent that exact answer back to her. Still I knew I'd have to have the place fumigated when I got back. Old people sex cooties in my apartment. Just the thought made me throw up a bit in my mouth.

Still restless, I held my phone up and stared at it. I don't know what I was thinking. I mean, the whole point of leaving was to get away from everyone who stressed me out. So why was I staring at my phone like I wanted it to ring? It was so late that the only person who would call me would be Ranger and I certainly didn't want to talk to him. Right? Ugh I hated feeling so conflicted.

On one hand I was so fucking pissed at Ranger and his attitude. It was a complete flip from how he normally was and just set me off. But on the other hand, it was Ranger. The man who supported me, encouraged me, saved me, and comforted me. He was, in many aspects, my best friend. So I wanted him to call and tell me it would all be okay. It's what he did. It was who he was. He was my Batman, my hero.

Sighing, I rolled over and clutched my phone in my hand, willing it to ring and begging it not to. I was so messed up in the head that it wasn't even funny. Then my phone did that little beep beep that signaled a new text message. Nervously I opened my inbox and saw that it was from Ranger. Biting my lip, I opened the message and stared at it. Two words dominated the little screen.

"Sorry, Babe."

Staring at them, suddenly I felt a little bit better. Twice in one day, I was a lucky lady. Ranger never apologized and the fact that he was doing so, a bit cowardly since he sent a text, let me know that not only did he hear what I was saying, he understood and actually listened. Now, I didn't know if this would make everything better when I got back to Trenton, after all I did yell at him and call the cops on him. But it did make me feel better right now because I knew he wasn't completely mad at me at the moment. That was enough.

Hearing from Ranger must have been what I was waiting on because suddenly I couldn't keep my eyes open. I drew the ratty blankets up to my head, clutched the second pillow to me, and closed my eyes. Sleep claimed me instantly and thankfully my brain finally shut down. I slept and I dreamed.

**Author's Notes: Thus concludes another chapter. Stephanie did a lot of thinking in this chapter. And telling off Ranger has been a long time in the making. I have to say, if it had been me, he wouldn't have gotten far with his actions. He's a hot guy, but seriously, not cool toying with her feelings. See I got this Ranger love/hate thing going on. The next chapter will more more seriousness and Lester helps Stephanie work out some things. Then chapter five, which I'm in the middle of writing, will be lighter as they enjoy their vacation. ****Thanks for reading! Can't wait to read all the reviews.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters.**

**Author's Notes: Hello everyone! Thank you all for the reviews for Chapter Three. I do my best to respond to each review, but I've had some personal stuff go on this week and may not manage it. If I don't respond, just know that I love hearing from everyone! Thanks for all the alerts and favorites. Warms my heart. So here is the next chapter, it's very heavy in the emotional department and Steph makes some realizations. Also, I'm going to try and keep up a twice a week update schedule since I'm cranking out chapters like crazy. If I start to get busy, then it will slow to once a week. Enjoy chapter four!**

**Changes**

**Chapter Four**

Pounding on the door woke me up in the early hours of the morning. How did I know it was early? The sun wasn't up. If the sun wasn't up, I wasn't going to get up. I mean, that's just how it works. I rolled over and pulled a pillow over my head, praying whatever idiot that was pounding on my door would go away.

I succeeded in dozing off again just barely when I felt the bed bounce and something or someone heavy land next to me. I let out a ear piercing yell and jerked away, flailing in the sheets that had twisted around my legs. Arms grabbed at me but I batted them away. I scooted back and felt nothing beneath me for a split second. Then I landed with a thud on the floor.

"Son of a bitch!" I spat as I rolled to my side. My ass hurt. I landed really hard on my ass. Maybe I even broke it. God I hope not, how embarrassing. I reached back and cautiously rubbed my ass, hoping beyond hope that I didn't break it.

That's when I heard laughter from the bed. I angled my head up to take a look and saw Lester bent over clutching his stomach as he laughed. I reached and snatched up a pillow and tossed it at him with as much force as I could. It bounced off his head and he only laughed harder. So I settled on glaring at him until he stopped.

Long minutes past until he got in control of himself. When he finally did he leaned over the bed and grinned at me. "Very graceful."

"Kiss my ass," I grumbled. "You broke into my room!"

"You didn't answer your door."

"I was sleeping."

He rolled his eyes and offered me an arm. "We agreed on a four hour break. It's been three and a half hours."

I took the offered hand and let Lester pull me up. I flopped back on the bed and glared at him. "Whose bright idea was it to just sleep for four hours?"

"Yours."

"Was not."

"Yeah you said we could get a few hours of sleep. We did. Now it's time to hit the road."

If he didn't stop grinning at me, I wasn't going to be held accountable for my actions. Everyone knows I'm not a morning person. I hated that he was able to be so cheerful this early. I felt like a rat. I reached up and felt my hair and groaned. It felt like a rat's nest.

Lester patted my hand. "Go take a shower. I'll go and see if I can't find something for breakfast and coffee."

If he brought me coffee, I'd marry him. I must have made a sound of agreement because he chuckled. "Maybe I should have gotten the coffee first."

"That would have been a better course of action," I agreed as I heaved myself out of bed. After my wake up scare, my heart was still pounding so I was feeling pretty mobile. "Go, fetch the coffee and I'll be a whole new person."

"I've never known someone to be so dependent on coffee as you, Beautiful," Lester commented as he rolled out of bed.

Oh what did he know. He probably just snapped his eyes open and was ready for the day. Someone people needed a jump start. I just happen to be one of those people. Wasn't my fault that I disagreed with the concept of morning.

I closed and locked the door behind Lester. Which of course I knew wouldn't keep him out, but maybe it would keep the other crazies out. Wait, what was I saying, there weren't any crazies, but...better be safe than sorry. And Ranger thinks I'm not aware of my surroundings. Ha!

I got a change of clothes out of my bag and disappeared into the bathroom. The shower was short. I would have liked to stay in longer, but hot water was a fantasy here. I had to settle on barely lukewarm, which didn't inspire me to stay in long. So I just scrubbed my hair and body and got out. The towels were stiff and scratchy. Obviously comfort wasn't a big deal here.

I got dressed in a pair of jeans and a thin cotton tank top with a button down shirt over it. The sleeves I rolled up to my elbows. Rather than fuss with my hair, I pulled it back in a messy pony tail. I swiped on two layers of mascara and decided I was done.

When I walked into the bathroom, Lester was sitting on the bed. A bag of donuts and a cup of coffee sat on the table next to the bed. So much for being aware of my surroundings, I didn't even hear him come in.

I grabbed the coffee and checked it then smiled at him. It was a creamy brown, so Lester had already doctored it with sugar and cream for me. I took one sip and let out a low moan of appreciation. After two more sips I put it aside and grabbed a donut.

"You didn't knock," I pointed out around my mouthful of donut.

"I did. You just didn't answer," Lester said as he munched on a muffin.

Huh I got donuts but he got a muffin. Maybe I wanted a muffin. I eyed his muffin and then my donut. Nah, the donut was better. Donuts were fatty and sugary, muffins were mostly healthy, unless they were chocolate chip. I saw blue in his so I was betting it was blueberry. The only time I liked blueberries was in a pie.

"So," I asked around a second donut, "What's next?"

"We hit the road."

"But where too?"

He flashed me a smile. "I got some family in Myrtle Beach."

"That's in South Carolina isn't it?" I asked with a scrunched up face.

He nodded. "Yeah, we could be there in about five hours. We are just outside Richmond, VA."

I thought about it. Hm the beach. I like the beach. I love the ocean. But, a small thought niggled me. Ranger knew how much I loved the beach. He also knew that my choice escape would be the beach. I honestly wouldn't put it past him to score all the beaches on the coast to find me. Ranger was pretty single minded when it came to me and protecting me, even if I didn't need or want the protection.

Shit that wasn't fair to him. Ranger had gone above and beyond to protect me. He always said there was no price for what we did each other. I could believe that. Sure I've had my issues with him about the protection details, but honestly couldn't blame him very much. I did tend to get myself into some pretty bad situations. Joe was the same. They both wanted to protect me and had their own ideas on how to do it. It was just their ideas clashed with mine.

I cradled my head in my hands and let out a groan. I left Trenton to relax and think. The problem was I was doing too much thinking and not enough relaxing. I was driving myself crazy.

I looked up and saw Lester looking at me with concern. Guess I had been quiet for too long. I offered him a small smile. "Sorry. Just thinking."

"Giving yourself a headache," he commented blandly.

My lips twitched. "You have no idea."

"So what are you thinking?"

"I'm thinking that probably going to a beach isn't a good idea."

"Why?"

He just stared at me, waiting for my explanation. I bit my lip. If I told him my reasoning, would he think I was a paranoid nut job? I thought I was a paranoid nut job. Oh well, he wouldn't be the only one to think I was a nut job. So I explained. "Well, Ranger knows I like the beach. He knows that when I want to get away, I go to the beach. I'm thinking that if he wants to find me, he'd look at the beaches. Can you tell me that he doesn't have informants everywhere?"

Lester didn't automatically tell me I was crazy and over thinking it. Instead he leaned back and thought about it himself. I could almost see the wheels turning in his head. Then finally he shook his head. "He does have informants everywhere. And given how he feels about you, I think it's a safe bet he's put the word out on you. In fact, I know personally that several people in Myrtle Beach would let him know where you are."

I narrowed my eyes. "Oh?"

He shrugged and offered me a apologetic shrug. "My family. I've known Ranger for years. He's one reason I joined the Army and went into the Rangers. He's like a brother to me and my family considers him family. And they wouldn't hesitate to tattle."

Fantastic, I thought bitterly. Even though I really wanted to go to the beach but I couldn't because Ranger would come down on me. And I didn't want to see him until I had a chance to sort things out in my head.

I thought some more and gnawed on my lip. "You know what, let's just drive into Richmond and stay there. Chances are Ranger will focus on the beaches and we'll be safe until we get back."

"God, Stephanie," Lester snapped, raking a hand through his hair. "You make it like you are going into hiding. Just why do you want to avoid Ranger so much?"

I shook my head. "Why do you ask questions to which you already know the answer?"

His eyes narrowed and he studied me before he said, "Do you think he's going to hurt you because of yesterday? Because that I can't believe that, Ranger would never hurt you. He might be pissed about the cops and the way you talked to him, but he won't get physical."

I wouldn't bet money on that, only I think that the way Ranger would get physical wouldn't match up to what Lester was thinking. Not that I'd say that out loud. I stared at my hands and mumbled, "Not intentionally he wouldn't. Just...drop it Lester." I forced a smile on my face. "Don't we need to get going? Isn't it check out time?"

Lester didn't say anything and I forced myself to keep smiling. Eventually he just gave that small nod and got off the bed. He grabbed my bag and his and I followed him to the truck. He turned in the keys and I sat in silence as we pulled out of the hotel.

It didn't take us long to get into Richmond and he found a much higher class hotel. I said nothing as I followed him inside to check in. He got us two rooms with adjoining doors. I didn't say anything. I was retreating back to Denial Land as quickly as I could. I knew eventually Lester would start asking questions and honestly, I didn't know how to answer him.

I was using the excuse of needing to clear my head to run from Ranger. Not because I was afraid of him, though I should be after our encounters and discussions the day before. But because I didn't trust myself around him. I think I always counted on having Joe to keep myself back. Only now I didn't have Joe because I called it quits. I'm not saying breaking up with Joe was a bad decision, it was a good decision and one we should have made a long time ago. But now it left me open and I knew Ranger was there, waiting to slide into my bed.

But that was all he wanted, to slip in and out of my bed. I wasn't so sure I wanted a relationship with Ranger, but I did know I didn't want to be a bed toy. He thought I wanted a ring on my finger and a nice little house with children. Truth was I was terrified to get married again, which is why I could never fully commit to Joe. Even if Ranger wasn't in the picture, I wouldn't be able to commit to Joe. Marriage and kids and the whole package scared me.

I don't know if telling Ranger the truth would change things for him. All I knew is that I had fallen in love with him and knew that he didn't feel the same for me. Oh he might love me, but he wasn't in love with me. Probably I could ignore my feelings, but not if he made his way into my bed. That would be setting myself up to get hurt even more.

So yeah, I was running from Ranger. I also needed to figure out how I was going to fix my life. I had two problems and no idea how to deal with the biggest. I did have some ideas on how to improve my life and I was counting on Lester helping me. It was just the Ranger issue that I didn't know how to solve. And before I went back to Trenton I needed some idea of what I was going to do. If I didn't have a firm defense in place, Ranger would mow me down.

Lester deposited my bag on the bed and turned to me, crossing his arms over his chest. I took one look at his face and my heart sank. He let me linger in Denial Land long enough. He was going to jerk me out and make me face my problems. Part of me was grateful and part of me was annoyed. I liked my little vacation in Denial Land.

"Alright, Beautiful, time to spill. You didn't just want to get away from Trenton to think, did you?" His blank face was in place and once again I had no idea what he was thinking.

I held my hands up and gave him my most innocent look. "Of course I did. My life is shit. I'm a crappy bounty hunter. I barely make enough to cover my rent and bills. I'm tired of making it month to month by the skin of my teeth. I need to change and before I can do that I need to think of how I do it. I can't believe you doubt me Les."

"You've given me plenty of reasons to doubt your reason for leaving. The phone conversation with Ranger. That was scintillating."

I gave him my best 'Burg glare. "That was a private conversation."

"That you had in my truck. Then you cried all over me and spilled. The private part is already out the window."

"Still..."

"Still nothing, Steph. What the hell is going on with you and Ranger?"

"Nothing is going on between us."

He just quirked a brow at me. "Really? Because I personally get all hot and bothered when the two of you are in a room together. Do you know that the guys in the control room bet on when Ranger will scramble the cameras when you two are alone together in a room?" Okay I hadn't known that, much less that Ranger blanked the cameras. I could feel the blush burning my cheeks. Lester just grinned and ticked more reasons off his fingers. "Not to mention all the flirting and the kisses and the fact he stays over with you and you've spent more than your share of nights with him."

I growled and threw my hands in the air. "Honest, Les, there is nothing between Ranger and I except chemistry. Potentially dangerous chemistry."

"That chemistry has been around for years."

I made a face at him. "You think I don't know that? But he's made it very clear, remember, we talked about it last night. Ranger doesn't do relationships. I don't do casual sex. So we are...it's like we are in a holding pattern."

"And how long is that holding pattern going to last?" Lester asked.

I shrugged. "Who knows? It's worked for years."

"Are you happy with it?"

Of all the questions he had to ask, he asked that one. It made me pause and think. I knew I wasn't happy. I haven't been happy in ages. Being with Joe had just been tiring because it had been the same thing over and over again. The same could be applied to Ranger and mine's not-relationship. I exhausted myself trying to hold back on what I felt. I treasured my friendship with Ranger and I didn't want to ruin that. I was afraid I'd run him off if he knew how I really felt. A part of me was afraid that he already knew.

I think some of what I was thinking showed on my face because Lester walked over and pulled me into his arms. "Hell, Beautiful, you don't know how to do anything easy do you?"

"Where would the fun in that be?" I mumbled against his chest. I sighed. "I'm not happy. I'm tired of it all. I'm miserable because I know what I want and I know that Ranger can't give it to me. Either because he can't or he won't."

"I can tell you this, it isn't because he can't. He can. He's just too damn stubborn to admit it."

"Ranger has issues."

"Beautiful, that's like saying the sun is going to rise in the east. It's a given. Ranger has had issues for as long as I've known him."

"Why?" I hated that it came out as a plea.

I felt Lester shrug. "You'll have to ask him that. They are his issues."

I lifted my head to glare at him. "Oh sure, that's a good plan. I'll just walk up to him and ask him why he's so fucked in the head and why he has to screw with me."

Lester chuckled and gave me a pat on the back. "If I were you, that's exactly what I'd do."

"Huh?"

Lester pulled away and nudged me towards the bed and I sat. He paced. I've never seen Lester pace. I've never seen any Merry Man pace. They were always calm and collected. This was new. Finally he stopped in front of me and looked at me. There was no teasing in his eyes. He was completely serious.

"Steph, you are probably the best woman I know. You are tenacious, loyal, strong, and have the instincts of a wolf. You get something between your teeth and you don't let go. You stand by your friends, no matter what. No matter what happens to you, you keep going. You don't know the meaning of giving up. It's just one thing I admire about you."

I swear my face was red. I've never had so many compliments strung together to describe me. Just the fact that Lester felt that way about me made me wonder why I couldn't see it. I mean, I could see where he was coming from, but I just didn't understand it.

"Uh huh," I said warily, sensing a but somewhere in that mountain of flattery.

"The thing is, you have a habit of letting people walk all over you. You let your mother bully you, you let Joe pressure you until you flipped out on him. And you let Ranger play his games with you."

I rolled my eyes. "And your point?"

"You got to stop it. You aren't worth that. You did the right thing in dumping Morelli. Everyone knew that you weren't good together. I really think if you had stayed with him, you'd have bowed under the pressure until he got what he wanted and you'd have been miserable. You aren't made for a life where all you do is keep house, cook, and have babies. It isn't exciting enough for you. Why do you think you never quit bounty hunting?"

"Um, because it was a easy way to make money?" I asked. He just looked at me, that one eye brow raised. I sighed and held my hands up in a surrender gesture. "Okay, so I like it. I like knowing that I'm doing something good. Even if half the time I haul in drunks and stoners."

"Exactly. Bounty hunting has given you a sense of worth. You may not be the best, but you get the job done. Every time you haul in a FTA you've accomplished something, even if it is hauling in a drunk who got tanked and slept through his court date."

"I know all this."

"I know you know. What I can't understand is why you let Ranger do what he does?"

I looked down and stared at my hands. I wasn't sure why I did it either. I mean, did I let him play with me because I really loved him or because the sense of thrill I got? I shook my head. "I don't know either. I can't explain it. I just...hell Lester, Ranger has been there for me from the beginning. He's never made me feel like a failure. He's done everything he can to help me, even when I didn't want it. He's never given up on me."

"I can tell you why that is. Because he sees in you what we all do. That doesn't mean you should feel obligated to him, which is what that sounds like to me. If you got some training, you'd been a better bounty hunter. Not everyone who does skip tracing has the instincts you do. You've got some natural talent and you need to expand on that."

"I don't know how to do that."

"Bullshit," Lester snapped. "Yes you do. Get in shape so you aren't winded when chasing a skip. Take some self defense classes. Get more comfortable with your gun."

I made a face. "I hate guns."

"So? Just because you hate a tool doesn't mean you shouldn't use it. Get yourself a partner. One who isn't Lula." Lester grinned when he said that. "She's great, a real hoot to be around, but Beautiful, she's worse than you."

I felt my lips twitch. I couldn't deny that. I loved Lula and she was a good friend, but she was worse than me at bounty hunting. "I couldn't cut her out."

"So don't. But don't partner with her all the time. She's good back up for the low levels. But with a good partner and training, you could go after medium level skips. Hell I bet if you got better, Ranger would take you on for some of the high bonds we do. You already pull your weight with distractions."

I waved that off. "Lester, that's skanking myself up and shaking my ass until the skip follows me like a puppy on a leash. It's nothing."

"Don't do that," he almost growled.

My eyes widened and I looked at him. "What? It's the truth."

"Don't ever cut yourself down like that in front of me again," he sighed and sat on the bed next to me. His arm went around my shoulder and I laid my head on his shoulder. "Beautiful, you've got talent. And sure dressing like a skank is helpful, but you always seem to know just what will get the guy to follow you. And when things go wrong, you don't panic. You stay clear headed until it's over. That's worth everything right there. Do you know how many situations I've been in that went FUBAR because someone panicked?"

I smiled and nudged him. "I don't panic because I know you guys got my back. I trust you all."

He looked down at me with a sad look. "Then why don't you trust us enough to help us? Why do you always push aside all our offers to help?"

I hesitated and felt tears sting my eyes. I hadn't realized how my turning down their help, in a bid to stay independent and not a burden, hurt them. I felt one tear slide down my face and Lester wiped it away. I sniffed and rubbed my nose. "It's not that I don't trust you. I just...I don't want anyone or anything taking away my independence. I don't want to be a burden."

"Beautiful, what you don't realize is by letting us help you, you are becoming more independent. You aren't a burden, no matter what you think. Wouldn't you like it if your next crazy broke into your apartment you didn't have to call for help?"

Hell yeah I'd like that. I hated asking for help. I hated having Ranger and his Merry Men riding to the rescue. It just made me feel like a burden and a failure. I don't know why I never connected the two before. Maybe I'm just stubborn. Despite what he said, I always felt like a burden when they had to protect me. But maybe...maybe if I got more training I would be less of a burden and more help.

"Okay, I get what you are saying and I'll think about it." I caught his look and frowned. "No I mean it, I'll really think about it and make some changes. But I don't see what any of this has to do with Ranger."

"Probably most of it doesn't. I got off on a tangent. I think the point I was trying to make is you need to put your foot down with Ranger. Don't let him use you."

I sucked in a breath and looked away. I hated Lester for pointing out what I always knew. I hated myself for not admitting it sooner. I never thought I'd be a woman who let a man use her. But that was exactly what Ranger did. All the touches and kisses, never following through, always trying to get me into bed...it was him using me to get what he wanted. It didn't matter if he said he loved me, he was still doing it.

I bit my lip and said, "If he loved me, he wouldn't do that."

"I think that because he loves you he does it. He knows you won't stop it. And since he isn't willing to commit himself to more, he's taking what you give. And since you'll keep giving, he won't ever stop." Lester squeezed my shoulders. "I know it's hard to hear, but it's how I see it."

"I think you are right. I hate it." I let out a breath. "So I should what, tell him to stop?"

"Yes. Make it clear to him that you are done with it. Either he mans up and makes an effort or that's it," Lester said softly.

I frowned. "Sounds like an ultimatum to me."

"In a way it is. But offer a compromise. Work something out that is agreeable to you both. If he can't do that, then end it. You deserve better than this, Beautiful. I hate seeing you hurting."

I so didn't deserve the friends I had. I turned my head and buried my face in his shoulder, fighting back the tears. Oddly I wasn't crying because the thought of losing Ranger hurt. It did, I won't deny it. I knew that if I went this route I could end up losing Ranger forever, but it felt right. No, I was crying because Lester's steadfast loyalty touched me. I can't remember the last time someone told me to go after what I wanted instead of doing what someone else thought was best for me. Lester was encouraging me to turn the tables and play Ranger's game...my way.

His arms wrapped around me and held me tight. "Shit, Beautiful, I didn't mean to make you cry. Just ignore everything I said."

"No," I said between sobs. "It's good advice. It's something I should have done a long time ago. I'm crying because I don't deserve a friend like you."

"Hell you deserve more than me. And I'll tell you this, all the guys are on your side. You are like a little sister to us all. If it wasn't for the fact that Ranger could kick all our asses, we'd have called him to the mats before this." Lester wiped away the tears.

That just made me sob harder. I seriously didn't think that the Merry Men felt like that towards me. I always thought I was a amusement towards them. One that got them in a lot of trouble because I had a habit of diving headfirst without looking. Hell I break the Merry Men all the time. Who knew that they thought of me as a little sister?

Lester patted my back. "Please stop crying. It's making me nervous!"

I giggled and pulled away. I knew my eyes were bloodshot and I had snot dripping from my nose. God, how disgusting. I got up and went to the bathroom to clean up my face. While I was doing that, I called out, "Okay I'll stop. It's just, I didn't realize so many of you felt that way. It's touching. I love you all."

Lester let out a sigh of relief. "Thank God. I was afraid I broke you." Then I heard him leer rather than see. "Love us? Does that mean..." He trailed off as I walked back into the room and quirked a brow at me.

"Not even in your dreams," I said with a laugh and sat back down. I leaned over and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Thank you. For everything."

"You're welcome."

I felt drained. Emotional talks always took it out of me. I wasn't very good with voicing my emotions. In my family, we let food speak for us. If there wasn't food involved, I was floundering. But I realized that I needed this. It really cleared things up, especially since Lester knew Ranger and me both. He forced me to admit to things and agree that it had to change. I could never repay him.

I laid back on the bed and stared at the ceiling. "No, really, Lester. If you hadn't yanked my head out of my ass, I'd still be in a holding pattern."

He laid back next to me and propped himself up on one arm. "So does that mean you are going to kick Ranger to the curb?"

A hint of a smile teased my lips. "No it means I'll talk to him. I'll let him know how I feel and the rest will be up to him. I won't force him to do anything but I will make it clear that I'm not going to tolerate his mixed signals anymore."

"Good girl," Lester said with a smile and ruffled my curls.

I stuck my tongue out at him. He leered. I rolled my eyes. "I'll also see what I can do about that training. I don't want to be a horrible bounty hunter. I'm not so sure I can be what you think I can, but I can at least make an effort to change things and improve so I'm not constantly rolling around in garbage."

"Trust me, you get some training and do it right, you'll be way better than you are. Honestly, I'm surprised you lasted this long."

"Luck," I said with a deep sigh. "It's all about luck."

"Your luck has almost gotten you killed a few times."

"I think the crazies are attracted to me. I'm a female firefly flashing my ass at them. They just can't resist." I grinned at him when I said it.

He laughed and shook his head. "Time to turn off that blinker then."

"Yeah." I yawned and covered my mouth. The sun was up and had been up for a while, but three and a half hours of sleep wasn't going to get me through the day. "I need sleep."

My yawn was catching because Lester yawned too. "I'll agree with that. Why don't we get some sleep and then we'll go out. Do some sightseeing, check out some clubs, get food."

"Sounds great," I mumbled as I rolled over on my stomach. My eyes were already heavy with sleep. "Lock the door on your way out."

"Will do, Beautiful. Sleep well."

That was the last thing I heard before giving into the hypnotic call of slumber.

**Author's Notes: Ta-dah! Steph has a plan! Again, everything said about Ranger is my personal feelings. I love him, I really do, but I really do think that he uses Steph. That's my opinion and not everyone has to agree with it. That being said, I had a total fangirl freak out the other day when I was in town. I was driving and running my errands and was stopped at a light. In the next lane, three black SUVs pulled up beside me. I swear that my first thought was, "OMG IT'S THE MERRY MEN!" Then I tried to see through the tinted windows to see if I could find Lester, Tank, Hal, Cal, Hector, and the others. Sad huh? Anyway, hope you enjoyed the chapter. The next two chapters are definitely lighter and steers away from the heavy stuff. I can almost promise there won't be any more heavy stuff until they get back to Trenton, so the next three or four chapters will be more fun!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters.**

**Author's Notes: Hey everyone! Welcome back to another chapter. I'll keep this short. As in, read on and I hope you enjoy it. Also, thanks for all the wonderful reviews, I love them all. Thanks for all the alerts too!**

**Changes**

**Chapter Five**

The next time I woke up it wasn't because my phone was ringing or because someone had broken into my room. It was because I had to go to the bathroom. Which, considering some past wake up calls I've had, is a pretty good way to wake up. Not bothering with the lights, I stumbled my way into the bathroom.

There I did my business and checked myself out in the mirror. I winced. My hair was a mass of tangled curls around my face. My nose and eyes were red and slightly swollen from my crying jags. But hey, at least I didn't have any bags under my eyes. That was something. I splashed some water on my face and went back into the room.

A look at my phone told me that it was just after two in the afternoon. I was surprised. I mean, I like sleep but I hadn't realized I needed that much sleep. I think it was around seven or so that I had passed out. My stomach rumbled, reminding me that I hadn't had anything to eat since that morning when Lester brought me donuts. Speaking of Lester...

I dialed him up and waited for him to pick up. He answered with a, "Yo."

"Yo yourself. I'm hungry."

"Oh she lives. I thought you'd sleep the day away," he teased.

"Ha," I said dryly. "I needed sleep. Now I need food."

He chuckled. "I think we can work something out. Then I have something to run by you."

There was something in his voice that made me suspicious. "Something like...?"

"Give me a call when you are ready and I'll explain over a late lunch," was all he said before he hung up.

I stared at my phone. One of these days I'd get all the men in my life trained to say good bye before they hung up. I was going to make it my own personal mission. My stomach rumbled again so I hurried through a shower and got dressed in a pair of jeans and a Metallica T-Shirt. I swiped some of Mr. Alexander's magical hair gunk thorugh my curls and pulled my hair back with a clip. I swiped on some lip gloss and two layers of mascara. A pair of stubby heeled boots later and I was ready to go.

Instead of calling Lester, I grabbed my purse, checked to make sure I had all my essentials, and headed to his room. While I waited for him to answer the door, I wondered what he wanted to talk to me about. I didn't think it had anything to do with Ranger, otherwise he would have told me. If only to give me time to prepare myself. And it obviously wasn't an emergency like needing to get back to Rangeman because he'd have woken me up and hustled me out the door. Time off or not, Lester was a dedicated employee.

Lester opened the door and grinned at me. "I was expecting you to take longer, Beautiful."

I laughed. "You got me all curious. So I hurried."

He slung an arm over my shoulders and moved me back so he could step out and close his door. "Well come on. I found a diner just around the block that should be good enough for lunch."

"When did you go out?" I asked as we made our way to the elevator.

He winked at me. "When you were sleeping. I caught a couple hours and then went for a jog."

I stared at him and shuddered. "That's sick. We are on vacation...kinda."

"Exercise is good for the soul."

I shook my head as we stepped into the elevator. "Just sick."

You couldn't pay me to get out of bed and exercise. I barely managed the required gym time when I worked at Rangeman. Exercise was not high on my list of things to enjoy. Which made being around Ranger and the Merry Men unbearable because they were exercise freaks. Ranger used to drag me out of bed to run once upon a time. He finally gave up on me. Thank God.

The elevator dinged and we walked out into the lobby and out the front door. There the sounds of traffic filled our ears. The air here in Richmond was cleaner than Trenton and I inhaled deeply. Nah I preferred the toxic air of Trenton. It was homey to a Jersey Girl. It just felt weird here. Huh, never thought I'd miss the smells of home.

Lester was uncharacteristically quiet during the short walk to the diner, which was named Mama's Place. Quaint. But Lester's silence bothered me. Unless he was on the job, Lester was never quiet. He was always cracking jokes or teasing slash hitting on me. So his quiet was telling.

We found a booth in the back and in true Rangeman style, Lester took the seat with his back to the wall so he could see everything that went on. Even when he was off duty he wasn't really off duty. It was comforting. A waitress came over to take our orders. I had to smother a laugh at the dumbstruck look she wore when she caught sight of Lester. Not that I could blame her, he was looking rather yummy in his loose cargos (not black but khaki) and tight blue shirt.

"Water," I said when she asked what we'd like to drink.

"The same," Lester added and he picked up one of the laminated menus.

I quirked a brow at him and picked up my menu to study it. It was mostly homey foods, like the kind you'd find your Granny making. If your Granny was a Southern Belle that is. I licked my lips as I tried to decide what I wanted.

The waitress brought back the two cups of water and asked, "So what can I get you?"

I noticed that she didn't even look twice at me. Typical. She had her eyes glued to Lester's face. I shook my head. The waitress couldn't be more than eighteen and even I knew that Lester had his limits and he didn't date young women like her. Poor thing.

"I'll have the meatloaf with a side of mashed potatoes and greens," Lester said with a flash of his smile.

I heard the waitress sigh and glared at him. I wanted her to take my order, not forget about me in the rush of hormones brought on my the deadly Lester charm. But I got lucky. Or maybe his smile wasn't as effective as I assumed because the waitress turned to me. I smiled gratefully at her and ordered. "I'll have the chicken fried steak with gravy with the side of corn and rolls."

"Alright, I'll be back with your orders as soon as they are ready." She walked off.

I arched a brow, okay two brows, at Lester. "Huh your charm must be on the blink. She didn't walk into any doors."

I'm not even kidding. I went to lunch with Lester once and the waitress walked into the door to the kitchen three times because Lester smiled at her. That smile of his was a weapon and should be registered. In fact, it was a weapon all the Merry Men seemed to have, even the scary looking ones. I wondered if it was a skill that was taught. Maybe Ranger had special classes for it. Killer Smiles 101: Dazzling Women With A Smile.

Just the thought made me grin. Which prompted Lester to ask, "What's going on in that evil mind of yours?"

"I'm not evil. I was just thinking about how many times I've seen you or one of the other guys distract the waitstaff with your smiles," I explained innocently. Then I propped my arms on the table and leaned forward. I wasn't about to let him distract me. "So what did you want to run by me?"

Lester leaned back and for the first time looked a little uncomfortable. "Yeah, about that. Well, when I was out running, I ran into a friend."

I arched a brow. "A friend? Of the male or female variety?"

He snorted. "Male. We were in the Army together and after he opted out, he came back here and got work as a bounty hunter. Now he runs an office of skip tracers, contracting out to a few bonds offices in the area."

"Interesting," I said. And it was. This was the first I've heard of a office of bounty hunters outside Rangeman. But then Rangeman didn't exactly count since they did security as well as skip tracing. In fact, all the bounty hunters I knew of tend to be loners, except when they needed back up. "And?"

Lester shrugged. "We had coffee and caught up some. Then he told me about this case he's working on. Man skipped out on a five hundred thousand dollar bail and he has two days left to bring him in."

"Uh-huh," I encouraged with a slight sinking feeling in my stomach. I think I could tell where Lester was going with this, I just wanted to be sure.

"Every time he gets the guy cornered he somehow slips the net. But he learned recently that the skip tends to spend Friday nights at this bar. Now my friend could nab him at the bar, but at the risk of endangering the other patrons."

I drew in a deep breath and let it out slowly. "So your friend asked for help?"

"Not exactly. He just asked for my opinion. I suggested a distraction, only he doesn't know anyone who would be willing to work a distraction job," Lester explained.

I narrowed my eyes. "Naturally you mentioned that you know how to run a distraction and knew someone in the area who worked distractions?"

"It may have slipped out," Lester said with a sheepish smile.

"Lester, did you volunteer my services?" I asked in a arched tone.

"No!" Lester was quick to hold up his hands to wave off that suggestion. "Not at all. But I did mention you and how good you were. My friend asked me to ask you if you'd be willing to work a distraction for him. They really want to get this guy back off the streets."

"What are the charges on this guy?" I asked, my natural curiosity asserting itself.

Lester reached into one of the many pockets of his cargos and pulled out a paper. Our waitress had just arrived with our food. Lester waited until she left to slip the paper to me. I took it and flipped it open to read it. I could feel my eyes widening as I made my way do the list.

Then I set the paper down and gave Lester a look. It was not a friendly look. "Les, this guy is bad news. Sure he was arrested for assault, but there are notes here that he's suspected of rape, theft, fraud, and a whole slew of other nasty things...including murder!"

"I know, I know," Lester said as he started in on his food. He gave me a reassuring look. "But it's not the worse case we've worked. And it's a simple in and out. You go in, hook the guy, lead him out. You'll note that he isn't noted for carrying a weapon."

"Because he likes to work with his hand," I said blandly as I cut into my chicken fried steak. After reading the charges and the suspicions on this man, I found it hard to eat so I had to force myself to raise the fork to my lips and take a bite. I chewed the bite as I thought about the job. "Besides, just because he isn't known to carry a weapon doesn't mean he won't have some kind of weapon on him."

Lester nodded. "Yeah, I know that. But it isn't like you'll go in alone. I'll be there, plus my friend and his guys. They may not be Rangeman, but I trust him."

"With my life?" I asked archly.

Lester pointed his fork at me. "The man saved my life more than once when we served together. Plus I will be there. You know I won't let anything happen to you."

"When do you have to let him know either way?" I asked with a sigh. I was going to do it. I already knew that. The assault charges had been filed by a fifty year old woman he cornered as she left the local market. That alone got my fury up. Nothing else was listed about the other things he was suspected of. He was scum. Distractions weren't really my favorite kind of job. But I did them without complaint because I was helping getting scum like this off the street.

Lester grinned. No doubt he knew I'd accept. That's the thing when you work with someone for so long, they got to know you. Of course, I had a bit of a problem with that because I worked with people who made secrets an understatement. "He wanted to know by five. They'd like to go after the guy tonight. Shall I give him a call?"

I scooped up some corn and nodded. "Yeah. I'll do it. You knew I would."

"Honestly," Lester shrugged. "I expected you to say no since technically you are on vacation."

"When have I ever turned down a distraction job?" I asked with an eye roll.

His grin flashed. "Never. Some might think you are addicted to the thrill."

I snorted and sipped my water. "That's right. I just love having psychos feel me up and threaten me when they realize what's going on."

"That's not the thrill I'm talking about, Beautiful." Lester finished off his meatloaf. "I'm talking about the thrill of the hunt. You like using your feminine wiles."

I grinned. "Not my fault the skips are dumber than a box of rocks to follow a pair of tits and ass out the door."

"Thank God for us that they are dumb like that. Otherwise our jobs will harder."

"I thought you liked it hard," I teased.

Lester arched a brow. "Now who told you that?"

I lowered my voice and leaned forward to whisper, "The 'Burg talks."

"Oh geez," he said pained. If I wasn't mistaken there was a red flush on his cheeks. "Are you serious?"

I threw my head back and laughed. He just stared at me while I gulped for breath. "Oh man, you should have seen your face!"

His eyes narrowed. "You mean there isn't talk?"

"Oh there's talk. You are like a walking Adonis. All of the guys at Rangeman are, but not that kind of talk, you idiot."

"Walking Adonis, huh?" He smirked at me.

I stuck out my tongue. "Don't let it go to your head. You are hot, you are all hot. A woman notices these things."

"And here I thought you only had eyes for one man," he teased.

I tried to ignore the implied suggestion about Ranger. True I did only have eyes for him when it came to being serious with a man. I sighed and fanned myself with a smile. "Les, honey, I'd have to be dead and buried to not notice how hot you all are."

"Glad to know you've noticed. I try so hard you know," Lester said with a dramatic sigh.

"You are an idiot," I retorted.

"Yeah but a hot one." Lester winked and pulled out his phone. He hit one button and waited. Then I got treated to a one sided conversation. "Hey it's me. She'll do it. You know where I am. Meet us there in an hour."

"Well that was informative," I said dryly.

Lester snorted. "We done here? He's going to meet us at the hotel as soon as he finishes his business. He'll bring the file and anything else we need."

I wiped my mouth with a napkin and stood up. I waited until Lester joined me and snatched the check from the table. When he looked at me, I shrugged. "My treat."

I paid and together we headed back to the hotel. Neither one of us said anything, I think we were both thinking about the job tonight. Other than wanting to see the scumbag off the streets, I don't know why I accepted. I was on a vacation. Now I've turned it into a working vacation. Maybe I just needed the distraction. If I was concentrating on luring a man out of a bar then I couldn't focus on all the problems I have going on.

Once up in Lester's room, I snagged a complimentary notepad off the side table in the corner. I sat cross legged on the bed and tapped a pen against my lips. Lester had hauled out his duffle bag and was going through the contents. I was pretty sure that more than half the bag was full of weapons. I mean, what else could have him so enthralled?

He looked over at me. "What are you doing?"

"Making a list."

"Of?"

"Things I want to change or improve."

"Ah."

I bent my head down and started writing. It really didn't take long since I'd already decided what I needed to do to become a better bounty hunter. I studied the list and sighed. "Okay, here's what I got. Defense lessons, getting into shape, getting a dependable car, weapons training. Not just guns but knives too. Um, defensive driving. Lock picking. Learn Spanish."

"Wait...why Spanish?" Lester cut in.

I gave him an impish grin. "Okay, that one is more personal than anything. Do you know how frustrating it is when you guys start speaking Spanish around me and I don't know what's being said?"

Lester laughed. "You are just noisy."

"You betcha. Moving on. Electronics. Get a partner, a good one like you suggested. Can you think of anything?"

"Well you got self defense down, but I'd add some hand to hand training to that. Self defense is defending. Hand to hand is offensive and that always helps. Why knives?" Lester asked.

I shrugged. "I don't like guns. I figure maybe if I had some skill with a knife I won't have to use the gun. I mean, would you rather be shot or sliced open?"

He just stared at me. "There is no good answer to that. But...shot. You get sliced up you get more stitches."

I beamed at him. "Exactly."

"You scare me sometimes, Steph."

"Do not."

"So how are you going to go about improving your skills and learning new ones?" Lester questioned before we could dissolve into a childish round of do not, do too.

I shrugged one shoulder. "I figured I'd ask you and the guys."

"Good answer. I can help with shooting and lock picking. Spanish too. Ask Hector about electronics and knives. Hal would be good at self defense, he's a good teacher. Cal is down right deadly when it comes to hand to hand. Plus he can also teach you some good intimidation moves."

I gave Lester a bland stare. "Lester, look at me. I'm the last person who could intimidate someone."

"It's all about attitude," Lester corrected gently. "If you've got the right attitude, that's half the battle."

I grunted and tossed the note pad to the side. "Yeah, right."

Lester pointed a finger at me. "Right, first change. No more degrading yourself. You aren't allowed to put yourself down or be negative. From now on, think positive."

I scrunched up my nose. "Think happy thoughts? This isn't Peter Pan."

"You want to fly don't you?" he asked with one perfectly arched brow.

I glared at him. Of course I wanted to fly. It's been my dream since I was little to fly. That's why I jumped off the roof and broke my arm. For that split second, hanging in the air before I fell had been the best moment of my life. The glare faded and I nodded. "Fine, happy thoughts ahead!"

"That's my girl. Okay, driving is something that Vince and Woody can help with. As for the exercise...ask Tank."

"Why Tank?" I figured I'd ask Ranger.

"Because, Tank will push you as much as Ranger and you won't be as conflicted. Trust me here, Beautiful, don't ask Ranger for help," Lester said gently.

I frowned and shook my head. "I don't think he'd disapprove..."

Lester held up his hand in the universal stop gesture. "No he wouldn't, but he will try and take over. This is something you are doing for you, not because someone is making you. Ranger, no matter how he feels about you, will try and make this into some heavy duty training. You need to set your own pace, okay."

I thought about it. I didn't think he was right. I mean, Ranger has always encouraged me to improve. But...if he really wanted me to improve, he could have insisted I get more training. I mean, he made sure I did my time in the gym and on the range when I worked at Rangeman, and he helped when I asked, but he never really pushed. Same with Joe, for all he bitched about my job he never made an effort to help me improve.

I sighed. "Okay, no Ranger. But I will tell him what I'm doing. I won't keep secrets."

"Wasn't asking you too. Besides, this is a work thing. You are going to have enough problems dealing with your personal issues with Ranger. Do you really want to mix to the two?"

I thought about that for all of two seconds. It sounded like hell. "No! Definitely not."

He grinned. "Thought so. Now for the car, as much as I hate to say it, I don't think anything outside a Rangeman vehicle will cut it."

I narrowed my eyes at him. "Why not?"

"Because you attract crazies. And at least with a Rangeman car you'll have all the bells and whistles and if something does happen to it, our insurance will cover it. Trust me, in our line of work, having the best insurance possible is handy. And it's covered by the business and not personal."

"Hm, I'll think about it. I hate Ranger loaning me a car and getting it killed. I'm surprised that the insurance premiums aren't sky high." I knew for a fact that my insurance was sky high. I was lucky to get insurance as it was.

Lester winked at me. "It is, but we got the cash flow to cover it."

I groaned and buried my head in a pillow. "Thanks for that. I hate destroying cars."

There was a knock on the door and Lester walked over to answer it. "But it's never your fault."

I stuck my tongue out at him. "Kiss my ass."

Of course he waited to open the door just as I said that so the first words I heard was, "Is that a invitation?"

**Author's Notes: Well, here ends another chapter! I hope you enjoyed it. Look, Steph has a plan! Can she stick with it? I like to think so. We'll see. And who is Lester's friend and just how interesting is this distraction job going to get? Hehe, stay tuned for chapter six which should be up Wednesday, provided I don't get sicker. I'm being hammered by a really nasty cold and it's slowly draining all my energy. So keep your fingers crossed and don't forget to reviews. I hear that reviews are the next best thing to penicillin. Heal me? **


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters.**

**Author's Notes: So as it turns out, I have bronchitis. Couple that with headaches from eyestrain and I'm having a pretty crappy week. I'm on so much medicine I'm surprised my head isn't spinning. I haven't been able to write for two days, damn codiene. In any case, thank you for all the reviews and alerts! Here is the next chapter. Enjoy!**

**Changes**

**Chapter Six**

Lester had stepped back and allowed his friend in while I slowly turned red. I hadn't meant for anyone to overhear that comment. Oops.

I looked at him and felt my breath catch in my throat. He was gorgeous. Like, heart stopping, mind blanking, panties melting gorgeous. He was tall, at least six feet three inches or more and every inch of him was muscled. He was rugged, from broad shoulders, bulging biceps, a six pack that was so toned I wanted to run my fingers over it. His skin was lightly tanned, giving him a golden appearance. He was a man who spent time in the sun and it showed. His hair was a sun streaked blonde, the dark and light mixing together.

His face was, well it shouldn't have been attractive but it was. He had dark blue eyes framed by thick dark lashes, the kind any woman would kill to have. His nose was slightly crooked, a sign that it had been broken once or twice. Full lips that begged to be kissed were turned upwards in a teasing smile. A scar bisected his left eyebrow and another scar went from just below his right eye to his jawline. The scars should have ruined his face, but for some reason I didn't think he'd look right without them.

He wore loose jeans, a black t-shirt, a black button down shirt over that. His boots were combat boots with scars and scuff marks. A web utility belt wrapped around his narrow waist and from what I could see, held two guns, a can of defense spray, two pairs of cuffs, and a knife. He was armed for bear.

I had to resist the urge to lick my lips. You'd think being surrounded by the Merry Men would dull my senses around hot guys, but guess I'm not immune yet. Oh boy, I could feel my hormones sit up and pay attention. That couldn't be a good sign. Or maybe it was depending on how you looked at it. I hadn't felt this kind of attraction since...well since Ranger. Instant. This could be trouble. Especially since I wanted to blurt that yes it was an invitation and he could feel free to accept.

Lester, unaware of my reaction, laughed and clapped the guy on the shoulder. "It wasn't for you, it was my invitation. Ace, I'd like you to meet Stephanie Plum. Steph, this is Remy 'Ace' Gautier. We served together when I first joined the Army."

I rose from the bed, fighting the urge to run my hand over my hair. What was I? A teeny bopper nervous over her first date? But I did regret that I didn't go and change into something a little more attractive before just following Lester blindly into his room. Compared to this guy I felt frumpy.

But still, nothing I could do about it now. I offered my hand. "Nice to meet you. I don't get to meet many of Lester's friends."

Ace took my hand and gave it a firm shake. It was like lightning sizzling through my veins at his touch. It almost made me jerk my hand back. He had felt something too, I could tell from the way his lips tilted upwards in the hint of a smile. When he spoke he had one of the most interesting accents I've ever heard. It was clearly southern with just a hint of something else. His voice was rough and deep with just a hint of honey sweetness. I wanted to swoon. "The pleasure is all mine. I don't blame Lester, if I had a beautiful woman like you, I'd keep you all to myself too."

Lester snorted and the moment was completely broken. "Please, don't try the Cajun charm. Steph is immune to men like you."

Again there was a hint of a smile on Ace's lips when he looked over at Lester. He still hadn't released my hand and frankly I was okay with that. "How would you know?"

"Because," I said dryly and as calmly as possible, pulling my hand free. "I've resisted him for years."

"That isn't immunity, just good taste," Ace said with a wink.

I snorted. "He has you there Lester."

"Why am I getting the feeling teaming the two of you up is a bad idea?" Lester said rolling his eyes towards the ceiling in a silent plea for help.

"Because on the occasion you can be a very smart man," I said tartly. "So, Remy...or should I call you Ace?"

"Ace is alright, only my Mama calls me Remy these days." Ace tucked his hands in his pocket and I was hard pressed not to let my gaze idle on his package...I mean pockets.

Good grief this was going to be a long night.

"Ace then, I'm used to all kinds of nicknames." I paused and tilted my head to the side. "So why do they call you Ace?"

I was always curious how some of the men got their nicknames. I mean, I knew Ranger got his from his time in the Rangers. And Tank...well Tank was self explantory. But Binkie? Come on, what's up with that?

He flashed a grin, showing sparkling white even teeth. Holy hot flash, the guy was sex on two legs when he smiled. Almost as good as Ranger when he smiled. "Because I always have an ace in the hole."

I couldn't help it, I laughed. Lester chuckled too. "Isn't that the truth. I remember several times where that ace in the hole saved our asses."

Ace smirked. "Just because you don't plan ahead."

"Oh please, there's planning ahead and then there's being down right lucky."

I watched the two of them interact and it occured to me that this was the most relaxed I've seen Lester with anyone outside the Merry Men. Obviously they had been close when they served together. Which made me question, "So, Ace, did you serve in the Rangers with Lester, Ranger, and Tank?"

"You know them?" he asked, neatly deflecting my question.

I nodded. "Yeah. Ranger helped me when I started bounty hunting. And he introduced me to the guys. So, were you a Ranger?" I was nothing if not persistant.

He leaned back on his heels and nodded once. "Yeah, but I didn't serve with Ranger."

There was an intensity to his voice when he mentioned Ranger. The hairs on the back of my neck rose. Some uneasiness there. Which made me wonder just what had gone on between Ranger and Ace to put that hostility in his voice. Cause make no mistake about it, that undertone I had heard was anger.

Lester shifted nervously and gave me a look that said shut the hell up. For once I listened. And changed the subject. I could always grill Lester later. I scooted to the edge of the bed and gave Ace my best 'let's get down to business' look. "So Lester said you needed help picking up a skip?"

"Yeah. Nasty piece of work. He's slippery too, which is why I haven't been able to get my hands on him," Ace said as he sat down in the only chair in the room. He leaned forward, bracing his arms on his knees. "You don't look like a bounty hunter to me."

I gave him an innocent smile. "Looks can be deceiving."

Lester flopped down on the bed next to me and slung an arm around my shoulder. "Hell, Ace, don't you read the papers? Steph is the Bombshell Bounty Hunter up in Trenton."

I made a face at Lester and looked back at Ace, who looked more interested now than he had before. I knew exactly what he was thinking. "Whatever you read, it's not my fault."

Lester chuckled and Ace grinned. "So you didn't burn down a funeral home and you don't have cars exploding all the time?"

I flushed and elbowed Lester. "The funeral home wasn't exactly my fault. Neither are the cars. Things just...happen around me."

Lester was choking on his laughter now. "She's serious, man. She goes grocery shopping and her car gets bombed."

"It wasn't bombed," I grumbled. "Some lunatics who thought running with a gang would be a good idea stuffed a rag in the gas tank and lit it up. Seriously, it wasn't my fault."

"Sounds like Trenton is an interesting place," Ace mused.

Lester finally stopped laughing and nodded. "Hell yeah, especially if Beautiful here is involved. She knows how to keep things entertaining."

I stiffened. I didn't mean to, but Lester's words reminded me of how many people found amusement in my plights and how often I saw money exchange hands when I was involved in something. I pulled away from Lester and glared at him. "Nice to know I'm still entertainment.' I ignored the flash of guilt in Lester's eyes and turned to Ace. "If you'll just give me what you got on the guy, I'll read up on it and we can go from there."

Ace looked from me to Lester with a blank face. They must teach it in the Army. Well I gave him my best blank face and pointedly ignored Lester. After a moment, Ace handed me a thick file folder he had been holding. "Everything is in there, including details on the bar he'll be at."

"Thank you."

"Stephanie," Lester started and I just held my hand up for him to stop. He did.

I got up and walked out of the room, digging my keycard out of my pocket. I managed to make it into my room before the tears stung my eyes. I wasn't even sure why I was crying. I knew that Lester didn't mean anything by it. I knew that I was more than entertainment to him, but it still hurt. Like the only thing I was good for was laughs. It wasn't anything I haven't heard before, I just never heard Lester refer to me as entertainment. That was Ranger's line.

I tossed the file on the bed and fell back onto it in my thinking position. I was just now realizing just how hard it was going to be to change things. Not only was I going to have to work on being a better bounty hunter, I was going to have to convince everyone in my life that I wasn't a joke. I think that was going to be harder than the training.

And that scared me more than anything. My reputation was going to be hard to change. So many people thought that I was nothing a joke and got by on luck alone. I didn't want to be known as the Bombshell Bounty Hunter. I didn't want to bring in my skips because luck was on my side. How was I supposed to convince everyone that I was serious about changing?

What's more, even if I did improve and get better, would it mean anything? I mean, what exactly was I trying to accomplish here beyond the desire to stop rolling around in garbage all the time? Sure bounty hunting was good for now, but was it what I wanted to do for a career? I knew I wanted to keep doing it, but did I want to keep doing it forever? Let's face it, I'm on the otherside of thirty and had the rest of my life to plan. Maybe I should be thinking about a change in careers, one that would support me for years to come, rather than just improving the one I've got now.

No, I couldn't do that. If I did that, I would just prove everyone right. My mom, Joe, and everyone who said that I would be better off with another job. It wasn't about just getting better, it was about proving that they were wrong. That I could do this job without being the running joke of the 'Burg.

With that settled, I remembered how I had stormed out of Lester's room and felt the guilt and shame. I had overreacted. Lester was just being Lester. He hadn't meant anything hurtful by it. I knew that I made things more entertaining. I always managed to get myself in situations that were outside the normal. I had a talent for spicing things up unintentionally.

There was a knock at the door and I dragged myself out of the bed, swiping the lingering tears away. I peeked through the Judas hole in the door and saw Lester. At least he saved me the trouble of embarrassing myself further in Ace's presence. I opened the door and before I could say anything, Lester was pulling me into a hard hug.

As I tried to draw in air, he said, "I am so sorry, Beautiful. I wasn't thinking. You aren't just entertainment."

I patted his back. I think Lester was more upset than I was. But I couldn't breathe. He was squeezing too hard. I managed to wheeze, "Les...air...need...vital..."

A hand settled on Lester's shoulder and I rolled my eyes to see Ace. He wasn't smiling but he wasn't frowning. I could see amusement in his eyes, but it wasn't directed at me. "Lester, man, let the woman breath. Apologies won't mean shit if you squeeze her to death."

Ace's words did what mine didn't. Lester released me and I sucked in air in hurried gulps. I'm sure I looked attractive. When I was finally breathing evenly, I looked at Lester and smiled. "It's okay. After I had a chance to cool down I realized you didn't mean it how I took it."

Lester's face softened and the worry that I had seen disappeared. "Still, I'm an idiot."

"Goes without saying," I said lightly. I backed away and waved them in, giving Ace an apologetic look. "Come on in. Sorry about my hissy fit. I'm...in an unsteady place."

"No worries. Been there, done that. It happens," Ace said as he followed Lester in.

Great, not only was he hot, he was understanding. The man was just racking up the points in the check column. I stopped cold as soon as I had the thought. What the hell? Why was I even thinking of Ace like that? I barely knew him. I just met him. I didn't need to be interested in another man when I barely knew what to do with the one in my life. I swear, I complicate my life without meaning too. No way I was interested in Ace like that, hot or not. I was just reacting to the stress in my life, yeah that was it.

I shoved all those delicious thoughts that teased me about Ace back as far as I could in Denial Land. That was me, something makes me uncomfortable, I force myself to ignore it. Probably wasn't the best solution, but it was the easiest. I was Miss Denial in the flesh.

I walked over to my bed and picked up the file and started to thumb through it. "So, how do you want to do this?"

Ace looked at Lester then back to me and shrugged. "To be honest, I've never used a distraction before."

Lester got this evil grin and I eyed him nervously. He rubbed his hands together. Any second I expected him to break out in the diabolical laughter. He turned the grin to Ace. "Boy are you in for a treat. Steph is a master at these. She'll waltz in and have your guy in twenty minutes or less."

I stuck my tongue out at Les. "Maybe that should be my catch phrase. 'Slut me up and I'll get your man. Twenty minutes or less, garuanteed."

Ace looked shocked and just a hint scandalized. His mouth was hanging open as Lester and I laughed at my joke. Maybe he was one of those Southern gentlemen who treated ladies with respect. Probably he wasn't used to a woman referring to herself as a slut. If so, then I couldn't blame him for his reaction. Still, I was amused by it and it made me laugh harder. Lester took one look at Ace and fell onto the bed clutching his stomach.

"Oh man, you should see your face. You'd think that she stripped in front of you," Lester said between hoots.

Ace glared at him. "Trust me, Lester, if she stripped my reaction would have been vastly different."

I felt my cheeks burn and buried my head in the file. While I read I focused on getting the tingles to disappear. Oh boy I was in so much trouble if one suggestive comment from Ace set me on fire. Usually it was only Ranger who affected me this way. Was this a sign that I was over Ranger or that my hormones were already out of control. I thought about it and decided that they were out of control. Which was even harder to explain since I wasn't off sugar. Shit.

Lester got control of himself and gave Ace a warning look. "If Steph had stripped, I'd have knocked your ass out."

I lowered the file and gave Lester a 'Burg glare. "What makes you think I'd strip anyway? You are always trying to get me out of my clothes but I haven't yet so what makes you think I'd do it for a stranger?"

Lester did his fish impersonation and Ace laughed. "Not quite the ladies man you used to be?"

Lester flipped him the bird. "Bite me. Stephanie knows that I kid about getting her naked."

I winked at him. "Yeah, one of these days I may take you up on that offer. Then what would you do?"

"Run and hide," Lester said without hesitation. "Because Ranger would kill me."

Funny thing was, he wasn't kidding. Ranger would tolerate a bit of light flirting and teasing but if it went past that, I knew that he'd get possessive. Which pissed me off when I thought about it because he had no claims on me. I hated this whole complicated thing.

Ace tucked his hands in his pocket and whistled under his breath. "So, you and Ranger huh?"

I flushed, I couldn't help myself. I knew what he was thinking. Ranger and I had a unique, if confusing, relationship but everyone assumed that I was his and that we were tearing up the sheets. It pissed me off that people would think that, especially since three fourths of the time I was with Joe. It was amazing what people would think.

I shook my head. "No, just friends. He's just over protective."

Lester sat up and agreed, "Yeah, just friends." He gave me a pointed look that said he didn't believe that for an instant. Hell I was surprised he agreed with me since he knew the truth and knew that what Ranger and I had was a bit more than friendship. Still, I was grateful he didn't make a big deal about it.

I read some more of the file and then tossed it to Lester. He got quiet and focused on the papers in front of him. I looked at Ace and said dryly, "Seems like your skip is a guy with a temper who has a thing for Catholic women. Catholic school girl fantasies anyone?"

"Sure, he rapes and beats women but it's just a temper," Ace drawled with disgust. He was looking at me as if he had misjudged me or something and I didn't like it.

I shuddered at the reminder. I really didn't want to think about the whole rape thing. I hated going after rapists. But I really didn't like the way Ace was looking at me so I felt the need to defend myself. It wasn't like I was making excuses for the skip. "Okay, first thing, I was being sarcastic. It's my way of distancing myself. If things go according to plan tonight, I'm going to seduce the man into your arms and I really don't want to focus on the reason he was in jail in the first place or the other things he's done and was never caught for. At least not yet."

Ace gave me an appraising look. I could see his face change, for the better, and he nodded once. "Right, sorry. So how do you guys normally handle distractions?"

I exchanged a look at Lester, who gave me a nod to go ahead and explain. Well why not, I was the main focus of a distraction and knew how they ran. I motioned for Ace to have a seat in my only chair. After he sat I got down to business.

"Okay, usually a distraction is used when they get a skip the normal ways or if it's safer. My job is to get close to the skip and use whatever means I have to get him to follow me out a preselected exit. Rangeman usually tries to get a man on the bar if it's at a bar. That way they can fix me virgin drinks. Anywhere from three to four men will be on the inside, keeping an eye on me. The more dangerous the skip, the more men. All exits are covered by at least two men. That's in case I can't get the skip to go out the way I want him. It's actually pretty easy. I dress in the skimpiest clothes I can, convince the skip I want to have sex with him, and lead him out to where the men are waiting. They get the guy and I just disappear."

Ace listened carefully the entire time, nodding at different intervals. When I was finished, he leaned back in the chair and rubbed his chin in thought. Then he asked, "And how successful are these distractions?"

I didn't want to admit that we'd never failed to get a man when I did distraction jobs. It seemed too much like bragging. Lester however had no problem saying, "One hundred percent. I think the only times a distraction hasn't worked is when the skip bailed early or showed no interest in Steph."

Ace raked his eyes over me, his gaze lingering briefly on my breasts and legs. "I find that hard to believe."

Lester hadn't missed the look and cocked a brow at me. "Yeah well, Steph is beautiful, but she's not beautiful enough to tempt a gay guy."

I wrinkled my nose. "I still don't know how we missed it. He was very discreet."

Ace laughed, a smooth liquid sound that seemed to roll through me. I felt my doodah sit up and dance. It was so hard to sit there and not shift. I really didn't know what was wrong with me. I only ever reacted to a man like this if it was Ranger, and only then after a few months when I realized he was interested in me. Maybe Ace had some kind of Southern magnetic appeal. It took all my control not to jump him.

"I see. So, you get every man?"

I shrugged and brushed it off. "It's not that hard as long as you stay in character and tempt them with something irressitable."

Lester got that evil grin again and winked. "You mean like a threesome and orgies?"

Poof. My cheeks when up in flames at the reminder of my first distraction job. Ace blinked and asked, "What?"

I shook my head. "Nothing! My first distraction job is kind of legendary at Rangeman. I panicked."

"That aside, she's really good. You won't regret this," Lester said, taking pity on me at last.

I was grateful and sent him a smile. Then I got focused on the job again. "Anyway, I read the file and I have a few ideas on what I can do to get him to follow me out. I just need to do some shopping to get my wardrobe. Um, do you guys have mics and stuff?"

Ace nodded slowly. "Any particular reason why?"

I gave him a serious look. This was one thing I was very firm on. I never went on a distraction job unwired. I had to be wired so everyone could hear just in case something went wrong. I went in unarmed to lure a criminal out. I needed to be sure that the men had my back because I virtually had no way of defending myself if something went wrong.

"Because I don't go in unless I'm wired. Think about it, I'm bait. I'm unarmed bait. I have to know that my back up can hear everything in case something goes wrong."

"She does this for us, knowing the risks. We've had jobs go wrong and Stephanie has gotten hurt. Having her wired insures that we can get to her hopefully before she gets hurt."

Ace gave it a moment of thought and nodded. "Yeah, I see where you are coming from. We have wires and earpieces. You can be set up with both. We hear you and you hear us. Will that be a problem?"

I thought about it. I've never done a job where I could hear the guys. I trusted them and never really considered it. I knew that they'd protect me. I didn't need to hear them to know that. Plus, I always thougt it would be distracting. I know the guys were serious when it came to jobs, but with the way I dressed sometimes, I didn't want to know what they talked about in lulls.

But this was a completely different case. The only person I would know would be Lester. And as much as I trusted him, I didn't know or trust Ace's team. I figured I could trust Ace. It was obvious that Lester did and that was good enough for me. If Ace was anything like Lester, I figured that he'd throw himself in front of a bullet for me since I was helping him.

I nodded and looked at them both. "An earpiece would be great. No offense, but I don't know your team and I'd feel safer if I knew what was going on."

Lester gave me a full blown smile, his way of telling me I made the right decision. I had a feeling if I declined it, Lester would push me into taking it. It warmed my heart that he trusted me to make my own decision and trusted that I would make the right one.

Ace wasn't smiling the way Lester was, but there was something in his eye that told me I had passed some kind of test. Maybe because I was concerned about my safety and wasn't afraid to say it. Who knew? But he nodded and rose. "Agreed. Word is the skip will be at the bar around ten. You got a few hours until then. You can go do your shopping. I'll pick you two up at eight thirty so you can get wired and we can go over the plan with my team. That work for you?"

I glanced at the clock. It was just after four so I had plenty of time to do my shopping since I knew exactly what I wanted. I checked with Lester, got a nod, and said, "Works for us. See ya then."

Ace did a fist bump with Lester and inclined his head towards me. "Looking forward to working with you, Stephanie."

Lester must have warned him about calling my Miss Plum. I liked him even more for not forgetting. Being referred to by my last name always made me feel old. I gave him a finger wave as he walked out. I looked at Lester and grinned. "This could be fun."

"Adrenaline junkie," teased Lester as he got up and pulled me up off the bed. "Come on, let's go shopping. I shudder to think of what kind of outfit you'll come up with."

I gave him a wicked smile. "Trust me, you'll love it."

**Author's Notes: Well, what do you think about Ace? I got this thing for Cajun accents. Ever watch Swamp People? I watch it just for the accents. I think I fell in love with Cajun accents the first time I heard Gambit on the old X-Men cartoon. Oh those were the days. So, tell me what you think and leave reviews! Um I have one more chapter written and I don't know when I'll be feeling like writing since my medicine makes me fuzzy headed. But I will have a chapter posted on Sunday and we'll go from there. Hope you enjoyed the chapter.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters.**

**Author's Notes: I just want to thank everyone who has reviewed and put the story on alert. Again it means a lot to me. Here's another chapter! Enjoy**

**Changes**

**Chapter Seven**

Like I figured, it didn't take me long to shop and find what I needed to wear. It actually took longer to convince Lester that I was okay going out by myself. I had to remind him three times that I didn't ask him along to be a bodyguard. He finally caved and I headed to some boutique stores I had looked up online.

After I finished shopping, and I'll confess I bought some things I didn't need, I headed back to the hotel. It was just after six so I had two hours until Ace arrived to pick us up. Lester was in his room and I knocked to let him know I was back.

He took one look at the massive amounts of bags in my hand and arched one eyebrow. "Did you buy out the stores?"

I grinned. "Sales."

"Good grief."

I pretended to look outraged. "Hey! I'm too much of a girl to pass up a good sale and I got some great stuff."

"Of course you did." He wiggled his brows at me. "Going to model for me?"

I stuck my tongue out at him before turning to my room. "Nope. I am going to get into the shower and get myself all ready for tonight though." I threw a wink over my shoulder. "You know, all those rituals that women put themselves through for a man."

Lester's eyes went blank the minute I mentioned the shower. Now we both knew that there would never be anything sexual between us, but he was a man. And men can never resist picturing a woman naked when the said woman is mentioned in tandem with shower. Just the thought of a shower and a naked woman is enough to fry their circuits. So I wasn't surprised when Lester's eyes glazed over and a smile teased his lips.

"Pervert," I called affectionately as I got my door open and stepped in. I didn't wait to see what he said and slammed the door. My bags I tossed on the bed. The outfit I selected for tonight's distraction was laid out on the bed. I first thought to wait to change until after the briefing, but changed my mind since I didn't know how long it would take. I knew that time would be essential tonight and I didn't want to delay things by having to stop and dress up. If I were at Rangeman I wouldn't think anything of it, but since I was working with strangers I decided I wanted to make a good impression.

I took a hot shower and used this new shampoo and conditioner on my hair. Mr. Alexander swore it would help control my curls. When was a better time to try it than now? I shaved, waxed, and exfoliated. When I got out, I wrapped the towel around myself and gave myself a manicure and pedicure and painted my nails a deep red that had just a hint of glitter to it. Then I dried and styled my hair, using this hair gunk that worked in the past. I don't know if it was the hair gunk or the new shampoo and conditioner, but the time I was done with my hair it was falling around my face and down my back in perfect loose curls. It even had a slight shine to it.

I went with the smokey look for my eyes, a hint of blush on my cheeks, and a deep red lipstick that matched my nails. Over that I added a layer of gloss so that my lips looked moist and inviting. Before I left the bathroom to get dressed, I swiped on another layer of mascara. I would never admit to being nervous, but the extra layer of mascara helped boost my confidence.

I checked the clock and saw that it was seven thirty. That's why I love being a woman. I could take an hour and a half in the shower and getting ready and justify it because it was part of preparing myself for the role I was going to play tonight. I smiled as I got dressed. Then I took a long look at myself in the full length mirror hanging on the bathroom door. Oh yeah, the skip didn't stand a chance.

I had just finished slipping my shoes on when there was a knock on the door. Had to be Lester. I checked my make up one last time, touched up my gloss, and strolled to the door. Lester's reaction would be the final judge of my outfit. I fixed a sultry smile on my face and opened my door.

To my surprise it wasn't just Lester waiting there, but Ace too. I felt that curl of attraction and then a rush of warmth as two jaws dropped and two pairs of eyes went wide. I cocked my head to the side and purred, "See something you like, boys?"

I sure hope they did. I was wearing a pleated red and black plaid skirt that was just shy of being indecently short, meaning that it was short enough to be sexy and long enough I was comfortable enough to not flash my new red lace thong. My top was white, about a size too small with capped sleeves, and the bottom of the shirt rode up to leave a few tantalizing inches of my stomach bare. I left the first three buttons unbuttoned and thanks to my red push up bra, my cleavage was nicely displayed and you could see hints of red lace. A silver cross on a silver chain hung down, the bottom of the cross just dipping into my cleavage. I topped it off with a pair of black knee high stockings and patent leather Mary Janes that had a four inch heel.

"Fucking A, Beautiful," Lester groaned and rubbed a hand over his eyes. "Are you trying to kill us?"

"Trying? You mean it didn't work?" I asked with a pout.

Ace, I noticed said nothing but he hadn't taken his eyes off me. He was eyeing me like a wolf eyes his prey. It reminded me of Ranger and how he'd look at me on any given occasion. If Ace was a wolf, then Ranger was a panther, a slow stalking panther. You knew he was there but you never knew when he'd strike. Ace just didn't strike me as the subtle kind.

I loved the boost their stares gave me. I knew I'd never be model beautiful, but seeing the way they looked at me and the hint of heat in their eyes, well I felt beautiful and hey, that's all that mattered. Plus, it helped that I rendered them speechless. Well, Ace at least. Lester was never speechless.

"Give it time," Lester joked. "This is your Catholic school girl look?"

I grinned and chuckled. "Actually, this was just for your benefit."

"What do you mean?" Ace asked. He finally found his voice.

I waved them in and shut the door. "Come on, do you really think I'd go out in public like this? Sure guys have that whole Catholic school girl fantasy going on, but when you hit my age, well, it just doesn't work."

Lester walked around me and I could feel his eyes taking in the full effect of my outfit. "I don't know, Steph. You don't look as old as you are. You pull it off." He touched my shoulder and grinned at me. "You forget, I've seen you in a lot of outfits. I'm starting to think you can pull off anything. Sultry secretary, bad ass biker, oh spank me please dominatrix..."

I gaped at him. "Are you serious?"

Lester laughed. "Oh yeah."

"You are insane. I'm not wearing this, I have another outfit."

Ace smirked. "Scared?"

I glared at him and crossed my arms under my chest, pushing my boobs up more, creating even more cleavage. Honestly, I was proud of my cleavage tonight. I mean, it wasn't like I had a lot to work with but this bra worked miracles. "I am not scared."

"Prove it," he challenged. "Don't change. I like it."

Lester made a strangled sound and I switched my glare to him. "Got something to add, Santos?"

"Nope, not a thing," he said quickly.

I nodded and looked back at Ace. "Fine, I'll keep this outfit."

Ace grinned at me and I noticed his gaze lingering on my legs. It appears that he was a leg man. "So, why the whole Catholic school girl outfit? Why not something else?"

"You really want to know?" I asked as I picked up my purse. He nodded and I said, "Okay, I'll tell you...at the briefing." I picked up my coat and pulled it on. I honestly didn't need a coat, but this black one was long enough that it covered my entire outfit. I may not mind dressing like a skank for a job, but I wasn't going to parade around in my skank clothes until I had to. "I'm ready to go."

"Then let's go. We'll be going first to Ace's offices and then to the bar." Lester held the door open for me and rested a hand at the small of my back. He leaned forward so that when he whispered into my ear, his breath brushed over my ear. "Ranger would kill me if he knew I let you wear that in public."

I looked over my shoulder and replied in a whisper. "Ranger has seen me in worse. Remember the lace and leather number?"

I guess he did because he was close enough to me that I felt him shudder and heard him bite off a moan. Men, they are all the same. It never failed to amuse me how the guys reacted when I dressed for a distraction job. The more tits and ass it showed, the better they liked it. Just goes to show what brain men think with.

Ace led the way outside and at first I thought we'd ride with him, but Lester guided me to his truck. I opened the door and hopped in, flashing a little bit of thigh as the coat and skirt road up. Lester arched a brow at me and I shrugged. I couldn't help it, it wasn't like I did it intentionally. Okay so maybe I did it a little bit intentionally. I had to get my laughs when I could.

Lester followed Ace through the streets of Richmond into a...well it wasn't shady but it was two steps up from shady. We parked in front of a two story office building. There were no signs to announce what it was. I figured this had to be Ace's office where he did all his bounty hunting business. I found myself comparing this space to the building on Haywood.

I wasn't that impressed. I could see security cameras but that was it. I assumed there was an alarm system. But there was no underground parking. No gate that required a code to get in. No key card slots. It was obvious that Ace didn't go through the lengths Ranger did to keep things safe.

Lester must have known what I was thinking because he said, "Don't let the exterior fool you. Ace just does skip tracing, he doesn't have the wide variety of interests that Rangeman does, so he doesn't need a secure facility. But he runs a tight ship."

"Uh huh," I said unable to keep the doubt from my voice. I was so spoiled by Rangeman.

Lester rolled his eyes and got out. "Beautiful, I think we've spoiled you."

It was amusing how his words echoed my thoughts. I got out the truck and flashed him a smile. "I guess I'm just used to working with the best."

Ace heard that and walked over to sling an arm around my shoulders. His touch was warm even through my coat. "I wouldn't be calling them the best until you've seen us work."

I tilted my head back to look at him. "I'm afraid you and your men will have to work really hard to take over that slot." I shifted my gaze to Lester and gave him a warm smile. "The guys at Rangemen have done a lot to help me and I'm afraid I have them on a pedestal."

"I'll be more than happy to knock them off," Ace said with a smirk towards Lester.

Lester glared at him but even I could see he didn't mean it. "Impossible to do. Steph refuses to believe that we can do any wrong."

I laughed at that. I couldn't help it. I knew exactly what they did and what they had to do sometimes. I wouldn't go as far as to say I didn't think they could do no wrong, more like I knew they could but I knew they did it for the right reasons. It used to bother me to think like that, but after a few years and seeing how things worked, I knew that sometimes you had do do things on the wrong side of the line to do right. I've gone from believing the world to be black and white to seeing all the shades of gray.

"More like I ignore what wrong you do for the better good," I replied softly. I moved away from Ace and slid my arm around Lester's. "Make no mistake, I know exactly what you guys do, I just choose to ignore it because I know the reasons you do it."

He stared at me for a moment then scooped me up in a hug. I squealed, taken off guard, then relaxed in his hold. I don't know why, but I sensed that he needed it. My only guess was that they guys didn't get much approval from other people for what they did. After I got over my initial unease around them, I realized what wonderful men they were. Maybe I didn't let them know that enough going by how Lester was reacting.

I slid my arms around his waist and pressed into him. I lowered my voice to a whisper so only he could hear. "I love you all, no matter what you've done or what you'll do. That won't change, ever. I promise."

His arms tightened for a moment then relaxed. He lowered his head so that his forehead was pressing against mine. For someone looking at us, just looking at us, it would be intimate moment, but I knew it for what it was. My words touched him, but true to form, he couldn't express himself. All the Merry Men were like this. I once thought that they were emulating Ranger, since he made not showing emotions an art. Over time spent with them, I realized that it was just who they were, who they were made to be. All of them served in the military and from what I've gleaned, it wasn't an easy job. So they learned to lock down on emotions and now it was just part of who they are.

I heard movement behind us and turned my head to see Ace watching us, his face unreadable. Once again I felt the weight of his gaze on me and fought the urge to fidget. The sense that he was judging me was back and it was only until I saw the corners of his mouth tilt up that I was able to relax. Whatever he was judging me for, obviously I passed.

"So, if the bonding time is over, we got a job to do," Ace said lightly.

Lester snorted and pulled back, sliding his arm down to my waist. I mimicked him so that when we followed Ace into his building, we were walking side by side. I did it for several reasons. One, it was Lester and he was comfortable. Two, we were going into a meeting with a bunch of men I didn't know and being by Lester's side made me feel safe. Three, even with my coat on it was a bit chilly and Lester felt like a furnace.

We followed Ace down a hall and into a room that was set up as a conference room. There was a long table and sitting around the table was a group of ten men. Now, I've been hanging around Rangemen a lot so I knew a lot of big guys. I was used to being the smallest person in a room, even though I was 5'7". But stepping into this room, with these men, I felt like a mouse who strolled into a cat conference.

There wasn't a single man in here that was shorter than six feet. I saw one man who was built like Tank, extremely tall and muscled. Every single man would qualify to work at Rangeman. Each one was muscled, in shape, and carried a gun. I think several of them carried more than one gun. I felt undressed since I wasn't carrying a weapon at all. Unless you counted my heels and everyone knows that heels were a woman's best weapon. Or maybe that was their tits. Either way, in my own fashion, I was armed as well. That thought made me feel a little bit better.

I resisted the urge to shift closer to Lester as all eyes turned towards us. I fixed a smile on my face and gave the men a little finger wave. No smiles. Great, another band of Merry Men. Just the thought of it made me want to smile but I figured it would be a bad idea so I held it it. Lester was looking at me, his blank face in place, but I saw a twinkle in his eyes that told him he knew exactly what I was thinking.

Ace stepped forward and gave the men a hard stare. "Okay men, listen up. Tonight we are going to be going after Jackson Newell."

One man raised a hand. "Ace, how can we go after him if we don't know where he is?"

Ace gave a wolfish grin. "One of my contacts came through. Newell will be at The Victory Club tonight. We'll get him there, with some help of some friends of mine. Gentlemen, this is Lester Santos and his associate Stephanie Plum. Lester works for Rangemen out of Trenton and Stephanie is a BEA in Trenton."

One man snorted, a clear sound of disbelief. I knew without a doubt he was going to be one of those difficult men who wouldn't believe anything about me until he saw me in action. "She's a bounty hunter?"

I gave him a cool look. "That's right. Have been for years."

"Not that I don't believe you," though his tone clearly said he didn't, "but how can you help?"

I inhaled sharply and looked at Lester. I wasn't exactly seeking permission but approval. He gave a small indiscernible nod and I felt my lips twitch. I wouldn't tell him, but he looked like Ranger. I shifted away from him and gave the men a sly grin. "Like this."

I unbuttoned my coat and shrugged it off. It fell to the floor and the room fell into silence. I saw several wide eyes and more than one man shifted in his seat. It was so similar to how the Merry Men reacted when they saw me in a distraction outfit. Lester and Ace exchanged smug grins.

Lester wrapped an arm around my shoulders and gave the men a wide smile. "Who wouldn't follow her anywhere?"

I heard a voice in the back say, "I'd follow her into hell."

Lester heard too and chuckled. "Trust me, you don't want to say that. Things have a habit of going, hmm, haywire around Stephanie."

I gasped and nailed him in the shoulder with a half-hearted punch that did nothing to hurt him. "Don't listen to him, he's full of it."

Before Lester could say anything, Ace cut in. "The plan is for Stephanie to go in and lure Newell outside where we will be waiting. This is something new for us, but something that both Lester and Stephanie have done on several occasions. They know what they are doing and they are going to help us out."

"She's dressed as a slut, how do we know she won't just tell the skip about us and help him out?" asked one man who was seated at the middle of the table. He was big, like the others, but I didn't like the look of him. He had mean eyes, dark and narrow and set close together. He was not what I'd call attractive with a thin face that was out of place with his muscular body. His nose was narrow and hooked and when I looked at him, I got the shivers.

I stepped forward before Lester or Ace could react. I planted my hands on the table and leaned forward, not caring if it flashed more of my cleavage and looked the man in the eye with my best 'Burg glare. "Because I have morals. I know my job and I do it. I won't compromise that, no matter what you might think of me based on how I'm dressed tonight."

"You are dressed like a third class hooker, how do I know anything about your morals?" sneered the man.

"Funny, I thought I looked like a first class hooker, I'll have to do better next time." My voice was soft but it carried in the silence that had fallen. I arched one brow and was immensely pleased with it. I could never get one eyebrow to go up but that goes to show what you can do when motivated. I so did not like this man. "Tell me, have you ever had to go undercover or dress for a part in an apprehension, or are you one of those guys who like to go in busting down doors and guns blazing?"

He shifted in his seat and gave me a oily leer. "Nothing wrong with what works."

I nodded and smiled slowly. It wasn't a nice smile. "And the forceful approach has worked so well, hasn't it? I'll say this once, I'm not a slut or a hooker. I'm dressed like this because it is the easiest way to get the skip to follow me outside peacefully without risking any harm to the civilians in the bar. A distraction job is all about being subtle and risking no harm, to the skip, to the BEAs, and to the innocents in the area. If it's done right, you'll have your man cuffed and at the police station with no harm or fight."

"Just how do you know that?" he asked. I knew right then that while he might look like he could work at Rangemen he would never make the cut. It wouldn't matter how much I talked, he would never be convinced of my skills. All he saw was tits and ass dressed up in skimpy clothes.

I glanced over my shoulder at Ace, surprised by the heat I saw in his eyes. Apparently I wasn't the only one having questioning thoughts about this idiot of a man being on the team.

I offered him a tiny smile and said, "You wanted to know why I was dressed like this, well here is your explanation. In reading the file I discovered several things. While multiple accusations of rape have been levied against Newell, charges were either never filed or were dropped." They all nodded and one man even opened a file in front of him, following along with my words. I continued, "In reading the dossiers of his victims I learned that all were Catholic and all, in some for or another, served in their church or taught at Catholic schools. I also learned that for six months when Newell was eighteen, he attended seminary. For those of you who aren't Catholic, that is where priests go to learn to be priests basically.

"Additionally, after being asked to leave for reasons that weren't listed, he took a position at a Catholic school as a janitor, where he was accused of behaving inappropriately to the female students. I think it would be safe to assume that he was dismissed from seminary because of his less than appealing nature."

"So?" asked the smart ass in the middle.

I rolled my eyes. "So after reading all that, it's my belief that Newell has a thing for either Catholic women or the Catholic church. He will, hopefully, associate the outfit with the uniforms worn at Catholic schools. An assumption I intend to feed with my cover story. I'm not just a pretty face gentleman. My job is know the target and use whatever means I have to get him outside."

"If there are no more questions?" Ace asked in a tone that said he didn't care to hear any questions at this time. I was reminded again of Ranger. I realized with a start that both men were similar. They had a powerful presence and seemed to ooze that 'don't fuck with me' attitude. They had that air of confidence and experience that made it hard not to follow them. My trust in Ace increased right then. I was so focused on my thoughts that Ace's voice had faded until I heard, "We've all heard of how Stephanie plans to get Newell outside, now we will go over our positions."

I stepped back and let Ace have the floor. When Lester wrapped an arm around me I was discovered to find that I was trembling. It wasn't real noticeable but it was there. I turned and looked at him, keeping my voice low. "I don't want that guy inside with me."

"Trust me," Lester said in a deadly voice. "He won't be. You okay?"

I nodded and resisted the urge to shiver. I could feel eyes on me and turned to see the man I didn't like staring at me with a hard look in his eyes. Yeah, I didn't like that look at all. I made note to stay as far away as possible from him.

Ace was finished handing out assignments. I don't know if he and Lester had a ESP moment or if he was thinking the same as us, but oily leer guy was given an outside position as a lookout. Good, that would keep him from me. I could live with that.

Lester and I rejoined Ace and Lester said, "I just want to let you guys know what to expect. Stephanie will be dropped off at the bar. You should all be in position before that. She'll be wired with a ear bud so she can hear you and a mike. Essentially everything is up to her. It's her job to get the skip out to where the pick up team is waiting. Everyone who is stationed inside, it is your job to keep an eye on Stephanie in case of trouble."

"And if there is trouble?" asked one guy. I looked at him and liked him immediately. He had one of those good ole boy faces that just screamed innocence, even though just by looking at him I could tell he wasn't. It was a Richmond version of Hal. He had pale blonde hair that he wore short and ice blue eyes, kind of like a husky.

I gave him a smile. "Well, if there is trouble, I'll do my best to keep out of the way and let you fine gentlemen handle it."

Lester shifted and looked at each man. "The first priority is keeping Steph safe. Remember, she's going in unarmed. If the skip gets the upper hand, she's defenseless. I'll say this once and I don't give a damn if you don't agree, if it comes between Steph and the skip, you let the skip go."

"Why the hell would we do that?" Oh look, it was my favorite person.

I gave the troublemaker a hard glare and said in my iciest voice. "It's like this. Unless I can trust each and every one of you to have my back, I'll turn around and leave. Then you'll be up shit creek without a paddle and I could care less. I'm doing this as a favor to Lester. If you don't want my help, then fine. Just tell me and I'll get back to my hotel and change into something more comfortable."

"Looks like you are plenty comfortable to me," was his quick retort.

Ace's voice cut like a knife. "That is enough out of you, Jones. I won't listen to your bullshit any longer. Beat it."

Jones, I finally had a name, bolted straight up. "Excuse me?"

If I had been the one receiving that glare from Ace, you'd only see my dust. Jones however, didn't have much sense. He just glared right back at Ace until Ace leaned forward and said, "You heard me, you are out. I won't risk losing Newell because you have a stick the size of a oak tree shoved up your ass."

Jones got to his feet slowly. He now wore a menacing look on his face and I couldn't help stepping back to Lester's side. There was just something about this man that set my spidey sense tingling. Lester wrapped an arm around my waist and gave Jones a look that promised pain. I think it was the combination of Ace and Lester's glares that finally clued Jones in to how far he had overreached himself.

He held up his hands. "Hey, I don't want any trouble, I just was asking questions. Even you got to admit, Ace, that this isn't our usual deal."

Ace nodded once, but his expression didn't soften. Something told me that this wasn't the first time Jones stirred up trouble. Maybe Ace had reached the end of his rope. "Correct it isn't. It's also our only option at this point. If we don't get Newell tonight, we probably won't get him at all. I won't risk that because of you. So beat it." He paused and held up one finger in warning, "And Jones...if I find that this operation has been compromised because you can't keep your fucking mouth shut, not only will I fire you from this company, I'll have you arrested for reckless endangerment."

"You can't do that!" Jones snarled.

Another man, sitting closer to the front of the table, gave Jones a lazy grin. "Yes he can. You've got intimate details of a operation to bring in a dangerous FTA. If the operation goes south and it can be proved that you tipped off the skip, you would have endangered every man in this room. It's a fair case."

Ace arched one eyebrow as Jones glared at him. I was impressed. I wasn't even part of this and I was shaking in my stilettos. Ace didn't so much as twitch. "So, I suggest you go back home and lick your wounds. Drop in tomorrow to see if you still have a job."

I had a feeling that come tomorrow, Jones wouldn't have a job. I approved. I didn't even know the man and I knew he was a liability. If I learned anything at Rangeman it was if you were in the middle of operation, you didn't question your CO with irrelevancies and stir up trouble. Jones was nothing but a trouble maker.

Jones clenched his teeth. I could see the muscles in his jaw working not to say something he'd regret. Temper turned his eyes black. I resisted another shiver. Jones pushed his chair back and moved away from the table. The only door out led him right past me and he pointed a finger at me. "Make no mistake, girlie, this isn't over?"

How like a man to lay the blame at my feet simply because he couldn't keep his mouth shut.

I was rather proud of how calm I was. I'd just been threatened and instead of cringing away, I leaned forward and gave him a cool look, my eyes flicking down and back up as I took in his entire body. Then I said, "Oh trust me, I'm not worried. I've been threatened by worse. You aren't even on the scale of what scares me."

The grin he gave me did scare me. It was a psychopath's grin. One that said that I wouldn't be safe if he ever got me alone. Which made me glad I would be returning to Trenton. His voice was a low hiss that set my teeth on edge. "I will be."

Then he was gone. I felt like all the air had been sucked out of my lungs. I sagged back against Lester, turning my face away from all the curious faces. Lester's arm was warm around my waist and it was only because of him I was standing upright. I could hear voices in the background above the buzz in my ears.

I heard Lester's low whisper. "You okay, Beautiful?"

I managed to nod. "Yeah, just another day in the office."

"Hell, five hours away from Trenton and you manage to make an enemy. First Vegas, now Richmond...we just can't take you anywhere," Lester joked.

I laughed despite myself. I gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Thanks, I needed that."

"Don't worry, I won't let him get anywhere near you," Lester promised in a low voice.

Ace stepped over to us and reached out to touch my cheek. "You going to be okay? You look a little pale."

I almost leaned into the touch. There was warmth and concern, both in the way he touched me and in his eyes. Again I was painfully reminded of Ranger. I don't know what history was between them, but it made me wonder how they could be so similar and not at the same time. I smiled at him and nodded. "Yeah, I'll be fine. Like I said, not the first time I've been threatened and it probably won't be the last. So, we ready to go?"

Ace studied me and his eyes shifted to Lester. I felt Lester nod and had to fight back a flash of irritation. I had said I was fine and I was. Maybe a little shaky but that would go away. Why did he need Lester's approval?

I glared at Ace. "I'm standing right here. Lester doesn't tell me what to do you know."

"Isn't that the truth," Lester said with a heavy sigh. "I've been trying to tell her what an amazing lover I am and she should give me a chance but she keeps refusing."

"That's because she doesn't believe in lies," Ace said easily. He nodded at me. "I stand corrected. Okay, let's join the guys and hammer this job out before we leave."

I let out a little sigh of relief. For a moment there I had been afraid Ace would call it off. I'm glad he wasn't. I wanted this Newell guy off the streets. Plus, now that I was all dressed up and here, I was ready to rock and roll. I haven't done a distraction in months. Which was telling to how bad the skip tracing business had been back home. Mostly low levels, nothing Rangeman would touch and when they did get a skip, they hadn't needed me. So I was raring to go. After the episode with Jones, I was feeling like this was going to be a good night. I just hoped I was right.

**Author's Notes: Okay what do you think? Why is it Steph can't go anywhere without picking up an enemy? I think she's cursed. The distraction will be the next chapter, I'm in the middle of writing it and having a blast. In other news, I've got a poll running on my profile on what story idea to work on next. At the bottom of my profile is a list of said story ideas and a brief summary. I would appreciate it if you would take a look and vote. I'll leave the poll up for a couple weeks. The story with the most votes will be my next, but I won't be posting it until Changes is finished. I just want to start working on it when I need a break from writing on Changes. Thanks! Be sure to leave a review and let me know what you think.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters.**

**Author's Notes: I am happy to report that I am feeling much better. Medicine is a wonder. Just got a little cough left. Thankfully I was able to get back into the groove of writing after taking almost a week off from writing. So no delays in posting this chapter. Thank you to everyone who has reviewed, favorited, and alerted this story. Now, on with the tale!  
><strong>

**Changes  
><strong>

**Chapter Eight**

The briefing ended and I watched everyone except for Ace and Lester file out. After Jones was kicked out things settled down and the real work began. Turns out that Ace couldn't get one of his men in as a bartender so I was going to have to be careful with what I ordered. I did not like drinking when running a distraction but sometimes it couldn't be helped. I found that ordering beer worked the best since I could drag out drinking it. It was times like this that I wished I wasn't such a lightweight. Things would be better if I could handle my alcohol.

I was sitting in a chair, studying the picture of the skip, when I felt a hand on my shoulder. Since Ace and Lester had been by the door talking in low voices, I hadn't been paying attention to my surroundings. So when I felt the hand, I let out a yelp and jumped up. Lester fell back a step and laughed. I glared at him. "Make some noise would you? I swear this year for Christmas the whole lot of you are getting bells to wear so I know when you are sneaking up on me."

"You wouldn't ruin our fun, would you?" Lester asked with a grin, his dark eyes dancing with amusement.

"Bet your ass I would," I muttered. I lifted my arms above my head and stretched. My shirt rode up, showing off more skin and I noticed Lester look away politely. I laughed and gave him a quick hug. "So, we ready?"

"Yes. Ace is going to drive you. I'll be inside waiting on you. You okay with that?"

I hesitated and stared at him. When we had gone over the details earlier, Lester had been the one who was going to drive me to the bar. I remembered the two of them by the door whispering and wondered if that was when they changed things. Since Lester was looking at me like it was entirely my decision, I took the time to think about it.

My initial response was no, I wasn't okay with it. I wanted Lester to drive and drop me off. Ranger always dropped me off on distraction jobs. And if for some reason Ranger couldn't do it, then Tank, Lester, or Bobby was my driver of the night. It felt weird to think about someone else dropping me off. I really was set in my ways.

I ignored that reaction and tried to consider it logically. I wanted Lester inside. I trusted him to watch my back and if he dropped me off, he would take awhile to get inside. No, I'd rather have him inside immediately. I could trust Ace. Lester trusted Ace.

I nodded my agreement. "Yeah, that works for me. You heading out now?"

Lester gave me a kiss on the forehead. "You'll do fine. I'll see you soon."

I smiled faintly and watched him walk off. Lester stopped by Ace and they exchanged a few words in low tones. I saw Ace look over at me then back to Lester. I knew then that Lester was threatening him with bodily harm should something happen to me. It warmed my heart and I felt better about everything.

Lester disappeared and then it was just me and Ace. I was suddenly very aware of how empty the room was with just the two of us in it. It was a fairly large room but to me it felt smaller than my closet at home. Ace was like Ranger in that aspect, he had the ability to suck all the air out of a room just by his presence alone.

I drew in a breath and released it slowly, offering Ace a weak smile. I was nervous and I didn't know why. It wasn't the distraction job that was making me nervous. Well maybe a little bit, but that was a type of nerves I could ignore. Being alone with Ace made me nervous and I think it was because I was all too aware of how much I was attracted to him. I didn't like it, I didn't need to be attracted to another man.

"So," I said wanting to break the growing silence. "You playing chauffeur tonight. Must be a drag for you."

"Oh I don't mind," Ace drawled slowly, his accent drawing out each syllable. His eyes were twinkling. Maybe he knew how nervous I was to be alone with him.

I laughed, appalled at the high sound, a sure sign of my nerves. "Well then. Um, my mike and ear bud?"

Yeah that was the way to go. Distract from the obvious discomfort I was in. At least getting the mike set up would give me something to do with my hands. I hated just standing here like a freak.

Ace walked over to the table to the case that held all the communications equipment. He had handed out ear buds and microphones to everyone before they left and I knew from watching that each piece was tiny and would be almost completely unnoticeable. He held out his palm and I stared at the flesh colored ear bud and the tiny black microphone that rested there.

I reached out and took them, flinching when my fingertips grazed his palm. Lightening zinged through my hand and I snatched it back quickly. My eyes were wide when I looked up to meet Ace's gaze. I could tell that he had felt it too from the way his eyes widened. Other than that, I couldn't read his face. I had no idea what he was thinking. If he was smart, he'd be thinking oh shit. That's what I was thinking. He took a step back and I was grateful. I wasn't sure I was able to move.

I turned around and sucked in a breath. I was in so much trouble here. I knew without a doubt that getting involved with another man before I even figured out what to do with the man already in my life was a mistake. Where my head was smart, my hormones were stupid. I knew I should have had a candy bar before coming here. I let out a little sigh and wondered what I would do. The answer came quickly, deny any attraction I might feel towards Ace and remember that in two days I'd be gone and Ace wouldn't be a problem. See solution!

I slid the ear bud in my ear and wiggled it a bit until it felt comfortable. Then I carefully pulled my hair forward so that my curls hid it. Then I stared at the mike. I looked over my shoulder to see Ace staring at me, his eyes intense. No way in hell was I going to yank my shirt up to position the mike with him in here, even if all he could see was my back. I didn't want to tempt fate.

"Uh, I need some privacy for this please." I was proud of the fact that my voice didn't tremble.

His lips twitched. "Just where are you going to put that?"

I couldn't stop the wicked smile. "Wouldn't you like to know?"

Oh Lord...I was flirting. I shouldn't be flirting. It was like pulling the tiger by the tail. At least I didn't flutter my eyes at him. How mortifying would that have been?

He raised one eyebrow and took a single step towards me. His voice lowered to a husky rumble. "Want some help to make sure it is...secure?"

Okay, he pulled a Ranger. He took one word and turned it into a sexual innuendo. I could feel my knees turn to jelly and I was in danger of collapsing. I felt my face burn as I took three steps away from him. "No thanks. I got this."

My doom was sealed. My voice had gone up two octaves. I was beyond embarrassed. Especially when Ace laughed and walked out of the room. You would think that I could handle myself around men. I felt lightheaded and collapsed into a chair.

"I have got to be the stupidest woman on God's green Earth," I muttered to myself. "Break up with one guy, piss off another guy by calling the cops on him and then running. Now here I am, just steps away from jumping a complete stranger. My mom is right, I should work in the button factory...they don't require brains and since mine has decided to go on vacation I'd fit right in."

I actually felt better after lecturing myself. Still didn't change anything, but it helped. I lifted my shirt and fixed the microphone under my left breast, taping it to the under wire of my bra. It wasn't so different from the ones that Rangeman used so I knew it would be fine and would pick up any sound. And all I had to do was turn it on, which I would do when we got to the bar. No use letting everyone know what I said until then.

I tugged my shirt down and made sure that you couldn't see the little black device. When I couldn't see it, I got up, gathered my coat, and walked out. Ace was waiting for me down the hall next to the door. He had a phone to his ear and as I approached, he said, "She's ready. We are fixing to head out. ETA ten minutes."

I stopped beside him. "I'm ready."

I felt the heat of his gaze and noticed his eyes lingered on my chest. On one hand it was a little flattering. On the other it was insulting. So I did what any self respecting woman would do. I sucked in a breath and put my hands on my hips, pulling my shoulders so that my breasts were pushed forward. Then I let the breath out slowly and drew in another so that my chest rose and I watched his eyes follow the motion. "I can assure you that I know what I'm doing. Unless you plan on physically checking to see if you can feel the mike, I suggest you move your eyes about five inches north. My eyes are not centered on my chest."

Ace let his gaze linger for a moment then slowly moved it north. I felt a shiver go down my back at his slow look. Oh boy. Then his lips quirked when he met my gaze. "If I wanted to check it out physically would you let me?"

I heard the challenge in his voice and met him with one of my own. "If I felt it was warranted, I would. But since I know for a fact that you can't feel the mike with a casual grope, then you are denied the pleasure."

"A pleasure indeed," he murmured.

The heat curled in my belly. I had to get out of here before I did something stupid. I tugged my coat on and buttoned it, removing the temptation of a spot check. I stuffed my hands in my pockets and started towards the door. "I'm ready to go."

Ace chuckled and followed me. He managed to beat me to the door and held it open. I walked through, carefully avoiding touching him. I didn't want to think of what would happen if I touched him. I had self control, but not that much. I didn't like testing myself. I whispered a thank you and waited for him to join me on the sidewalk. He gestured towards his truck and I followed. Again he held open the truck door and I got in, taking care not to flash him any more thigh than I had to. Which was hard to do considering he had one of those monster trucks that you needed a step ladder to get in. What was it with men and big trucks? I mean, Ranger had a big truck and I knew for a fact that he wasn't compensating. Was Ace? I felt my cheeks heat up in the darkness and quickly banished that train of thought.

Ace got in and we were off. Ace drove through the streets of Richmond like he owned them. I had a feeling that you could blindfold the man and get anywhere. Most of the time when I drove with one of the men or Ranger I was used to silence as they fell into their driving zone. I fully expected Ace to have a driving zone so I was surprised when he looked at me while stopped at a red light.

"So, whats going on between you and Santos?" he asked.

I was so shocked that I just stared at him for several long seconds. Then his question penetrated. "Me and Lester? What do you mean?"

"Well the two of you are touchy feely. More than I've ever seen him with someone who isn't his family," Ace said slowly.

I slumped back in the seat and considered how to answer. It was clear that Ace was fishing. He wanted to know if Lester and I were involved beyond that of colleagues. I shrugged a little. "We are friends. Good friends. He's there when I need him, no questions asked. He knows when to keep his mouth shut and he knows when to push. I trust him."

"Is that why he's with you now? You needed someone you trusted?" Ace asked.

His insightful question caught me off guard so I answered without thinking. "He's the only one I knew I could ask who would understand why. He's been very helpful in the last twenty four hours in figuring out what I want and need to do. He pushed when I needed to be pushed and was a shoulder to cry on when I needed to cry. I wouldn't be here if not for him."

"Why are you here?"

I gave him a long look. "That's personal."

"Just trying to understand."

"Well you don't need to understand. It's none of your business." I was defensive but I didn't care. I didn't owe him any explanations.

"Why not ask Ranger?" Ace was keeping his eyes on the road now but I saw his hands tighten on the steering wheel.

I jerked and gaped at him. "What does Ranger have anything to do with this conversation?"

"Well you said you were friends. Just wondering why you didn't ask him to come along," Ace said lightly.

I narrowed my eyes and looked out my window. "Because Ranger is part of the problem."

"I thought you were just friends."

"I don't know what we are. That's what I'm trying to figure out, well part of it." I shook my head and tried not to think about Ranger and what he was doing right now. Was he trying to track me down? Or had my harsh words driven him away? I couldn't live with myself if that was the case. I felt Ace staring at me and I didn't like it. I have him a hard look. "Want to tell me why you don't like Ranger?"

If I had punched him I couldn't have gotten a better reaction. All the blood drained from Ace's face then flooded back, turning his face the color of a lobster. I could see the muscles straining underneath his shirt as anger flooded him. Guess I hit a sore spot.

Sorry I had done it, but enjoying the fact that I had confirmed that there was bad blood between Ace and Ranger, I held up a hand. "Sorry. How about this, I don't ask you about Ranger and you don't ask me about him. Ranger is persona non grata. Deal?"

"Deal." Somehow, as mad as he was and I could see that he still was, Ace managed to keep his voice perfectly level. I admired that.

He pulled into a parking lot and parked at the very back. I saw Lester's truck parked in the front and felt relief wash over me. Lester was here and I'd be okay. Ace noticed and reached out to take my hand. I shivered as his warmth flooded my hand. I raised my head to meet his eyes and I saw reassurance in his blue eyes. "Don't worry, we won't let anything happen to you. Just do your thing."

"Prepare to be amazed," I said, forcing bravado in my voice. I squeezed his hand once and pulled away. Turning my body, I reached into my shirt and bra and pressed the tiny indentation that turned on the mike. I did the same with the ear bud in my ear.

"Test...test...test..." I said in the direction of my chest, feeling like an idiot.

"Reading you loud and clear, Plum," came a deep gravelly voice. I couldn't match a face to it.

"Beautiful, target is at the bar. Time to go to work." Lester's voice filled my ear.

"Moving in," I muttered to my breasts. I glanced up at Ace and winked. "Piece of cake. Let's get this party started."

"Twenty bucks says she has him outside in under thirty minutes," Lester said.

I snorted. "Twenty minutes? Aren't you underestimating me?"

"Nah it will take more than twenty," said the gravelly voice.

My eyes narrowed. "I'll have him outside in thirty minutes."

"Gonna put your money where your mouth is, Plum?" came the quick retort.

My lips curved up in a smug smile. "Hundred dollars says I get him out in thirty minutes or less."

"You are on."

I had to find out who was the owner of the gravelly voice. I liked him. I glanced over and saw Ace grinning at me. I winked at him, unable to help myself. Adrenaline was flowing through my body and I felt like I could take on anyone. This was going to be the easiest distraction job I've done.

I opened the door and slid out. I paused and took off my coat, tossing it into the truck. I smoothed out the wrinkles and closed the door as Ace winked at me. His confidence got me in the door, where two of his men waited as bouncers. They let out low wolf whistles and I laughed as I walked through the open doors.

The smell of the bar hit me first. Musky with that overwhelming scent of smoke and whiskey. Then the sounds. A jukebox in a corner played Garth Brooks, who was singing about a summer affair. The bar was hot from the press of bodies that filled it. I let my gaze drift over the area, marking where each man on the team was. Lester was at the bar, three seats down from the target. He caught my eye and looked briefly at the target.

I felt my body relax as I moved towards the bar, my hips swaying provocatively. I slid between people, deftly maneuvering so that I squeezed in a barely there space between the skip and another large man. I turned my body so that I was angled towards Jackson Newell and leaned over to shout my order at the bartender, fully aware that by doing so my skirt rode up to give a teasing view of my thighs.

I felt eyes on me and tilted my head to catch's Newell's leer. This was going to be easier than I thought, judging by the naked hunger in his eyes as they swept over my body. I said nothing, just leaned on the bar and toyed with the cross around my neck. I slid it up and down the chain before letting it fall back to rest against my cleavage. His eyes followed every mood.

I accepted the beer from the bartender with a smile and slid the five dollars I had tucked into my bar over to him. "Thanks."

I lifted the beer to my lips and took a slow sip. Then I lowered it to the bar and let out a long sigh before giving Newell my attention, acting as if I had just noticed him. I will admit, it wasn't hard to fake attraction when looking at him.

Newell was a tall man with muscles. Not anywhere close to any of the guys on the team, but they were there. He had more of an athletic build. Very trim and toned. His hair was cut short and was a dark brown. His eyes were a deep hazel, more green with flecks of blue and brown in them. His face was all angles. Attractive at first glance. Until you stared into those pretty eyes and saw the glimmers of sickness. It wasn't hard to imagine him assaulting a woman and raping her.

Still, I had a job to do. So I fixed a coy smile on my lips. "See something you like?"

He reached out to brush a finger over the cross and by way of that, the flesh beneath it. Even as I repressed a shudder I heard the swearing of several men in my ear. Making an effort to ignore them, I offered Newell a sly smile as he asked, "Is that an invitation?"

Well into my element now, I leaned towards him, giving him a better view of my chest. "It could be, depending on what you like."

His gaze shifted to take in my bare stomach and skirt. "I like what I see."

"Well that's promising," I breathed, shifting closer to him until our bodies were inches from touching. "See, I have this urge, well desire honestly, to do a whole lot of sinning tonight."

"And why is that, sugar?" he asked, one hand moving to rest on my hip. His fingers, which felt like slime to me, stroked the bare flesh of my stomach.

I leaned forward so that my lips were close to his ear and said in a breathless voice, "So I can shock my mother's priest at Confession tomorrow."

I heard his quick intake of air as my breath caressed his ear. His hand pressed into my hip then relaxed. I had him like a fish on a hook. Now all I had to do was reel him in and it had only been five minutes since I took my place at the bar.

I pulled back and was disgusted at the lust in his eyes. His eyes flicked to the cross, lingered for a second, then lifted back to meet my gaze. "Oh?"

I nodded and ran my tongue over my lips. "Yes, she's been bugging me for weeks now. I'm lapsed. She doesn't approve of my life and hopes that by going to her priest and confessing, I'll change my wicked ways."

"And just how wicked are they?" he asked, leaning close enough that I felt his breath on my lips.

My stomach turned and I heard growls in my ears. Except for the different tones, I could have been back at home with Rangeman at my back. Cocooned by the safety that I had back, I gave Newell a hooded look. "My girlfriend is waiting for me at home. With her I'm very wicked. I'm not sure there are enough Hail Marys to save my soul."

"This is torture, Beautiful. I can't decide if the thought of you with a woman is really fucking hot or if I just want to walk over and punch that prick in the balls for touching you. So speed it up," Lester muttered in my ear. There were sounds of agreement from the other men stationed in the bar.

Then I heard Ace say, "Really fucking hot."

I had the urge to giggle and resisted it.

"I can help with that."

"Would you?" I asked, lifting a hand to stroke his cheek. "Why would you be willing to do that?"

"Like I said," he whispered, his eyes drifting back down my body, "I like what I see and I like what I hear even more."

"Good," I breathed, leaning into his body and I got a good idea of just how much he liked it. "We plan on playing teacher tonight and could use an teacher's assistant...someone," I ran my tongue over my bottom lip, "willing to help dole out my punishment for being a really naughty girl."

"Holy shit, woman," came the gravelly voice in my ear. "Are you trying to kill us?"

This time instead of growls I heard pained moans of agreement. I suppressed my smile, glad I had left my mark in Richmond. I guess I left an impression on Newell because he stood up quickly and our bodies were pressed tightly together before he moved. I got a good idea of what kind of impression I left based on the size of erection that had pressed against my hips for a moment there. I decided then and there I would be taking a hour long hot shower when I got back to the hotel.

I slipped away and gave him a smile over my shoulder. "My car is out front. You can ride with me or follow, but let's get out of here. I'm eager to learn."

"Lead the way," he growled.

I made sure to stay a few steps ahead of him and weaved my way through the press of bodies to the door. I felt more than saw Lester leave his place at the bar and move parallel to me. Jackson Newell's presence at my back never wavered as I slipped out the door. I kept my gaze straight ahead, knowing what was coming next.

I never wavered as I heard curses behind me and the sound of a body slamming against a wall. Over the ear bud I heard, "Jackson Newell, on behalf of State of Gold Bonds Office, I am Remy Gautier. You are in violation of your bond and I will be bringing you back into police custody." Then in a lower voice, I heard Ace growl, "Go ahead...try for the knife. I won't mind leaving a permanent reminder on your body of what happens to creeps who beat up helpless women."

I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding. He had been armed. My body trembled as I moved to stand on the far side of Lester's truck, my body concealed from view. To Jackson Newell, hopefully I wouldn't be anything more than a piece of ass he missed out on. From my position I could see Ace passing a now cuffed Newell to two of his men, Lester standing right beside him

"Well, Plum, you got him out in fifteen minutes. I'm impressed. I guess I owe you a hundred bucks," came my gravelly friend.

I laughed. "Guess you do. Let me know when Newell is gone and I'll come out of hiding."

"Oh no you won't, little girl," came a threatening voice behind me. I knew that voice.

I started to turn and one arm wrapped around my neck, pulling me tight against a body. I managed one short scream before Jones covered my mouth with his palm. His other arm wrapped around my waist and I felt his fingers digging into my side and move up to grope my breasts. In my ear, I heard Lester let out a curse, followed by more curses. I recognized Ace's voice and my betting buddy.

Jones shoved me forward and pressed into my back, pinning me against the truck. With his weight holding me down, the curve of the hood bit into my stomach. The scent of whiskey and sweat filled my nose, making me gag. I could hear the others running over and heard multiple sounds of guns being drawn. I squirmed and managed to lift my head enough to see Ace and Lester with guns trained on Jones. From either side of them more men fanned out.

Luckily Lester's truck was parked close enough that the calvary arrived just minutes after Jones grabbed me. Other than the one grope, he hadn't had time to do anything else. I felt tears well up in my eyes as Jones jerked my head back.

He laughed, a sick sound that turned my stomach. "You won't risk shooting me. You might hit your whore."

Lester's voice was deadly, a tone I only heard when he was willing to shoot to kill. "Wrong. I will shoot. Let. Her. Go."

"Stephanie," a voice in my ear said. This was a young voice with a thick southern accent. I realized it belonged to the man who explained that Jones could be charged with reckless endangerment in the conference room. "I'm behind you. When I give the word, I want you to bite Jones and slam your head back into his face to get him to release you."

I managed a muffled cry, hoping this guy took it to mean I heard him. I saw Lester tense as he heard everything. I was scared. I hated it when I got grabbed like this. There was no worse feeling of being helpless than behind held from behind. I couldn't see my assailant and I had to trust in others to get me free. Being in this kind of position just made me even more determined to get proper training. I'm sure if I had some self defense training I could get myself out this situation.

Ace took one step forward and Jones jerked my head back harder. I saw Ace's eyes tighten and every inch of him went tense with violence. "Jones, let Stephanie go. Your problem is with me, not her."

"Bullshit," Jones spat, his breath heavy against my neck. "This bitch just waltzed in and took over everything. She got me kicked off the take down team. Now she is going to learn what happens when you fuck with me."

"No," came Ace's even voice, "your inability to follow orders got you kicked off. You complete stupidity just got you fired. Did you really think you could get away with this?"

Jones licked my neck and I threw up a little in my mouth. This guy was way worse than I ever thought. "I got the girl don't I?"

"Now, Stephanie," came the signal over the ear bud.

I didn't hesitate, my body singing with adrenaline. I sank my teeth into Jones' palm, biting down hard enough to draw blood. Jones let out a guttural howl and jerked his hand away. I slammed my head back, crying out as I felt the back of my bed hit his chin and I heard something pop.

Suddenly I was free and I dropped to the ground. I squeezed my eyes shut as I heard a gun fire and Jones' sharp cry of pain. Then there was a shuffling and heavy breathing. It was over before it even really began. One moment I was sinking to the ground and the next I was being gathered up in strong arms.

I forced my eyes open and met the concerned gaze of Lester. I flung my arms around him and let him pull me up. I clung to him, hiding my face in his shoulder. His hands were warm against my back as he stroked and whispered to me. "It's okay, Beautiful, I got you."

I could feel the tears dripping down my face and I whispered fiercely. "Never again. I will never be a victim like that again."

"Victim?" Lester said with a short strangled laugh. "Steph, I think you dislocated his jaw."

"Good," I said harshly. "Who shot him?"

"Ace," Lester said shortly. "In the arm, just a flesh wound. If it had been me, I'd have drilled him between the eyes."

"I'm glad you didn't," I said honestly. "Just think of the delay home it would have caused."

I felt Lester snort. "You are something else. You okay?"

"My head hurts." I didn't mention the soreness in my breast where Jones had grabbed me. I don't think I'd be able to hold Lester back if he knew that.

I pulled away and turned to see two of Ace's men wrestling a cuffed Jones into the back of a SUV. Ace was standing next to them with a phone to his ear. I couldn't hear anything and realized that in the scuffle to get down, my ear bud had fallen out.

I leaned weakly against Lester, willing to let him hold me up. My entire body felt weak and I couldn't stop the shakes. I laid my head on his shoulder and said softly, "I think I want to go home."

"Anything you want, Beautiful," Lester whispered against my hair. "First thing tomorrow. But tonight we have to take care of business."

"I know," I sighed as I heard the sirens of cop cars fill the air.

From the group that had gathered around Ace, one man pulled away and walked over to Lester and me. He was the man from the conference room that was built like Tank. His large body seemed to fill up the space around us. Blinking in confusion, I watched as he pulled a crisp one hundred dollar bill from his wallet and offer it to me.

Seeing my confusion, he grinned, showing off pearly white teeth. His voice was even deeper and more gravelly in person. "I believe I owe you this?"

I looked at him then to the bill in his hand and laughed despite myself.

**Author's Notes: Hm, I'm not sure, maybe it's just me, but this played out a little bit differently than I had planned. I think I realized I couldn't let Jones go without him making another appearance, so there ya go. The scum showed back up. I think they all handled it nicely. I also realized that it's kind of hard to write a distraction job, so I hope I did well on in. Leave a review and let me know what you think.**

**Also, remember, there is a poll going on my profile for what story I work on after I finish Changes. Summaries of the three stories listed can be found in my profile. Right now my idea Now and Then is leading. That's the one where Steph and Ranger grow up as next door neighbors in the 'Burg. If you haven't voted, please take a moment to read the story summaries and vote. I'll be closing the poll on Feb. 22. Thank you!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters.**

**Author's Notes: I'm so glad everyone loved the distraction in the last chapter. And thank you thank to all my readers. Changes hit over 100 reviews with the last chapter and that thrills me. Chapter Eight was also my most reviewed chapter so yay! I hope you all continue to read and know that you have my undying gratitude for the support you are showing my story!**

**Changes**

**Chapter Nine**

I was sitting inside Lester's truck with the door open, talking to one of the officers who had arrived on scene. Lester was standing next to the door, his presence could only be described as looming. Officer Goodys, no I am not making that up, looked like he was going to piss himself. From the nervousness of his eyes and the way he shrank back whenever Lester looked at him, I figured Officer Goodys was a rookie.

Trying not to snicker over his name, I tried to pay attention to his questions. "I'm from out of town. I live in Trenton, New Jersey. I came to Richmond to get away for a couple days. My friend came with me."

"And how did you come to be here tonight?" Officer Goodys asked with a squeak in his voice. I figured the squeak was caused by the hard stare Lester had just given him.

I lifted one shoulder and let it fall in an absent shrug. "Lester knows Ace...I mean Remy Gautier. I work as a BEA in Trenton and Lester is works for Rangeman out of Trenton. We have experience picking up FTAs by means of a distraction."

"So you were working a job?" Goodys asked. He was careful not to look too closely at what I was wearing. When he first saw me his eyes about popped out of his head and only Lester's warning growl kept him from saying something stupid. Lester let out another growl and whatever Goodys was thinking about saying died before he even formed the words.

I nodded. "Yes. Ace ran into Lester when Lester was out jogging this morning. They are old Army pals and when Ace explained his situation with the FTA, Jackson Newell, Lester offered up his and mine expertise. I met with Ace, read the file on Newell and agreed to help him out."

"And the incident with Mr. Jones occurred when?"

I'll give Goodys this, he might be a rookie but he was meticulous. This was was the third time I went through this story. It was starting to wear on me. For the first time I wished I was back in Trenton dealing with the cops I knew. Constanza's wit would be welcomed.

"After the completion of the job. I was waiting by the truck, out of the sight of Newell. That's standard procedure, for my protection. It's best if the FTA doesn't know I was involved in the take down. I was speaking via hidden microphone and ear bud with one of the men on the team when Jones surprised me from behind."

"And during the altercation," Goodys said. I suppressed a snort at the pretty word he used for assault. Lester tensed next to me. He didn't like it either and Goodys visibly gulped and went one, "You bit him and slammed your head into his jaw, dislocating it."

I felt a snap of anger. "Yes, after he slammed me into the truck, threatened me, called me offensive names, and jerked my head so far back I thought it was going to snap."

"Officer," Lester said in a low warning tone, "We've gone over this three times. We were all witness of the attack on Miss Plum. Is there a point to the continuation of these questions?"

"Just making sure we have every detail." Goodys stiffened. Looks like he took a bit of pride in his work.

I let out a soft sigh. "Listen, there is nothing else I can tell you. I told you about the encounter at the office, the threat he made against me. I told you about the attack. I'm tired. I hurt. I want to go back to my motel room, shower, get something to eat, and try to forget this ever happened."

"Officer Goodys, I think we are done here. Miss Plum will come down to the station tomorrow morning to sign her statement. We have plans to return to Trenton tomorrow afternoon. If there are any more questions concerning this clear cut case of assault, they can be directed to either Miss Plum or Mr. Santos."

Ace appeared out of nowhere behind Goodys, causing the man to jump at least a foot into the air. It was hard not to laugh but I managed. Goodys scribbled something in his notebook after he regained his composure and scurried off to join the rest of the cops who finished speaking to everyone who had been present during Jones' attack. Ace was officially my hero.

I sagged back into my seat. "Thank you."

"Officer Goodys?" Lester made the rookie's name into a question with a snicker.

It was contagious. All the laughter I had been holding back slipped out and I closed my eyes as my shoulders shook. "That poor boy. He's a cop with a cop stripper name."

Ace's lips twitched. "I know his dad. Goodys Sr is a good cop. Works homicide."

"Following in Daddy's footsteps," I commented. "Commendable."

"He's a good kid even if he's green," Ace said with a grin. "Lester, I need a word with you."

Lester gave Ace a look and glanced back at me. I waved him off. "Go on and have your man talk. I don't plan on moving from this spot."

Shaking his head, Lester gave me a quick kiss on the forehead and wandered off with Ace. I sighed and leaned my seat back and closed my eyes. I know I should be aware of my surroundings but considering the amount of cops and the blaring sirens combined with flashing lights, I figured I was safe. Only an idiot would try and do anything now.

Which is why when a hand landed on my shoulder I bolted upright with a strangled yelp. My eyes snapped open and I glared at the large man trying rather unsuccessfully to conceal his laughter. I smacked him on the shoulder, ignoring the fact that he was about twice my size and had biceps thick enough that he could snap me like a twig with little effort.

"You know, I didn't think you were the jumpy type," my visitor said in his gravelly voice.

I gave my betting pal a thin smile. Before the cops singled me out and after he paid up on our bet, he introduced himself. His name was Buck 'Rover' Polk. His size was betrayed by the warmth in his eyes and his pure friendliness. For example, in the five minutes we chatted, Rover revealed to me that he was from a small town in Arkansas, he joined the Marines as soon as he turned eighteen to escape joining the family roofing business. He was discharged from the Marines due to medical reasons and since he disliked roofing, he picked a place on the map and landed in Richmond. Because of his size and skills, Ace gave him a job as a bounty hunter and over the years he worked his way up to Ace's second in command. He was Ace's Tank.

"Can you blame me after tonight?" I asked blandly.

His eyes, a rich dark chocolate brown, hardened and he scrubbed a hand over his short brown hair. "Hell, I'm sorry...I wasn't thinking."

I waved his concern off. "Actually I'm always jumpy. I should be used to big men sneaking up on me like cats, but ninja skills get me every time."

"So, you have a lot of experience with big men?" he asked with a teasing wiggle of his brow. It wasn't flirting, or rather it was the kind of flirting I was used to getting from Lester. The man may look like a Tank clone, but I found out that he had a Lester personality, meaning he flirted without really meaning it.

I fluttered my eyes at him. "More than you'll ever know. So how did you come about the nickname Rover?"

Rover grinned and leaned against the truck. "My daddy raised hunting hounds. Only he wasn't real good at it and I was. When I joined the Marines I made the mistake of mentioning my little hobby and got stuck with Rover."

I snickered, I couldn't help it. It wasn't what I was expecting. "And here I was thinking that maybe you got it because you had the nose of a bloodhound."

"Hell I got that too. Just ask anyone, I'm better at sniffing out the assholes we haul in than anyone," he replied.

"And he's so modest too," Ace commented dryly as he and Lester rejoined us.

"I could tell," I said solemnly. "I've never met any more modest, unless it was Lester."

Lester tweaked my nose. "Oh hush you. Ace, you need us or can I get Steph back to the hotel?"

Ace looked at me, his eyes appraising. I was never good at concealing my emotions and I knew I radiated exhaustion despite the fact that Rover's visit had perked me up some. I was starting to really feel the aches from being slammed into the truck and my face was tender where Jones jerked me back. I just gave him a weary look and closed my eyes.

"You two go on. I'll finish up here. Lester...mind if I stop by after I finish so we can finish our chat?"

Lester shook his head and pulled his keys out of his pocket. "Come on by. If I'm not in my room, I'll be in Steph's."

Rover leaned in and gave me a friendly kiss on the cheek. I had a feeling that after tonight I was going to be considered the mascot of Ace's business. It didn't bother me, not really. I liked the men, with the exception of Jones. The big difference between the Merry Men and the Richmond guys was that the Richmond guys only heard stories of my adventures and never witnessed them. Which meant that treated me more of someone to be in awe of and respected than a little sister who had a penchant of getting in trouble. I was already affectionately thinking of them as my Richmond Merry Men.

"You be sure to put that hundred dollars to good use. I've never been so glad to lose money," Rover said.

I winked at him. "I think it will go in my lingerie fund."

Rover groaned and scrubbed a hand over his face. "Evil." He looked at Lester and pointed at me. "She's evil."

Lester gave him a what-are-you-going-to-do shrug. "Try working with her. Or better, try sharing a meal with her. She could put a porn star to shame."

I gasped and gave Lester a 'Burg glare. "Get in the truck!"

Rover laughed and started off, calling over his shoulder, "It sure was nice meeting you, Stephanie, I hope you come back soon. You liven things up!"

Lester started around the truck laughing. It was nice that we could laugh after tonight. I was disturbed by Jones' assault, but not completely put off. I mean, sure it was terrifying being at the mercy of some crazed loon, but let's be honest, that happens to me all the time. I was starting to feel jaded. At least I wasn't bleeding or in the hospital. Yeah, that's how I measured how bad things were, by whether or not I shed blood and ended up in the ER. My life was nothing like I imagined it would be when I was sixteen. Oddly enough, that didn't bother me.

Ace stepped closer, resting one hand on the open truck door. He leaned in and traced a finger over my jaw. I was too tired to shiver but I appreciated the warmth of his touch. "You get some rest."

"Aye, aye, Captain," I said with a tired smile.

His lips twitched. "I was Army, not Navy."

"There's a difference?" I quipped knowing full well there was.

He ruffled my hair as Lester got in the truck. "Get out of here before I show her the difference between Army and Navy."

That got me thinking. Just what kind of difference was he talking about? I didn't get a chance to ask because Ace backed off and closed the truck door. Lester started up his truck and pulled out. I leaned my seat back and willed myself to relax. The adrenaline was leaving my body and I felt like a crack addict crashing. My eyes shut on their own and I drifted between awareness and sleep. Lester's voice on the phone was a low murmur in the background.

"Bobby, you don't need to come down here. She's fine. I didn't see any bruises. No nothing is broken. The bastard is in jail. She's pressing charges. Fuck, I know that. Just...keep him distracted. Tomorrow. We'll drive back in the afternoon. Got some business to take care of before leaving."

He checked in with Bobby and judging by his words, Bobby was ready to haul ass down here to take care of me. I smiled, I loved my Merry Men. I cracked one eye open to look at Lester. "Dr. Feel Good try to convince you he needed to be here to patch me up?"

Lester snorted as he navigated his way through the empty streets. It was close to two in the morning. I knew Lester was tired but you couldn't tell. I fully believed that he could run a marathon and kick major ass and not collapse at the end. Me, I was ready fall into bed.

"He said that he and I were going to have a chat when we got back since I got you hurt."

I tilted my head and studied Lester's profile. His jaw was tight and there were furrows around his eyes. He was gripping the steering wheel hard enough that his knuckles were turning white. I reached over and laid one hand on his arms. The muscles beneath my palm were rigid.

I unbuckled and slid over to the middle so I could lean my head on his shoulder. I felt the tension drain out of him. I said nothing until he relaxed enough to wrap one arm around my shoulders and pull me against him.

My voice was gentle but stern when I did speak. "Lester, you didn't let me get hurt. You can't take the blame for something some asswipe did. We had no indication that he'd show up tonight."

"He threatened you at the office! That's indication enough."

I waved that off with a sharp jerk of my hand. "Oh please, if I took every threat against me I'd be paranoid and would never leave my apartment. Fact is, we did everything right."

"Someone should have been with you at the truck," Lester said, his jaw clenching.

I rolled my eyes. "Why? I was wired. You could hear me and I could hear you. You were twenty feet away." He started to say something and I cut him off. "No Lester, it isn't your fault. It isn't my fault. I'm not going to let you blame yourself for something that was beyond our control. Despite what Ranger has drilled into you guys over the years, I'm not in need of constant supervision. You were doing your job as part of the team and I was doing mine."

Lester glanced down at me and smiled at the frown I was wearing. "I'll still blame myself. I don't like seeing you hurt."

I gave him a small grin. "At least I wasn't seriously injured. I mean, any distraction where I come out not covered in blood or with a concussion is a good distraction. Face it, on the scale of distraction disasters, this was pretty low key. And I did dislocate Jones' jaw, so I'd say he got what was coming to him times ten."

"I didn't even know you could hit that hard."

"To be honest, neither did I." I reached up and patted his cheek. "Now, don't let Bobby get to you. You know he worries. He's worse than my mother sometimes."

Lester's eyes were dancing in the faint light provided by streetlights. "Oh please, can you tell him that and can I be there when you do?"

"You are a sick man," I said dryly as we pulled into the hotel parking lot. I pulled away and let out a tired sigh. "Oh man, I am going to take the longest hot shower in history and then I'm going to order a big juicy cheeseburger from room service."

"I will second that. I'll meet you in your room after I shower and change. Ace shouldn't be more than an hour. When he gets here we'll go to my room so you can get some sleep."

I slid out of the truck and slammed the door. "Why is Ace coming over? It's really late."

It would be after 3 AM by the time Ace arrived going by Lester's timeline. Lester gave me a cryptic smile. "He wants to talk to me about some things, stuff we couldn't go into detail about at the bar."

I narrowed my eyes as we entered the hotel. "I don't like that look."

"So suspicious, Beautiful. It's a crying shame."

"Crying shame? What, we spend one night in Virginia and suddenly you are a blushing Southern Belle? Where's your veranda and mint julep?" I teased and darted into the elevator as Lester swiped at me.

He punched our room floor and ruffled my hair. "It's a good thing you had a rough night or I'd have to teach you a lesson. I believe you mentioned needing to be punished for being a naughty girl?"

I blushed and punched him in the arm. "Pervert."

"Hey, you were the one wanting to be spanked...not me," Lester joked.

I waited until the elevator doors slid open and gave him my most haughty look. "Sorry Lester, but I don't think you have it in you to spank me, not the way I like."

I watched his eyes glaze over and his mouth open and snickered. The elevator doors closed before he could get out. I was still standing there when the elevator came back, clutching my sides as I laughed. Lester gave me a dark look and snatched me up mid laugh. I let out a muffled shriek as he tossed me over his shoulder and carried me to my room. I pounded on his back as he opened my door and carried me in. I yelped as I went airborne and bounced on the bed.

"Get cleaned up woman so we can eat," he called over his shoulder as he sailed out of my room.

I stuck my tongue out at him and rolled over on my stomach and rested my head on the pillow. I was so tired that it would be easy to just fall asleep, but the rumble of my stomach convinced me that a shower and food had to come first. After digging out a pair of yoga pants and a tank top, I disappeared into the bathroom.

The hot water was heavenly against my skin, the heat soothing away all my aches. I wanted to stay in there forever. I washed my hair and let the water beat against my back. Now that it was over, I could have a freak out.

Jones terrified me. Flat out terrified me. I felt worse having him touch me than I had when Newell touched me. I lathered up a shower poof and scrubbed my skin, especially my breasts, wanting to scour away the feeling of Jones groping me. My body trembled as I remembered the venom in his voice and the way he had treated me.

Tears stung my eyes until I turned my face into the spray of water. I was not going to cry, I wouldn't give the prick the satisfaction. Still I knew tears mixed with the water streaming down my face. I kept reminding myself that I had defended myself, I had escaped his hold. It wasn't one of the men who rescued me, but myself with a little verbal instruction. It didn't stop the tears but it did prevent me from collapsing in the tub in uncontrollable sobs.

When the tears ran their course, I turned off the water and dried off. I pulled on my yoga pants and tank top. I was in the process of pulling my unmanageable hair back in a braid when there was a knock on the door. I gave up on the braid and left my unruly curls hanging loose. I snagged the hotel bathrobe and pulled it on as I left the bathroom to open the door.

I paused in front of the door and listened. I could hear shifting outside and I looked out the peephole to see not only Lester but Ace standing in front of the door. I made a face as I looked down at myself. Then I shrugged it off. I had absolutely no reason to change. Who cared if Ace was really freaking hot? I didn't.

_Lie, lie, lie._ My mind screamed at me. I told my inner voice to shut the hell up as I flipped the locks and opened the door.

I smiled at the men and sniffed. "I smell red meat."

Lester held up a take out bag. "It's McDonalds. I'm not sure how much of the meat is really red, but I got you a Big Mac, fries, and a Coke."

I fluttered my eyes at him. "I love you."

Lester nudged me back and stepped in, passing me one of the drinks and bags. "You only love me because I feed you."

"But you do it so well," I shot back. "Hello Ace"

"Sorry to keep you up," Ace said as he came in. "I finished earlier than I thought."

So what, he had planned on coming by when I was asleep? Just what was he and Lester up to? I found myself becoming more than a little curious when Lester and Ace exchanged a long look. A look that carried a wealth of secrets. Yeah, the boys were definitely up to something.

"No bother. I'm starving."

"Feeling better?" He asked as I shut the door behind him.

I froze for a moment and looked at him. He was staring at me, those blue eyes dark with concern. I tried telling myself he was asking because I had been hurt on his watch. It was no different than the concern any one of the Merry Men would show if I had been hurt in their company. Lester had given me the same look when he first walked in, though he knew better than to ask me how I was feeling. I tried to convince myself it was nothing but I couldn't help thinking that maybe I was seeing something deeper in his eyes. Probably was just the exhaustion getting to me.

I gave him a tight smile. "Yeah, I'm fine."

He arched one brow. "Why don't I believe that?"

"Beats me," I said walking and flopping down on my bed. I pulled out the fries and started munching on them. "I've been through worse. Tonight barely hit the scale of bad things that happen to me."

"She's telling the truth to that," Lester said as he sat next to me on the bed and pulled out a double quarter pounder. "She's been through some rough shit. If she says she's fine, she's fine."

"Just what kind of BTA are you to get into so much trouble?" Ace asked, taking the free chair in the room.

I saw Lester smirking and elbowed him. "I just have a thing for being in the wrong place at the wrong time. Or I catch some interesting cases. It's like I'm some kind of beacon for crazies. They just gravitate towards me. Crazies and stalkers. I'm sorta used to it by now."

"We all are," Lester added. "But we still love you."

"You love me because half the time you get to shoot people around me."

"You really do know how to show a man a good time," Lester teased.

I gave him a not so nice Italian gesture and focused my attention on my food. Ace was staring at me with a look of disbelief and interest. I hated having my exploits paraded about. Most of them were embarrassing, situations that could have been avoided if I had been more careful. I really hated being reminded of them.

I took a bite of my Big Mac, chewed, swallowed, and looked up to see Ace still staring at me. I wrinkled my nose and snapped, "Stop staring at me like that. I'm not a side show entertainment."

Ace lifted one brow and it annoyed me. "Sorry, wasn't what I intended."

Lester nudged me with his elbow. "She's exhausted and she hasn't had anything sugary in hours. It makes her cranky."

I elbowed him in the ribs, harder this time. "I am not cranky."

"Yes you are," Lester replied calmly, reaching into a pocket. He pulled out a Snickers bar. "Oh boy doesn't this look good?"

I eyed the candy bar like it was a gallon of water and I had just stumbled out of a desert after being trapped for a week. "If you don't hand that candy bar over I'm going to rip your balls off and wrap them around your neck like a tie."

Lester winced and handed me the candy bar. He looked over at Ace, who was now staring at me in horror. "See, cranky."

I ripped open the candy bar and took a big bite. The first taste of chocolate and nougat hit my tongue and I let out a little moan. I chewed and swallowed. "That tastes so good."

Ace made a strangled moan. Lester, who looked like the cat who ate the canary, grinned widely at him. "Problem, Ace?"

Ace's face turned red and he averted his eyes from me as I let out another moan of delight. "No..."

I ignored them both.

The Snickers bar quickly disappeared and I found myself feeling much better. Looks like Lester's theory of my lack of sugar was right, it made me cranky. I could deal with cranky, at least it hadn't made me horny. Maybe I was too tired to be horny. I gave Ace a little look out the corner of my eye as I finished my burger. Yeah, not too tired to be horny, just too tired to act on it.

I bundled my trash up and stuffed it in the empty McDonald's bag. "Sorry, Lester. You know I'd never hurt you."

"I know," he said with a little wince. "I gotta say, your imagery is fantastic. You should use that threat the next time a FTA refuses to come with you."

Ace leaned back in his chair. "Is she usually so violent?"

I protested. "I am not violent. I don't even like to carry a gun."

Lester grinned. "Only when she hasn't had sugar in a while. It took us a few months to figure it out, but Steph has to have sugar. If she goes without, she gets cranky, violent, and depending on the situation, really horny."

I gasped as my face turned red. "Lester! I can't believe you said that."

He gave me an oh so innocent look. "What? It's true. You can't deny it. We all know when you've gone off sugar. You eye us like a lion culling a gazelle from the herd." He let out a long sigh. "We keep waiting for you to pick one of us, the sacrificial gazelle, but so far we've been doomed for disappointment."

"Oh my God," I moaned, burying my head in my hands. "I hate you all. With fiery passion."

"Love us, hate, just use us," Lester said flippantly.

I peeked between my hands to see Ace grinning and Lester giving me his devil smile. I pointed to the door. "Out! Out both of you before I start slaughtering you. I can't do that because I'd never survive jail." I paused and added, "And I'd miss you."

Ace cracked up and got up. "You're a good sort, Plum."

"Oh thank you so much," I said dryly, refusing to look at him.

"You sleep well," he said as he walked over to the door, which he leaned against as he waited for Lester. Guess they still had stuff to talk about.

Lester got up and leaned over to give me a kiss on the forehead. "I'll see you in the morning, Beautiful."

"I'm still debating on killing your gazelle ass," I muttered.

He snickered. "I love you too."

"Go away, have your man conference, I want sleep," I mumbled as I pushed him away. But I did give him a smile to let him know I wasn't too mad at him.

Okay so I wasn't mad, just embarrassed as hell. I always knew I was a vocal person when I ate and that it drove the Merry Men crazy. Poor Hal couldn't eat with me without having to leave the table and it wasn't because he had to make a phone call if you know what I mean. But I had no idea when I went on my sugar free kicks that I oogled the guys like they were pieces of meat. I always thought I kept those thoughts centered on Ranger. It was mortifying to know otherwise.

I got up and locked the door. I heard voices outside the door and the moment the lock clicked into place, the voices disappeared. I smiled. Lester and Ace had waited until I locked the door, it was so sweet. I was still curious about what they had to talk about, but if they wanted me to know, they would have talked about it in front of me. Probably something about one of their Army buddies.

I crawled into bed and hit the light switch on the lamp on the table next to the bed. One minute I was staring at the ceiling, wondering what Ranger was doing and the next I was waking up to bird song and pounding on my door. Son of a bitch, I thought blearily as I rolled over to look at the clock. It was just past seven in the morning. I had been dreaming about some mystery man ravishing me on a sunny beach. I wanted to go back to my dreams. I was going to kill whoever was outside my door. Kill with a spork.

"Go away!" I shouted as I pulled a pillow over my head.

"Open up, Beautiful. Don't make me pick the lock, you know you hate that."

I was going to kill Lester with a spork. It had been almost four in the morning by the time I fell asleep so I had only gotten three hours of sleep. He should have known better. "You won't! I'm naked in here."

I heard his deep chuckle. "All the more reason to pick the lock."

I groaned. I should have known better. "Lester, I've had three hours of sleep. I need more sleep."

"You can sleep in the truck. I thought you wanted to go home."

I stifled another groan and got out of bed. Jerking on the robe, I tied it off and stomped over to the door and jerked it open. "If you don't have donuts and coffee I'm going to stab you in the eye with my finger."

I was greeted with a steaming to go cup of coffee and a bag that smelled richly of fat and icing. Lester's grinning face was behind his offerings. "I'm waking you up at seven in the morning, do I look stupid?"

"Well, that sort of begs the question doesn't it?" I growled as I took the bag and coffee and stumbled back to the bed. The first sip of coffee was divine and after I drained it, I was starting to feel normal. I peeked into the donut bag and grinned, pulling out a Boston Creme. I took a big bite and moaned as pastry and cream melted on my tongue. I finished the first and started on a second.

"You are forgiven," I said graciously after finishing the second. "So what's next?"

"You get showered, dressed, and packed. Then we'll go to the police station to sign our statements. Then we go home."

I made a happy face. "Sounds heavenly. I know I wanted to get away, but I miss everyone. Plus, I wasn't expecting a road trip to be so exciting. If I am going to have crazies come after me, I want them to be my crazies."

Lester chuckled. "I hear you. I'll meet you in an hour?"

I nodded and paused. "Oh, before we leave town, I want to say good bye to Ace and his guys. They were great last night."

Lester tugged on one of my curls. "I thought you might so I called Ace this morning. No can do. He got called out of town for a out of state FTA and his guys have the weekend off and scattered. Sorry, Beautiful."

I frowned. "That sucks."

I refused to even think about the churning feelings I was feeling at the moment. I had felt a deep stab of disappointment at not being able to say good bye to Ace. In the short time, hard to believe it was less than twenty four hours, I had gotten to know him, I liked him. He was funny, intelligent, easy to talk to, and powerful. Not to mention hot.

I shook my head to clear my thoughts. No, I wasn't going to go there. Ace was just a friend and I'd probably never see him again. He was a nice distraction from the craziness of my life but it was time to get back to reality. I had a life waiting for me back in Trenton, a life and a man who I had to figure out what to do with before I went completely bonkers. I didn't have the time or luxury to be thinking about a man I had just met.

Fortified, I looked up to see Lester looking at me with an unreadable expression on my face. "What?"

"Nothing, just looked like you were thinking hard."

"I do that sometimes."

"Just happens so infrequently it amazes me," he teased.

I stuck my tongue out at him. "Go away so I can get ready. I'm ready to start home."

And it was with those words that I realized I really was ready to go home. I hadn't figured out everything but I worked myself up to a starting place and really that's all you need. A place to start. I had that and whether it worked out the way I saw it in my head, I knew that things would fall into place eventually. I just had to have faith in myself and stay strong. Which would be hard but I figured I was up to the task. It was time to go back to Trenton and the new life I was going to make for myself.

**Author's Notes: Okay, this chapter is a bit slow, just wrapping up the Richmond story line. I could have written more, I wanted to, but I felt it was getting long and when I came to the end it felt like a natural stopping point. Chapter Ten will be the start of the New Stephanie in Trenton. That's right, we are going home! Ranger will return in Chapter Ten. And never fear, Ace isn't gone for good.**

**And my second piece of news, the poll on my profile is closed. The winner of what I should work on and post after Changes end is Then and Now. I'm glad that everyone is interested in this idea because I confess this is the one I wanted to write the most. You can find the summary for Then and Now on my profile. I won't post it until Changes is done, but I will start working on it.**

**One more thing, gee I'm so talkative today. I am interested in finding a beta for this story and all my others. I am the first to admit that my grammar and spelling can be lacking. I've improved a great deal over the years, but I can't catch everything and little things slip my attention, especially since I'm so easily distracted. So if anyone is interested in taking up the job of beta'ing for me, just send me a PM. Now I'm done, hope you enjoyed the story!  
><strong>


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters.**

**Author's Notes: I'm really sad that Les and Steph left Richmond. It felt odd writing a chapter with them heading back/at her apartment. But here ya go! The Crazy Duo are finally back home! Thanks for all the reviews/alerts! Enjoy!**

**Changes**

**Chapter Ten**

Within two hours after waking up, Lester and I were back on the road. We were both quiet. I had no idea what Lester was thinking. I had my phone in my hand and I was staring at it. The only time it had been on was the night we left Trenton. After that I had left it turned off, not wanting to deal with the endless phone calls I knew I was going to be receiving.

I gave the phone a death glare, wishing it would burst into flames. Then I'd have a good excuse not to turn it on and check my messages. But sadly my mind powers were on the blink and it just reminded a piece of plastic and chips in my hand. How disappointing.

"Staring at it won't help," Lester said, his voice breaking the silence and startling me.

I turned my head and stuck my tongue out at him. "I know that, smartass. I just know what's waiting for me."

"Messages from Ranger that says, 'Call me, Babe.'" Lester said, his voice dropping two octaves in a mimic of Ranger's deep rumble.

I snorted a laugh. "Possibly. I was thinking more of the frantic and demanding messages from my mother. Or ones from my Grandma telling me that she went ahead and used my apartment for her little sex games."

Lester looked at me, horror in his eyes. I probably shouldn't have said that because now I had images of Grandma getting down and dirty with some geriatric playboy on my bed. Probably Lester was thinking that too because we both shuddered. I think I threw up a little in my mouth.

"Remind me to have the apartment cleaned," I muttered.

"I'll call Bobby and have him send a cleaning crew over now," Lester said.

I giggled. "Oh bless you."

"Check your messages. Might as well get it over with now before we get home."

"I don't know, I think waiting until I get home is a fantastic idea."

"Stephanie." Lester gave me a long look. "If you are serious about changing I have a suggestion of something to change."

I wrinkled my nose and turned to look out the window. I wasn't going to like what he said. Lester poked me and when I ignored him, he kept poking me. It was driving me nuts. Every five seconds his finger drilled into my shoulder. I was going to have bruises. When he moved to do it again, I slapped his hand away. "Fine! What?"

"This," he said waving his hand at him. Huh, I had driven Lester into making wild gestures. Score one for me. It made me smile but the frown he gave me wiped the smile off. I gave him a chastised look and he went on. "Ignoring things, putting them off, denying shit that happens. It's not good. You aren't dealing with stuff, you are locking it away and it isn't healthy."

"What would you know?" I snapped, not liking having my major fault thrown into my face.

Lester slowed and pulled over in the breakdown lane. When he had the hazards flashing, he twisted in his seat to look at me. The look on his face was the most serious I've ever seen on him. "I know because I've seen it. We've all been there. We go out and we've done things, shit that no one wants to do but it has to be done. Then we come home, lauded as heroes for surviving. But we remember each person we lost, someone that we failed to save. And we have to live with it. Some like to talk about it. Others get drunk to chase away that feeling of failure. Then there are the guys who ignore it, stomping those feelings of regret and pain away. It's not any different that what you do and I'll be damned if I watch you turn into what I've seen in others."

I sucked in a breath at the pain in his voice. I knew that when Ranger and the Merry Men disappeared sometimes it was because they were doing something for the government, I just didn't know what. But I knew when they came back they were always quieter and it took some time for them to get back to what I consider normal. I just never stopped to think about why they acted like that, or how it affected them in the long term.

"Lester," I said softly. "I'm not like that. I just don't want to deal with shit right away. I don't do well with emotional shit. We don't do emotions in my family. I like to avoid things, especially confrontations with my mother, because I don't like the way it makes me feel."

His eyes softened and he shook his head. "And isn't that exactly what you want to change? Steph, it won't be enough to become a better bounty hunter. That's just improving your professional life. You have to start changing your personal life, for yourself, not for others. Otherwise, how are you ever going to be happy?"

His question stung and I looked away, blinking back tears. Was that what I had done? Had I just pushed away anything that would cause me pain and it stunted me? I avoided dealing with my mother and her harping as much as possible. When I couldn't avoid it, I just let her rail at me. I know it was motherly concern, but I never once asked her to stop. I just let her do it and took it because I didn't want to cause any conflict. Bad enough I got divorced and refused to marry Joe. It was going to be worse now that I broke up with Joe. I'm sure that my answering machine had blown up with all the messages from my mother.

Did I want to be happy? The answer to that was yes but I had no idea how to be happy. I married Dickie because my mother wanted me to and because I had been in love with the idea of being in love. That came back and bit me in the ass not even fifteen minutes after the honeymoon. Then Joe came back in my life and I just stayed with him because he was safe and I've loved him since I was sixteen. But he didn't make me happy, otherwise I wouldn't have been so scared to marry him.

I thought about Ranger. He made me happy. He respected me and cared for me. He never treated me like a lesser person. He encourage me and never turned his back on me, even when it cost him money. Some of my happier memories in the last few months were with him and time spent at Rangeman, but mostly with him. I loved how he made me feel. But could I really be happy with him?

This was a man who adamantly refused relationships. He shunned them. This was the man who said his love would never come with a ring. I bit my lip thinking about it. I honestly had no idea if I could be happy with Ranger, not when it seemed like so much was already working against us. I didn't know if I was capable of convincing himself that a relationship was okay, that I wasn't afraid to be with him.

I looked at Lester who was staring at me. I didn't know what to say to him. He made a lot of sense and when I thought about it, I agreed with him. If I wanted to be happy, happy for me and not just making other people happy, I had to do a lot more changing than what I originally planned. I just didn't know if I had the strength to do it.

My face must have said something because Lester reached out and took my hand, giving it a little squeeze. "Hey, you aren't alone. Yeah it will be rough, but Beautiful, there isn't a single person at Rangeman who wouldn't help you if you needed it. We love you and won't ever let you down. And I'm here, no matter what else happens."

Well that was a curious thing to say. It almost sounded as if Lester was expecting trouble. But I pushed it aside and squeezed his hand back. "Thanks, that means a lot. It's going to be rough, especially with my family."

"The only person who scares me in your family is your grandmother and I think she'll be on your side." Lester did a credible act of not shuddering when he mentioned my grandmother. Honestly, I don't blame him, Grandma Mazur just lives to get her hands on the delicious backsides of the Merry Men.

I giggled. "She loves you too. Well not you, your ass."

His expression shifted to something pained. "Can we please not talk about my ass and your grandmother in the same sentence? It's almost enough to promise that I will never have children."

"Oh you poor thing," I simpered and fluttered my eyes at him. And just like that the tension from the serious talk dissolved and we were back on the road laughing and joking. Neither one of us mentioned it again but I knew in my heart that Lester let me see something he didn't normally show someone else. I knew someone close to him had suffered from denial and it hurt him. So I promised myself I would make an effort to stop. I didn't want to be the person to put that look back on his face.

I managed to laugh and joke with Lester for an hour before I returned to staring at my cell phone. This time Lester didn't say anything. It took ten minutes for me to work up the courage to turn my cell phone on. It went through it's thing and as soon as it had a signal, it exploded. The jangle of my voice-mail went on for a good three minutes. Oddly enough, I didn't have any text messages.

I looked at Lester with something akin to horror. His eyes were wide and he said, "What the fuck?"

I gave him a bland smile. "My mother. She doesn't believe in leaving just one message. Fuck."

"Christ, I know she's your mother, but doesn't she realize it's time to cut the apron strings?"

I snorted and dialed up my voice mail. "Please, I'm under a death threat to show up at Friday night dinners. This is nothing."

I punched in my password and with a resigned sigh held my phone to my ear and prepared myself for the worse.

Message one: _Stephanie, this is your mother. Your answering machine said you were going out of town. Is it for that awful bounty hunting business? Really Stephanie, don't you think it's time to give that up? I can only applaud Joe for putting up with your nonsense. Call me._

Message two:_ Stephanie Plum, why haven't you called me? I am your mother and I deserve to know where my daughter is! Honestly, I just don't know what to do with you anymore. It's like you have forgotten anything I've taught you. Well I got news for you my girl, if you don't straighten up you will lose Joe. He's tolerated a lot from you and I think it's time you just realize that you need to marry him._

Message three: _Stephanie Michelle Plum! What is this I heard about you breaking up with Joe Morelli? I heard from Giselle down at the dry cleaners, who heard it from Grandma Bella that Joe was holed up in his house with a bottle of whiskey. What on Earth were you thinking, breaking that poor man's heart? After all you've put him through! Stephanie I am telling you to go down there and apologize to that man before you end up spending the rest of your life alone!_

Message four: _Shit Cupcake, I can't believe you just left town leaving me with this damn mess. I've got my mother calling me, Grandma Bella won't stop talking about how she never though you were good enough for me, and your mother has been blowing up my phone telling me it's all a mistake and you'll come to your senses. Pretty damn cowardly of you to leave...wish I had thought of it. Look, I don't blame you. I thought about it and you were right, but you better get your ass back in town and take care of your mother before I have her arrested for harassment._

I giggled at that and Lester looked at me curiously. I explained, "Joe. He's mad that I left him to deal with the break up fall out. Threatened to arrest my mother for harassment because she's been calling him."

"Pussy," Lester muttered under his breath.

I sighed and went back to listening to my messages. Ten more were from my mother, all increasing in demands and threats and warnings. I won't deny that it hurt listening to my mother rant about how I was going to be alone and that no man would want me as long as I insisted on working as a bounty hunter. After all, what man in his right mind would want a woman who came home covered in garbage and who knows what nine times out of ten.

It wasn't the actual words that stung, but her complete lack of faith in me. Or the fact that she was dead set on trying to turn me into a copy of her and Saint Valerie. In my mother's eyes a woman belonged at home, taking care of the house and caring for a gaggle of children. Just thinking of being trapped like that gave me the shivers. Hell even I knew I wasn't made to be a housewife and mother if the thought of it made me think I was trapped.

I sighed and turned off my phone. Other than the messages from my mother and Joe, I had messages from Connie, Lula, and Sally Sweet. Connie and Lula were wanting to know when I'd be back and why I got the wild hair to take off for the weekend. Sally Sweet was inviting me to a gig he and his band were playing at one of the local bars. Apparently that was a step up for them and he wanted to share it with me.

Not a single message from Ranger. I really had expected something from him, but no nothing. Radio silence. The last time I heard from him was two nights ago when he sent me the text that he was sorry. It worried me. Was he angry with me and just ignoring me? Had I finally pushed him too far? Or had he gone in the wind? Would it be months before I heard from him again?

I kind of hated the fact that I worried so much about Ranger. It made my head spin. What was I doing letting myself get wrapped up in a guy who obviously wanted nothing to do with me other than getting me into bed? I was a glutton for punishment, that's what it was.

"Well?" Lester asked as he changed lanes.

I shrugged one shoulder and looked out the window, not really seeing anything. "Nothing out of the ordinary. The usual rants and guilt trips from my mother, concern from Connie and Lula, an invitation to see Sally Sweet play, and the one message from Joe."

Lester shifted in his seat. "Nothing from Ranger?"

"Nope," I said shaking my head. "Not a single thing. Maybe he's finally giving me space or he's pissed at me." _Or he's gone and didn't bother to let me know...again,_ I added silently.

Lester pulled out his phone and turned it on. I hadn't realized that he had it off. His phone jangled with messages and he fell silent as he listened to them. I dug in the bag at my feet and pulled out a Butterscotch Krimpet. I needed the sugar.

I was just finishing up my treat when Lester turned his phone back off. He gave me a tight smile. "Good thing we are going back. Ranger left me a message. Got a job for tomorrow."

I nodded silently as I tried to ignore the sting I felt. Ranger had called Lester but not me. Granted he didn't know that Lester was with me, but still. If he could call Lester to arrange a job, surely he could have called to check on me. He was always checking on me.

Then I scolded myself. I wanted Ranger to give me space and when he was obviously doing that, I got pissed because he didn't call me. I was beyond fickle. I was fucked up in the head.

I let out a breath and shook it off. Ranger made decisions for himself. He wasn't obligated to let me know anything or check in on me. He was my friend and at times, my mentor. Sure we had chemistry, but it painfully clear that it would never go beyond that. I needed to stop acting like a lovesick idiot. I may love him, but until I figured out if I was in love with him, I shouldn't expect anything beyond what we have now. And regardless of how I felt, none of it mattered since Ranger would never go beyond what he already told me he was capable of. Sex and just sex.

And that, I realized with clarity, would never be enough for me. I didn't want marriage and kids. That was a road that wasn't meant for me. But I did want a relationship with someone who loved me, trusted me, and believed in me. I wanted someone who would always be there for me, who wouldn't judge me or condemn me. I wanted a relationship that wasn't a matter of give and take, but one that was of equals. And at this point, neither Joe nor Ranger could give that to me.

My heart was both heavier and lighter when I finally accepted what I wanted in my personal life. It seemed like I had been fighting and denying my own needs and wants for so long. I always knew what I wanted but somehow I had convinced myself that I would never get it or I didn't deserve it. Maybe that was one of the reasons I married Dickie Orr and stayed with Joe. I was punishing myself for reasons I would never understand.

Well I was done with that. I wasn't going to hold back anymore. I refused to accept anything less than I deserved. Joe already knew where we stood and he accepted it, just like I knew he would. When I got home, there was one more conversation I needed to have. I knew how Ranger felt, he told me all the time. And the keyword there was told. As in he made the decision and never gave me a say in it. Well that was going to change. I was going to have my say and he could put up or shut up.

I smiled, a slow curve of my lips that had Lester looking at me with questions in his eyes. "What is that smile all about?"

I looked at him and shrugged one shoulder. "Ranger is in for a rude awakening."

He cocked his head and arched one brow. "And what is that supposed to mean?"

"It means," I said with a secretive smile, "that I'm done letting him call the shots. He may not want certain things, but he has no right to take the decision away from me and I'm finally going to let him know how I feel about it."

Lester took his eyes off the road to stare at me. It lasted for several long seconds and I got the impression that was trying to read my mind. He must have approved of what he saw in my eyes, because he laughed. "It's about fucking time."

"Oh shut up," I muttered. "I may be slow but I do get there eventually."

Lester pouted at me in a classic puppy dog face. "Please record it so I can watch. Or better yet, beard the lion in his den."

I reached over and punched him in the shoulder, not that it did anything to him. "I will not. This is between us. It will remain between Ranger and me. I won't have my personal life becoming someone's entertainment. Not anymore."

Lester made a scoffing noise. "Hell I just wanted to see the look on Ranger's face when you finally unload on him. You realize that you are the only one who can do things like that and get away with it?"

I lifted one shoulder and let it fall. "Can't help that I'm prettier than you. Grow a pair of breasts and see what it gets you."

After Lester finished choking on his own tongue, he said evenly, "If you think it's your breasts that get you that kind of freedom with Ranger, you really are slow."

I crossed my arms and twisted to look at him full on. "And what is that supposed to mean?"

His lips twitched and he said impishly, "You'll get there eventually."

I stuck my tongue out at him and turned away. I yawned and shifted in my seat. "I'm going to sleep. Wake me when we get to Trenton."

"Am I taking you to Rangeman or your apartment?"

"My apartment please," I said as I reclined my seat and closed my eyes. Lester said something but I always already half way asleep so I didn't hear him.

One moment I was dreaming and the next I was being shaken awake. I really needed to talk to Lester about his wake up skills. I did not appreciate being shaken out of a dream like I was in the middle of an earthquake. I blinked at him, trying to clear my head of the dream. The dream bothered me, though I couldn't recall exactly what it was about. All I remembered was being in the middle of a inky black nothing with two voices on either side of me calling to me. I couldn't see who it was and the voices were distorted.

It was one of those dreams that carried eerie overtures. Like, if I had gone to the wrong voice, everything would have gone to hell. Only I didn't know which voice was the right one and which one was the wrong. It reminded me of the choices I was facing now. Do I go ahead with my plans to change or do I forget it and fall back into my comfortable 'I know what will happen' pattern? Just the fact that I was asking these questions made me uneasy. I didn't want to have doubts.

I scrubbed a hand over my eyes as I realized that the truck wasn't moving. I looked out the window to see where we were. Somehow I had managed to sleep the entire length of the trip back after our conversation about Ranger. We were now sitting in the parking lot to my apartment...next to a shiny black SUV.

I had one gut wrenching panic moment when I thought that Ranger was here. Then logic took over. If Ranger were here, he wouldn't be in one of the SUVs, he'd be in his Porsche. I glanced at Lester and flicked a finger in the direction of the SUV.

"Empty," he answered my unspoken question.

I blinked in surprise. I hadn't been expecting that. Which lead to the question of why there was an empty Rangeman SUV in my parking lot. Just one of the several questions I'd ask Ranger when I saw him.

I stretched and heard my back pop. That felt good. "If I haven't said it yet, thanks Lester."

"For what?" he asked.

I smiled at him. "For being understanding. For not judging. For helping me get my head on straight. You know, the normal stuff."

"Beautiful, haven't you figured out that there isn't nothing I'd do to help you?" Lester reached over and mussed my hair. "I think of you as a little sister."

I scoffed, "Little sister hell. I'm older than you."

"Maybe in years, but not in experience," he teased.

I rolled my eyes. "Well let's get unloaded. I want to see if my answering machine blew up while I was gone and I want a shower."

"Can I watch?" he asked quickly with a leer.

I flipped him the bird. "What happened to little sister?"

"I said I think of you as a little sister, not that you are. If that was a yes, I can quickly change my thinking."

"You are a pervert," I muttered as I climbed out of the SUV, my muscles protesting the movement after sitting stationary for over five hours.

"But I'm a really hot pervert," Lester shot back as he pulled my bags (both luggage and shopping bags) from the extended cab and passed me some.

I took them in one hand and dug my keys out of my purse with the other. I didn't bother replying to his last statement because well it was true and there was nothing I could say to deny it. Sometimes you just had to let it go.

Lester walked me up to my apartment and did a security sweep. Then he kissed me on the head and told me he'd call me later and left me to myself. I was sorry to see him leave. I liked his company and in a way he kept me steady. He didn't let me get away with my usual tricks and always called me on my bullshit.

_Oh well_, I thought,_ time to man up and deal with your problems yourself._

Finally alone, I first went into the kitchen to check on Rex. Seeing that he was fine, I reassured myself I wasn't a bad hamster mommy for wanting to get away for a couple days. Obviously Rex did not agree with this as he refused to come out of his soup can when I said hello and tossed a piece of carrot into his food dish. Oh well, can't please him all the time.

Satisfied that Rex was still alive, I headed to my bedroom. I noticed that the apartment looked cleaner, so Lester must have called Bobby while I was asleep and got that cleaning crew. That was it, I don't care how much it embarrassed him, I was sending him flowers as a thank you. Okay I did care how much it embarrassed him, the embarrassment was an added bonus.

As I walked into the bedroom I noticed one difference in how it looked when I left and how it looked now. A note and a set of keys lay center on my pillow. I ignored it as I unpacked, separating the clean clothes from the dirty. Then I hung up my clothes. When that was done and my luggage was once more shoved in the back of my closet, I turned to stare at the neat white envelope and car keys that rested on the pillow.

My first instinct was to ignore it and go pick up some donuts. My second was to ignore it and watch Ghostbusters. Remembering what Lester said about avoidance, I made myself walk over and pick up both items. Keys in one hand, envelope in the other, I walked into the living room and plopped down on the couch. I set the keys on the table already know what they were too and who they were from.

With a sigh I pulled the single sheet of paper from the envelope and read it out loud.

"Thought this would come in handy. Keep it in one piece for at least 48 hours."

No signature. Like I needed one. Once again Ranger came to my rescue when I needed him. Though maybe he was getting smart. Instead of giving me a ridiculously expensive car like his Porsche he gave me a standard issue Rangeman vehicle. And they say you can't teach an old dog new tricks.

I glanced at the clock. It was mid afternoon so my chances of catching Ranger at work were good. Whether he'd be available to talk was up for grabs. Still I had to try.

Rising, I grabbed my house phone and ignored the furious blinking of my answering machine. I had no intention of listening to any of the messages. In fact, I paused and popped the tape out of the machine and put in a new one. I figured I'd ask Lester to take the old tape and screen the calls. That way if there was an important message I'd still get it and I wouldn't have to listen to my mother and all the other 'Burg nosy bodies butting into my personal life.

Dialing Ranger's cell phone number from memory, I listened to it ring. A part of me was anticipating hearing his voice. Another part, I freely admit it was the cowardly part, was hoping I'd get sent to voice-mail so I wouldn't have to talk about Ranger. Unsure of how we stood and how I felt after having time away to think about things, I dreaded the conversation.

Fate was a bitch and Ranger picked up on the third ring. "Yo."

Any doubts I had fled at the sound of his voice. Warmth rushed through me and I just stood there for several minutes, soaking in the rumble of his voice. I was quiet for so long that he said, "Babe, you there?"

"What? Oh...yeah, I'm here. Sorry." I cleared my throat and blushed. No man should affect a woman this way. It should be physically impossible to render someone speechless with one word. Ranger was magic, that was the only explanation. "Um, I just wanted to let you know I was back in town. Like you asked."

"I see," he replied. His voice gave absolutely nothing away. I hated it. Was he happy to hear from me? Was he mad at me? Was he regretting ever getting involved with me? Grr men were so confusing!

I licked my lips and drew on every ounce of courage I possessed. I had no idea why this was so hard. Strike that, I knew why it was hard. Because the way this conversation went, and hopefully the conversation that would follow, would define everything about my relationship/friendship with Ranger.

"Listen, while I was gone I did some thinking."

I heard the shuffle on the papers on the other end. Then Ranger sighed. "Was there more, Babe?"

At least he was still calling me babe so he couldn't be too mad at me. "Yes. I was wondering if you could come over this evening if you had some free time. I need to talk to you."

"And this couldn't be done over the phone?" Again his voice was completely devoid of emotion. Would it kill the man to throw me a bone? Probably it would since he seemed impervious to emotions.

I walked over to the couch and flopped down on it. I was trying very hard not to snap at him even though I really wanted to. Did he really think I'd call and ask to see him after disappearing for two days if it wasn't for a good reason?

"No, as a matter of fact it can't. I'd really like to do this in person. It's..." Vital? Imperative? Necessary? I settled with, "Important."

"Babe."

This time I growled. And damned if it didn't piss me off to hear him laugh. My voice was icy when I finally said, "Look, I realize that you are a busy man and probably have lots to do. I understand what a burden it is for you to come to my rescue and all that shit. But I am asking you to come over here so we can talk about what happened before I left and some stuff I figured out while I was gone. If you can't do it tonight just fucking say so."

There was silence on the other end. I think I sent him in cardiac arrest. I've told him off more in the last three days than I ever had before. Just when the silence got to be unbearable, Ranger said, "I'll come by around eight."

Then he hung up and I was left staring at the phone. Guess he told me.

**Author's Notes: Huh, I wonder how this conversation will go. What will Stephanie say to Ranger? How will he act? And who else misses Ace? Chapter Eleven: Steph and Ranger come face to face for the first time since she called the cops on him. Can't believe it's only been three days. Or is it four? I think I'm losing track of my own time line. This is why I need a beta or pre-reader. Any volunteers? Leave a review! I love hearing from you all.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters.**

**Author's Notes: Thank for the reviews and alerts! Since this is a big chapter, I won't babble. I just want to thank BeautifulBabeForever for answering the call for a beta. Any mistakes left are mine because I can't help but to tweak. Fair warning, this chapter made both of us cry. Enjoy.**

**Changes**

**Chapter Eleven**

I was so goddamn nervous about seeing Ranger tonight that I didn't leave the apartment. I puttered around the apartment for a couple hours, straightening up and making a shopping list. I knew I should have gone over to my parents but I was in no mood to deal with my mother. I just wasn't up to two confrontations in one day. So in a move of pure self preservation, I texted Grandma Mazur and told her I was back in town and would call Mom tomorrow.

Not that Mom took the hint. Almost immediately after I texted Grandma Mazur, my mother called. And called. And called. After the fifth time I finally answered. I would never learn.

"Hello."

"Stephanie Michelle Plum!" screeched my mother.

I winced. "Hi Mom."

"Hi Mom...that's what you have to say to me? You get your car blown up and then you just disappear. And all you have to say is Hi Mom? I don't know what to do with you any more Stephanie. Ella Heinz's daughter Rebecca doesn't disappear after getting her car blown up. She doesn't even get her car blown up."

_That would be because Rebecca Heinz is sixteen and doesn't drive because she's legally blind_, I thought to myself. My mother was really on a tear if she was using underage children against me. I wanted to scream at her that I would never be the daughter she wanted me to be. I wanted to yell and tell her to stop trying to force me into a role that doesn't fit me. I wanted to beg her to understand that I was never going to be happy trying to please her.

Instead of doing all those things, I bit my lip and let her rant and rave. I tuned it out, doodling ideas for a training regimen on a notebook. I told myself I wasn't pulling into myself, that I wasn't ignoring a problem, I was simply waiting for the right time.

In my heart I knew that I was doing exactly what Lester claimed I did. I couldn't help it. My mind wasn't on dealing with my mother. It was focused on Ranger and the things I needed to tell him and make him understand. I could deal with my mother later. One problem at a time. I wasn't much of a multitasker when it came to emotions.

When Mom finally wound down, I stopped her before she could start in about Joe. "Look, Mom, I'm sorry I didn't call you when I left town. But I did leave a message on my machine so you knew I was fine. I'm not a child and I don't have to report my every movement to you."

Oddly that was almost identical to what I had told Ranger when he got bent out of shape over me leaving town. Good Lord, did I have two mothers, only one of them had a dick? Considering I knew what that dick looked and felt like, just the thought made me throw up in my mouth a little. Best to steer clear of that kind of thinking.

"Stephanie I can't believe you would say that. I spent two days worrying over you when you didn't answer you phone. You could have been lying in a ditch somewhere and I would never know."

"Mom," I said reaching the end of my patience. "I'm sure if I ended up in a ditch someone would have found me and you would have gotten a phone call."

"Stephanie!"

I rubbed my eyes. There was a headache brewing behind my eyes. "Sorry, sorry. I'm just tired."

"It's in the middle of the afternoon, I don't see why you would be so tired." That was my mother.

"I just am," I said with a sigh. "I'll come over for dinner in a few days, I promise."

"Hmph," my mother huffed. "Come tomorrow. We really must talk about Joe and this crazy idea of you breaking up with him. He's your only hope at a family and happiness."

_No, he's YOUR only hope at me having a family._

Instead of saying that out loud, I just agreed. "Fine. See you tomorrow evening at six. Love you."

"I love you to and just want you happy," Mom said and she hung up.

I stared at the phone and blinked back tears. "If that was true then you wouldn't try and turn me into you."

Tossing the phone aside, I got up off the couch. I was going to take a shower and then give myself a manicure and pedicure. If anything could lift my spirits that would be it. I'd just pamper myself into a good mood.

I showered and spent the next hour painting my nails and giving myself a facial. Then I did take a small nap. I woke up at seven and realized that in just one hour Ranger would be here. I knew he wouldn't be early and if he was late he'd let me know. I had one hour to prepare myself for what I knew was going to be an emotional roller coaster. There was no way to distance myself from this. It had been building for a very long time.

So I got dressed in a pair of comfortable jeans and one of my older t-shirts. It had the Wonder Woman logo on it, which I felt gave me a boost of confidence. If Wonder Woman could save the world and beat the baddies then surely I could confront a...whatever Ranger was to me. I thought for a moment of dressing up but I didn't want to give him the wrong idea. It was my goal to not end up in bed with Ranger, however tempting it was.

At 7:59 I was sitting on my couch, TV muted, and waiting. At eight on the dot there was a knock and I rose to get the door. I opened the door and there he was. Calm and collected, Ranger stood in front of me in his traditional black cargoes and t-shirt that clung a little too tightly to his chest and abs. Immediately my brain stuttered as I stared at him.

Dark eyes raked over me and his lips twitched as I just stared. I would never get over that one heart stopping moment I always felt when I first saw him. I swallowed hard and took a step out of the Ranger zone. It was easier to breathe when I put some distance between us.

"Come on in," I said as I waved him in.

"Babe."

That was the only warning I got. He took two long strides in and before I knew it I was pinned against the wall. My breath caught in my throat as he lowered his head and angled his lips over mine. Then he was kissing me and I forgot how to breathe.

His hands were on my hips, fingers digging into my skin and dragging me against him. I planted my hands against his shoulder, intending on shoving him away. Instead I curled my fingers into his shirt, melting against him. His lips were warm and demanding against mine. I made a noise in the back of my throat as his tongue traced over my lower lip.

My head fell back with a thunk against the wall as he traced a hot trail over my jaw and down my neck. His teeth nipped at my pulse point and heat built in my stomach. His hands shifted and ran up my sides, dragging my shirt with him.

When his thumbs brushed my breasts I came to my senses with a jolt. This was not how I wanted this to go. Ranger was completely overwhelming. He just sucked me into his gravity and I had no willpower to resist. I had just lost myself in the sensation of being pressed against him. And he was very happy to see me if the bulge in his pants was any indication. I was happy to see it, but I wasn't going to let my body overrule my brain. Jumping into the sack would solve nothing and only complicate the situation more.

His tongue flicked over my skin where my neck and shoulder met and I sucked in a breath. I blinked twice to clear my head and captured his hands before he could cup my breasts. Ranger pulled back and stared at me, desire warring with confusion in his eyes, which were pitch black with arousal.

I shoved him back just enough that I was able to slip around him. Turning my back to him, I pulled my shirt back down and took several more cleansing breathes. Ranger's voice from behind me made me tense up. "Babe, what's wrong?"

At least he asked a question this time. I swallowed and turned back to face him. "That's not why I called and asked you to come over."

One eyebrow rose. "That? That was a hello kiss."

My lips twitched despite myself. No way in hell was that just a hello kiss. That was a 'hello and let me drag you into the bedroom and have my way with you' kiss. "Well hello to you too, Batman."

He walked over to me, his body just an inch from touching mine. He tucked a curl behind my ear and I shivered. "Hello, Babe."

I held my breath and raised my head to study his face, searching for a clue of what was going on in his head. His blank face was warmed up a couple of notches and I saw no sign of annoyance or anger in his eyes, just pure lust. It was enough to make me shift back, once again putting space between us.

"I appreciate you coming over," I said as calmly as I could. Inside I was a mess. I thought I had prepared myself. But I hadn't, not nearly enough. It was one thing to tell myself that I was going to deal with the Ranger thing and it was another to do it.

Ranger must have sensed my inner turmoil because he stayed were he was, standing a few feet in front of me, hands tucked into his pockets. The lust was gone from his eyes, leaving something else in it's place. "You said you wanted to talk."

I nodded and licked my lips nervously. "Yeah I did. Uh, want a beer?"

He shook his head and I shrugged, ducking into the kitchen to get one myself. Over the course of the afternoon I had gone over what I would do and say in my head. I played out different variations of how this could go. So far nothing was going as planned.

I twisted the top off the beer and took a deep pull on it. No, it wasn't liquid courage. My throat was dry as dust. At least that's what I told myself. Carrying my beer, I walked into the living room. Ranger was sprawled on the couch, arms crossed over his chest. I glanced around the room, trying to decide if I should sit or stay standing. Dammit I was making a mess out of this.

"Babe, just sit down. I'm not going to bite." His eyes twinkled at me, but there was something in the tightness of his face that told me he wasn't very happy. "Unless you ask."

"Uh huh," I muttered as I sat at the other end of the couch. I had to wonder what was going on. "So the reason I asked you over is because while I was gone, I did some thinking."

"While you were gone with Lester you mean," Ranger said, his voice tightly controlled.

The fact that he knew I had been with Lester hit me like a stack of bricks. I thought we had been careful to not let anyone know we were together. The only person who knew Lester was helping me was Bobby and I knew Bobby would never tell.

I gaped at Ranger, unable to help myself. "How did you know that?"

He just gave me a look. "Babe. You disappeared. Lester got Bobby to work for him and went off the grid. Then suddenly he's back and so are you. Wasn't hard to figure out."

He said all that in a tone that said don't insult my intelligence. I gave him a 'Burg glare. "Well excuse me, I'm not as paranoid as you. I'd just think it was a coincidence."

"Why?"

"Why what?" I asked innocently.

"Why were you with Lester?" Ranger said, not buying the innocent attempt but playing along with me. I had a feeling he was just humoring me.

I shrugged one shoulder. "I needed to get away and didn't want to go by myself. I wanted someone I could trust with me. I trust Lester." I hesitated and plunged on. "Plus he's easy to talk to. He doesn't judge."

"I don't judge," Ranger said so softly that I almost missed it.

I felt my eyes widen and I stared at him. Had Ranger just admitted that he wanted to be the one with me this weekend? I wasn't sure so I didn't press. I just said, "I know, but since you were part of my problem it wouldn't have made sense to ask you to come with me."

"I'm a problem?" he asked, stiffening and sitting up. There was genuine shock in his voice.

I had to stop myself from rolling my eyes. "Well, yes. Ranger, you barged into my apartment, refused to leave, and used one of my worst nightmares to try and manipulate me into doing what you wanted. I had to call the cops on you! Then when I left you got all huffy because I didn't ask for your permission. I'd say you were a pretty big part of my problems."

His eyes narrowed at the cop reference. "You told Tank that I should listen to you instead of ignoring you for my own pride."

I felt a flutter in my stomach. Oh geez, he sounded pissed. But I refused to back down. I nodded once. "Yes and I meant it. I said I didn't want to be bothered. You couldn't accept that I didn't need you and had to prove what a big bad man you were. So yeah, you chose your pride over my wishes."

His eyes tightened just a fraction and his voice was a low growl. "I was not choosing my pride. You'd just had your car blown up. I was...concerned and wanted to make sure you were fine."

I crossed my arms over my chest and glared at him. "No you wanted to lock me up like you always try to do when something happens to me. I'm sure that Bobby told you I was perfectly fine." My voice lowered a fraction, "After all it isn't like you stuck around after the explosion."

"Morelli was there," Ranger said tightly.

I sniffed. "Oh sure, he was there and he screamed at me. At least he stuck around. You just left."

"Looked like you had everything under control," Ranger said flatly.

I threw a hand in the air. "Aha! If that was so then why did you bully your way into my apartment? Huh? I had things under control and obviously I was fine."

I pointed a finger at him to jab my point home. Ranger sat there, said nothing, and just stared at me. He stared so long that I had to fight the urge to shift. Finally he said, "You're right. I apologize, Babe."

I huffed and uncrossed my arms. Now came the hard part. I figured he already know but I told him about Joe. "I broke up with Joe. After the explosion I mean. Then you showed up and wouldn't go away."

"You and Morelli are over?" Ranger asked with a ring of disbelief in his voice.

I narrowed my eyes. "Yes."

"For now," he muttered under his breath.

I stiffened. My eyes narrowed into a glare. If looks could kill, Ranger would have been road kill. I lifted my chin and said hotly, "And what does that mean?"

"What do you think it means?" Ranger asked evenly. "You've broken up with him before but you always go back."

I think I growled. I jumped up and started to pace, my temper flaring. I whirled and stabbed a finger into his chest. "You know, maybe I wouldn't have run back to Joe so many times if you hadn't been so overbearing and making decisions for me. Don't forget, you were the one who sent me back to Joe in the first place, like I was a freaking toy you borrowed for the night. You're the one who told me you don't do relationships."

He opened his mouth and I made a slashing movement with my hand to cut him off. "No, you know what, that doesn't matter. I didn't break up with Joe because of you. I broke up with him because I wasn't happy." I paused to take a breath and released it with a hiss, delivering the final blow. "Not that it matters but why do you care? You'll just pull your typical MO and run off to play mercenary. For all your talk about taking Joe's place in my bed, you always seem to go into the wind whenever we do break up. So why should I care if you believe I'm done with Joe for good?"

Ranger opened his mouth and closed it. His face tightened up, in anger or frustration I didn't know, but he did not look happy. I found that I didn't care. It felt good to let all that out. I didn't realize how good it felt. It was like a really good high.

Ranger let out a long breath and said, "Babe, it's not that I don't believe you, but the facts are there. You and Morelli break up every couple of months. Why should this be any different?"

I didn't miss the fact that he didn't explain why he cared. Which was typical. Getting Ranger to admit any emotion was like pulling teeth. I gritted my teeth together in an effort to remain calm. "It's different because I mean it. I realized that Joe and I want completely different things. Maybe it could have worked if we were able to compromise but we weren't. We couldn't. So instead of sticking to the usual pattern, I broke it. I won't let myself be unhappy, not anymore."

Ranger tilted his head and studied me. Whatever he was thinking was hidden behind his blank face. He seemed to consider what I said and finally replied, "Why do I get the feeling that I make you unhappy?"

"Maybe because you jerk my emotions around more than a puppeteer," I muttered bitterly.

"Babe."

"No!" I shouted. "Don't 'Babe' me. You know it's true. You tell me one thing, but act completely different from what you say. 'I don't do relationships.' 'My love comes with a condom, not a ring.' That's what you always say. Well fine, whatever. I could deal with that, your choice, right?" I was pacing again, my arms waving wildly. "But then you go yanking me into the alley and kiss me. And slipping into my bed. Tempting me. And what's worse, you did it all when I was with Joe. Only when I'm not with Joe, when it would be okay to do all that, you fucking disappear. So what the hell am I supposed to think or feel?"

Ranger rose slowly from the couch and grabbed my arm, jerking me to a halt. I stared up at him, anger in my eyes. He towered over me and looked huge, the anger in his eyes making him seem like a giant. I should have been afraid. Any normal person would have. But I knew that no matter how angry he was that he would never hurt me.

His voice was deceptively calm, betrayed by the anger flashing in his dark eyes. "I seem to remember that you were a willing participant in those alley trips and you never kicked me out of bed."

"I was weak," I whispered. "I knew it was wrong but I ignored it because of how..." I trailed off, not wanting to admit that those little trips and sleepovers made me feel more alive than Joe ever did. I swallowed and looked away. "It doesn't change the fact that you told me one thing and acted another."

"I told you I was an opportunist."

I jerked my arm out of his grip. "That's your reasoning? What, are you saying it was my fault? That I led you on?"

"You never stopped me."

I let out a strangled cry and yanked on my hair. "I shouldn't have had to tell you to stop. You shouldn't have done it in the first place. You let me feel like..."

"Like what?" Ranger asked with an edge in his voice.

I turned slowly and met his eyes, well aware of the fact that tears stung my eyes. "Like I had a chance with you. Like maybe there was a someday."

"Babe." Ranger reached for me but I backed away, shaking my head. He sighed, the first verbal sound I had heard from him. "I was very clear with what I could give you. I thought you understood."

My eyes flashed. "I knew that and I accepted it. What I can't accept is how you treat me. God, do you even realize how wrong it is? I'm not your toy Ranger. You can't play with me for a little bit and then forget about me until you're bored again."

"You were never a toy," Ranger growled, warning in his voice.

"Oh yeah?" I challenged. "I'm with Joe and you play with me. I'm not with Joe and you disappear. Tell me, how is that not treating me like a toy? You act like a kid on the school ground. You only want me because someone else had me. But when I was free, when no one was playing with me, you lose interest."

It was like I slapped him. He jerked and took a step back, away from me. For a split second I saw a flash of pain in his eyes. Then it was gone and I thought maybe I imagined it. Ranger's voice was cold when he finally talked. "Is that all?"

"What do you mean is that all? What, going to run now? Go ahead, it wouldn't surprise me. It's all you do, run," I yelled. "When things get hard or don't go the way you want them, you take off. You just can't stand the fact that for once you aren't in control. I'm feeding you the truth and we both know it and you can't swallow it."

"The hell I can't," Ranger snapped, his voice raising. "The fact that you are wrong is the problem. You were never, and still are not, a toy to me. I can't believe you would ever think that."

I licked my lips and whispered, "When have you ever given me a reason not to believe it? You play with me, toy with my heart. You make me feel and then you disappear. Hell, I'm a line item for entertainment at Rangeman. Why shouldn't I think I'm a toy when that's all you ever made me believe?" My voice croaked and I finished, "What's worse is I let you treat me that way. So really, we are both to blame. You for doing and me for letting it happen."

I swiped at the tears that rolled down my cheeks. Silence stretched between us and I refused to look at Ranger. Instead, I stared at the floor, unwilling to look up and see his blank face. I didn't want emotionless Ranger. I wanted Ranger to show or do something to let me know he knew he was wrong. I wanted him to tell me that he was sorry, that he was an idiot and it wouldn't happen again. More than anything I wanted him to tell me he was in love with me and wanted to give us a chance.

I wanted that so much that it made my heart hurt because I knew, I just knew, that it would never happen. Ranger would never admit to those kind of emotions and desires. He was too contained, too in control.

Ranger's voice broke the silence. "What do you want, Babe? An I'm sorry? Won't happen. Not when I was completely up front with you."

My head jerked up and I just stared at him. Seriously, that's what he had to say? My jaw clenched together so tightly I could hear my teeth grinding together. Anger chased away whatever sadness I was feeling. "You think I want an apology? I just told you that I was to blame as much as you. You arrogant bastard. Rather than admit that maybe you were in the wrong, you hide behind the whole full disclosure and opportunist excuse. No matter what you told me, it still doesn't make it okay. You were wrong. I was wrong."

My fingers curled into fists and I took a step towards him. Not expecting the attack, Ranger stepped back before he realized what he was doing, based on the look of shock on his face. "What do I want? I want you to stop acting like I belong to you. I want the trips to the alley and you sneaking into my apartment to slip into my bed to stop. I'm not going to be your booty call, Ranger. I deserve more than that, I deserve more than what you are willing to give me. You don't compromise and I'm tired of waiting."

"Babe, stop," Ranger said, his voice uneven. Whatever he was expecting me to say, that clearly wasn't it. I actually heard what...pain? Regret? Something emotional in his voice.

I wanted to stop. I wanted to throw myself into his arms and wrap myself up in his warmth. This was Ranger for crying out loud. He was the Professor Higgins to my Eliza Doolittle. He was the only person to ever fully support me and believe in me. He was always there to get my back.

But I couldn't let that blind me. I might not have wanted the whole marriage deal, but I did want a relationship. Something that he would never bend on. Whatever demons he had chasing him, he wasn't willing to let me fight them with him. He couldn't. It just wasn't how he was built and I was a fool for not accepting it sooner. I could have saved myself a whole lot of heartbreak.

I knew if I took even one step towards him, I would break and we'd be where we were before. And that was something I couldn't let happen. Before I could take that first step forward, I dug my fingernails into my palm, using the sharp pain to stop myself from doing something stupid. I shook my head and met his eyes. I let him see the pain I was feeling. Maybe he could hide his emotions, but I refused to. I wanted Ranger to know just how much he hurt me and that I wasn't going to let that happen anymore.

His jaw clenched together when I said nothing and muttered. "This isn't what I wanted to happen tonight."

Huh? Just what did he expect to happen tonight? Had he come here expecting me to throw myself in his arms and say, 'Take me big boy I'm all yours?' I stared at him not saying a word.

He looked away for several minutes, obviously trying to find something to say. When he looked back he looked calmer, no hints of anger in his eyes. He looked like he had the situation completely under control. "Maybe I should leave. Then when we've both calmed down we can talk."

"No. This isn't about what you want or how you feel. This is about my happiness and my feelings. I'm going to try and put my life together, Ranger. I'm going to try and fix everything I've screwed up, professionally and personally. Professionally, we can work together, if that's what you want. But personally?" My voice broke then because it hurt so much. "I'm sorry, but I can't. I can be your friend. God I still want to be your friend because you are one of the best people I know and everything you've done for me means a whole hell of a lot to me. But more than that? I can't do it because I will want more than what you claim you are capable of giving me."

I stared at him, tried to see inside his head. I wished I had ESP so I knew what he was thinking or feeling. But he had locked it down. His face was completely shut down, not even a twitch of his lips or eyes. And that hurt even more. Even now he couldn't let me inside.

I waited, silently urging him to say or do something. Anything. But he just stood there, tightly contained. I had been fooling myself into thinking this could go any other way. So the pain I was feeling now was all on me.

When Ranger nodded and spoke, I was so startled that I jumped. "Fine. Your call." I was so stunned that I didn't react when he moved closer. His body pressed into mine, a unspoken reminder of what we had once shared together. It wasn't overtly sexual, more like he was reminding me what I was turning down. His hand was warm when he cupped my cheek, fingers sweeping away the tears that lingered. He bent his head, let his lips brush mine, and whispered one word that held a wealth of hidden meaning, "Babe."

I trembled and let my eyes close, soaking in the caress of his breath against my lips. When I opened my eyes, he was gone. My knees buckled and I sank to the floor, trying to understand what happened. What had I heard in his voice that last time? Regret? Promise? Understanding?

Then it hit me what I had just done. I had just effectively cut Ranger out of my life romantically. There wasn't going to be a me and him. He would never fill my bed or tease me with kisses and touches again. I had done what I had thought was impossible. I turned Ranger down. I had said no and I hadn't wavered. And as much as it hurt, it felt just as good. I made a decision and I stuck with it. Now I just had to live with it.

**Author's Notes: Now, before anyone flips, remember this will be a Babe HEA. I don't believe in magical solutions so Steph and Ranger won't be hopping into bed any time soon. I believe in working towards something and building relationships. They both have some issues to work through, but I promise it will be a happy ending. I won't be writing any Ranger POVs because this is really a story about Steph becoming stronger. I may be tempted to write a one shot from Ranger's POV revolving around this chapter and what's happened so far, but I won't promise anything. **

**Writing this chapter was difficult. So I hope you all enjoyed it. Leave a review and let me know what you think. **


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters.**

**Author's Notes: Thank you all for the wonderful reviews you all left for the last chapter. It means a lot to have that kind of support. Thanks to BeautifulBabeForever for being my awesome beta and sounding board. Bunch of ideas in this chapter were worked out via email. Lifesaver! Enjoy the chapter but be warned, it isn't light and fluffy. Mrs. Plum is a bitch, fair warning.**

**Changes**

**Chapter Twelve**

Ranger leaving had left me stunned. Yes I had stood up to him and made my own decisions concerning us. I believed in those decisions, but the shock of him just leaving, well, it hit me hard. A lot harder than I had been expecting.

I suppose a part of me knew that he'd walk. Which is probably why I didn't collapse into tears the moment he left. He broke my heart, but I wasn't going to let that destroy me. I loved him, probably had been in love with him, but that didn't change the way things were.

I spent most of the night on the couch, wrapped in a blanket, convincing myself that this was the best decision. I talked myself out of rushing to Haywood and telling Ranger it was all a mistake. I told myself that I had to be strong, that I had to take a stand. The pain would go away.

I refused to cry. Whenever I felt the tears threaten, I made myself do something. I made plans and lists. I cleaned the entire apartment. I rearranged my shoes. I finally went through and collected the clothes that no long fit to donate to charity. By the time I finally fell into bed and buried my head in a pillow my apartment was cleaned, the dresser and closet were organized, and I had detailed plans of what I'd do next, mixed in with lists of things I needed to do my job as a BEA correctly and efficiently. I was exhausted beyond imagination, but I had not shed a single tear.

Waking up Sunday morning was hard, but not because I didn't fall into bed until almost five in the morning. Waking up in a bed that smelled ever so faintly of Bulgari was a harsh reminder of the night before and the last image I had of Ranger before he walked out my door. My throat tightened and I felt the sting of tears in my eyes, I shut them and growled at myself. "No. You will not cry. You have nothing to cry over or to regret. You deserve to have happiness and he wasn't willing or able to be a part of that. Do not shed tears because he chose to walk away."

I said it over and over again. That little speech had become my pep talk the night before. It served as a reminder that I had done everything right and I was finally making choices based on what I wanted and not what other people wanted for me.

My head throbbed as I shoved myself out of bed, leaving the sheets in a messy tangle behind. Although I hadn't dreamed, or if I had I didn't remember anything, the evidence of how messy the bed looked told me that I dreamed and not kindly. Oh well, I didn't remember, so it didn't matter.

I dragged my sorry ass into the kitchen and started a pot of coffee. Taking the box of strawberry pop tarts from the cabinet, I broke off a corner and fed it to Rex, who in all his hamster fickleness had forgiven me. I knew he had because before he disappeared into his soup can with his loot, he sat up on his haunches and wiggled his whiskers at me. I figured it would be the best apology that I got from him for ignoring me last night so I accepted it.

After I had breakfast, I spent the morning paying bills. The funny thing about bills is that they keep coming back month after month. It was depressing. After I finished writing checks, I balanced my checkbook. Between my shopping spree in Richmond and bills, I was down to less than a hundred dollars in the bank, but hey, at least my rent was paid for the month.

The afternoon came and went. I watched Ghostbusters and then Die Hard. I wanted action-y and Alan Rickman is really hot. By the time Bruce Willis finished kicking ass it was time to get ready to go to my parents for dinner. I almost called and made an excuse not to come, but that would have been retreating and I promised myself I wouldn't do that. If I could handle Ranger then I could handle my mother for Sunday night dinner. At least that's what I kept telling myself as I pulled on a clean pair of jeans and a tank top.

Then I was racked with indecision. Did I take the SUV or did I call and ask my dad to pick me up? Ranger left me the SUV wanting me to use it. The fact that he hadn't taken it back after last night was pretty telling. I could use it tonight and take it back to Rangeman in the morning. I could drive the Buick until I had the cash to buy a new car.

Decision made I grabbed my purse and cell phone and headed out. The SUV was in prime condition and purred like a kitten as I pulled out of my parking lot and made the drive to my parents. It bugged me just a little to know that someone in the control room at Haywood would know I was going out. I liked the Rangeman vehicles, but I hated being tracked. Just another reason to take the SUV back. I so did not want Ranger knowing my every move when I went out.

The streets were quiet as I made the drive from my apartment to my parents. It wasn't unusual for a Sunday night. Families were all tucked into their homes, enjoying the family dinner, laughing and discussing things to come. I'd look at the windows with the lights shining through, see the happy figures, and couldn't figure out why they were happy. I was never happy with it. I didn't want to have family dinners every Sunday night, going over the same thing. The monotony of it drove me insane.

Yet here I was, driven by familial guilt, going to my own family dinner. I was over thirty years old and still let my mother dictate my life to a point. Deep down I always knew it was wrong. Families weren't supposed to try and control you and force you into something you didn't want. They were supposed to support you no matter what and only show love, not confusion or disdain. So why was my family so screwed up?

I sighed and turned onto my parent's streets. I saw a truck parked on the street outside my parents house and pressed my lips together tightly. My mother never knew when to stop. I pulled in behind the truck and got out.

Joe pushed from where he was leaning against his truck and gave me a frustrated smile. "She got you too?"

I threw my hands in the air and glared towards the house, noticing my mother and grandmother in the window. "Guilt got me here...what about you?"

His lips curved in a genuine smile. "Chocolate silk pie."

I gave him the stink eye. "You are an easy mark, Morelli."

He laughed. "And you aren't, Cupcake? Seems to me whenever you hear pineapple upside down cake you come running."

"Programming," I muttered under my breath. "It must be programming from living here as a child. Do something good, get pineapple upside down cake. Get hurt, get pineapple upside down cake. I've been brainwashed into coming when pineapple upside down cake is offered."

Joe nudged me with his shoulder as we made our way up the walk. "Cheer up, it won't be so bad."

I didn't say anything, just rolled my eyes. Then I looked at Joe, really looked at him. He was the last person I expected to be here. I wish I could say I didn't know why he was here, but my mother was not subtle. She thought she could invite Joe over for dinner and badger me into getting back together with him. Boy was she in for a surprise.

I wasn't sure how I should act. I mean, we'd called it quits for good. At least, Joe agreed that it was for good. I should have called him back and talked to him, but I was chicken. I was afraid that if I heard his voice all my new determination would crumble and I would go running back to him. It was a weakness, but one I was going to overcome. I loved Joe, probably always would, but I wasn't in love with him. He'd gone from boyfriend to (hopefully) a good friend.

I watched Joe as he knocked on the front door. He looked good. I think I'd been half afraid that I broke him and drove him to drink. But looking at him, I had to admit that he still looked good. It didn't look like he had spent the weekend drinking himself into a stupor. Which was good because I would have felt really guilty if I had driven him into the bottle.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Joe asked.

I lifted one shoulder and let it fall. "No reason. You're looking good, Joe."

He lifted one brow and tucked his hands in his pockets and rocked back on his heels. "Having second thoughts, Cupcake?"

"What? No!" I almost shouted. Lowering my voice I added, "What the hell was that? If my mother heard that..."

"Your mother is already going to be trying to get us back together, I don't think it will add to it. Besides, you were flirting."

My mouth fell open and Joe chuckled. I crossed my arms and wondered why the hell my mother wasn't answering the door. "I was not flirting, just making an observation."

He reached over and tugged one of my curls, his chocolate eyes dancing in amusement. "Worried that you ruined me for good?"

I swatted his hand away and lifted my chin. "If I had ruined you, you'd be at home, sobbing into a pillow asking yourself why why why."

"Healthy ego you got there, Cupcake," Joe retorted. "But I'm too manly to sob."

I snorted and poked him in the side. Hard. "Don't call me Cupcake. It's annoying." And intimate, but I didn't say that out loud.

Joe gave a sigh. "I'll try, but old habits are hard to break." He leered at me and tugged my collar away and peeked down my shirt.

This time I hit his hand harder and glared at him. "Break them, Joe."

"If you insist," he replied, giving me a hangdog look.

I had to swallow my laughter. I felt a lot better. Joe was just teasing me. I saw no heat in his eyes, which may have been insulting if I was in complete agreement. I felt the same. I looked at him, admired his more charming attributes, but felt no desire.

It seemed like Joe and I were going to slide into that friend category easily. I was grateful. He was a good guy and a good cop. He deserved better than me. A friendship was just easier to handle. We tried too hard for a relationship, I realized that now. Standing here, joking and teasing, it just felt lighter, nothing was forced. Breaking up with Joe had definitely been a good decision.

I tapped my foot, waiting for my mother to answer the door. The longer we stood out here, the more I realized she was setting me up. I threw my hands in the air. "This is ridiculous. She's doing this on purpose. Screw it."

I reached over and opened the door and walked in. Joe followed me, his shoulders shaking with laughter. I wondered how long ago he figured out my mother's plan. I stalked into the dining room to find my mother, father, and grandma already seated at the table.

My mother gave me a saccharine smile. "There you two are. I was starting to worry."

"Why?" I snarked as I plopped down in a seat across from Grandma Mazur. Grandma passed me and Joe plates and we filled them with meatloaf, mashed potatoes, gravy, and steamed broccoli. Dad gave me a nod in greeting, exchanged grunts with Joe, and busied himself with his plate of food. "Afraid I was going to have trouble burying the body?"

Mom's eyes widen and she waved a hand over her chest. "Stephanie! What will Joe think, talking about him like that."

I smiled sweetly at her and said with an edge, "That he should have known better than to fall for your tricks?" As my mother's gasped, I went on. Screw holding back. I was going to try and be polite and talk to her in a reasonable manner, but she blew that desire out of the water when she invited Joe over to pressure me. "What were you thinking, Mom? Joe and I aren't together. You shouldn't have invited him."

Mom picked up her wine glass and took a sip, giving me a warning look. "Now Stephanie, I'm only trying to help. Seeing Joe here, at ease with the family. Why, it will make you realize what you really want."

"I don't want Joe," I said after I clenched my jaw hard enough to make my teeth ache. "And Joe doesn't want me."

"I just wanted pie," Joe said easily.

"It is good pie," Grandma Mazur agreed. "Kind of just melts on your tongue. Makes me think of a man's-"

"MOTHER!" Mom cried, cutting my grandma off before she could finish. Too bad, I wanted to hear what she had to say. Grandma winked at me and went back to her meatloaf.

I smiled to myself. Trust Grandma to distract my mother from her rants at me. I felt a surge of warmth for my Grandma. Out of everyone in my family she was the only one who didn't judge me. She accepted me for who I was and tagged along for the ride. She might stretch the limit at times, but she was like me, defying conventions.

I scooped up some potatoes and ate them, waiting. Mom might let it go for now, but in no way was she done. I could see the lecture and guilt trip laying in wait, just waiting until the trap was sprung. My stomach twisted in knots as I waited. I knew what I would do if she pushed me. I wished she wouldn't push me, but I had long ago accepted that my mother pushed and pushed until she got what she wanted.

"So, Stephanie dear, just where did you go when you left town?" Grandma asked.

I felt all eyes on me and shrugged. "Richmond, Virgina."

My mother sniffed. "You ran off to Richmond? I suppose you were with that thug, Ranger."

I felt Joe tense beside me. Why did my mother have to bring up Ranger? Not only did it make Joe uncomfortable, it hurt me. I felt the ache of Ranger's rejection in my heart and had to bite back the tears that wanted to fall. I stared at my plate, drawing designs in my gravy. "No, I wasn't with Ranger. I went with another friend."

"Lula?" Grandma asked.

I shook my head. "No, Lester Santos."

My mother's eyes sharpened and focused on me. "You went out of town with another man. Stephanie of all the things to do." She shifted her gaze to Joe, her expression sympathetic. "Joseph, dear, I am so sorry for her behavior."

I gripped my fork tightly and said, "Mom, you don't have to apologize for me. I'm not with Joe."

"Stephanie! You are lucky enough to have a man like Joe, so patient and understanding, even when you run off with another man." My mother's voice was sharp like a knife.

I looked at Joe, pleading for some help. He was studying me, his face unreadable. Oh come on, he couldn't think that I went off with Lester on some romantic adventure. He must have seen something in my eyes, because he smiled at me and said, "Mrs. Plum, Stephanie is right, we aren't together. We both agree that breaking up is for the best...for both of us."

He squeezed my knee under the table and I got the message. He might not understand completely why I did it, but he did agree. He understood that there was no way we could be happy together as a couple. I gave him a grateful smile.

Mom jerked as if someone slapped her. "Joseph, I understand your frustrations with Stephanie and her unwillingness to commit, but surely you don't mean that. She just needs time to understand that being with you is the best thing for her."

My head throbbed. Mom just wasn't getting the picture. I laid my fork down carefully, trying to control the temper that was building with each word. I noticed out the corner of my eye that my dad was giving my mother a 'what the hell are you doing' look.

Grandma Mazur pointed her fork at Mom. "Helen, just shut up. The kids will do what they want. It's their decision not yours."

Mom tossed her napkin down and said in a hard voice, "I am not going to sit here and let Stephanie ruin her life. A man can only take so much and she pushes too far. It's time for her to get rid of these silly ideas of being a bounty hunter and spending all that time with those thugs at that stupid company. Even if she doesn't care about her reputation she needs to consider Joe's and his standing at the police department."

I stared at my mother, wondering if she really said what I thought she did. Did she seriously suggest that my interactions with the Merry Men were just sexual? She couldn't have. But as I stared at her the belief in her eyes told me that was exactly what she had done. My own mother thought I was sleeping with the Merry Men. I couldn't believe it.

"Mom," I started but she cut me off.

"No, Stephanie, it's okay to admit that you've made mistakes. Everyone does. You are just lucky that Joe is the kind of man who forgives. There aren't many that would, all things considering. It's time for you to settle down, get married, and have children. You'll be happier with stability in your life."

That was it. I was done. I was not going to sit here and listen to my mother plan out my life how she thought it should go on top of calling me a whore. I couldn't take it any more. With a surge of anger, I shoved back my chair and stabbed a finger in my mother's direction.

"Enough! Mom, you are going to stop this. You don't control me and you can't plot out my life like you were planning a road trip. Joe and I are not together. We will not be getting back together. We don't want the same things and forcing ourselves into a sham of a relationship that is based on fighting and sex is just going to make us miserable."

Mom opened her mouth and I cut her off with a slice of my hand. "No, I'm not finished. I am not going to get married and have children. I don't want to get married and have children. Having kids scares the beejezus out of me and I would not make a good mother.

"Being a bounty hunter isn't a silly idea. It's a job and look at my record, I'm actually good at it. Once I get proper training I'll be even better. And maybe, just maybe, instead of tearing me down all the time you could shut your mouth and open your eyes and realize that I will never be like you or Valerie."

Silence hung thick in the room by the time I finished. Joe was looking at me like he'd never seen me before. My mother had collapsed back in her chair, wine glass clutched tightly in one hand, two spots of red riding high on her cheeks. Grandma was grinning at me and giving me a thumbs up. And my dad...his reaction surprised me the most. Instead of ignoring the goings on like he usually did, he was sitting upright, his gaze flicking between me and Mom. And the expression on his face when he finally settled on me had tears stinging my eyes.

Pride. That's what I saw. He was proud of me. I haven't seen a look like that on his face in ages. Sometimes I wasn't sure if my father lived in the same reality as the rest of us. He was so quiet all the time that it made me forget the kind of man he used to be. Maybe living with my mom broke a little bit of his spirit or something. But usually he was content to sit back and ride it out, letting my mom steer.

The realization hit me like a freight train. When I was young my dad was outgoing and outspoken. He worked and came home and we had a blast. He always found the time to hang out with me, teach me new things. In my eyes back then, my dad was my hero. But it had all changed the more my mother tried to turn me into her. As the years went by, Dad got quieter and stayed out of mom's way. She had broken him, just like she was trying to break me.

Now...now I was thinking that was going to change. She wasn't breaking me and perhaps in seeing that my dad, my real dad not the phantom sitting at the table, would come back. I hoped so, I missed being Daddy's little girl.

"Stephanie Michelle Plum, I am your mother and I won't be spoken to like that," Mom cried, finally finding her voice.

"Shut up, Helen," Dad said before I could reply. We all looked at him in shock. Well I was more surprised than shocked. "She has a right to speak her mind and she's just telling you the truth. Let it go. Stephanie will find her own way and the chances are it won't be yours. You will just have to deal with it."

"Frank," Mom said softly. "You can't mean that. Just look at her, wasting her life away rolling around in garbage, barely making her rent. Going away with strange men and doing God only knows what."

Who was this woman and why did she think she was my mother? Did she really think that I would just go off with strange men and have sex with them? Did she mean Ranger or the Merry Men or both? How could she even think that of me? This was the second time she alluded to it so something had to make her believe it. I was willing to let it go once, but not now.

I cleared my throat and spoke when I was sure I wasn't going to scream at her. "I do not go off with strange men and have sex with them. Jesus, Mom, I'm not a slut."

Her gaze chilly, Mom looked at me and arched one brow. Why the hell could everyone do that on command but me? "Oh really? What about what is going between you and that Ranger fellow? I've heard the talk, Stephanie. Going in that alley by the office with him, staying in his apartment. No wonder Joe doesn't want to be with you."

"Oh my God," I breathed feeling like I had been kicked in the chest. I didn't dare look at Joe, too ashamed about having Ranger and me thrown in his face. I figured he knew about the alley trips, but he had never said anything, so I didn't know how he felt about it. I wasn't sure I wanted to. "First off, I broke up with Joe, not the other way around. Second, it's none of your business what I do or who I do it with. And for the record, Ranger and I never had sex when I was with Joe and he knows that."

I still didn't look at Joe, but I could feel his eyes on me. I wanted to say something to him but I didn't know what. I could sense that he wanted to say something, but my mother pounced. "But you did sleep with that thug, didn't you?"

My cheeks flamed and I clenched my hands at my side and said very slowly, very carefully, "That is none of your business, Mother. You have no right saying those things. It's my life, not yours."

Joe stood and laid a hand on my shoulder. It was comforting, not judging and I was grateful. "Stephanie is right, Mrs. Plum. Whatever happens between us is between us. We've talked and we have an understanding. That's where it ends. I won't let you throw whatever happened between us at Stephanie just because you don't approve of her life."

Which was funny coming from Joe since he never approved of my life either. Just what happened to him this weekend to change his mind so fast? That was a question for another time I guess. I was just thankful that he was standing up for me.

Dad spoke up again, "Helen, enough. Stop."

"Frank," my mother protested.

"No," Dad said, his voice cracking through the room like a whip. "This has gone on long enough. You will drop it. You will apologize to Stephanie for throwing her personal business around like you have a right. You are her mother, not her conscious."

"Someone needs to be," Mom snarled. "She's going to ruin her life."

"It's my life to ruin!" I snapped back. "If you don't like it, deal with it. I'm done. I'm done with you. I won't be guilted any more. I won't let you make me feel like crap just because I'm not the perfect Burg daughter you want me to be."

"Go Stephanie! Tell her like it is," cheered Grandma.

I almost laughed. Trust Grandma to treat this like a sporting event. I turned so I was looking my mother dead in the eyes. "All you've done since I was a child is try to mold me into another version of you. I tried, God help me, I tried with Dickie."

"The ass," Grandma said loudly. "Didn't deserve you. You were stupid to marry him and you wouldn't have done it if Helen hadn't pushed you into it."

"I did not push her into marrying Dickie Orr," Mom defended, her chin thrust out.

"Didn't you?" Grandma asked, her eyes sharp. "Stephanie was never happy with him but you kept on about what a great catch he was until she gave in. And look what that got her, divorced before the bridal bouquet had time to dry."

"I didn't love Dickie," I said slowly. "But I tried and he cheated on me. And all you could talk about was the shame of having a divorce in the family. Never once did you tell me that it wasn't my fault and I wasn't to blame. You made me feel like nothing, comparing me to Valerie, and you've kept doing it. I'm sick of it, I can't take it anymore. I won't ever be your perfect daughter. Until you can accept that and realize that I will do things my way, I'm not coming back."

"Stephanie," Mom said, shocked. "You don't mean that."

I felt my lips tilt up in a hard smile. "Don't I? Give me one good reason why I should keep coming back only to have you cut me down?"

"I'm your mother and this is family."

"Family isn't always about blood. Family stands up and supports one another. Something you've never done for me." I exhaled and exhaustion washed over me. I was so tired of this. I just wanted to be gone. I wanted to go back to my apartment, call Lester, and tell him everything. I wanted a sympathetic ear and someone who did understand me.

I stepped away from my chair and pushed it in. "Thank you for dinner, it was enlightening. When you are ready to accept me, then call and I'll come over and we'll talk. Until then I don't want to talk to you, Mom. I'm trying to turn my life around and make it mean something. I don't need you tearing down every step I make in that direction and that's just what you'll do."

I walked over and leaned down to hug my father. "Thank you, Daddy. Love you." I pressed a kiss to his forehead and he gave my hand one warm squeeze. I knew no matter what he'd be on my side. And from the look on his face he and my mother were going to be having an in depth talk. I didn't envy her, I remembered how Dad could get when he was serious.

Then I repeated it again with Grandma. "Thank you Grandma."

"Tell me, Stephanie, does that Lester boy have a nice package? Do you think he'd date someone a little older than he is? Cause I'm telling you, I need some youth in my life. Someone with some stamina, I'm tired of the men who can't keep up with me," Grandma said loudly after she kissed my cheek. Then she winked at me and I knew what she was doing. She was making a distraction so I could slip out without my mom starting in on me again. Right now she was too shocked to say anything.

I laughed and kissed her cheek again. "Grandma, I'm not even sure Lester can keep up with you. No one can."

Mom started in on Grandma, telling her to act her age. Grandma came back with some sharp retort about how she is acting her age, the age she felt, not her physical age and maybe if Helen started acting like that she wouldn't have a stick up her ass. I choked on my laugh as I made an escape with Joe at my side.

We got outside and I took a deep breath, letting the fresh air wash away the nastiness of inside. Joe was a silent presence at my side as we walked to our vehicles. We reached his truck first. Saying nothing, Joe pulled the door open and prepared to get inside.

I couldn't let him leave without saying something. My mom had no right tossing Ranger in his face, but she was right. I had been involved with Ranger, kind of, when I was with Joe. Just because my mom said it hatefully didn't make it any less true. I had been able to tell Ranger how wrong we were so I could do the same to Joe.

"Joe wait," I said, stopping him with a hand on his shoulder.

He turned to look at me. The night and the streetlights cast a shadow on his face so I couldn't really see what expression he was making. "Yeah?"

"Listen, thanks for standing up for me in there. You didn't have to," I said quickly. He stiffened and I hurried before he could rush off. "What Mom said...she was right. I did wrong you and I'm sorry. I had no right to do those things with Ranger when I was with you. But I never slept with him when we were together. I may have blurred the lines a lot, but I never crossed them like that."

"Never when we were together, but you did when we weren't." He said it flatly and as a statement, not as a question.

"Joe," I said, unsure of what to say. "Whatever happened when we weren't together isn't important. I know you saw other women, slept with them too, but I never worried that you would cheat on me."

"Funny, I can't really say the same," he said evenly, not even looking at me.

I flinched but didn't say anything. I did deserve it. "I'm sorry. I can't do anything to make it up to you, or say anything but sorry, but I am sorry. I never wanted to hurt you."

"But you did. But, honestly, Cupcake, I'm to blame too."

My eyes widened. "Huh?"

He smiled and tucked a curl behind my ear. "Yeah it makes me angry, knowing that Ranger would kiss you and you'd kiss him back, but don't you see? I knew about it, but I didn't do or say anything to stop it. It bothered me and I always wondered if you'd go to him, but you always came back to me. No matter what, you always ended up in my bed. Doesn't make it okay, but there you go."

I sighed and stepped forward into his arms. I laid my head on his chest, listening to the familiar thump of his heart and let it soothe me. "We are just fucked up, aren't we?"

"I think we are," he said, his chest rumbling with his voice. "But I think now we can get better, apart."

"I'm so sorry for all the hurt I caused you. I do love you."

"But you aren't in love with me, I know. I get that. You're in love with Ranger."

Joe said it so calmly without any hint of anger that it took me a minute to realize what he said. It made me stiffen and pull away from him. The reminder of what I'd never have with Ranger sliced through my heart.

"I'm not sure if I am, but one thing is for sure, he isn't in love with me," I said softly, a bit bitterly.

Joe tilted my chin up so he could look at me. "Is that why you went with Santos instead of Ranger?"

I didn't pull away but I did shrug. "I didn't go with Ranger because he was an ass that day. I had it out with him."

"I heard you called the cops on him," Joe teased.

I flushed and bit my lip. "Maybe. I wasn't going to have him arrested or anything. He just pushed me too far on top of everything else, that's all. I asked Lester to go with me because I trust him and he's comfortable. He's a good friend and he helped me realize a lot of things. He's just a friend."

"He probably wants to be more."

I laughed and nodded. "Yeah, he's a lech, but knows we will only ever be friends."

Joe sighed and looked back at the house. I tilted my head in question. He gave me a lazy smile. "I didn't get my pie."

I laughed before I could stop myself. "Probably tasted horrible. It was guilt pie."

"Guilt pie is the best," Joe said.

"You have strange tastes," I muttered, relaxing under the night sky in the company of someone who maybe, was going to stop judging me. It felt like that because he hadn't once said anything about quitting my job or even about the fact I was driving a Rangeman SVU. That's when he sucker punched me.

"So, what's going on with you and Ranger?" Joe asked, leaning back against his truck.

I stiffened again. I couldn't help it. I didn't want to think about me and Ranger because there was no me and Ranger. I dug in my purse for my keys and started towards the SUV. I saw Joe start to follow me out the corner of my eye. I turned and walked backwards, keeping my face as bland as possible.

"There is no me and Ranger. Never will be. Gotta go, Joe. I'll see you around." I jumped into the SUV before he could say anything and pulled out. I think just this one time Lester would approve of me running.

The tears that had threatened to fall since last night stung my eyes. I blinked them back furiously as I drove like a bat out of hell back to my apartment. I wanted the safety of my space. I kept hearing my mother's condemnations and accusations. I kept seeing Ranger's face as he kissed me that last time. I felt all the pain I had locked away after Ranger walked out well up and threaten to overcome me.

I was lucky I didn't get pulled over as fast as I was driving. I saw lights behind me and knew instinctively that Joe was following me to make sure I was okay. He stayed far enough back to keep an eye on me without being smothering. At least one man learned a lesson.

I parked at home and rushed inside, taking the stairs rather than wait on the elevator. The tears I had battled back for so long fell in hot streams down my face. They blinded me and it took three tries to get my door open. Once inside, I slammed the door and just slid to the floor, wrapping my arms around my knees.

I cried for Ranger, my failure to make him understand what I wanted and how much I cared. I cried for my mom and her inability to just accept me. I cried for myself, for not being the person everyone wanted me to be. It hurt so much that all I could do was curl up in a ball and let it come. Maybe after I could accept that there was nothing I could say that would make my mother understand, that Ranger would always be this enigma that stood outside the glass looking in, and would never be able to take that step and join the rest of the world. But for now, I just cried and let the pain bleed out of me.

**Author's Notes: I hope you enjoyed this chapter, which I know I posted several hours early (well a day, or evening?) .Reason for this is simple. I went and had an eye exam today, which revealed some problems. Problems that most likely are the cause of all the headaches and migraines I've been having. Tomorrow I have to go and have some tests done and there may be a hospital stay after that. So, with that in mind, this could be the last chapter I post in a while. I'm working on thirteen, but honestly, after the news I got today, I don't feel like writing tonight and I have no idea when I'll feel like writing again. I just can't focus. I can't apologize enough for this delay. Chances are the Changes will go on hiatus until I know for sure what's going on with me and what's going to happen next. At least I haven't left you with a real cliffhanger. Can't wait to see your reviews, I love them all!  
>Now<br>**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters.**

**Author's Notes: See, I haven't forgotten. It just took me a little while to get my feet back under me after having my life flip upside down. I would like to thank every single person who left a review for the last chapter and expressed concern and warm thoughts for my health issues. It means a lot. And also a big thanks to ****BeautifulBabeForever** **, for not only being a great beta, but for also being a solid pillar of support in the last few weeks. Now, on with the new chapter.**

**Changes**

**Chapter Thirteen**

I woke up to the most annoying alarm sound ever. Just a steady beep beep that rose in volume. I fumbled it trying to find the snooze button. When the noise finally stopped, I stared at the glowing red time. Eight in the morning. What kind of crazy pills did I take the night before to even think I'd want to be woken up at eight in the freaking morning?

I don't remember setting the alarm before I fell asleep. After I cried myself out, I devoured a tub of Chunky Monkey. Then I showered and fell into bed and slept like the dead. Not even dreams disturbed me. I felt like shit.

I groaned and buried my head in my pillow. I really didn't want to get out of bed. I just wanted to stay here and pull the blankets up over my head and wallow. A girl can only take so many beatings. And this weekend had been horrible.

All the peace and confidence I had gained on the trip to Richmond was slowly leaking away. Dealing with Ranger and my mother had just completely destroyed me. The man I had some intense feelings for turned away from me, and my mother, the woman who had given me life, thought I was a useless whore.

I swiped at a tear that leaked out of my right eye. I didn't want to cry anymore. I wanted to be strong, but I was starting to wonder, just what did I have to be strong for? It wasn't like I had anyone. Ugh, now I was starting to depress myself.

I sat up and took one deep cleansing breath. "I am not going to run myself down. I did what had to be done."

Throwing back the covers I got out of bed and hit the shower. I was starting to remember why I set the alarm early. I was going to call my Dad and have him meet me at Haywood. I'd return the SUV and he could give me a ride back to the house to get the Buick. I shuddered at the thought of driving that blue monstrosity, but hey, it was pretty much indestructible, so I'd be safer in it than I would in the SUV. At least, I thought I would.

Out of the shower, I tugged on a pair of jeans and a scooped neck royal blue t-shirt. Nothing fancy, but I also wasn't dressing down. My hair got pulled back in a ponytail because I had no urge to mess with it. I slicked on some make up, using three coats of mascara to boost my mood.

Dressed, I wandered into the kitchen and made a peanut butter and olive sandwich for breakfast. Not the healthiest thing, but it would do until I could get my hands on some donuts. I reminded myself that I was going to start eating healthier and changed the donut thought into muffins. Muffins were healthy and they had some sugar in them so I was meeting myself halfway. It was a start. I'm sure once I talked to Bobby that I'd have a better idea of what to eat and what not to eat.

Plus, if I was going to be exercising, then I didn't have to completely cut out the junk food. There was nothing wrong with a little unhealthy food, as long as it was eaten in moderation. That was the key, moderation. I had a feeling that moderation and I were going to get to be very good friends before everything was said and done.

Finishing my sandwich, I tapped a good morning to Rex and fed him a grape. He twitched his whiskers in response and stuffed the grape in his cheek and disappeared into the soup can. Guess he was exhausted after a wild night on the wheel. I wonder if he ever got bored with the same wheel. Maybe I could buy him one of those super deluxe hamster cages. Let him move up in the world.

Morning business taken care of, I noticed it was just after nine thirty so I put in a call to my dad. I called his company cell phone since I wanted to avoid my mother. As I waited for him to answer, I remembered how frustrated he was when he had to start carrying the cell phone. Dad wasn't exactly the most tech savvy person and asking him to carry a cell phone, even for business, was like asking him to defuse a bomb. It confused and terrified him at the same time.

"Hello?" he practically shouted into the phone.

I smiled. "Daddy, you don't have to shout."

"Stephanie? Why are you calling me on this blasted thing? You know I hate it."

A giggle escaped. "Because this is a business call?"

"I thought you were driving one of those black SUVs of your friends?" Dad asked with a suspicious ring in his voice.

I sighed. "I am. But I'm returning it to him today. I figured I'd drive the Buick since Grandma doesn't mind. At least until I get the money to get my own car."

"Of course you can drive the Buick. You know you don't have to ask."

"That's not why I called. I wanted you to meet me at Ranger's office over on Haywood and give me a ride back to the house to pick up the Buick. I figured if I had to take a cab, I might as well take one driven by the best cabbie in Trenton."

"You're just saying that so you don't have to pay."

I grinned. "Did it work?"

"Of course it did. I'll meet you there in twenty minutes?"

I didn't have to give Dad the address since he picked me up there once already in the last year. Dad was like an elephant, he never forgotten an address of a pick up, even if it was his daughter. I checked the clock and thought about it. "Yeah, twenty minutes works. I'll head over now and that gives me time to return the keys and talk to a few friends there. I won't keep you waiting long."

"Don't worry about it. Your mother has been on a tear since you left last night and I'll welcome any escape from the asylum." There was a hint of weary resignation in his voice and a touch of frustration.

I winced. "I didn't mean to make things hard on you."

Dad huffed and said shortly, "Don't you worry about your mother, Stephanie. I'll take care of that. You just focus on yourself. That's all I ask."

"Thanks, Daddy," I whispered as I grabbed my purse and left the apartment, locking up behind me. "I'll give you a call when I'm leaving so you'll be ready for me. Thanks again. See ya soon."

"See you in a bit, sweetie," Dad said.

There was a click and he was gone. I used the elevator, which was absent one Mrs. Besler. I jogged to the SUV and used the key fob to beep it open. The drive to Rangeman didn't take long as traffic was oddly light for that time of day. Weird, but hey, weirder things have happened before.

I fobbed my way through the gate and parked the SUV in one of the empty spots. I gathered up my bag and strolled to the elevator. I gave a finger wave to the camera and stepped into the elevator. Sometimes I wished that the guys weren't so vigilant. Now someone knew I was here and was probably running as fast as they could -and these guys ran fast- to warn Ranger I was here. And knowing Ranger, he'd either do one of two things: meet me as if nothing happened or disappear like smoke to avoid me. I was betting on the disappearing act.

At the ding, the elevator doors slid open and I was staring at a massive chest. I tilted my head back and stared up at the unreadable face of a Tank. Literally, he was a Tank. He stood in front of the elevator, his bulging arms crossed over his chest, legs spread for balance. His dark eyes were blank and there wasn't even a hint of a smile on his face. Which was odd since Tank usually had a smile for me.

I gave him a bright smile. "Hello, Tank."

"Bomber," he said curtly.

I stared at him. What the hell was his problem? He hadn't been this standoffish with me in ages. Sure he was the strong silent type who was all business, but in the last year or so he'd relaxed around me. I'd noticed that about a lot of the Merry Men. They had all relaxed around me. Probably because I didn't judge them.

Judging from the way he was boring holes in my forehead with his gaze, I had to wonder just what Ranger had told him. It was the only thing I could think of that would make Tank act like this. He and Ranger were best friends and I knew that Ranger confided to Tank. So just what did Batman tell Tank?

I licked my lips nervously and looked around. No one else was looking at me, even though the control center had it's requisite two men and the work room down the hall showed signs of life. Maybe coming to Haywood wasn't such a good idea.

Fine. Obviously Tank was mad at me and frankly I didn't give a damn. I couldn't make myself care that he was pissed at me when all I did with Ranger was tell the truth and take a stand. And if Tank was pissed at me over that then he wasn't the man I thought he was. I figured out of everyone, Tank would be the only other person to understand why I did what I did. Lester being the other and I knew he wouldn't be pissed at me since it was his prodding that made me accept what I had to do.

Speaking of Lester...I craned my head around Tank, trying to spot my friend. Binkie and Ram were at the monitor desk and were careful not to look my way, even though I could tell that my appearance had their full attention. I could see men moving around down the hall, but I couldn't make anyone out at this distance. It was just flashes of black as someone passed by the door.

Easing back I looked up at Tank. "Is Ranger in?"

He shook his head silently. I cursed in my head. I won the bet with myself after all. I sighed and held up the SUV keys and dangled them in front of Tank. "I brought back the SUV. I don't need it. Thank Ranger for me. Nice seeing you. Bye."

I wanted out of here. Never before had Rangeman felt like a hostile environment, but it did today. I didn't even want to stick around and chat with my favorite guys or wait to see Ella. Dad would be waiting for me and I could just leave and never come back.

I turned to leave and a hand closed around my upper arm, stopping me. I looked back and saw Tank holding me. My eyes narrowed. "Let go of me, Tank. I know when I'm not wanted."

"Not wanted?" he asked, confusion in his voice. "What gave you that idea?"

I jerked my arm free and gave a shrug. "Well, let's see. You're acting like an ass. Ram and Binkie won't even look at me. No one has come to say hi, even though I know they know I'm here. So yeah, the not wanted vibe is pretty damn strong. I may be oblivious to some things, but I'm not a complete idiot."

Then Tank did something I never thought I'd see. He rolled his eyes. He did a full on 'Burg eye roll. The Jersey Girl in me was proud. I was so surprised by the move that I didn't even fight him when Tank gripped my arm and dragged me to his office. And I do mean dragged. I could barely keep up with him. Tank was a man on a mission and he didn't care who saw us. I know that several of the guys saw us as Tank hauled me down the hall to his office but not a one so much as twitched.

Probably it was because it was Tank manhandling me, but I still felt a flash of anger directed towards them. After all they put me through when they were on 'Bomber Detail', barely even letting me go to the bathroom together, the first time someone here manhandles me, they do nothing. Hmph, so much for being friends. It was completely irrational, but hell, the day was barely beginning and I was already confused as hell.

Tank jerked me into his office, more gently than I thought he would, and closed the door firmly behind him. I crossed my arms and glared at him, giving him as good as I had. I was pissed. I had no idea what the hell was going on with him, but I did not appreciate it one bit. If Ranger had said something to him to put a bug up his ass, then that was his problem, not mine. I had no intention of defending myself or justifying my decision regarding Ranger, dammit.

"Just what the hell was that?" I demanded before Tank had a chance to talk. I wasn't going to let him speak first and trap me into feeling guilty. "What gave you the right to haul me around like some skip?"

"I wanted to talk to you," he replied simply as he moved to sit behind his desk.

My temper burned hot as I stalked over to his desk and placed both hands on it and leaned forward until I was right in his face. When I spoke, my voice came out as low and as dangerous as I could manage. It was nothing like Ranger's 'you are in so much trouble' voice, but it was close.

"If you wanted to talk to me, then next time ask politely to see me privately. I won't be hauled around against my will, not anymore. No one has that right, including you..._Pierre_."

I used his real name, putting heavy emphasis on it just to make sure he got my point. He got it because he winced and rubbed one hand over his bald head. I waited for him to say something, not moving. His eyes were like dark pools as he stared at me, crinkling a bit at the side as he tried to figure out the new Stephanie.

"I apologize for that," Tank finally said, a new edge in his voice. I think it was respect. "I wanted to clear up a few things and I wasn't sure you'd want to talk to me."

"Well you were right about that," I snapped. "I don't want to talk to anyone who treats me the way you did out there. I don't know what your problem is, but I don't think I deserved the cold shoulder. I haven't done anything wrong."

Now Tank just gave me a look. You know, the look. The one that said he didn't believe me and that I should know exactly what was going on. It made me cross and I leaned back, crossing my arms under my chest. I said nothing and just waited him out. Which was hard to do since Tank had this bottomless well of patience. But somehow I managed to pull it off. Go me!

"You went away with Lester," Tank finally said, as if that explained anything.

I let one shoulder rise and fall. "Your point? Or am I not allowed to go on trips with friends? Is that against the Rangeman contract I signed when I started working here part time?"

His eyes widened fractionally. Whatever he was expecting me to say, it wasn't that. His brow furrowed as he thought. "You told Bobby where you were going and asked him not to tell anyone."

I nodded. "Again, correct. Is that against the rules too? Or should I inform everyone at Rangeman my plans when I need to get out of town? If that's the case, I quit. I'm not thirteen and you aren't my mother."

His lips twitched a little at the corner, like he was having a hard time not smiling. "Something is different about you, Little Girl."

"It's called a spine," I said scathingly. "I bought it on the road and it grew overnight."

"Is that so?" Tank asked, leaning back in his seat.

"Yes," I said firmly. "I decided I was tired of letting people push me around and that it was time for me to take some control back in my life." _Which is why you are in the doghouse, Mr. Drag Me Into Your Office_, I added silently.

This time Tank didn't bother to hold back his grin. "It's about damn time."

Now I was really confused. First he would barely say anything to me, now he was acting like a proud papa whose baby just took her first steps. I thought Ranger made my head spin, but his second-in-command gave him a run for the money. Were all men this complicated and I never noticed it, or were the men here at Rangeman just special?

Tank noticed my confusion and pointed to a chair across from his desk. "Have a seat, Little Girl. We need to talk."

"Obviously," I muttered as I flopped down in the chair. "What the hell is going on here, Tank? Why did you act like an ass? Why didn't any of the guys look at me? And where the hell is Lester?"

"First things first, Lester is around and I'm sure you can see him later," Tank answered calmly. "If that's what you want."

"It is," I said in a voice that brooked no arguments. "The rest?"

Tank shifted in his seat, looking uncomfortable for the first time. "Ah, well, about that." He paused, looking like he was trying to figure out what to say. "After you took off with Lester and ignored Ranger, a lot of the guys thought you ditched Ranger for Lester. Then when Ranger came back after seeing you Saturday night, ah, the way he acted seemed to confirm that. The guys, they think you screwed Ranger for Lester."

My jaw hit the ground. Almost literally. As it was it was hanging open wide enough that a 747 could have landed on my tongue and I wouldn't have noticed. Seriously, what the hell? That was their problem? They assumed that I was now dating Lester and decided to give me the cold shoulder? As if they had any right. If I had started a relationship with Lester, it would have been none of their goddamn business, especially since Ranger and I weren't a couple.

I was surprised at how even my voice was when I asked, "And do you think that?"

Tank gave one awkward shrug. "I'm not sure what I think, except Ranger was supremely pissed when he got back Saturday."

Huh, I filed that away to think about later. I think I liked knowing Ranger was pissed. He really had no one but himself to blame. "First off, that's between him and me. Second, it's no one's business what goes on between Ranger and myself, or even Lester and myself. My private life is just that, private."

"You have to admit, Bomber, ditching the boss to see someone else on the team isn't exactly the smartest move to make."

I stared at Tank. I'm sure he was just trying to be helpful, but he was failing at it. It was almost like he never talked to women before and just blundered his way into it. I'd ask Lula what she and he talked about when they were alone, but honestly, the thought of what she could say scared me a little. Lula didn't believe in filtering her thoughts and she'd tell me stuff I would never want to know.

I wasn't aware of how rigid I had gone, but my voice was completely frosty when I finally found my voice again. "I didn't ditch Ranger. In order for me to ditch Ranger, we'd have to actually be involved. Which we never were. Ranger doesn't do relationships, I'm sure you know that. Ignoring that little tidbit, maybe instead of making assumptions about my relationship with Lester, you could maybe, oh I don't know, just fucking ask me?"

Tank gave a sigh and rubbed his head again. I'd started to notice that he did that when he was nervous or there was something he didn't really want to get involved in but had no choice. I was a little pleased that I was starting to pick up the little tells of the guys in my life. It certainly made things easier.

"What goes on between you and Ranger, and you and Lester is your business," Tank said, clearly trying to avoid the topic completely.

I shook my head and pointed a finger at him. "No. It stopped being my business when you acted like a complete jackass towards me and when my working relationship and friendship with everyone here was put on the line. So go on, Tank," I smiled as sweetly as I could. "Ask me what everyone wants to know. Am I fucking Lester or just using him like I'm sure some of the guys think about my involvement with Ranger."

"Christ, Stephanie!" Tank swore under his breath. "I don't care about that."

"Obviously you do or you wouldn't have acted like a complete douche out there. And don't you dare tell me it was an act for the guys because I swear by all that is holy I'll toss your ass out the damn window," I spat viciously. "I'm not going to defend myself until you admit you have a problem with what has happened the last couple days."

"Fine," Tank bit off. "Are you seeing Lester?"

I snorted. "Yes."

"Christ!"

I narrowed my eyes. "He's a friend Tank. That's all. He came with me because I needed someone I trusted at my back, and because Lester has a way of cutting through the bullshit and telling me the truth without sugarcoating it. I needed to get away and think about my life since it was going to shit. So yes, I asked Lester. And yes, I had him tell Bobby and ask him not to say anything to anyone because I didn't want Ranger to come and drag me back to Trenton. I didn't even tell my mother or Joe where I was going. I wouldn't have told Bobby if I hadn't thought that just maybe someone needed to know just in case."

Tank looked visibly relieved, which kind of pissed me off some more. "Good...good."

I made a disgusted noise. "So glad you approve."

"That isn't what I meant," Tank said quickly. Then without explaining what he meant, he went on. "But if that's the case, it still doesn't explain Ranger."

I gave him a confused look. "What about Ranger? Is this about Saturday night? Because believe me Tank, he had it coming."

"If Lester is just a friend, then it doesn't explain why Ranger..." Tank trailed off, seeing the red in my face.

"Why Ranger what?" I asked in a low voice. I had a funny feeling I knew what he was talking about and I didn't like it at all.

"Ah, nothing."

"Bullshit. Did Ranger come back here in a snit and take it out on Lester?"

"Stephanie," Tank said, looking pained. "Let it go."

"No. Fucking. Way." I ground out between clenched teeth. "Did he, Tank?"

Tank studied me and gave me one short nod. I let out a low growl and jumped up from my seat. Before Tank could react I was up out of my chair and across the room to the door. I jerked it open with a violent twist of my wrist. It slammed open, bouncing off the wall with such force that it drew everyone's attention. I didn't bother to think of how I looked, standing in the doorway panting like I had just run a marathon, I just scanned the faces before me for Lester.

"Lester Santos, stop hiding and get over it," I shouted above the murmurs. "Or I'll give you an ass kicking myself."

"Jeez, Beautiful," I heard someone mutter off to the side. I turned to see Lester inch out behind Bobby, who was looking very amused.

I stopped thinking the minute I saw Lester. Ranger had really done a number on him. One eye was partially swollen, already turning a deep purple around the edges of the bruise. His jaw was swollen, but it didn't look like it had been dislocated for broken, just really bruised. Bandages covered his hands and bruises dotted his arms. He walked with a slight limp, favoring his right side.

"Oh no," I breathed and rushed to his side. Tears stung my eyes as I stared up into his eyes. "Lester, I am so sorry. This is all my fault."

"Damn right it is," someone muttered behind me.

I felt myself stiffen and I turned to locate the culprit. It was Vince, standing next to Cal, looking all cocky. I gave him a 'Burg glare and raised my voice to yell at all of them. "I don't know what you heard, but I'm not fucking Lester. Ranger is pissed because I told him to hit the road. I'm not his woman, I never was. Ranger didn't want me enough to stick so I cut him loose. Lester's only crime in this case was being a friend to me, which is more than I can say for all of you since you oh so willingly chose to believe whatever rumors you heard. Go screw yourselves for all I care."

I glanced back at Lester, who was grinning at me, despite the pain he had to be feeling. Bobby and Tank were standing behind him, joined by Cal and Hal. All four of them were grinning and I could see Hector standing back in the shadows with a small smile.

"Geez, Bomber," Bobby asked, "Did that spine you discovered turn to steel?"

"I'm pissed," I muttered as I reached up to brush my fingers over Lester's bruised eye. "Ranger had no right to do this. And he only did it because I pissed him off and he's too damn noble to throw a punch at me."

I managed to keep my voice even, but I was seething inside. I couldn't believe that Ranger would beat up on Lester like this. He had absolutely no right. This went beyond anything he had done. This was him punishing Lester for being my friend. It pissed me off beyond all belief that Ranger felt he had the right to do something like this. If he wanted to be pissed at someone, it should have been me, not the person who was a innocent bystander. It really should have told me something, that Ranger took his anger out on Lester instead of me, but at the moment, I couldn't figure out what it was.

I slid an arm around Lester and leaned into him. I stopped when he winced. He must have had bruised ribs. I eased back, keeping my arm around his waist without putting any pressure on it. The tears I had fought back fell and I whispered. "I am so sorry, Les, I had no idea he'd do this."

Lester brushed away the tears and gave me a smile. "It's okay, Beautiful. It isn't your fault."

"Yes it is," I muttered but he ignored it. I glanced at Tank. "So this is why the guys are pissed at me?"

Bobby spoke before Tank could. "Don't worry about it, Steph, they'll get their heads out their asses."

"And if they don't, " Cal said with a grin, "I'll help them."

I smiled weakly at Bobby and Cal but thought to myself that nothing they did would change their minds. The Merry Men were a stubborn lot and it took a lot and a long time to get their minds to change when they made a decision on something or someone. Right now I was no better than dirt to them. I had a selfish thought that their new attitudes were going to make things harder on me when it came to my new training regimen because it wasn't like I could ask for their help.

I brushed that thought off and looked at the five guys in front of me. My anger towards Tank lessened a little. I could understand where he was coming from, even if I didn't appreciate his assumptions. It also helped that Bobby, Hal, and Cal all were clearly on myside. Bobby I knew would believe me because he had known why Lester had gone with me. Hal and Cal surprised me, especially since Hal still hadn't completely forgiven me for stunning him during the Slayer debacle. Cal especially surprised me. He was one of the scariest Merry Men and we didn't exactly spend a lot of time together so having him on my side was a shock.

Still I appreciated their support. I looked up at Lester and felt my heart break a little for how awful his face looked. And it was because of me. I ground my teeth together in frustration. "I'm going to call Ranger and yell at him."

I thought I muttered it softly enough that no one heard, but I was wrong when Tank said, after exchanging a telling look with Lester and Bobby. "Ah, can't do that, Little Girl. Ranger is in the wind."

For one split second I felt like the floor had dropped out beneath me. I don't know why it caught my by surprised. I should have known better. It was what Ranger did after all. But still, I had thought that maybe, just maybe, I had gotten through to him on Saturday night. Obviously not.

"Are you kidding me?" I asked.

Tank shook his head and Lester said softly, "He took off Sunday morning after kicking my ass. Of course, he didn't say why he kicked my ass, but I assumed it had to do with going out of town with you."

I nodded slightly. "Probably. That and the fact I called him on all his bullshit and gave him an ultimatum. I told him, more or less, to put up or shut up."

Bobby whistled under his breath. "That was ballsy."

I gave him a sharp look. "It was necessary."

"No wonder he was so grumpy when he got back," Cal said with a grin.

"Grumpy?" I asked with a raised brow and gestured with my free hand towards Lester. "You call that grumpy?"

"For Ranger it was grumpy," Cal said unapologetic.

"Of course it was," I muttered. I looked at Tank. "I'm leaving and I'm taking Lester with me. He shouldn't be working today when he's obviously in pain."

Tank nodded even as Lester protested. "Sure. Go and take care of the wounds he got in your defense."

I could tell Tank was teasing by the glimmer in his eyes, but I was in no mood for it. "No, not in my defense. He got them because Ranger is a douche."

Hal laughed but choked as he tried to stop it. I glared at him. He raised his hands. "Sorry, but...a douche?"

"What else would you call him?" I shot back.

Hal must have realized I was still pissed because he backed off. "Whatever you say, Steph."

Bobby grinned, not bothering to hide his amusement. "I think I like the new Stephanie."

"Excuse me," Lester cut in, "but I'm fine. I can work."

I snorted in disbelief and Bobby gave him an exasperated look. "Lester, go with her. I told you to take the day off but you ignored me. Consider this an order from your medic."

Tank added, "If I see you before tomorrow, I'll kick your ass."

"Best do as they say," Cal advised with a smile. "Or Stephanie might finish what Ranger started.

Lester looked at us all and then at me. I glared at him, refusing to back down. Finally he sighed, then winced as it hurt his ribs. "Fine, whatever."

"Come on, big guy," I said and stared towards the elevator with a wave to the four men watching us. "Let's go. I'll tell my dad I don't need a ride and we'll take your truck."

"You are not driving my truck," Lester said instantly.

I snorted. "I don't think you have a choice. Just," my throat closed off and I had to clear it before I could finish, "let me take care of you, okay. It's my fault you got beat up."

We were in the elevator and Lester shifted painfully and tilted my head up to look at him. "Stephanie, this isn't your fault. Ranger is to blame. Don't start taking responsibility when you did nothing wrong."

I knew he was right, but still. "I can't help it. This wouldn't have happened if you hadn't gone to Richmond with me."

"But I did and we can't change that. So forget about it. It's not the first time I've had my ass kicked and it probably won't be the last."

I wanted to argue, but the look on Lester's face told me I'd get nowhere. So I let it go, for now. I helped Lester get into his truck then hopped into the driver's side. I drove the truck outside and put it in park to go over and talk to my Dad, who was waiting at the curb in his cab. Dad was very understanding and told me if I needed anything to give him a call. I gave him a quick kiss and hurried back to the truck.

I got in and started towards the bonds office. I would run in and get any files waiting on me. Then I'd take Lester back to my apartment and get him to take a pain pill and lay down. No way I was working today or letting him out of my sight. As I drove, I refused to answer any of his questions about my conversation with Ranger.

"I'll tell you later. It isn't important right now." I finally said after his fifteenth question.

Lester grinned at me. "You really let him have it, didn't you? I don't think I've ever seen that man as upset as he was when he got back."

I shrugged and pulled into a parking space in front of the bonds office. A big silver truck was parked in front of me and when I glanced through the window, I could see a very large man talking to Connie. Lula was nowhere in sight. Probably making a donut or chicken run. I was actually a little relieved. I could put off Connie, but not Lula.

I looked at Lester, who was staring at the man in the bonds office. "Hey this will just take a minute. I want to see if there are any files for me."

Lester gave me a cryptic smile. "Take your time. I'm not going anywhere."

Confused by his reaction, I said nothing and just got out of the truck. I pushed into the bonds office. "Connie, I don't have a lot of time, but are there any files for me?"

It was rude to interrupt her conversation but I didn't care. My politeness had flown out the window. Connie blinked and looked at me like she was surprised to see me. The man she had been talking to turned and gave me a broad smile. I stared at him for two seconds before I could react.

When I did, it was to grin and throw myself at him. "Ace!"

**Author's Notes: Huh, boy do I know how to end a chapter? Hehe. I always knew that when I made the decision for Lester to go with Stephanie, Ranger was going to kick his ass. I like a wounded Lester, brings out the nurturer in me. I promise, promise, promise that things with Ranger will get better. I just like to make things as complicated as possible for my characters. I like a challenge when it comes to redeeming and finding that HEA. So what do you think? I will be posting fourteen maybe tomorrow or Monday, as I've already finished it and got it back from ****BeautifulBabeForever. Hehe**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters.**

**Author's Notes: Wow, I did not realize how much I enjoyed and missed reviews until they started pouring in for chapter thirteen. Thank you all! And thanks to BeautifulBabeForever for the wonderful job as my beta. And also, a big big big thanks to all the reviewers, again, because Changes now has over 200 reviews and I am stunned. On with the chapter, I know a lot of you are jonesing for Ace.**

**Changes**

**Chapter Fourteen**

So I admit, throwing myself at Ace was rather shameless and I think it surprised me as much as it surprised him. But he overcame his surprise rather quickly and caught me up in a tight hug. I clung to him, letting my head fall into the crook of his shoulder. His warmth surrounded me and I was reluctant to let it go.

I think I reacted so strongly because for the brief time I was in Richmond, I had a fun and normal time. No one trying to hurt me, Jones excluded. No one judging me or criticizing my choices. No one telling me I needed to do this or that. Ace, and his team by association, accepted me for who I was. Added to that, I enjoyed the brief time I spent in Ace's company, not to mention the sizzling attraction, which for the record was still there.

In the two days I've been home, my life felt like it had been turned upside down. Nothing made sense to me. Ranger...my mother. It had all gone to hell. It wasn't until I saw Ace standing in front of Connie's desk that I realized how much I had enjoyed and appreciated my time away. So yeah, that was my excuse for just throwing myself at him.

Ace must have realized something had happened because his arms tightened around me before loosening. He nudged me back and brushed a wayward curl that had escaped my ponytail out of my face. "Everything okay, Stephanie?"

The answer to that was a clear no, but I knew if I told him that he'd want details and I wasn't ready to share in front of Connie, who was staring at us with shock plainly written on her face. I think I surprised her by my reaction to Ace. I shrugged and said, "It is now."

He frowned, the motion tugging the scar on his face. Then after a moment, he smiled, completely transforming his face. I felt a tug of heat and fought a smile that wanted to stretch my face. His blue eyes twinkled at me. "Is it now?"

I nodded and looked at him, suddenly realizing that Ace was here in Trenton and not in Richmond. "Wait a minute, what are you doing here?"

He raised one brow. "What if I said I was here to see you?"

"I'd ask how you knew to find me," I replied shortly. Then I looked at him suspiciously. "Did you put a tracker on me?"

His eyes widened and he laughed. "Why would I do that when Lester told me where you worked?"

"Oh did he now?" I asked dangerously, completely ignoring his question. I looked over my shoulder to stare at Lester through the window. The idiot actually had the nerve to smile and wink at me. Oh I'd be getting him back. Eventually. At least now Lester and Ace's cryptic looks and words our last night in Richmond were explained. They had plotted to get Ace to Trenton.

"So seriously," I said, ignoring the questioning look Connie gave me. "Why are you here?"

"I've been thinking I need a change of scenery. Lester suggested here so I thought I'd drive up and check it out."

"Why does that not surprise me?" I rolled my eyes.

"Probably because it's Lester."

"You know Lester?" Connie questioned. I guess she got tired of just sitting there looking like a sexed up Betty Boop. She crossed her arms on the desk and leaned forward to smile winsomely at Ace. I had to hold back a laugh. I think she was trying to be subtle, but the shirt she was wearing today was cut low enough that being subtle really wasn't possible.

Ace gave her a warm smile and I could tell by the way his lips twitched that he had noticed Connie's 'subtlety'. "Yes ma'am. We go way back."

I moved around him and caught Connie's eye. "Ace and Lester were in the Army together. When we were in Richmond over the weekend, we did a job with Ace. Apparently," and I slanted an accusing look at Ace, "they decided that Ace needed to come to Trenton."

Connie made an 'oh' face as I answered several unvoiced questions. "I see. So did you have fun on your trip? Figure out anything you needed?"

I eyed her. Sometimes I forgot that Connie could be very observant at times. It shouldn't have surprised me, but all the same it did. I know she had to have heard about the break up with Joe and then my fall out with Ranger. Nothing really gets past her. She offered me a stack of files with a knowing smile.

I took them and tucked them under my arm. "I figured out some things, yeah."

"I won't even ask why you are driving Lester's truck or why he didn't come in. I had lunch with Hal yesterday." Connie was totally fixated on me.

I bit back a curse. Connie and Hal had some kind of relationship going on. Connie wanted sex. Hal wanted a real relationship. So far neither was really getting what they wanted. They did manage to hook up a couple times a week, usually for lunch. But according to Connie, who believed in full disclosure, lunch usually ended in a quickie in the first private spot they could find. I never really figured Hal as a risk taker, but Connie would know better than me.

Of course, if she met Hal yesterday, then she knew about the fall out with Ranger and Ranger's punishment to Lester. She had known before me, which begged the question of why she hadn't called me yesterday after meeting Hal to grill me. Unless she was waiting for today where she could question me here at the office. Since I didn't really want to talk about it, I needed to get out of here. Immediately, otherwise Lula would return and there would be no escape.

I latched on to Ace's arm and gave him a wide smile. "So, you here to visit or what?"

He rubbed a hand over his chin and looked from me to Connie, who was giving me a predatory grin. "I was thinking of staying for a few months, see how things go."

"Need a job?"

My question surprised him and he gave me a wary look. "I might."

"Good," I nodded and turned to Connie. "Tell Vinnie he has a new BEA. Ace is good, he'll do great here. I'll fill him in. See you later." I gave her a finger wave and hauled ass out of there. Ace was so surprised by my announcement that I was able to drag him with me.

"Stephanie Plum! You can't escape for long!" Connie yelled at me laughing.

I tossed her a grin over my shoulder as I shoved open the door. "But I'm escaping now and that's all that counts. I'll talk to you later, I promise. Lula too."

"You better. Lula has some big news to share with you," Connie said before the door closed.

When we were outside, I let go of Ace and poked him in the chest. "Say thank you."

"For?" He asked, amusement in his eyes.

I loved how he looked when he was smiling. With the scars it should have been a scary smile. But it wasn't. Instead it made him look warm and welcoming. The way Ace acted and carried himself spoke of a man who enjoyed life, got the job done, and didn't hide things. I could have been wrong about the last, in fact I'm sure I was. But you couldn't tell he had deep dark secrets just by looking at him. With Ranger you could.

And I really had to stop comparing the two. It led to dangerous territory I wasn't even willing to admit were there.

"For getting you a job," I replied blandly as Lester rolled down his window.

"Ace, fancy seeing you here," Lester said with a wicked grin.

I glared at him. "You are in so much trouble."

"Who me?" He blinked innocently.

"Oh please," I muttered with an eye roll. I glanced at Ace. "We are going to my place. You can follow."

I didn't give him time to answer, I just walked around the truck and got in. Ace was still standing there after I buckled my seat belt and turned on the engine. I wiggled my fingers at him. "Well come on, we don't have all day."

"Bossy little thing, isn't she?" Ace said to Lester.

"Oh you have no idea," Lester muttered.

Ace leaned closer to get a good look at Lester's face. "What happened to you? Angry boyfriend?"

I snorted under my breath and looked away. Angry something. Lester gave me a cautious look and answered Ace. "Something like that."

"Not even close," I grumbled. Louder I said, "Ace come on, let's go. We have to get out of here before Lula gets back. If we don't I'll never get away."

Ace opened his mouth but I jabbed a finger at him over Lester, almost smacking Lester in the face. Ace held up his hands in defeat and got into the silver truck parked in front of us. I couldn't pull away fast enough. Ace had just pulled out behind me when Lula's Firebird slid into my previous parking space. I had a brief glimpse of her, bright neon green spandex top and pants, before I turned the corner and headed to my apartment.

While stopped at a light I looked at Lester. "You aren't funny."

"Beautiful, I have no idea what you are talking about," he answered and grinned at me.

My brow furrowed. "Are you saying that you didn't talk Ace into coming to Trenton?"

"I never said that," Lester said easily. "He mentioned wanting a change of scenery and I did mention that Trenton was a good place to work." He tilted his head towards me with a sly smile. "Why are you so interested?"

I blushed before I could stop myself. No way in hell was I going to tell Lester that I was thinking he plotted to get Ace here for me after seeing the chemistry we shared. It wasn't like we acted on it beyond some light flirting, but this was Lester. He could probably tell just by looking at us.

Lester certainly didn't miss my blush and wasted no time in teasing me. "Oh, so do you like Ace? Is that why are so interested?"

"No!" I denied. "I was just curious why he showed up at the bonds office like that. I mean, if you talked him into coming to Trenton, why didn't he go to Rangeman to see you?"

Lester made a face and said quickly, "That wouldn't have been a good idea."

"Because of Ranger?" I wasn't stupid. I knew that was why.

Lester slanted a look my way. "Not my place to say."

I sighed and rolled my eyes. "Lester, I'm not an idiot. I didn't miss how Ace acted every time Ranger was mentioned. He doesn't like Ranger and I'm going to go out on a limb here and say that Ranger doesn't like Ace." My voice turned bitter as I added, "Not that it matters since Ranger left."

Lester reached over and gave my shoulder a squeeze. "Was it that bad?"

"Look in a mirror and see your face. What does that tell you?" I shot back hotly.

Lester gave a shrug and winced. "Damn. Shit, Beautiful, Ranger could have kicked my ass for a lot of reasons."

"But we both know that he did it because of me. Because you went to Richmond with me." _Because you helped me realize that Ranger was using me and I needed to stop it if I was going to have any control in my life,_ I added silently.

"It's not your fault," Lester reminded me. "You don't control Ranger. And better he take his temper out on me than you."

"Fuck that," I almost shouted, forgetting we were in the truck. "Better he doesn't get in a snit over it at all." My grip tightened on the steering wheel as I turned the truck into my parking lot. "Ranger has had a lot of chances with me. He's the one who chose to walk away. He made that decision. And instead of beating you up, he should have just accepted it."

Lester let out a long sigh and shook his head. "I don't think you completely understand."

I cut him off before he could go on. "There is nothing to understand. He had a choice to make and he made it. Now he has to live with it."

Lester gave me a look that was both admiring and pitying. It was clear he believed I was missing something, but I didn't agree with him. I shoved his keys at him and climbed out of the truck, effectively ending the conversation. I didn't want to listen to Lester make excuses for the man who injured him. I didn't want anyone making excuses for Ranger.

Ace parked beside me and stared up at my simple apartment building. He gave me a long look. "I bet the security here sucks ass."

Lester, who had eased out of the truck, bent over clutching his ribs as he chuckled. "Don't make me laugh. My ribs don't like it."

I sniffed and looked at my building. Sure it wasn't the most secure of buildings, but I liked it. I liked my neighbors and I liked my small apartment. It was my space, my home. So what if anyone could jimmy the locks with a bobby pin to get into my apartment. It was my apartment.

"It has character," I said in the buildings defense. "Plus my neighbors are real quiet and rarely throw wild parties."

"They are quiet because you are the one who brings the house down...sometimes literally," Lester joked.

"Those fires weren't my fault!" I protested weakly.

Ace looked between the two of us and shook his head. "I'm not sure I even want to know."

I shrugged and made my way inside, the two men walking close behind me. "It's common knowledge that I live here and nothing deters the crazies from breaking into my apartment and leaving me presents."

"One time they left her a dead body."

"Don't forget the bear suit in my closet," I reminded Lester, then I regretted it because it made me think of Abruzzi and what Ranger had done to protect me. Dammit.

Lester took one look at my pained face and wrapped an arm around my shoulder and giving me a gentle squeeze. "It will get better."

"Doubt it," I disagreed.

I caught Ace's look and shook my head, forestalling his questions. I pressed the elevator button and the doors opened immediately. Mrs. Besler was standing in the corner next to the buttons and she grinned at me as I stepped in with Lester and Ace. Lester stood beside me and Ace was behind me, standing close enough that I could feel his body heat. It made me want to shiver.

"Stephanie, I dare say, you bring home the most interesting guests," Mrs. Besler said warmly as she gave Lester and Ace appraising looks.

I took one look at their faces, having to twist around to see Ace, and grinned at her. "What can I say, it's a gift."

She chuckled and stabbed my floor number. "Fourth floor, fine dining and woman's lingerie. You may want to stock up dearie. They look like the destructive sort."

I choked as my face flamed a brilliant red. Ace tried to swallow a chuckle, but it escaped. At least he managed to keep it quiet. Next to me I could feel Lester shaking with silent laughter. What was it with old people? Did their brain just stop filtering the words that came out of their mouths at a certain age?

"Ah," I scrambled for something to say. Luckily the elevator dinged and slid open at that exact moment. "Thank you Mrs. Besler. You have a good day now!"

I escaped the elevator as quickly as possible, leaving the guys to follow me at their own speed. I had my key out and door open in record time and waved them in, just in case Mrs. Besler decided to follow and impart more sage advice. Once they were inside, I followed and slammed the door shut and leaned against it.

"That was embarrassing," I muttered as Ace and Lester gave into their laughter.

I glared at them as they filled the apartment with the sounds of their pure amusement. I stomped past them. "It's not funny! Now she thinks we are in here...doing things."

"We are...doing things," Ace said, his voice dropping to a deep rumble.

Shivers raced down my spine. Oh yeah, that was his sex voice. I turned and tried to glare at him, but I had forgotten how damn handsome he was. Today he wore dark blue jeans with worn hiking boots, a AC/DC concert shirt, and a light jean jacket. I could see the bulge of his biceps through the fabric and his shirt was just tight enough that it showed off his six pack. His hair was brushed back so that it kind of waved around his face, framing it. His eyes seemed to be a darker blue, but that could have just been the lighting. I couldn't see a gun, but I would bet my favorite cake that he was carrying at least two, maybe three, weapons.

I stared at him so long that Lester jostled him and broke the spell. "Don't do that. You make her brain shutdown."

Ace gave a quick grin. "Can't help it. It's fun."

I sniffed and went into the kitchen for a drink. "I'm so glad that I'm amusing to you."

Ace followed me into the kitchen. Lester, and I have no idea what he was thinking, headed into the living room, hissing with every step. Ace stood in the doorway and he was big enough that he made the kitchen area seem small.

"Beer?" I asked, breaking the silence. It was too early for beer but I really didn't care. It wasn't like I had any plans today after all.

"Sure," he accepted, holding out a hand. I opened the fridge door and pulled out three beers. I handed him one and our fingertips brushed. I could feel the electric zing at the contact all the way to my toes. Ace just gave me a slow half smile, only one side of lips twitching up. It was sexy as hell, especially the way his pupils dilated as he stared at me.

He was definitely one hot piece of eye candy. And I needed to stop that line of thinking. It wasn't safe. I had just ended two of the most important relationships in my life. I had no business already thinking about another man. None whatsoever.

"So," Ace said, ending my silent scolding. "Want to tell me why Lester looks like he went through a meat grinder."

Reminded of his injuries, and seriously that was how hot Ace was. He had made me completely forget that Lester was hurt. In any case, now I remembered, so I pulled a bag of frozen peas out of of the freezer. Don't ask me, I have no idea how they got there. Maybe Bobby or Ella slipped them in there. Goes to show how often I dig in my freezer beyond the Ben and Jerry's when I don't even notice the frozen veggies.

I clutched the peas in one hand and two beers in the other and stared up at Ace, unsure of what to say. I knew Ace didn't like Ranger. I just didn't know why. How would he react if I told him the truth? Would he go all alpha male and go after Ranger? Would he back down? In a way, how he reacted to the truth would be very telling towards his character.

I lifted one hand and let it fall. "Ranger and I had a disagreement, or rather a falling out, on Saturday night. He knew that Lester went with me to Richmond and decided that Lester needed to be reminded who the boss was."

"I heard that!" Lester called from the living room.

"I don't care!" I shout back and looked up at Ace.

His lips were pressed together, almost turning white. His brows were furrowed over his eyes and I could tell from the flush on his face that he was pissed. He was drawing in deep breathes, maybe in an attempt to remain calm. I had to admire his control.

When he spoke, his voice had dropped again, but not in a sexy way. It was a I'm Pissed And Want To Kick Some Ass way. "Ranger used Lester as a punching bag because he helped you?"

I nodded and took a step forward when I really wanted to step back. It wasn't that I was scared of Ace. Hell I had seen Ranger in bad moods and they didn't scare me. I wanted to step back because of the anger I felt radiating from Ace. I wasn't scared of it, just cautious. After all, I barely knew the man. I stepped forward because it felt important to show Ace that I wasn't afraid of him or that he didn't intimidate me, even if he did a little.

"Yeah, that's pretty much what happened," I agreed as I took another step forward. Now I was directly in front of him. One more step and I'd be brushing up against him. "And then, to compound the issue, he went out of town. So yeah, Ranger's an ass."

Ace stared down at me for several long seconds, as if he was trying to figure out just what the hell I was doing. I really think he thought I'd back off when I saw him pissed. What he didn't realize was that I spent a lot of time around pissed off people. It was like when you were dealing with an animal gone crazy. You didn't show fear, otherwise they'd attack you. It took me a long time to figure that out, but I did eventually.

Ace lifted his empty hand and brushed his fingertip over my hair. My breath caught in my throat as I stared up at him. The heat simmered and sizzled and I felt like my hair was going to burst into flames just from his touch. My stomach was churning and I felt myself wishing he'd touch my skin. Then he shook off his anger and tugged a curl. "He's more than an ass, but that's just how he is."

Now that was a curious statement. It indicated that Ace knew Ranger fairly well to understand how Ranger's mind worked. Just how did he know Ranger that well? I was burning with curiosity but before I could ask him, Lester yelled from the living room. "Are you going to make my hurt ass get up and get my own beer?"

"We should," Ace called back. "Would do you good."

"Sadistic bastard," Lester grumbled from the couch.

The moment broken, I moved past Ace, careful not to touch him. I was afraid if I did all that heat that we had stirred up in the kitchen would explode and I'd drag him off to my bed.

"I'm sure that's a fine place to be," Ace leaned down to murmur in my ear as I moved past him.

Shit I had said that out loud?

Fighting my blush, I gave Ace a coy smile over my shoulder, enjoying the flirtatious banter between us. "Be a good boy and you might find out."

"Stop flirting," Lester complained. "I'm the injured one. Flirt with me."

I slapped the peas into his hand as I circled the couch. "I'm tired of flirting with you. I want fresh meat."

Ace raised one brow. "I'm not sure I like being referred to as fresh meat. I'm not part of the damn meat market."

I grinned at him evilly. "When it comes to the world of single women, you are prime beef, sweetie. Get used to it."

"Evil woman," Lester muttered. He eyed the bag in my hand. "I don't want peas, I want a beer."

"You taking any pain medicine?" I asked. When he shook his head, I passed him a beer. "Idiot. If you are hurting that much, you should be. Besides, peas are for your eye."

"Pain medicine makes me discombobulated," Lester admitted as he took a swig of beer.

I snorted in amusement. "Discombobulated? Why Lester, you're using your big words."

"Kiss my ass," was his mild response.

I wrinkled my nose and shifted to sit on the couch next to him. "No thanks."

Ace looked around and I patted the empty space next to me in invitation. After another look, he shrugged and fell easily onto the couch next to me. I shifted a tiny bit closer to Lester to give him more room. My body screamed at me to move closer to Ace, but for once I listened to my head.

Ace gestured at Lester with his beer. "So, Ranger got pissed at you? Why am I not surprised?"

Lester frowned and gave Ace a hard stare. "Ranger and I came to an understanding."

"In which you mean you understood that he would use your face as a punching bag," Ace said sarcastically.

I coughed and glared at them both. "Okay, this subject is closed. I'll take care of it."

Ace looked at me with a distrustful look. "No offense, but I fail to see what you can do against Ranger."

My eyes narrowed. "Believe me, when I get done with him, Ranger will regret every punch thrown. I won't be used as an excuse to bully people. Ranger fucked up and he knows it. Why the hell do you think he left town?"

One brow lifted then lowered. "He left town?"

I gave him a withering look, ignoring Lester's snort of amusement. "It's what he does. I confront him emotionally and he disappears for months." I shrugged. "I wasn't surprised, much, to learn he was gone. It was one of the things I threw in his face Saturday night."

Ace raised his beer to his lips then lowered it and gave me an examining look. "You went head to head with Ranger?"

Lester nudged me. "She's the only one who can get in his face without getting an ass kicking."

Ace said nothing, just stared at me. I shifted nervously, not liking the close way he was evaluating me. It was like he was seeing something that I couldn't see. I don't get why so many people were so surprised and shocked to learn that Ranger accepted things from me that he didn't from others. Ranger himself had said several times that he was fond of me and I'm sure that's why I could get away with more than most.

I let out an unhappy sigh. Sure, he was fond of me, he just didn't want to be with me. My noise drew the guys attention and I turned away, hiding my face in Lester's shoulders. I didn't want them to see the look of hurt on my face and look at me with pity. I couldn't stand it. I also couldn't allow myself to wallow anymore over Ranger. We'd both made our choices and while I didn't like his choice, there was nothing I could do about it now.

I pushed myself up off the couch. "I'll be back. I need to make a call."

"Who you calling, Beautiful?" Lester asked, grabbing my hand before I could move away.

I shook him off. "None of your business, nosy. Entertain Ace. Tell him how much fun it is to work for Vinnie."

"Shall I share the duck story?" Lester asked with a cackle.

I let out an involuntary shudder. "Only if you want him to go running back to Richmond."

"What duck story?" Ace asked, thoroughly confused now.

I giggled. "Let's just say that around the bonds off, not even animals are safe."

I walked away, hearing Ace ask Lester for details. I shook my head as I grabbed my land line phone and disappeared into the bedroom. Ace would regret asking for details. I closed my door behind me and fell into bed, falling back into my thinking position. My fingers dialed Ranger's cell phone number without hesitation.

He might be in the wind and unable to answer his phone, but I could still leave a scathing voice mail that he'd eventually get. If anything, leaving a nasty message would make me feel better. It would also serve as a final act of shutting the door between us. I still loved Ranger, but after seeing Lester's face and knowing why Ranger did it, well I wasn't sure I still wanted to be with him.

"Yo," came a voice on the other end.

I blinked and was so surprised that I said nothing after I heard Ranger's voice. I was really expecting to be redirected to his voice mail. Not for him to answer. For several long seconds my mind was blank. Then I finally managed to say, my voice choked. "Ranger?"

"Babe, what do you need?" He asked brusquely. I could tell that he wasn't paying full attention to me.

I sat upright and clutched the phone to my ear, fingers digging into the plastic as I struggled to overcome the conflicting emotions I was feeling. I was thrilled to hear his voice, no matter how mad I was at him. I loved his voice and the instant comfort it brought me. I was also pissed as hell and wanted to start screaming like a banshee at him.

"You there?" he asked.

"Uh yeah," I replied, shaking myself out of my stupor. "I saw Lester."

There was a pause. "And?"

"And?" I repeated, my voicing rising. "You beat the shit out of him. Why, Ranger? Why would you do that?"

"It was personal." His voice was clear and even, betraying nothing.

I cursed loudly and heard the voice in the living room die down. "Personal my ass, you bastard. You did that to him after you left here Saturday night. You did it because you were pissed at me."

"Babe."

"Don't. Fucking. Call. Me. That," I ground out between clenched teeth. "You had absolutely no right to take your anger out on someone who was only doing what a friend did for another who was hurting. That was about the lowest thing you could have done. I thought you were a man of honor. But clearly I was wrong."

Ranger sighed. "I can't do this right now."

"Too bad," I snapped. "You knew my number and had to have known why I was calling so you can just deal. We are done Ranger."

There was silence. Maybe I shocked him. I went on as tears blurred my vision. "I thought we could be friends, I wanted to be friends. You are the one person I knew who always has my back, no matter what. But now? I can't trust you and I thought I'd always be able to trust you."

"Stephanie, don't say something you'll regret."

I let out a harsh laugh. "The only thing I'm regretting, Ranger, is not realizing just what kind of man you really are before now." I shook my head and swiped at the tears. "It's one thing to break my heart. That's on me for being stupid enough to think that you could really love me. I can accept that you'll never change your mind on relationships and I have no one to blame but myself for hoping. But attacking Lester just because he helped me work things out in my head when I needed the help without strings, that's where the line is drawn. You had no right to do that Ranger and you damn well know it."

"I know," he said quietly. "Trust me I know."

"It's too late to regret it," I said quietly. "I don't think I can ever forgive you for this."

"I know," he repeated.

I paused, having a thought. What if Ranger had intentionally assaulted Lester under the guise of training, knowing it would set me off? What if he had done it in an attempt to finally drive a wedge I couldn't overcome between us? Was this part of some kind of grand plan to drive me off completely? It was both scary and heartbreaking to realize that Ranger was fully capable of that kind of logical train of thought. Even worse that I realized it.

"I guess that's it then," I finally said. "We've both burned our bridges."

"Babe..."

I cut him off before he could say anything else. "You've lost the right to call me that. Be safe, wherever you are, I guess. Bye Ranger."

I hung up and let the phone fall to the bed beside me. I wrapped my arms around my middle and drew in several deep breaths. It hurt just as much as it had Saturday night, maybe more because I finally got it. Ranger really didn't want to be with me. He even went so far as to beating up Lester to insure that I got the message. Well, Batman, message received loud and clear. It would take some time, but I was going to let Ranger go. I had other things to focus on that would help. But I wasn't going to let myself pine after a man who clearly didn't want me. I wasn't going to live like that.

So I got up and left the bedroom. Both Lester and Ace turned to look at me. I fought a flush, knowing that they had heard at least my side of the conversation because I hadn't bothered to be quiet. Ace's face was carefully blank as he watched me walk back into the living room. Lester was looking at me with pride and pity. The pride I could accept. I deserved that. Pity however, that I wasn't ready for. I didn't want to be pitied.

So I flashed them both a brilliant smile. "So, why don't I order some Chinese and we can talk about a new plan I have. Ace, how would you like to be my partner and trainer?"

They both blinked and stared at me. I grinned wider at their reactions. I surprised them. It was time to start working on turning my life around. And who better to help than a former Army Ranger turned BEA who had a good track record and I knew I could get along with? Plus there was the bonus of Ace being really hot. Shallow, but hey, who wasn't?

**Author's Notes: I swear, normally I'm not this angsty. It must be the medicine. Or the fact I felt that Ranger's behavior towards Lester had to be explained somehow. He really is a jerk in this story isn't he? I'm just making it more of a challenge to redeem him, fun. And omigosh had I had way more fun than I should have writing Ace in this chapter. I missed my southern boy. So what did you think? Don't be afraid to review, you know I love them! Also, I now have Yahoo messenger (my mom made me get it so she could video chat with my son) so if anyone would like to add me to their friends, if you have messenger, feel free to PM me to get my yahoo addy. I'm almost always on a night and I love talking to people!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters.**

**Author's Notes: Whee another chapter! Thanks to ****BeautifulBabeForever** **for the awesome beta job and for soothing away my insecurities on a scene towards the end. Also, for those wondering, when I think of Ace, I now see Chris Hemsworth from Thor. Just google him and you'll understand what I mean. On with the chapter! Enjoy!**

**Changes**

**Chapter Fifteen**

For the longest time I believed that it was impossible to surprise or shock a Merry Man. It just always seemed like they always had themselves under control, that nothing ever got to them. I've witnessed them bursting into buildings, guns blazing, coolly shooting the bad guys to rescue me. I've seen them watch as I seduced a skip out into the open, never blinking an eye at whatever I might say. They've watched my cars blow up without so much as a twitch.

Yet, standing there in my living room, I watched Lester gape at me after I made my offer to Ace. Of all the things that could surprise him, it took me asking an almost complete stranger for help to do it. Seriously, I didn't get why it took him off guard. I figured he had a reason for asking Ace to Trenton. I thought that maybe after seeing how Ace and I interacted in Richmond, he got it in his head to get Ace up here to help me. Maybe that hadn't been it at all, maybe he had just wanted a friend around. I don't think I'd be trying to delve into Lester's thoughts anymore.

I put my hands on my hips and glared at Lester. "What?"

He blinked once...twice, then slowly shook his head. "Nothing, I'm just a little surprised."

"Why?" I demanded hotly.

He arched a brow at me. "Because, Beautiful, I can count on my hand the number of times you've willingly asked someone for help."

My mouth opened and closed as I gaped at him, feeling like a fish out of water. That was his problem? It was so unfair. I asked for help plenty of times. Haven't I? I thought about it and realized that he was kind of right. I did ask for help, usually when I was already in over my head and needed to be rescued. I hated asking for help though. I liked doing things on my own, even if it was harder.

"I asked for your help over the weekend," I pointed out. "And when my car blew up, I asked you and Bobby for a ride home."

"That's twice. And we aren't counting the times you needed help because you got yourself into trouble."

"Those should count," I protested. "I did ask for help."

"Actually I think most of those times we just rode to your rescue before you could ask," Lester said with a snicker.

Ace rolled his eyes to the ceiling and sighed. "Why do I think that coming here is going to change my entire life?"

I hid a smile behind my hand as Lester chuckled, "Because dealing with Beautiful is life altering. Trust me."

I scowled at him. "I don't know whether that's a compliment or not."

He slanted me a look and smiled. "Weren't you going to order Chinese?"

"In a minute," I said, waving him off, directing my attention to Ace. "I was serious though, about the partner and training. I suck as a BEA. Sheer dumb luck and the inability to let something go has gotten me this far and it's also gotten me into some pretty tricky situations."

"You got that right," Lester muttered under his breath.

"Shut up," I said lightly and smiled at Ace.

"Why me?" Ace asked, leaning forward and bracing his hands on his legs.

I didn't think answering that question with 'Because you're fucking hot and I'd like a nice piece of eye candy to stare at while on the job' would work. So I replied, "I got a feel for how you work down in Richmond. You were a Ranger, so I know you got skills. And Lester trusts you." I let out a breath and laid my final card on the table. "And also because you don't really know me, not like how everyone in Trenton and the 'Burg does. You don't have any preconceived ideas about me going into this. So you won't expect me to fail."

Lester sat straight up on the couch at that. "Stephanie, no one expects you to fail."

I gave Lester a somber look. "I'm a joke at the police department. My name is tossed around on the gossip tree like candy. I'm a freaking joke, Lester, and we both know it. Everyone who knows me or knows of me is taking bets on when I'm going to give up. So yeah, people expect me to fail."

"I think the fact you haven't given up yet is telling," Ace commented lightly.

I gave him a wane smile. "Probably that I'm just stubborn and don't know what's good for me."

Lester growled but Ace stopped him before he could say anything. "I disagree. I only worked with you the once, but I see what Lester, and probably Ranger, sees. You have a talent, an instinct, you just aren't using it to it's full potential."

When Ace said Ranger's name he made a face like he was sucking on a lemon. It was difficult not to laugh. Instead I said, "I don't think it's talent or instinct. I'm lucky, that's all. I don't want to get by on luck."

"You do have skills," Ace replied lowly. "Talking a drunk skip out of a bar without tipping him off is a skill, whether you believe it or not. Having a 100 percent capture rate is a talent. Even the best BEAs don't have that kind of capture rate. Hell I don't."

My lips twitched. "If you'd seen some of the skips I bring in, well you wouldn't be so impressed."

"Hell, Beautiful," Lester muttered. "Tell me we aren't going to go through this again. Why can't you be proud of your accomplishments instead of trying to down play them."

The look I gave Lester was both sad and serious. "Because no one has ever made me feel like I've accomplished anything, except for you and the others at Rangeman. You know how Joe was and you know how my mother is, Les. Can you really sit there and blame me for my insecurities?"

He thought about it for a moment and shook his head. "No, I guess you can't."

"Then I think that the first thing we need to do is to fix that," Ace said.

I whipped my head around to look at him. "Does that mean you'll do it?"

He gave a one shoulder shrug. "I can't have a partner who doesn't accept herself. Insecurities are hell on take downs. You have to trust yourself before you can trust me and if you don't trust yourself, how can I trust you?"

I let out a happy squeal and threw myself on the couch, twisting so that I could wrap my arms around Ace and give him a hard hug. "Thank you!"

Just like at the bonds office, I surprised him but his arms wrapped around me automatically. I'll give him this, surprised or not, Ace gives good hugs. He seems to know just the right amount of pressure to squeeze with, leaving me feeling safe instead of like I was going to be crushed. I clung to him for a second, savoring that feeling, before I pulled back, blushing.

Lester was laughing and I spun and poked him in the shoulder. Luckily his shoulder wasn't hurt so the poke did nothing to him. If I had really wanted to be mean, I would have gotten him in the ribs. "Keep it up and I won't order any wontons for you."

Lester's lower lip wobbled a pout, causing me to laugh. I slapped both men on the leg and got back up. "I'll go order. Ace, anything in particular you like?"

He shook his head, watching me with amusement. "No, I'll eat anything."

"Truer words have never been spoken," Lester joked. "He was the only guy insane enough to actually like MREs."

I wrinkled my nose. "I know what those are and ew."

Ace shrugged. "Hey when you're hungry you'll eat anything."

"Disgusting," I muttered as I walked into the bedroom to get my phone. I could hear them talking as I left the door open. I heard Lester ask Ace if he was sure he wanted to do this. To which Ace responded with a wasn't that why you asked me to come. Ha! I knew Lester asked Ace to come up here to help me. Which begged the question of why?

It didn't really make sense to me, not that I was going to complain. It was just that I thought we had decided that he would help me, along with the guys from Rangeman. Of course that had changed now. There was no way I was going to ask those guys for help, not like I planned. I'd still ask Bobby, Tank, Hal, and Cal for help. Maybe Hector, but that was it. The rest of them could go screw themselves for all I cared. I thought that they were my friends, or at least that they liked me. But knowing that they were all willing to make assumptions and turn a cold shoulder towards me, well it went a long way to changing my mind about them.

Still, we had these plans. What had Lester known that I didn't? He had to have known something was going to happen, otherwise he wouldn't have asked Ace to come up here to help me out. It was a puzzle and I'd figure it out eventually. I dialed up my favorite Chinese restaurant and placed a big order. No sooner had I hung up with them, my phone rang.

"Hello," I answered.

"White girl, you got some explaining to do," came Lula's voice, big and brassy, from the other end.

I winced and shifted the phone to my other ear. "Hey Lula."

"What's this I hear about you throwing yourself at some strange man? Why didn't you stick around and wait for me to come back? I only went out for some donuts, since _someone_ didn't show up this morning with the loot. And why didn't you take me with you when you went out of town? Suddenly I'm not good enough for road trips?"

I bit my lip and sat on the edge of the bed. "That wasn't it at all, Lula. You are the best road trip buddy a person could have. I just needed someone different this time."

"So you go off with that Lester Santos from Rangeman. Did you do the nasty with him? Was that why you picked him?" I could hear the accusation in Lula's voice and it hurt.

"No I didn't!" I cried in outrage. "Geez, why is everyone thinking I've got a thing going on with Lester? He's just a friend. And I needed his friendship this weekend, that's all."

"Well that's okay," Lula said with a laugh. "I know you don't got your panties in a twist over him. Ranger is the one who does the panty twisting."

I snorted. "Not any more."

"Say what? What's going on with you girl? You don't tell me nothing anymore."

"I haven't had a chance," I protested.

"Yeah, we'll get to that later," Lula said. "Right now you gonna tell me about Mr. Sexy Face Connie told me about and then I'm gonna tell you my news."

"Why don't you tell me your news first," I hedged, not really wanting to get into the whole Ace thing with Lula.

"Nah-uh. It doesn't work like that. You tell me and then I tell you. Otherwise I won't know anything," Lula countered.

I wanted to argue but there was no arguing with Lula. She was like a dog with a bone. I'm surprised that she didn't just come on over to grill me. I should be grateful she decided to just call. "Fine. He's a friend of Lester's. He worked in Richmond, which is where we went. We did a job with him on Friday night. He's a nice guy and I guess after the weekend I had I needed a friendly face. That's all."

"Mhm," Lula murmured in a voice that told me she wasn't buying it. "Connie said he was one fine tall drink of water with a sexy ass accent."

I smiled at Connie's description. "Well, she's not wrong. He's a former Ranger, like Lester and Tank. Lester invited him up to Trenton to see how we do things."

"And just how do you do things?" Lula asked suggestively.

I blushed. "Don't go there."

"Bet you want to. Connie said you were all over him. And told her to tell Vinnie that he has a new BEA."

"I figured he needed a job. And he's a good BEA," I replied lamely. "In fact, he's going to be helping me out."

"Helping you out?" Lula cried, "I thought I helped you out!"

Oops shouldn't have said that. The last thing I needed was Lula in rhino mode. I quickly tried to appease her. "You do! But I decided that I needed to start doing things differently. Really try and do the whole BEA thing right. And Lula, I love you, but let's face it, you are worse than me."

There was silence and then she laughed. "Well, I can't argue with that. So is he my replacement?"

I smiled at the thought. "Lula, no one could replace you. We'll still work together. But for now, Ace is going to be going with me and giving me a few pointers and tips."

"So, when did you decide all this?"

I thought about it and replied, "When I realized that my life was going no where. I'm sick of being Trenton's joke. I decided that I needed a new lease on life."

"Is that why you broke up with Morelli?"

"No, I broke up with Joe because we weren't happy. I figured that if we weren't happy there was no point staying together and remaining unhappy."

"Girl, that's the first sensible thing I've heard you say all day."

"I'm glad you approve," I commented dryly.

"Don't you be giving me no sass. So what about Ranger?"

I hesitated, not knowing what Tank had told her. "What about Ranger?"

"My Tankie told me that he went to see you on Saturday and came back in a fine ass mood."

"Ah," I said slowly. "I just told him that I was tired of playing his games and he needed to make a choice. He did. Now he's gone."

Lula was quiet for a moment. She was the only person who knew how I really felt about Ranger, other than Ranger and Lester. I know she was processing it and I'd eventually have to tell her the whole story. But for now she just said, "I'm proud of you, Stephanie. I know it had to have been hard, but you did what you felt was necessary. I know Ranger is one hot piece of ass, but you didn't deserve to be jerked around like that."

I felt tears sting my eyes and I blinked rapidly to hold them back. "Thanks Lula. I promise, I'll tell you everything. Just not right now. It's still a little raw." I needed to change the subject. "So what is your news?"

"Oh girl, you aren't going to believe it. While you were away playing with Lester, Tankie went and proposed to me!" She nearly shrieked the last and I had to hold the phone away from my ear.

I was stunned. I remembered when she had tricked him into thinking he proposed and the fall out over that. They broke up and eventually got back together, but given how Tank had reacted to the first 'proposal' I never thought he'd work up the nerve to actually do it. Then I smiled, Lula and Tank were perfect for each other.

"Congratulations, Lula. I'm so happy for you! When is the wedding?"

"Well, we don't want anything big, so it's going to be in three months. And since you are my best girl and all, I want you to be the maid of honor."

I pulled the phone away and stared at it, not sure I heard Lula right. "Me?"

She laughed. "Yeah you. Who else would I pick? White girl, you are just about the closest thing to a sister I have. It was you who got me out of the life as a ho. You never judged me for my prior occupation. You just treated me like a normal person. After what Ramirez did, a lot of people would have just forgotten me, but not you."

I was speechless and moved by her speech. "Lula, really, it's an honor but don't you have any family that might be better for it?"

She laughed again. "Girl, my family is either dead or they don't give a flying shit about me. Most of them disowned me and refused to ever speak to me again after I went and became a ho."

Hearing that made me realize that I really didn't know a whole lot about Lula's family or her life growing up. I mean, I knew things were rough and she had been forced into making some questionable choices, but hearing her admission really drove it home.

Now the last thing I wanted to be was the maid of honor. Especially since I just knew that Tank would have asked Ranger to be his best man. Of course, Ranger was in the wind and no telling when he'd return. Then my new spine kicked in. Who cared if Ranger was the best man? Thanks to my new lease on life, I wasn't going to let that get to me. Next to Mary Lou, Lula was my best friend. What she was asking me was a great honor and there was no way I could tell her no.

I smiled at the phone. "Lula, I'm honored. Thank you."

"Now this means you are in charge of the bachelorette party and I'm telling you now, white girl, I don't want no tame ass party. I love my Tankie, but after that wedding he's going to be the only dick I see, provided I don't have to go with you to pick up a skip who likes to go starkers. I want a good party with lots of dick swinging free."

I choked at her frankness. "Christ, Lula."

"Well it's the truth," she insisted indignantly. "I want a good party, one I won't forget."

"Uh, I'll see what I can do," I replied nervously. Just then I heard the doorbell ring and let out a small sigh of relief. "Look, I gotta go Lula, lunch is here. I'll be in tomorrow and we can talk more then."

"Alright then, you go and enjoy yourself with those two fine ass men. I know when I'm in the way."

I would have protested but she already hung up. Guess she was taking phone lessons from Tank. I let the phone fall from my hand with relief. As I walked out, I saw that Ace had already gotten up and was at the door, paying for lunch. Shit, I should have gotten off the phone sooner. It was never my intention for him to pay and as I followed him into the kitchen I told him so.

He just winked at me. "You'll get the next one."

I wrinkled my nose and eased past him to get the plates and forks. "Still, I was the one who ordered, I should have paid."

Ace set the bags of food on the counter and moved up behind me. He raised his hands and rested them on my shoulders. I froze at the contact and the way my body warmed under his flexing fingers as he dug them into my shoulders in a massage. He leaned over and whispered in my ear, "Let me do this. You've had a rough weekend. My treat."

My tongue was tangled so I couldn't say anything. I just nodded and then let out a low moan as his thumbs found a knot at the back of my neck and soothed it away. His hands stilled at my neck, warm against my skin. I had to fight the urge to lean back against him. I told myself that he was just being comforting because he had known I had it out with Ranger again. I told myself not to read anything into it.

I twisted to look over my shoulder and gave him a warm smile. "You've got magic hands, Ace."

Okay, so that could have been taken as flirting, but it was the truth.

He flashed me that easy grin of his and stepped back. "So the ladies tell me."

I snorted and dug in a drawer to get serving spoons and began to dish up the food. I plucked out a small carrot and carried it over to Rex's cage. I knew Ace was watching me with amusement as I coaxed my hamster out of his soup can with the treat. Then Rex, proving that food is the only way to his heart, took the carrot, twitched his nose, and disappeared back into the can.

I turned to Ace with a shrug. "He's particular."

"I see," Ace said with a grin. "A hamster?"

I gave another shrug. "It's just about the only living thing I can have and keep alive. We have an understanding. I feed him and he guards me."

"Ferocious, I bet."

I snorted. "You could say that. He's good company."

I walked over and picked up two plates and left Ace to get his plate and more beer. Lester was dozing on the couch, his head tilted back on the back of the couch. I stared at him, my heart tearing at the bruises on his face. I carefully set the plates down and turned away. I just couldn't look at him knowing that Ranger had done that to him to make a point to me.

I felt a warmth behind me then Ace's hands back on my shoulders. "He wouldn't want you to blame yourself."

I sniffed and shook my head. "That's the thing, I think it really was my fault. I think Ranger did it to make a point to me, not because Lester went to Richmond with me."

I felt him tense up and explained my theory to him. When I was done, the anger in the room was palpable. From the way Ace was acting I knew I was right. I stepped away from Ace, needing to put some distance between us. Between my anger and his, it was suffocating in the room. I wrapped my arms around my middle and stared at the wall.

"The thing is," I started softly, "is that I've known Ranger for years. I've always known how he's felt about relationships. I don't know if I thought I could change his mind, but I let myself believe that maybe one day he would. I know who and what he is and I know what he's capable of. I just didn't know he was capable of being so ruthless in this particular manner."

"Then maybe you never knew what he is capable of," Ace responded quietly.

I turned and looked him dead in the eyes. I remembered how Ranger had looked the night he went after Abruzzi and let that knowledge fill my eyes. "That's where you are wrong."

Ace studied me for a moment, looking deep in my eyes before saying, "What did he do for you?"

My lips twitched into a tiny smile. "Does it matter?"

"Probably not."

"Let's just say that Ranger has always told me that there's no price attached to what he would do for me and he's proved it," I said carefully. Then I sighed and shook my head. "It doesn't matter anymore. Knowing what I do now, I don't think I want to be with Ranger."

"What really pisses you off about it?" Ace asked.

I blinked and looked at him. "You mean besides the fact that he did it to Lester?" Ace nodded and I shrugged, "What really pisses me off is that he didn't have to do it. It's like he thought I didn't mean anything I said to him Saturday and he expected me to coming chasing after him. I thought I made him understand I was done."

"Maybe he didn't want to believe it."

"Then why would he do the one thing that was guaranteed to make me hate him?" I asked Ace softly.

"Because he knew you were right," Lester answered instead.

I jumped and turned towards him. "What are you talking about?"

He stood up, wincing, and walked over to me. "Ranger told me that he knew you were right about everything you said to him Saturday night. But he said he had to give you the time and space you needed and that he didn't think that would happen if he stayed. He also wanted to make sure you didn't change your mind about him any time soon."

I blinked, staring hard at Lester. Did he seriously just admit that he knew why Ranger kicked his ass. If he knew then he had to have agreed to it. My eyes narrowed and I jabbed one finger at Lester. "Did you agree to let him kick your ass?"

Lester let out a short laugh. "Hell no. He did that first, then we talked."

I pressed my lips together and took a deep breath. I let it out slowly and looked down. My hands were shaking I was so mad. "That bastard. He had to give me time and space?" I let out a low growl and tugged at my hair in frustration. "Thinks he can just arrange things for my benefit without bothering to consult me. Controlling asshole!"

"Beautiful?" Lester called.

I glared at him and felt my anger redirect towards him. "Get out."

"What?"

I walked over to the side table in the hallway where I placed his keys and tossed them at him. "Get out of my apartment, Lester. You knew what he was doing and you didn't think that maybe you should have stopped him? That maybe he was wrong to manipulate me like that? What the fuck? After all your talk about supporting me and helping me decide what I needed to do, you stood by and let him do this. You had to have known I'd find out and how I'd feel."

I wasn't even mad at Lester, not really. I was betrayed, that's what I was feeling. Betrayed and hurt. It felt like he had broken all the trust I had in him. Lester, who had been so good to me and who had helped me understand all those crazy emotions I had been feeling, had actually hurt me worse than Ranger could. See, I expect Ranger to be an ass and to pull back from me. But I'd never expected Lester to go along with Ranger's plans. I thought Lester understood how I felt about all that crap.

I pointed to the door. "Just go, Les. I can't be around you right now."

"Steph," he said softly. "I was only trying to help."

My eyes flashed and I jerked as if I had been punched. "How were you helping?"

He threw his hands in the air. I think we both forgot that Ace was in the room. "Because you little idiot, I've been here, remember? I know how it goes with you and Ranger. You think I could just stand by and watch you make another mistake?"

I flinched at his words. Maybe he was right. I did seem to have a bad track record with Ranger. But still, it wasn't his decision to make. "I don't think that was your decision to make. I am so sick of the men in my life trying to do what they think what is best for me without letting me have a say in it. Joe, Ranger, and now you."

"Shit," Lester cursed. "I didn't do it to hurt you."

"Well too bad, that's what you did," I snapped. Suddenly I was feeling so tired. I had gone through so many ups and downs emotionally since I had gotten home that I just couldn't deal with it anymore. "I can't think right now. Just go."

"Don't shut me out," Lester said softly.

"Why not?" I asked listlessly. "That's what you and Ranger did to me."

Ace finally moved from where he had been standing. I jerked, having completely forgotten he was still here. I should have been embarrassed, but I was just to drained to feel anything. Ace shifted so that he was standing between Lester and me. A small part of me, a part that was disconnected, realized that it was a protective stance. Not that there was anything he could do since the damage had already been done.

"Lester, you should just go."

Lester's eyes flashed and he growled, "Don't tell me what to do."

Ace glared at Lester and took one step forward. "What do you think you can do here now? Look at her! You need to back off and give her time to process, you jackass."

Lester's eyes slid to me and I looked away. Probably I should be annoyed at Ace for stepping in like that, but right now I just didn't care. I just wanted Lester gone so I didn't have to look at him. I needed to think and process and having him here wasn't helping. It was like rubbing salt in a wide open wound.

Lester's shoulders sagged and he nodded. "Yeah, you're right. I'll go." He glanced at me and added, "Maybe I screwed up. I'm sorry, but I can't stand to see you hurt again and I really think if Ranger stuck around you would have gotten hurt again. I just want you happy. So I'll go. You think, make whatever decisions you want, but call me, okay?"

I nodded numbly and watched as he left the apartment. Ace watched him too and the silence stretched between us. I couldn't stand it but I didn't know what to say. So I said nothing and just walked over to fall onto the couch. I curled up and buried my head against my knees, trying to control my emotions. Ace hadn't had the best introduction to Trenton and I wasn't about to fall apart on him now. I could bottle it up, despite my promise to Lester, and let it out later.

Ace scrubbed a hand through his hair as he sat on the couch next to me. "Ya'll sure know how to show a guy a good time."

I raised my head and just stared at him. Then I laughed despite myself. "Hey this is nothing. At least the apartment didn't catch on fire."

"Might have been a good distraction."

I snorted. "Only if it started in the bathroom."

He chuckled and picked up two plates of food and handed one to me. "Here, eat. You need to."

I took the plate and just stared at it for a moment. Then, deciding he was right, I scooped up some sweet and sour chicken and nibbled on it. We ate in a companionable silence. When half my plate was empty I looked at him. "I should apologize for the scene."

Ace waved it off with one vague wave of his hand. "Forget it. Lester was an idiot. We both know that. But you can't really hold it against him."

"I can't?" I asked in confusion.

He shook his head. "Not really. Not when he had good intentions. I don't know the whole story, but from what I've seen of you and Lester, girl, the man loves you like a sister. He was just trying to protect you. The way I see it, he tried and fucked up. Made a mistake, but that happens. You can't go back and change that and I'm willing to bet that he's beating himself up worse than what Ranger did."

I thought about it for a moment, moving noodles around on my plate. Ace made a lot of sense. I appreciated it, he had said it a lot better than I could have. But I also hated how logically he had laid it out and just killed my anger. I stabbed at my noodles. "Did you have to do that?"

He flashed me a quick grin. "Do what?"

"Make sense," I grunted.

"It's a talent."

"It sucks. I wanted to be mad."

"Now where would being mad get you? Other than a headache and a bunch of hurt feelings?"

"I'd feel better," I muttered.

Ace gave me a look, raising one brow. I shifted, suddenly feeling like a child being called to the principal's office. "Oh really?"

"Geez, were you a principal in another life?" I asked. When he continued to stare, I sighed. "Okay, fine, I wouldn't feel better. I feel like shit. I feel betrayed and hurt. I'm confused and I've been through the emotional wringer this weekend. I don't know what to do anymore. All my plans have gone down the toilet."

Ace nodded and finished his food, crunching down on a mini piece of corn. Then he pointed his fork at me. "Can't say I blame you. But are you going to let what happened dictate your life or are you going to push through it?"

I angled my head and looked at him through lowered lashes. He really was nothing like I would have expected. I starting to feel that Ace would be as much of a challenge to figure out as Ranger and the Merry Men. He wasn't trying to push me. Instead he laid out everything I was thinking in a clear manner that I could understand. He gave me my options then sat back and let me make the decision. Then there was the whole protective thing he had going on. Plus he was warm, funny, and easy to be around. Not to mention the hotness factor.

"I guess," I began slowly, leaning back into the couch cushions, "I'm going to push through it. After all, what doesn't kill you makes you stronger."

"That's my girl," Ace said affectionately with a grin.

My heart tripped at the endearment and I struggled against the blush that threatened to turn my cheeks pink. I cleared my throat and looked away, not trusting myself. It occurred to me that Ace would be very easy to fall for and that any relationship with him would be just as complicated as my others, though probably not as stressful or hurtful.

"So, first things first, where are you staying?"

Ace blinked at the change of subject. He raised his hands, palms up. "I thought I'd get a hotel."

I shook my head. "Nonsense. I'd suggest staying with Lester, but he has an apartment at Rangeman. You can stay here until you find a place to stay. That is," and I looked at him, trying not to look too eager or hopeful, "if you plan on staying. Don't feel you have to just because I asked you to help or anything."

His blue eyes darkened and he leaned forward, raising one hand to brush over my cheek with just his fingertips. Shivers raced down my back. Oh boy. His lips twitched in a knowing smile, as if he knew what I was thinking. "I'm staying."

"Good," I breathed softly.

"Oh?"

I blushed and pulled back, clearing my throat again. "Yeah. I mean, I really need that partner and I just don't feel like I can ask anyone at Rangeman right now to help me. I think I need to distance myself from them for a while. For my own good. I depend too much on them. So you are a good substitute."

Ace laughed and tugged one my curls. "First time I've been the substitute."

I grinned and felt a wave of relief that the tension that had sprung up between us was gone just as quickly as it arrived. "Don't worry, I think you'll do fine." I stretched and gathered up the dirty dishes to carry to the kitchen. "Like I said, you can stay here until you find a place, shouldn't be too hard to do that. And I can give you the run down on how things work at the bonds office and my usual skips."

"And you can tell me where you want to improve and what skills you want to work on. If I'm going to train you, you should be prepared. I'm a hard teacher."

I fluttered my eyes at him. "Just as long as there is no getting up at five in the morning to exercise, I think we'll be good."

He gave me a smug look. "Five thirty it is."

I groaned and shuffled off to the kitchen with his laughter echoing in my ears. I was grinning as I cleared the plates and stacked them in the sink to wash later. I actually started humming as I made a mental list of what to tell Ace. I had a feeling that partnering with Ace and training with him was going to be a whole new experience, one I might actually enjoy.

**Author's Notes: So what did you think? I like to think we covered quite a bit of ground with this chapter. At least now we know a little of what was going on in Ranger's head. And don't be too hard on Lester, he was just trying to help, misguided as it was. Hope you enjoyed the chapter! Leave a review and let me know what you think!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters.**

**Author's Notes: Not much to say here, except yay another chapter! Thanks to BeautifulBabeForever for being my beta and catching all those silly mistakes I tend to make. On with the chapter!**

**Changes**

**Chapter Sixteen**

Ace was, without a doubt, a slave driver. We sat down at the kitchen table and I showed him the list of improvements I wanted to make. Then before I knew what he was doing, he was raiding my kitchen, tossing out all my good food. And by good food I mean my TastyKakes, Cheeze Doodles, and other yummy treats. When I protested, he just pinned me with a hard look, which looked really creepy with those two scars of his. So I muttered under by breath as he filled a trash bag with all my comfort food.

Since he was getting rid of all the sugar and would be staying with me for the foreseeable future, I thought it was only fair that I warn him about my sugar issues. Which I did, with a face that was as red as a lobster. Honestly, I don't know why it embarrassed me to admit that sugar kept my hormones in check, but it did.

Ace took it very well. He didn't even laugh, but he wanted to. I could see it in the way his dark blue eyes sparkled with mischief and the way he tucked his tongue in his cheek. With a straight face he informed me that by the time our day ended, after exercise and practice, I'd be too tired for sex. Ha! Actually, I was a little afraid he was right.

After the ritual cleansing of my kitchen, Ace made me take him to the grocery store to restock the pantry, as he called it. Seriously, a pantry? My mother had a pantry. I had a few cabinets and a fridge. But I didn't say anything because when he said pantry in that slow southern drawl, my heart was beating double time. I was pretty sure he could say anything and it would be sexy.

Of course the excursion to the grocery store wasn't without a downfall. Everyone I knew was there it seemed like. And they all had questions about the tall and handsome man who was accompanying me. Tired of the questions and speculative looks, combined with the bad mood over losing my TastyKakes, I finally told the next person who asked that Ace was my secret husband who I had married when I went away this weekend.

Ace could barely push the cart he was laughing so hard.

Me, I was regretting it as soon as I said it. Why? Because not even five minutes later my cell phone rang. It was my mother. Being the new and improved Stephanie Plum, I sent it straight to voice mail. Why answer when I knew exactly what it would say? I also received calls from my sister, from Joe, and from my Grandma. Joe's message I listened to. He heard the new rumor and begged to meet the man who could put up with me enough to actually marry me. Of course the entire time he was talking, he was laughing his ass off.

We finished shopping fairly quickly after my little announcement. Mainly because it had gotten too hard to get anything because I was being swarmed by the busy bodies of the 'Burg. Our cashier, a girl I've known since high school asked me when the baby was due. Ace later told me that he was surprised I hadn't decked her. So was I!

I shook my head as we hauled the groceries up the stairs. "I swear, I should just pack up and move."

"Everyone seems so interested in your life, darlin'," Ace commented with a chuckle as I wrestled the key into the lock at the door.

I paused and glared at him. "That's life in the 'Burg. Where everyone has to know your business. And I'm a hot ticket anyway."

"Why is that exactly?" he asked as we entered the apartment.

I sighed and let the bags of icky health food fall to the floor in the kitchen. "Well, it started when I got divorced."

Ace blinked and looked at me. "You were married?"

"For all of ten minutes," I answered. "I walked in and caught my husband being ridden like a bronco at the rodeo by my arch nemesis."

Ace didn't know whether to laugh or wince. He settled with another question. "You have an arch nemesis? Do you have a secret cave that's filled with all the latest gadgets?"

I wrinkled my nose at him. "No, I'm not Batman."

I didn't even mention that Ranger was my Batman. I was proud of myself. "Anyway, Joyce Barnhardt and I have been going head to head since grade school. The fact that I caught her with my ex husband was just icing on the cake. My divorce was the first in my family. Which caused an uproar with my family, then the divorce itself kept the neighborhood entertained for a good six months. I'm pretty sure some of the blow outs made the paper at least three times."

"Vicious."

"I was pissed," I said with a shrug as I put the vegetables in the crisper. I didn't even know I had a crisper. Usually it was empty.

"Then I went to work for Vinnie and well, the best way to describe my career as a BEA is chaos."

"Organized chaos?"

I shook my head with a laugh. "No, very disorganized. It's weird. All the crazies seem attracted to me. I have my cars destroyed on a regular basis. I've been stalked and kidnapped a few times. I've also had some very weird captures." I shrugged. "I'm not good at it, not really. Like I said before, I'm lucky."

"Seems to me that luck works for you," he commented.

"Sure but it's getting old. I told you, I'm a joke at the police department. Ninety percent of the time when I bring in a skip I'm either covered in garbage or they are naked. The police take bets on me. Everything from how much trash I'll be covered in the next time I bring a skip in, to the next time my car goes boom."

I must have sounded sad because Ace reached over and patted my shoulder. "Don't worry about it. That will change."

"Probably not the cars being destroyed. I've bad luck with cars. Just ask anyone. The only car I can't seem to destroy is my Grandma Mazur's Buick. And that thing is damn near indestructible." I paused and grinned at him. "Which reminds me, I need to swing by my parents and pick up the Buick."

"Why?"

"Because until I bring in a few skips, I don't have the money to get another car. My old one went boom last week, just before Lester and I took our road trip. I think that was the catalyst of my decision."

"Why do you say that?" Ace asked as he leaned back against the counter.

I shrugged and went to Rex's cage to get his water bottle and get him fresh water. "I think it was the fact that it was just random. I mean, I was at the store getting some groceries and boom explosion and it was my car. For no reason. It was some kind of gang initiation or something. Then there were the cops exchanging money and my ex yelling at me. I just got tired of it and decided that things needed to change. And I didn't waste time, I broke up with my ex."

"Wait...your car explodes and he yells at you?" Ace didn't look happy about that.

I nodded as I screwed the lid back on the water bottle. "Yeah, I was pissed about it too. It wasn't my fault. The thing is, Joe's been there since I started my job. In fact he was my first job as a BEA. I've known him since we were kids, literally. In any case, we've been going through this on and off again relationship and he hated my job. Wanted me to quit and marry him and start popping out kids."

Ace tilted his head and studied me. Then he shook his head. "Sorry, can't see you with kids."

"Neither can I. I'm lucky I keep Rex alive. But Joe was always giving me hell over my job and over my friendship with Ranger and the guys at Rangeman. I realized that we would never be happy because all we did was fight and have sex. So I broke up with him. Then I had it out with Ranger. After that I called Lester and we left that night."

"Seems to me that you've done nothing but have it out with Ranger since I've known you," Ace commented lightly.

I bit my lip and considered what to tell him. I looked at him. "Things with Ranger were complicated. And it took me a long time to realize that he could never give me what I wanted and I couldn't just settle for what he wanted. We were never involved, we just had one night together. But he's always been there. And there was chemistry. But he played games with me and I couldn't handle it. I finally wised up and told him that it had to stop. That he had to make a choice. He didn't like that, but he made his choice and walked away." I sighed and shook my head. "I could handle that. But the shit he's pulled since then..."

"That was just Ranger trying to control the situation. He's like that, always has to be in control," Ace said darkly.

I paused and looked at him. My eyes narrowed. "You know, the way you talk you must have known Ranger really well."

"I knew of him," Ace said carefully. "He's a bit of a legend in the Rangers. Everyone wanted to be him."

"But not you?" I asked shrewdly.

Ace shook his head. "No, even me. I joined the Rangers a few years after him. Lester was already on Ranger's team. I got sent to another team, but I heard things. I respected him. Then shit happened and I realized just what kind of man he was."

I watched his face as he spoke and noticed that his face darkened, the scars standing out vividly. From the way his body tensed and he frowned, I surmised that something had happened, something involving Ranger, that hurt Ace...a lot. So bad that even now, years later, he couldn't shake it off.

"And what kind of man is he?" I asked, curious to know what Ace thought.

He gave a one shoulder shrug. "First thing that comes to mind is selfish."

"Really?" I asked surprised. Ranger was a lot of things, but selfish really never blipped on my radar. I had a hard time thinking of him as selfish after all the things he's done for me. "Why do you say that?"

"He doesn't want to be with you but he doesn't want you to be with anyone else, right?" Ace asked. "To me that's selfish."

"He left," I reminded Ace. "And I took care of that problem."

"It shouldn't have been a problem in the first place. Ranger has always been like that."

I put my hands on my hips. "Okay, now you really have to explain."

Ace sighed and rubbed a hand over his face. "Look, we just know different sides to Ranger, alright. You see him different and I can only see him as the man who I used to know."

"You said you didn't know him that well."

"I knew enough."

"What is it about all you retired military and the need to be cryptic?" I asked caustically, annoyed by the run around. "Can't you just speak plainly for once?"

Ace laughed and shook his head. "If Ranger hasn't told you about his past, then it's not my place to tell you."

I waved my hands in the air. "I'm not asking for his freaking resume. I just want to know why makes you hate him."

"He hurt someone I care a lot about a long time ago," Ace said after a moment's hesitation.

My hands fell back to my side as I stared at Ace. I had been thinking that Ace and Ranger had a more personal history, like Ranger stole a girlfriend or something. I had not been expecting that. "Oh. I see."

He shoved off the counter he was leaning on. "It was several years ago, before he came back to Trenton, before he was out of the Rangers and the military. I shouldn't hold a grudge but it just pisses me off what he did and I can't get over it."

I shifted, suddenly uncomfortable with the conversation. The pain on Ace's face was enough to make me regret prying. Sometimes I just didn't know when to stop. This was one of those times. I took the couple steps that separated us and wrapped my arms around Ace's waist and leaned in to hug him. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have picked at you."

He stiffened for a moment then returned the hug. He smelled really good. That one single thing stood out in my mind, musky without being too strong, with just a hint of spice. I was just tall enough that when I turned my head, my ear rested over his heart and I could hear the steady thump of it beating. I sighed and closed my eyes, relaxing in his hold. I could feel Ace relaxing too as his hold on me became more lax. We just stood there, offering and taking comfort from each other. It was completely unlike any embrace I've ever shared with a man.

Of course the idyllic moment was broken by the shrill ring of my phone. I made a grumbling noise, which made Ace laugh as I pulled away and glared at my phone. I let the answering machine pick up, which proved to be a mistake.

My mom's voice blasted out of the tiny speakers. "Stephanie Michelle Plum! What is this I hear that you went and got married? And you didn't even call me! I'm your mother! Edwina Schultz's daughter Maggie doesn't go and get married without telling her mother! I cannot believe that you would do this to me! Why aren't you picking up your phone? Stephanie, I swear, you keep up these antics and Joe will never take you back."

I let out a growl and threw my hands up in the air. "Can no one in this town take a freaking joke?"

Ace tried to stifle his laughter, but failed. I whipped my head around to glare at him. He held his hands up in front of him. "She's your mother."

"She's a pain, that's what she is. I can't believe she still thinks I would get back with Joe. I told her very plainly I wasn't. Joe told her. She's like a dog with a bone. She refuses to believe that I can be happy without being married."

I marched over to the phone and hit the delete button. I was staring at the machine when the phone rang again. Thinking it was my mother, I snatched it up and hit the on button and shrieked, "I am not married, Mother! Not that it is any of your business!"

"Chill, white girl," Lula said with a laugh. "So you aren't married? Here I was thinking you were jealous of me and Tankie."

"Oh Lula, it's you," I said with a sigh. "Sorry. I just had a call from my mom and she blasted me."

"Your momma is batshit insane, just so you know."

"Tell me something I don't know," I mumbled.

"So you aren't married?" Lula asked with a laugh.

"No!" I said tiredly. "I'm not. I was shopping with a friend, my guy friend, and so many people were being nosy that I mouthed off and told them he was my secret husband."

"Girl, don't you know better? Tank wants to know the husband's name."

"Tell Tank there is no husband," I responded with an eye roll at Ace, who had joined me in the hallway.

He didn't bother to hide his chuckle. Of course Lula heard him and pounce on it. "Ooh is that the secret husband?"

"Lula," I growled warningly.

"Sorry, I can't help it. So was that him?"

I cradled the phone between my ear and shoulder and walked back into the kitchen to get a drink. "Yes that was him. His name, by the way, is Ace. He's the one I told you about."

"Ooooh," she said, drawing the word out. Then she shouted, "Tank, she said his name is Ace!"

There was some shuffling and Lula shrieked loud enough that I held the phone away from my ear. Then I heard Tank's deep voice. "Did you say Ace? As in Ace Gautier?"

I held a bottle of water in my hand and answered warily, "Yes. Lester introduced us when we were in Richmond."

"Holy shit," Tank said, his voice a deep rumble. "That's going to piss Ranger off."

I made a face at my phone and said primly, "It's none of Ranger's business. Ace is going to help me out and partner with me at Vinnie's."

"Shit, Little Girl," Tank said darkly. "Do you have any idea of what you are doing?"

"I know exactly what I'm doing. I'm taking charge of my life and doing things my way. No one is going to stop me. So if you got a problem with it, then deal with it."

"I don't have a problem with it. I like Ace. Ranger, now he'll have a problem with it."

"Ranger can go fuck himself," I hissed into the phone. "He lost any right to comment on my life when he beat the shit out of Lester just to make sure I stayed away from him. Ranger has fucked up for the last time with me."

"Wait what?" Tank asked. "What the hell are you talking about?"

"You want the story, go talk to Lester. I'm sure he'll be glad to tell you all the dirty details," I replied darkly.

"Shit," Tank muttered. "Are you okay?"

"I'll be fine," I said with a sigh. "I'm just sick of all the bullshit. I'm tired of people trying to control me."

"Ranger only wants the best for you," Tank said slowly.

"Ranger should let me decide what's best for me," I shot back. "I'm not a child."

"I agree," Tank said quickly. "But you know how Ranger thinks."

"What I do know is that I'm tired of hearing about Ranger. It's done. I'm done with him. I don't want to go over the same crap over and over. Ranger won't change, ever, and I'm tired of waiting and taking what little he offers me."

"So that's it then?"

"I guess so. I told him I wanted to be friends, I never wanted to lose our friendship. But he screwed the pooch there so I don't know what else to do. Tank, I'm trying to change my life so I'm not the laughingstock in Trenton. I'm trying to make myself happy and I can't do that with Ranger looming over me. He's made that perfectly clear to me so there's nothing else to say."

Tank was silent for a moment. He was so quiet that if I hadn't heard him breathing I would have guessed he'd hung up. Then he said, "Well you gotta do what you gotta do. I'm proud of you, Steph."

"Thanks...I think." I twisted the lid open on the water and took a deep drink. "Listen, I'm going to be busy the next few days so I don't know if I'll be able to come in and work."

"That's fine. I'll have Vince run searches."

I got a secret thrill out of that since Vince had been the vocal one during my confrontation with the Merry Men earlier. I didn't even bother to hide the snicker. I knew that was the reason Tank was going to put him on searches. Punishment at Rangeman was often desk duty. No one liked desk duty.

"Sounds good to me," I said cheerfully.

"I heard that laugh," Tank said and I could hear the amusement in his voice. Then he got serious again. "Listen, don't be too hard on the guys. They didn't have all the facts and when I left this afternoon, I heard talk about buying you a cookie basket as an apology and lynching Ranger when he got back."

Oh yummy a cookie basket.

Lynching Ranger...I shouldn't have gotten a thrill from that but I admit, I kind of did.

Aw I can't have cookies any more thanks to the Sugar Police in my living room.

Instead of saying the first thoughts I had, I said, "I want them to grovel. It hurt that they'd think so badly of me."

"Yeah well, they are idiots."

"Everyone keeps telling me what idiots men are. I'm starting to believe it."

"We can't help it. It's in our blood."

"Ha! So I hear congratulations are in order. Why didn't you tell me yourself when you saw me earlier."

"I don't want to remind you of what happened earlier, you scare me," Tank said lightly. "Besides, I figured it was Lula's place to tell you."

"Well I'm very happy for you. Did you remember putting the ring on her finger this time?" I teased.

"I heard that!" Lula shouted in the background. "Of course he remembered. My Tankie was downright romantic when he popped the question."

"Don't tell anyone," begged Tank. "It will ruin my reputation."

"Can't tell when I don't have the details," I replied lightly.

"I'll tell you tomorrow!" Lula shouted.

I laughed and walked into the living room. Ace was sitting on the couch with a notebook open in his lap and a pen moving furiously across the page. I wanted to be nosy but I figured I had been nosy enough for one day. "I gotta go. Tell Lula I'll see her sometime tomorrow. Bye Tank."

"Bye, Little Girl. Tell Ace he better take care of you or I'll kick his ass."

"I'll pass it along," I said absently as Ace looked up at me. I clicked the phone off and dropped it on the table. "Tank said to take care of me or he'll kick your ass."

"With a threat like that, I'll wrap you in bubble wrap to keep you safe."

I shuddered. "God no! Can you imagine what it would sound like if I fell? Pop! Pop! Pop!" I flopped on the couch to the sound of his chuckles. "So you know Tank?"

"I imagine I know several of the guys who work for Ranger. The Rangers are a tight community, even if you didn't serve on the same teams."

"Good to know." My curiosity got the better of me and I leaned over to peek at the notebook. "What are you doing?"

"Training regimen," he said absently, looking back over his notes.

"Regimen?" I squeaked. "Let's not get crazy here. I'm not exactly Miss Exercise."

He gave me a long look. "You want to be better at your job?"

I nodded cautiously.

"Then the first thing you have to do is get in shape. To do that, you have to work out and eat right."

I made a face. "That doesn't sound very fun."

"Fun stuff comes later. I'll teach you how to fight, some more effective holds and take downs. We'll work on your gunmanship."

"I hate my gun. I keep it in my cookie jar. It's never loaded," I informed him quickly.

His lips curved up. "A Rockford fan?"

I gave him a palms up. "It worked for him."

"Cute," Ace commented. "We'll work on it and you'll learn not to hate your gun."

I shook my head. "Not gonna happen. Every time I use a damn gun, I kill someone."

Ace lowered the notebook and looked at me, the only sign he understood what I had said was the slight twitching of one brow. Then he asked in a rather calm voice, "Do you use one often?"

One could take that question as a joke. But I knew he wasn't joking, he was just curious. Of course the straight bland way he had issued the question made me think I could tell him I killed kittens at midnight in worship of the dark gods and he wouldn't have blinked. "No. I've used a gun twice. Both times I ended up killing someone."

"Shit, Stephanie," Ace said in a surprised voice. Okay, so maybe he hadn't believed me when I told him I killed two people. Maybe he had just been patronizing me. But he wasn't now. "Most cops go their entire careers without drawing a weapon.

"Yeah well bad things happen to me. I told you!" Of course now that I confessed that little sin, and I'd be stupid to deny that it didn't bother me, even after all this time, I had to tell him exactly what happened and why I shot and killed.

Ace surprised me. He didn't overreact like my mother had. He also didn't make a big deal out of it. He took it in stride and just nodded and made a 'it's them or you' comment. It made me feel a little bit better hearing that. If only because thinking about Cone and Alpha made me feel sick.

I gave him a plaintive look. "So, do I have to do the gun thing?"

"Yes," he said firmly. "I get why you don't like them, but Stephanie, you have to learn. If only to be comfortable carrying it. You may be put in a situation where knowing how to use your gun properly, instead of relying on luck and chance, will save your life."

I grumbled and made a face. "I don't like it."

"You don't have to. You just have to do it."

I crossed my arms over my chest and gave a mutinous stare. "I won't do it."

"Then I won't bother teaching you anything," Ace shot back. "You asked for my help and I'm going to give it to you, but not if you act like a spoiled brat."

I gaped at him. My tongue glued itself to the roof of my mouth and I just stared at him, not believing he called me a spoiled brat. Finally I remembered how to talk. "Excuse me?"

"You heard me," Ace said without remorse. "You act like a spoiled brat. Throwing temper tantrums over your food. Pouting about using a gun. You've been babied."

"I have not!"

"Oh really?" Ace asked with an arched brow. "You going to tell me that you never got into a situation where someone didn't come save you?"

I pursed my lips and looked away. "So what?"

"So you've been babied. You wanted to change, so here's your chance. I can teach you but you have to want to learn." Ace shrugged. "And if you decide to learn, that means doing what I tell you."

"I'm not feeling so hot for teacher anymore," I mumbled under my breath.

He had to have had super hearing because he laughed and gave me a heated look. "Give it time, I'm sure I can change your mind."

My cheeks burned and I looked away before I blurted out something I didn't mean to say, avoiding his gaze, but hearing his chuckles. He had a point, I had been babied. With a few exceptions, whenever I got in trouble Joe or Ranger rode to my rescue. All it took to remind me just how helpless I was without one of them was thinking of the playground and the circle of Slayers surrounding me. Maybe if I had known more, I could have better defended myself instead of waiting for someone to save me.

I shivered thinking of that night. I just knew I'd have nightmares tonight now that I thought about them. That incident and the one where Stiva locked me in a coffin provided enough nightmare fodder. I hated those nightmares. I really didn't want to have one tonight, with Ace here. Joe always told me that I made a lot of noise when I had one of those nightmares and it wasn't something I wanted Ace to witness.

Thinking about those two times and all the others was what made my mind up. I was done with being a damsel in distress. I couldn't keep relying on my friends to save me when I got in over my head. I had to be able to do it myself. And maybe it really was better that Ace help me than the Merry Men because he would be tough on me and wouldn't let me just slide. The Merry Men probably wouldn't be as tough on me since they knew me so well.

Decision made, I turned to see Ace staring at me. I offered him a weak smile. "So, what's the first thing on the list?"

Ace grinned at me and reached over to tug one of my curls. "I knew you'd make the right choice, darlin'. You'll just have to trust me not to push you too hard too fast."

Oh the T word. Trust. Did he have to use the one word that gave me goosebumps? I stared at him, wondering if I really could trust him? I wanted to, but I had such a horrible track record with men and trust. I bit my lip and stared at him. He just looked back at me patiently. It wasn't even like he was waiting for me to given an explanation or that he was expecting one.

Which of course meant I was compelled to tell him my issues. "I have trust issues."

He made a mock surprised face. "No really?"

I laughed and smacked him lightly on the shoulder. "I'm serious. I have some serious issues with it. Everyone, well every guy, I've known has done something one way or another to break trust with me. My ex husband cheating, Joe for not trusting me with my career choice and always trying to change me. Even Ranger. And to some degree now, Lester. So I know I should trust you, it's just not something I can give easily."

Ace pondered this for a moment. Then he covered one of my hands with his. "Stephanie, I can't promise that you won't ever be hurt with me or that I won't do something in an effort to protect you. That's just how I am. But I can promise that I will do my damnedest to make sure that you are involved and have your own say. There will be times when you will need to do what I tell you, when I tell you. But probably not often. I won't try and control you or change you. I kind of like you as you are." He exhaled and shrugged. "I can understand trust issues, I've had a few myself, though probably not to the degree you do. But I want you to know that you can trust me, even if it takes awhile for you to get that. I don't make a habit of betraying friends or partners."

It was something about his eyes as he spoke that told me that Ace wouldn't hurt me, not like Ranger had. He'd be tough and he'd push. He'd be bossy and probably a little hard to live with. But he wouldn't intentionally hurt me. I can't say why I felt that way, I just did. Maybe I couldn't trust right away, but I felt that given time, after I worked with him and got to know him, I would be able to trust him. And understanding that was the first step.

So I gave him a wicked grin. "For better or for worse."

He chuckled at the reference of our 'marriage'. Thank god he had a sense of humor. If the regimen was going to be as hard as I thought it was going to be, I needed to have a bit of humor in my life. Being able to laugh would make losing my sugar easier.

Ace shifted the notebook so I could see what he was writing. I shifted closer to see, trying to ignore the heat of his body next to me. The next several hours passed slowly as he told me, in detail, just what he had planned. We would start tomorrow morning. I both looked forward to it and dreaded it. But hey, what's life without a few challenges?

**Author's Note: Ta-da! And thus concludes another chapter! I don't really have a lot to say, except I really understand Steph's TastyKake addiction. The grocery store where I live recently started carrying them and naturally when I saw that I had to buy a box of Butterscotch Krimpets. Omigosh so freaking delicious. It's hell on my new diet. Also, my son is asking for a hamster. We are getting a hamster. I may even name him Rex. Or Ranger. Or Ace! But seriously, Krimpets and a hamster, I think I'm turning into Miss Plum. Now where the hell is my Ranger? That's what I want to know. Leave a review and let me know what you think about the chapter.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters.**

**Author's Notes: Know one of the downsides of having a hamster that I had forgotten? They are nocturnal. And for such a small little thing, she makes a lot of noise. Yup, we got a girl hamster. Her name is Daisy Cheerio. My son named her. I tried to get him to call her Ace but he wasn't buying it. In other news, thanks ****to ****BeautifulBabeForever for being my awesome beta and sounding board. On with the chapter. Oh fair warning I guess, italics means a dream and the following dream creeped me out as I wrote it. **

**Changes**

**Chapter Seventeen**

_I was cold and cramped. I was on my side, curled in the fetal position, my arms wrapped around my knees and my forehead resting on my kneecaps. It was completely dark. I couldn't even see the outline of my limbs. Sweat soaked my body, adding even more of a chill thanks to the cold. The walls around me were rough and when I touched one with my fingertips, crying from the awkward position, I felt the rough grain of wood._

_ Realization struck me like a lightning bolt. I was inside a wooden box, one too small for my 5'7" body, hence the curled fetal position. Panic choked my throat and even though I wanted to scream, I couldn't force the sound out between my lips. My heart hammered in my chest, sounding a thousand times louder in the small space._

_ Tears leaked from my eyes, leaving wet trails as they traveled down my cheeks to drip off my jaw. I was completely trapped. Even moving my fingers hurt. It was then that I realized my body ached. I shifted a little and a sharp muffled cry escaped my lips. It hurt so much to move. It felt like I had been beaten with a blunt instrument or something. There wasn't one spot on my body that didn't throb._

_ My breath started coming in heavy pants and I knew if I couldn't control my breathing I would end up hyperventilating. I tried to even out my breathing, but with every breath I drew into my lungs, it felt like the walls of the box were closing in on me. I squeezed my eyes shut and prayed like I never prayed before._

_ Somehow I managed to slow my breathing until I was taking steady deep breaths. That helped and I could feel my heart beat slowing down. Panic still clawed at me but I shoved it down and tried to think. Tried to remember how I got here. I was investigating something, I couldn't remember what, and one moment I was looking at something in a desk. I had heard a noise and turned to see what it was and all I could remember after that was pain and blackness._

_ Moving slowly, wincing as my muscles cramped, I tried to work my fingers into my jeans pocket. I had a panic button there and with just one push I could summon the cavalry. Someone was always monitoring the screens at Rangeman and the moment I hit the panic button I would show up on the monitor. They'd alert Ranger and he'd come to my rescue. All I had to do was get my hand in my pocket._

_ It took time because every inch I moved was completely agony, but I managed, with a lot of sweat and tears. But when I finally got my fingers in the shallow pocket of my jeans, I didn't feel anything. No panic button. Which made my heart rate pick up. Without that button no one would know where I was. No one would come save me._

_ I choked on the tears that stung my eyes. Oh god, it had finally happened. I finally got myself in a situation where I was completely helpless. I started screaming and thrashing, ignoring the pain. My hands and feet thumped against the box and maybe if I kicked hard enough I could break it. My throat burned from the force of my screams. But the box didn't break._

_ Then I heard a voice that sent chills down my back. "Looks like our guest is awake." _

_ Stiva. It was Con Stiva who had me. It had been his office I had been investigating. His voice was oily and slick, nothing like the consoling tone he used on grievers at the funeral home. _

_ Another voice joined his and I started to tremble. This was a voice that was full of hatred and violence. "Then our deal is at an end. You captured her and I shall get rid of her, making both our lives easier."_

_ "I suppose. What will you do with her?"_

_ The voice dropped an octave, moving from dangerous to evil. "That is none of your concern."_

_ I knew that voice, I just couldn't remember where I had heard it before. It was like the name was there, just hovering outside the edges of my memory, slipping away as I tried to grab it._

_ I heard shuffling and then Stiva said, "Very well, just make sure you keep your end of our bargain. She dies. Tonight."_

_ The cold flat way he issued the words should have made me scream. Instead I went very still, eyes wide. Stiva was conspiring with someone to kill me. I was going to die. I knew it, deep down, that this was it for me. I finally stepped into something and it was going to cost me the ultimate price, my life. I was sure that Joe, Ranger, and every single man at Rangeman were looking for me, but I knew I didn't have a tracker on and my panic button was gone. No one knew where I was going, so this was it._

_ I closed my eyes and let the cold that threat sweep over my. The box tilted and I bit my lip hard enough to make it bleed in an effort not to scream. I was jostled as the box swayed. Someone, or something, was carrying me away. Every fiber of my being wanted to scream and fight, but I wouldn't give the sadistic bastards the satisfaction of knowing how terrified I was._

_ Instead my lips moved in a silent prayer. I recited the rosary, pleaded with God to save me, promised to give up sugar, alcohol, sex, and even my job if only he'd get me out of this. I don't know if I had any right to beg God for my life when I neglected the religion in my life. Hell I barely made it to Mass once a month. But in that moment, I knew if I somehow got out of this, my rear would be parked on the front pew every Sunday morning for early Mass, even if it killed me to get up that morning._

_ The box slammed down on something hard and the jarring of my already tormented body made me whimper. Then something pounded on the top of the box and I couldn't help it, I screamed. The sound was just so much louder in my confined prison._

_ There was a dark chuckle. "That's right, _puta_, scream for me. I can promise you'll be screaming more before I slit that pretty white throat."_

_ Oh God, I was in the hands of a sociopath. I closed my eyes and ignored the voice as he detailed just what he was going to do to me. It wasn't pretty. And I just knew without seeing that this sicko was getting off on describing how he was going to torture and kill me. It made my stomach roll and it took every ounce of willpower I had not to throw up. _

_ Then we were moving and the box bounced as the truck, it had to be a truck, hit a pothole. For the next twenty minutes I was tossed around like a ball as the box slid and shifted with the movements of the vehicle. I spent the trip praying some more. Deep down I knew it wouldn't help, but it seemed that the stress of the situation brought out my religious side._

_ Then the truck slammed to a halt. The box slid forward, hit something hard enough that I bit down on my tongue and I tasted the coppery flavor of my own blood. My entire body went still when the box was lifted and moved. Then it was dropped and I yelped._

_ There was a rustling sound and suddenly the lid of the box was thrown open. I stared up and blinked as bright lights abused my eyes. I had been in the dark for who knows how long and now the light burned. I squeezed them shut as someone leaned over the box. Something rough was placed over my eyes and I felt a squeeze as the blindfold was pulled tight. Great, now I couldn't see my tormentor even if I wanted to. Fantastic._

_ I was trembling as hard calloused hands wrapped around my upper arms and jerked me upright. My body unfolded and I whimpered as the muscles that had been stationary for so long cramped. My captor didn't seem to care about my pain, and really did I expect him to? I was shoved forward and I stumbled until the hand on my arm jerked me to a halt._

_ I stilled and listened. I couldn't see but I could hear. I focused on the sounds I heard. Distant roars of engines. The wind as it blew through trees, rustling the leaves on branches. Then it started. It started with one voice, taunting, and that voice was joined by another and another until I was surrounded by the sounds of jeers and catcalls. _

_ I huddled into myself, trying to ignore the voices as they called out suggestions of what to do to me. Then the blindfold was jerked from my face. I blinked painfully as the light seared my retinas. The crowd fell silent as I regained the ability to see and looked around._

_ Oh sweet Jesus Christ. I knew where I was. I had seen it briefly before. I was in the middle of a playground situated directly in the middle of Comstock Street. It was then that I understood who Stiva had given me to. The Comstock Slayers, a gang I had seriously pissed off. I knew they were after me, had a serious vendetta against me since I could identify one of their members. But I hadn't realized that Stiva was in league with them. Even as I thought it, it didn't feel right. Something about this just wasn't right._

_ I didn't have time to dwell on it because my captor gave me one hard shove. I stumbled back, straight into the arms of a Slayer. Then I shoved again and my stomach rolled with dizziness as I was passed from gang member to gang member. Sometimes their fingers dug into my skin cruelly as they pinched. Some of them groped at me, squeezing my breasts, jerking my nipples. One guy, a big one who was covered in tattoos, ripped at my pants and shoved his hands roughly between my legs._

_ I wrenched away from him, terror filling my eyes. Oh god, they were going to rape me. I just knew it. The one fear every woman lived with and it was going to happen to me. Large arms wrapped around me, one banding around my stomach and the other brushing my hair out of my face._

_ I completely lost it then. I thrashed, kicking and flailing my arms, not caring if I did damage. I was going to die but dammit, I wasn't going to die without a fight. The arms holding me tightened and I heard another voice._

_ This one was slow with a thick accent that turned my insides to mush. Which was sick when you thought about it, considering my situation. But instead of freaking me out more, something about the voice and the way it rolled over me, calmed me. I was still fighting but I twisted back to stare into the eyes of the man holding me. Dark blue eyes bore into mine and I saw the scar that bisected one eyebrow and another that ran down his cheek. I blinked and whispered, "Ace?"_

My eyes snapped open with a scream. I felt arms around my stomach and I thrashed, arms flying wildly around me. I kicked my legs and felt one strong leg slid over mine, pinning me in place. I let out a strangled cry and swung my arms again, my fists hitting a wall of flesh.

"Stephanie!" A male voice shouted at me as one hand cupped my cheek. "Darlin' it's me. You're okay. Open your eyes and look at me."

My breath left me with a whoosh as I blinked and looked to the side, meeting the dark blue stare of Ace. His eyes were a deep blue, deeper than I had ever seen them, and concern was written all over his face. I panted, my chest heaving, as I stared at him, reality slowly replacing the nightmare he had saved me from. Tears welled in my eyes and spilled over and I sagged against him.

His arms were strong and soothing as he wrapped me up in his embrace and held me against him. I cried, my shoulders heaving as the last remnants of the nightmare slipped away. I squeezed my eyes shut and listened to the slow cadence of his Cajun accent as he spoke nonsense. I didn't understand half of what he was saying, he was mixing English with Cajun French, but the words didn't matter. It was the sound of his voice that I focused on and I could feel my heart slow down.

I sniffed and shifted a little to pull back and look around. I was in the living room, sitting on the floor. Ace had shifted at some point during my breakdown so that he was behind me, my body cradled in his lap. I closed my eyes and made myself remember what happened before the nightmare.

Ace had argued about taking my bed. I insisted that he take the bed and I would be fine on the couch. I was much more able to squeeze my smaller body on the couch and if he had slept on it, he would have the biggest back ache in the morning. It took a lot of convincing but I finally managed to get him to see the logic of things.

Before that, we had spent the evening watching Ghostbusters. Turned out that he liked it just as much as I did and we had had a great time discussing our favorite characters and scenes. After the movie finished, around ten o'clock, Ace declared it was time for bed. I won't deny that as I spread a sheet over the couch for the night that I thought about Ace in my bed. It would be stupid to admit to myself that I didn't like the thought. But I also realized that just because I was attracted to him it wouldn't be good for me to get involved with anyone. Not at this moment, I had too much shit to work through.

Still, the thought of Ace in my bed, wrapped up in my sheets, kept me awake for another thirty minutes. When I did fall asleep, it wasn't a deep sleep. I knew I had been restless, constantly shifting and turning. I suppose I eventually fell into a deeper sleep and that's when the nightmare started. It had been what I feared, not just the nightmare. But the fact it had been bad enough it had woken up Ace.

I was shaken and embarrassed. I hated it when someone witnessed my nightmares. Bad enough that Joe had been around during a couple of them, but now Ace? Yeah, I was beyond humiliated.

I wasn't feeling better, I still felt ill from the nightmare, an unfortunate side effect, but I pulled away from Ace. He let me go and watched me with careful eyes as I pushed myself up and started to pace. I should have said something, but I didn't know what to say. If I said I was sorry it was like admitting I was ashamed. Which I wasn't really, not ashamed, just embarrassed.

Ace must have realized I was in a holding pattern because he asked, "Does that happen often?"

I paused and stared at him. "That's what you ask?"

He shrugged. "I figured asking if you were okay would be stupid because obviously you aren't."

"Astute," I muttered. I wrapped my arms around myself and rubbed my arms. "No, not exactly. Tonight was the worst and the first I've had in months."

He pushed himself up and sat on the couch and just watched me. "Want to talk about it?"

"Not really," I answered.

He arched one brow. "Sometimes it helps to talk about it."

I shook my head. I so did not want to talk about my nightmares. "Look, I don't want to sound ungrateful, but this isn't something I talk about. With anyone."

Ace eased back and just studied me. "You aren't the only person who has post traumatic stress induced nightmares."

"That's not news to me. I just don't like talking about it."

"I won't push, but you have to know that keeping it bottled up won't make it better."

"Lester told me the same thing," I whispered. "What happened to me, I think it's a small change compared to what some of the guys have gone through. I can manage it. The nightmares aren't that frequent and they only come when I think too much about what happened to me."

"And just what happened to you?"

I gave him a wry smile. "I thought you weren't going to push?"

Ace laughed and shrugged. "You're the one whose making me curious. You can't blame me. There's a lot about you, Stephanie Plum, that I don't know."

I hated talking about Stiva and the Slayers. The scars they left on me weren't physical and I think that mental scars were sometimes the hardest to get rid of. The only person I could talk to about what happened to me was Lula, because she understood what it meant to be helpless at the hands of a man. She had spent many nights comforting me and listening to me rant and rave. I had returned the favor to her.

It was hard to force the words out, but Ace had a right to know if we were going to be partners. I knew that certain things could trigger a flashback. It had happened at least once when I was out with Lula after a skip. What should have been a simple pick up was anything but. Turned out that the skip had a hidden indulgence towards meth and had been higher than a kite. He had turned violent and came after me with a crowbar. Just seeing him raging at me had triggered a flashback and only Lula wildly firing her gun and getting a lucky shot off saved us.

Knowing that, I knew that it wasn't fair for Ace to work with me not understanding. So I told him. "A few years ago I was involved in a of couple incidents. I ended up in a situation where I pissed off the Comstock Slayers. They snatched me at my sister's baby shower and took me to their killing ground. They would have gang raped me and killed me, if it hadn't been for my friend Sally Sweet riding to the rescue. Then, not long after that I was kidnapped by an insane funeral director. He locked me in a coffin and then a cabinet, until he could come back and kill me. Ranger, Tank, and Lester saved me." I let out a long shuddering breath. "I've had other stuff happen, but those two...they stand out. I have nightmares about them. That's what the nightmare was about tonight. The two incidents blended."

Ace had remained silent the entire time I talked. I ended up pacing during my story and I could feel his eyes on me. When I finally worked up the nerve to look at him, it wasn't pity I saw in his eyes, but respect. I couldn't figure out why, the way I saw it, there wasn't much to respect. When his eyes met mine, I looked away.

Ace leaned forward and gave me an unreadable look. "You are a very remarkable woman, Stephanie."

I shook my head. "No I'm not."

He mimicked my move. "You don't think so? You've gone through your own personal hell and back. Most people would have quit and found a safer job. You didn't."

My lips twitched. "When I was kidnapped by Stiva, I had given up my job as a BEA. I went through three jobs, which I lost for various reasons. Including inadvertently burning down the Cluck 'n a Bucket. I was working at Rangeman when I was snatched. So even when I try a safe job, I get in trouble."

"One day you'll have to tell me more about this Stiva. I have a feeling you aren't telling me everything. Sounds like there's a history there," Ace commented lightly, completely ignoring my admission about the Cluck 'n a Bucket.

I nodded. "Yeah, a little." I sighed and covered a yawn. A discreet look at the clock on the DVD showed that it was just after four in the morning. I gave Ace a look. "You know, I think I'm fine now. Maybe we should get back to bed."

His lips twitched like he was trying to hold back a smile. I thought about what I had just said and my face burned at the implication. I hurried to add, "You know, you in your bed, me on the couch."

This time Ace didn't even bother to fight the smile. "Technically it's your bed."

Well, I found one way to get rid of the nightmare chills. Thinking of a man, a really hot man, in my bed. And if he happened to have blonde hair, blue eyes, and a Cajun accent, well that was just a coincidence. I licked my lips and swallowed hard. "Well I'm loaning it to you so it's your bed." I edged past him slowly. "Since you plan on having me up at an ungodly hour I should really get more sleep."

Amusement danced in his eyes, like he knew how nervous he made me. Oh we were so going to have to get him his own place. I was dead certain I wasn't ready to give a relationship, of any kind, with another guy a try right now. But having Ace around, especially when he held me as I shook the vestiges of a nightmare away, was too much of a temptation. I honestly liked the man and didn't want to screw up the easy camaraderie we had going by pursuing a relationship.

He nodded and rose, stepping away from the couch so I could have it back. "Alright. But, darlin', don't ever be embarrassed by the nightmares. It's just another part of you."

It was one of the most accepting statements anyone had given me. It made me feel all warm and fuzzy. Lula understood the nightmares. Joe, well he didn't understand them and when I had them, he almost always ended up going back to his house. It was just another sign I should have realized earlier that we were doomed as a couple. He just couldn't handle the effects the nightmares had on me. And Ranger...well Ranger probably knew I had nightmares and what caused them, but because I never mentioned them to him, he never mentioned them to me.

I grabbed his hand as he moved past me and squeezed it, giving him a warm smile. "Ace...thank you. For everything. You were right, talking about it did help."

He squeezed my hand back. "It won't stop the nightmares. Nothing will, but you can cope with them. I'm just glad you're okay. You had me worried there for a moment."

"Sorry," I said sheepishly.

He tugged on my hand until I looked at him. The patient understanding look was gone and now he was looking at me with a certain level of sternness. "Don't ever apologize for that. The nightmares aren't your fault and I'm a light sleeper in any case."

Just hearing that was reassuring. I nodded and let go of his hand, laying back down. Ace hesitated for a moment, looked like he was going to say something. When he said nothing, I gave him a quizzical look and he just shook his head. "Good night, darlin'."

"Good night, Ace," I replied softly, listening to the sound of his footsteps going into the bedroom. He left the door open and I just knew it was so that he would be able to hear better in case I had another nightmare. I appreciated it and was able to fall asleep much more quickly this time and I didn't have a single dream or nightmare.

Less than two hours later, I was being shaken awake. I grumbled and protested, more out of form than anything else. I was determined to get into shape, knowing it would benefit me in the long run. But I was not a morning person and waking up before the sun had even risen in the sky was just sacrilegious for me. Ace, for his part, let me grumble and laughed as I cursed him.

Still I got dressed in my neglected jogging clothes and dutifully followed my teacher outside. The sky was still dark and the temp had dropped during the night. Autumn was on the way and I was grateful for the sweatshirt Ace made me pull over my tank top. I glanced up and could see the last stars twinkling in the sky. Already the sky was beginning to lighten as the sun made its ascent into the sky, but it was still dark and to me that said night, even if it was now close to six in the morning.

Instead of leading the way to his truck, Ace picked up a light jogging pace and lead the way down the road. I groaned and picked up my own feet as well. I knew where we were going. He was taking me to the school track, where I sometimes, okay almost never, jogged. I bet Lester told him about it or he googled it. I got a look at his phone last night and it was one of those fancy ones. I bet he could have it fix him lunch if he wanted.

We jogged in silence, the sound of our feet hitting the pavement the only sound in the early morning. Ace kept the pace light, for which I was grateful, but I still had a light sheen of sweat beading my brow when we finally reached the track. Ace led the way through the gate and halted in front of the bleachers.

He turned to me and it just wasn't fair. He wasn't even breathing hard. I couldn't even see sweat. I glared at him just because. He laughed and pushed me down on my butt. I yelped when I hit the cold track. "Hey!"

"It's time to stretch. The jog warmed you up, but before you do any more running, you need to stretch those muscles so you don't cramp up," Ace said without even blinking.

Then, before I could react, he was kneeling behind me and began to push me into the most uncomfortable positions known to man. I swear it was like some kind of torture. He had me grabbing my feet and leaning as far down as I could. Then he made me spread my legs as far as I could and pushed on my back until my chest hit the track. After making me do that a dozen times each, he pulled me to my feet and made me go through another torturous round of stretches. I felt like I had been pulled in a thousand different directions by the time he was done, but damned if I didn't feel looser.

"Please tell me that's it," I groaned.

He shoved a water bottle in my hand. I had no idea where he got it, maybe out of a hidden pouch or something. "Drink. And no. Now you're going to do four laps."

I looked at him. Really looked at him. "That's two miles."

"And?"

I squirmed and drank the water under his watchful eyes. "Don't you think that's a bit much to start off with?"

He shook his head. "No. Ten laps would be too much. That's what I do. You are going to slowly jog the first mile and then pick up the pace and go faster the second."

"Lester put you up to this," I muttered. "He knows I hate running."

"Running will get your heart going. It's also good for building stamina. As a BEA you need to be able to chase down skips without killing yourself. The running will condition your body. I don't expect you to be able to run a five minute mile, but you will do it in under ten minutes." Ace was starting to sound like a drill sergeant.

I took one last swig of the water and gave him a sidelong look. "You know there are these nifty machines called treadmills. You can do all the running you want in the comfort of a gym."

He clapped a hand on my shoulder and gave me a not so gentle nudge forward. "The fresh air is good for you. Treadmills are okay when the weather is bad, but as long as it isn't snowing or storming, we run outside."

I wanted to protest, but the look he gave me told me it would fall on deaf ears. I just hoped that he didn't mean for me to run in the rain. There are just some things a girl would not do.

I had no one to blame by myself, I thought as I started to jog the track. I was the one who wanted to get into shape. I was the one who agreed to follow his instructions. I'd just have to suck it up and deal. I was halfway through the first lap when Ace finally started running.

And he didn't jog, he ran. Within minutes he was passing me. Which honestly wasn't a hardship since I got to watch the way his muscles rippled beneath his loose clothes. With motivation like that in front of me it was easy to fall into the rhythm of an easy jog. I finished my first lap and Ace was on his third. I started to pant as I forced my feet to rise and fall. By the time I hit my fourth and final lap, I was moving faster and my chest was heaving. I lost count of how many times Ace lapped me. Frankly I didn't care. I just wanted to finish this lap so I could collapse.

When I reached the finish line, Ace was there, waiting on me. Now I know he had gotten ahead of me, but there was no way he finished five miles in the time it took me to run two. I was right when I stopped in front of him, I doubled over trying very hard not to heave.

"Keep walking. If you stop you'll cramp. Walk a lap then you can stop," he ordered before taking off again after tossing me another bottle of water.

"Sadist," I muttered under my breath, twisting the cap off the bottle. I walked and sipped the water slowly. Even I was smart enough to know not to chug the water. Of course by the time I finished my walk, Ace was done on the track and had moved to the bleachers.

I dropped to my ass right where I stood and watched him run up and down the bleachers. I had no idea why he did it, but it was entertaining to watch. That is, until watching him go up and down made me dizzy. I laid back and closed my eyes, trying to ignore the ickiness I felt from the sweat drying on my body. I think I drifted off to sleep.

"Get up," Ace ordered from nowhere.

I jerked and my eyes snapped open. He was standing in front of me. "Wha?"

He sighed and offered me a hand. I took it and let him pull me up, groaning as my body protested. It wanted to lay back down, but Drill Sergeant Gautier was having none of that. "Come on, you've got to stretch again."

"Why?" I asked as I leaned forward and grabbed my right foot.

"Because stretching will keep your muscles limber. The more limber you are, the quicker you'll move. Stretching and running are conditioning, getting your body ready for whatever may come your way." Ace was right beside me doing his own stretches.

I had a hard time keeping my eyes on what I was doing. At some point, and how I missed it I don't know, he had stripped off his shirt so I could clearly see his abs ripple as he twisted and bent his torso. I'm pretty sure I had drool dripping off my chin.

I made myself look away and focus on my own stretches. "So what's after this?"

"We jog back to the apartment, shower, and eat. I'll fix breakfast while you shower and get ready. Then while you are eating I'll get ready. I want to find a good range to get started on your target practice. Then we go through your files and see who we can pick up today, I want to see you in action. After that, we'll find a gym and get you started on weight lifting."

"Whoa, back up there. Weight lifting?" I asked, standing up. "Why weight lifting?"

"To build muscle tone," he answered promptly. "Working with weights and doing resistance training will help build your strength and keep you toned. Tomorrow we'll work on take downs and hand to hand. We alternate weights and hand to hand. Running is every day. On days you don't run, you'll do sit ups and push ups to keep in condition."

I bit my lip against a protest. When I thought about getting in shape I figured on the running. I didn't expect all this. I had no idea what I was getting myself in to. Ace must have figured I was having second thoughts, because he gestured for me to fall into step beside him.

"Don't worry, I know it seems like a lot, but it's going to be tough the first couple months. First we have to get you in shape. Then we can drop some things to twice or three times weekly. That's just maintenance."

I was beginning to understand why he said I would be too tired to even think about sex at the end of the day. We had only just started and I was already tired. I nodded. "I asked for it so I'm going to stick with it."

He bumped into me and smiled. "Just think of it like this, by the time we're done, you'll be a kick ass BEA."

I chuckled. "I'll believe that when I see it."

"Hey, you want this, you have to believe in it. Self doubt gets you nowhere."

"It's not that I don't doubt you can get me in shape, but I've tried this before and it never lasted."

His eyes twinkled. "I won't let you quit."

"Slave driver."

"Darlin', this is nothing. This is a drop in the bucket compared to the basic training I went through when I joined the Army. Trust me, you can do this."

The confidence in his voice had me believing him. "Thanks." Then I had a thought, "Hey what about the other stuff on my list?"

"Hm?"

I rolled my eyes. "Defensive driving, electronics, lock picking. The fun stuff."

Ace shrugged. "Well I can teach you all that, but I thought you'd ask Lester and some of your friends at Rangeman to help out there. I'm not into security, I just do skip tracing. They are the security firm."

I had thought about asking Hector, Hal, Cal, Tank, Bobby, and Lester for help. Still I shifted nervously. "Yeah I thought about it."

"But?"

I shrugged. "I'm not sure how much time I want to spend at Rangeman. I've realized just how much I depend on those guys for help. I don't want to keep depending on them."

"Isn't the whole point of this to learn to be more independent? Asking them for help isn't the same as depending on them. It's acquiring skills you think you need and learning from those best qualified to teach you those skills."

I couldn't fault that logic. Still, I had another reason for wanting to avoid Rangeman. "Yesterday wasn't so good there. When I went over there to drop off the SUV Ranger loaned me until I could get a new car, the guys kind of treated me coldly."

We had reached the apartment and Ace paused in the act of opening the door. "Why?"

I made an angry noise in my throat. "Because they thought I'd cheated on Ranger with Lester and that's why Ranger beat up Lester. They just assumed it without asking me or Lester for the truth."

"Huh," was all Ace said as we got into the elevator. "Did you have something to say about that?"

I gave him a dry look. "No I just smiled sweetly and took it." At his own look I rolled my eyes. "Of course I had something to say. I chewed them out and told them next time not to make assumptions. Only a handful didn't believe the office rumor."

"Well first off, those are the ones you should ask for help. Second, can you truthfully say that with not knowing the entire truth, that it didn't look the way the men assumed? Sure they shouldn't have made assumptions, but if you were in their position what would you do?" Ace asked as we rode the elevator to my floor.

The doors dinged and opened and I just looked at him. "You have to stop doing that."

"Doing what? Playing devil's advocate? Sorry, can't help it. So?"

"So maybe they had some grounds for their assumptions. They never knew the truth about my relationship with Ranger, just that I was his woman and off limits. And I did go away with Lester."

"And?"

I unlocked the apartment door and stepped in. "So maybe I should talk to them. Tank did tell me that they felt like shit and were talking about buying me a cookie basket."

"There, you see. They've already realized what a mistake they made," Ace pointed out. "If these guys are your friends, and from what I've heard, they are, you should give them a second chance." He entered the kitchen before I could say anything else. Then he called out, "Cookie baskets are against your diet."

"A girl has to have emergency supplies," I called back on my way to the bathroom.

I heard his laugh as I dashed into the bedroom for clothes for the day. I took my shower, taking my time in washing my hair and body. The one thing I hated about exercise was the sweat. I always felt completely disgusting after I sweated, even during sex.

As I showered, I thought about what Ace had said. He was right, I should give the Merry Men a second chance. It wasn't their fault that things with Ranger were complicated and it wasn't like I ever bothered to clear the air on the whole Ranger's woman thing. I wasn't going to let my issues with Ranger ruin my friendship with the Merry Men. I adored those guys and just couldn't see my life without them.

Since Ace wanted to find a gym, I'd go by Rangeman this afternoon and talk to Tank. As a Rangeman employee, even part time, I had access to the gym, which I never used. I knew it was fully equipped with all kinds of torture devices, I mean exercise machines, and I didn't think Tank would have a problem with us using it. And I could talk to the guys and let them know that while I could understand their anger towards me, I didn't appreciate their automatic assumptions and that it had hurt that they would think so lowly of me.

With the rest of the day planned, I got out of the shower and got dressed. My hair got tamed with some hair cream and pulled back in a pony tail. I skimped on my make up and only used two coats of mascara. I dressed in a pair of jeans that were tight enough to make my ass look good but still loose enough that I could move in them. I finished the outfit with a dark red three quarter sleeve shirt that dipped low enough to show off a hint of cleavage.

I felt great when I walked out of the bathroom and into the kitchen. Ace was just putting the finishing touches on the omelets he made for breakfast and if his look was anything to go by, then he liked what I was wearing. Which cheered me up since I wasn't trying to be sexy, I was just trying to look halfway decent and human. He paired the omelet with two pieces of whole wheat toast and a glass of orange juice.

"Eat. I've already had mine. When I get out of the shower, we can head to a range. I did some research and found one that should do."

I had another thought as I cut into my omelet. Cheese, meat that looked like bacon, and various green things filled my fork and I gave it one distrustful look before sampling it. It was good and I let out an appreciative moan. "This is good. I had an idea. Why don't we swing by Rangeman? I can talk to Tank about maybe letting us use their gym and gun range. Both are full equipped and I don't think Tank will have a problem. Plus it saves gym and range fees."

"Think he'll do it?" Ace asked, leaning against the counter and snagging another piece of toast.

I gave a one shoulder shrug as I forked up another bite. "If it was Ranger, given your history, I'd say no. But apparently Tank likes you. And since I work there part time he can't really tell me no because it's in my contract that I'm supposed to log gym and range time."

"And do you?" Ace asked, already knowing the answer.

"Only when they catch me," I answered cheerfully. "So what do you say?"

"It's completely up to you. This is your gig. I'm just the instructor. If Tank doesn't have an issue with it, then I don't."

"Good," I grinned and said. "Then we can swing by Rangeman after going by my parents. I really need to get that Buick so I have some wheels. And at some point I have to go by the bonds office. I promised Lula and Connie I would."

"Here's what we'll do. We'll go pick up the Buick. Then you can go to the bonds office and have some girl time. When you're done, call me and we can meet at Rangeman. That way I can start looking for an apartment. It isn't right, me taking your bed."

"Hey I made you take the bed. And don't be stupid, we aren't having this discussion again. It makes sense for me to have the couch because I'm smaller. Get over it," I said, pointing my fork at him.

"My mama raised me right. You don't take a lady's bed."

"And if the lady insists?" I asked with a pout.

Ace jabbed a finger at me with a laugh. "Okay that there is fucking dangerous. You could get whatever you want with that pout. Fine, I'll stop about the bed, but I am still going to try and find an apartment today."

I smiled to myself. No one could resist the Plum Pout. It was how I got my ears pierced when I was eleven, even though my mom was totally against it. "Good. Now go shower so we can get started. The sooner we get all this stuff taken care of, the sooner I can take a nap."

"Darlin'," Ace said with a laugh as he walked out of the kitchen.

**Author's Notes: I'm not an excerise person so all the training/excerise that Steph goes through is me using my very limited knowledge and google. I'm open to suggestions and eventually it will improve as I put together my own training regimen...because my doctor said I had to. Ick, sweat. Thank god for treadmills and the small personal gym my aunt and uncle have. Hope you enjoyed the chapter! Leave a review and let me know what you think.  
><strong>


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters.**

**Author's Notes: This is going up two days early because I had a bad day and need to do something that I'm in control of. It's just one of those things. I hope you all enjoy it! Thanks to BeautifulBabeForever for the awesome beta job and for letting me bounce ideas around. **

**Changes**

**Chapter Eighteen**

"I can't believe that you would tell people you were married," my mother huffed as she put away dishes. She slammed the cabinet door as if to punctuate her statement. "Of all the thoughtless things you have done and said, Stephanie, this one is the worst. What were you thinking?"

I ground my teeth together in an effort to keep my temper under control. I had been at my parents house for thirty minutes. Ace dropped me off and had actually offered to wait for me. I told him to go since I knew that I couldn't just come in and get the keys to the Buick. There was no way in hell I was going to subject Ace to my mother's fury. It had been me who had made the comment about marrying him and so I'd have to deal with the consequences.

Of course, I hadn't expected my mother to spend a full thirty minutes screaming at me and doing everything in her power to make me feel guilty. The thing was, I wasn't letting her make me feel guilt. Before it would have worked and I would be apologizing by now. The new me realized that I didn't have to let her make me feel something I didn't feel. I didn't have to let my mother control me through misplaced guilt.

I really hadn't done anything wrong. It was no one's business who I was with or who that person was. I didn't answer to them. For the longest time I had let my life be influenced by the opinions of people who had no right to have an opinion in my life. I didn't have to live by the standards of the 'Burg. I don't know why it took me so long to see it, but I had finally seen the light. They were just people who happened to live in the same place as I did, and that did not give them a right to know my business.

It got a bit sketchier when I applied that logic to my family. After all, they were my family and did have a right to know what was going on in my life. The thing I had to remember is that I controlled how much they knew and that just because they were my family it didn't mean that I had to answer to them over the choices I made. Whether it was what I had for breakfast or my job, it wasn't their place to tell me what to do. It would always be my choice on how involved they were with my life.

And right now I was thinking that I didn't need to tell my mother anything. Not with the way she was reacting. I knew things were winding down, at least on her end, when she started her rant back at the start. I set the coffee cup I had been cradling down and waited until she stopped to breathe. I had to nip this in the bud before she broke out the ironing. If she started that I would never get to leave.

"I was thinking," I said slowly to give her a chance to realize that I was talking. It took several seconds and then she just blinked at me, as if she was wondering why I was even talking. When I was sure I had her attention, I went on, "That it was none of their damn business who I was with."

Mom shook her head and sighed. "Stephanie, you just don't understand. You can't just go out with strange men no one knows. It's bad enough that you've got Joe convinced that you two are over, but if you act like this when he comes to his senses he'll never take you back."

"You need to stop thinking that Joe and I will ever get back together, Mother," I said more harshly than I intended. "I'm sorry that you're under the impression that he and I will ever get back together, but we won't. It's over between us. No matter how much you hope or how often you tell me to work it out with him it just won't happen."

"Be reasonable. You need him," she started.

I cut her off with a raised hand. "Stop right there. First off, I am being reasonable. This is my life. Mine. Not yours. Just because you don't agree with the choice I made does not make me unreasonable. In fact, I think of the two of us, I'm the only reasonable one here. For another thing, I don't need Joe. I don't need a man period, to make my life happy."

"Stephanie, a woman needs a man to provide for her," Mom said in her 'listen to me because I know best' voice. "That's just how it is."

I shook my head. "No, Mom, that's how you think it is. It was that way when you were growing up. I know you know this. We don't live in a world where a woman has to stay at home and rely on a man. I'm perfectly capable of providing for myself."

My mother scoffed. "Providing for yourself? Stephanie, you can barely manage to keep your head above water. How can you say that you don't need a man to take care of you?"

Sometimes I really think my mother left her brain back in the nineteen fifties. But I would admit that she had a point. I did have a problem keeping my bills paid. I was fixing that problem, but she didn't know that. Still the way she had said it, the tone she used, well it just set me off.

"I realize that," I said, trying to stay calm. "I'm working on it."

She narrowed her eyes at me and asked, "Does that mean you are finally giving up on that whole bounty hunter thing and getting a normal job?"

Staying calm was starting to get hard. Maybe I would have Ace or someone teach me some calming techniques. I sure needed them. "No, it means I am working on becoming a better bounty hunter. I won't give up my job. I actually enjoy it, for the most part, and I'm sure once I've had the proper training, something I've neglected, I'll enjoy it even more."

"No man is going to want a woman who goes and chases fugitives," Mom said with certainty.

Providing he didn't completely hate me now I could think of at least one man who wanted me. But it was best I didn't think like that or mention it to my mom. I didn't need her to go off on a rant about Ranger and the 'thugs' he works with.

"Who says I'm looking for a man?" I asked glibly. Mom sucked in a breath as if I had just said that God didn't exist. I went on before she could start on the benefits of having a man. "The point is, Mom, I'm working on turning my professional life around. And again, it's no one's business who I'm with."

"When you go shopping with a strange man, people are going to ask questions."

"So? How is that my problem?"

"Because it gives you a reputation!" Mom almost shrieked.

I laughed at that, causing her to give me the patented mother look. "Mom, I've had a reputation ever since I let Joe talk his way into my pants at the pastry shop and he waxed poetics on the experience in public bathrooms. I don't think it can get any worse."

"Stephanie Michelle Plum!" Mom sounded completely scandalized. I think she was so worked up on getting me and Joe together that she conveniently forgot that it was Joe Morelli who had taken my virginity, and not to mention the train incident.

I gave her a bland smile. "It's true and we both know it. Besides, I could care less what those busybodies think of me."

It felt good to say that because for the first time in a very long time I actually believed it.

"Maybe you don't, but think of what it says about our family," Mom scolded.

"Again, I don't care. Sorry if that upsets you, but I'm past the point where I'm going to let the opinions of the 'Burg influence me."

Now she looked even more scandalized and she shook her head, muttering, "I just knew when you started hanging out with those thugs that you would change. I just didn't realize how much it would change you. Honestly, you would think that you don't care about having a happy life."

"Mother!" I half yelled. "Stop it. Just stop! They aren't thugs, they are good men. They've served their country with honor and now they are putting skills they learned protecting this country and yes you, to good use by protecting the community. They aren't mindless killers you know. And they have done more for me than anyone has. They actually care about me and what happens to me." I paused and shook my head. "I am trying to have a happy life. You just can't stand that my version of a happy life doesn't match yours." I finished off my coffee and carried it to the sink. I grabbed the keys to Buick off the table. "I'm done with this. I won't sit here and let you lecture me and try to change me anymore. I just wish you could accept that I am who I am and I will never be the perfect 'Burg Barbie you want me to be. Tell Grandma and Daddy I was sorry I missed them. I have to go to work."

I left without saying good bye. When I slipped out the back door I glanced over my shoulder to see my mother staring at me with shock written all over her face. Her lips were pressed together until they had turned white and I just knew that she was going to break out her iron. I could almost feel guilty for shocking her like I did. The keyword being almost. I just refused to feel guilty for not being the perfect little daughter she wanted. She already had one of those in Val, and the way I saw it, one was enough. I was going to go my own way whether she liked it or not, I always have. It was just now I told her so. I doubt it changed her mind or that she gave up on trying to get Joe and me back together, but at least I knew where I stood. Maybe in time she'd come around but I was so making myself scarce until she did.

I raised the garage door and stared at the Big Blue Monster. As much as I appreciated having a back up car, I still disliked driving this old thing. Hell on gas mileage and let's not even get into the fact that it's the worse car ever for skip tracing. No way I could stake out a skip in this thing. It was just too noticeable. Still it would have to do until I could afford to get something else.

I got in and started it up, feathering the gas pedal when it coughed and wheezed. The engine finally caught and I slowly backed out. Another reason to hate the Buick, it was like driving a freaking boat. I felt like I was navigating a tight channel in a sixty foot yacht as I made my way to the bonds office. I sank low in my seat every time I passed a black SUV, fearing that a pair of Merry Men would be inside the SUV laughing at me.

Luckily there were several open spots in front of the bonds office so I was able to slide into a parking spot without having to fight and damage any vehicles that got in my way. I slammed the door a little bit harder than necessary when I got out. Not even a full day off sugar and I was already feeling cranky. Okay, so it wasn't the lack of sugar that made me cranky but my visit with my mother. I was still cranky.

Lula and Connie were waiting for me as I entered the bonds office. Both of them were wearing semi predatory looks, which told me that I was in for it. I suppose I did deserve it a little. After all, they were two of my closest friends and I had been closed mouth about all that's been going on. But first, before they started the inquisition, I jabbed a finger at Lula and said, "No questions until I see the ring."

See I could be a good friend.

Lula's grin was wider than I had ever seen it before and she proudly held out her hand and displayed the ring. I took her hand and raised it up for a closer look. Tank had done a good job. It was a medium sized diamond set on a silver band. It was big without being too big and had a simplicity to it that suited Tank, and to some extent Lula, to the core. It was such a contrast to her wild and crazy fashion that it just fit. It shouldn't have but it did.

I could tell that Lula loved it just from the starry eyed gaze she got as she stared at it. I smiled warmly at her. "It's perfect."

"Really?" Connie asked, "Don't you think that he should have gone bigger?"

I shook my head. "No way. Lula's larger than life as it is. This is simple with just enough oomph that shows that Tank knows his woman."

"I don't know who you are calling larger than life, since we all know I'm not that big, but it is perfect," Lula said testily.

I exchanged a glance at Connie and looked back at Lula. Today she was wearing a spandex shirt in a bright brilliant orange that was cut low enough that a wrong bounce would send her girls out in the open. She paired it with a matching orange skirt that had a riot of vibrant green flowers along the hem. The skirt stopped just south of the border and if Lula did any filing today I'm sure we'd all get to see if her undies matched the color scheme.

"I meant that your personality is larger than life," I corrected gently. "Nothing about you is quiet except the ring now, which only goes to show the gentleness I'm sure Tank sees."

"Aw," Lula cried, her eyes welling up with tears. "That's the sweetest thing anyone has ever said to me. Except Tankie of course. Why just last night he told me that he ain't never met a woman who could squeeze like I do."

I wasn't sure I wanted to know just what she meant by that so I didn't comment on that. Instead I just said, "I'm happy for you both."

"So am I, but enough of that already," Connie said with a knowing nod to Lula. "Tell us more about the new man in your life."

I thought about playing innocent but figured they wouldn't buy that for all the money in the world. So I flopped on the couch next to Lula and started talking. "His name is Remy Gautier, but he goes by Ace. He was in the Army with Lester, served in the Rangers. When he got out he went into bond enforcement and started his own business in Richmond, Virginia."

"What like Rangeman?" Connie asked as she scooted her chair closer.

I shook my head. "No, not exactly. He doesn't do security, just bonds. But everyone who works for him is a BEA. It's like a temp agency, only for bounty hunters."

"So, tell us how you met him," Lula prodded. "You said something about Lester introducing you."

I nodded. "Yeah. We went to Richmond and Lester ran into Ace. Turned out that Ace was having a problem picking up a skip, so Lester offered to help. And he dragged me into it. We ran a distraction job and got the skip."

"That's all very interesting, but why is he in Trenton and why did you make Vinnie hire him?" Connie questioned with a smirk.

I rolled my eyes at her. "He's in Trenton because Lester invited him. Ace was looking for a change of scenery and Lester suggested Trenton. I made Vinnie hire him because he's good and I need a partner to work with, someone who doesn't work for Ranger."

Lula sniffed and gave me the stink eye. "You're replacing me." Then she grinned and wiggled her eyebrows at me. "Though, if he's as sexy as Connie says, I can't blame you."

"I told you, I could never replace you." I refused to comment on the sexy part. I knew if I did I'd start thinking of the way Ace's muscles rippled and I'd start blushing. The last thing I needed was for them to get the idea I was attracted to him. Though I think Connie suspected.

Why did I think that? Because she didn't waste any time in saying, "When Stephanie showed up yesterday and saw him she threw herself at him like a dying man finding water."

"Oh did you now?" Lula asked with a smirk. "Maybe that explains the husband thing."

Connie gasped as I buried my head in my hands. "What husband thing?"

Lula jerked a finger at me while she explained. "I heard that Stephanie told someone at the grocery store yesterday that this Ace was her secret husband."

I groaned. "Oh jeez, that was a joke. I only said it to shut them up. Which of course backfired."

Connie laughed. "It must be love if you were willing to incur that kind of wrath."

I shot her a death glare. "It isn't love. Yes, Ace is attractive. I'm not blind. But he's a friend, or working towards that. He's a good guy and he's helping me."

"So, did he ever leave your apartment yesterday?" Lula wanted to know. "When I called he was there."

This time I did blush and they pounced like ravenous beasts.

"Is he good in bed?"

"Talk about a rebound man."

"What is Ranger going to say?"

"Is he good in bed?"

I held up my hands in a stop gesture. "Pause! I have no idea if he's good in bed because I didn't sleep with him. He isn't a rebound man. And who cares what Ranger says, he isn't the boss of me."

It was the last sentence that had them staring. They exchanged glances and Lula, never one to mince words, asked, "Just what is going on between you and Batman? You said you were done with him. And Tank told me you called the cops on him Thursday night."

"You called the cops on Batman?" Connie squealed and nearly fell out of her chair as she tried to get closer.

I gave a one shoulder shrug. "I did. He wouldn't leave and broke into the apartment. What was I supposed to do? Welcome him with open arms?"

"And legs," Connie muttered.

"Hey!" I cried.

She rolled her eyes and flicked a finger at me. "Oh please. Like you don't want to go there with Batman."

"I don't." At their disbelieving looks, I added, "Not anymore. I'm not going to let myself get tangled up with Ranger anymore. He's not healthy for me."

"Man that must have been some trip to Richmond," Lula commented. "White girl, you've been hung up on Batman for years. You going to sit there and tell us that you are finished with him? No more trips to the alley?"

"That's exactly what I'm saying. I realized a bunch of stuff the last few days. I realized that as much as I care for Ranger, he's never going to give me what I want and I can't be what he wants. I want more than just sex and that's all he's willing to give."

Connie smirked. "I'd take the sex."

"So would I. Not that I need it since I got my Tankie," Lula agreed.

"Sex isn't everything," I muttered.

That set them both off. I rolled my eyes and waited until they stopped laughing to speak again. "I'm serious. Sure the sex would be great, but what about after? I'd want more and Ranger would take off running and disappear for months. Where does that leave me? Waiting like a good little girl until he returns only to repeat it?"

They both considered that for a moment. Lula finally said, "Putting it like that, I can understand. But...it's Batman!"

"I can't believe you are passing up the chance to explore Batman's cave, but you gotta do what you gotta do." Connie didn't add to that, but she did stare at me for a uncomfortably long time. I had no idea what she was seeing. She was doing that thing again where she stared and you knew she was thinking but you didn't know what exactly. It was like she was looking at the situation from all the angles and trying to figure out the answer to a puzzle.

"So what's Ace helping you with?" Lula asked as she dug in her huge purse. Maybe she saw the same thing I saw in Connie and knew that the subject had to be changed. Whatever her reasons, I was grateful for the subject change.

"Training," I answered lightly. "I figured it was time I learned to be a real BEA instead of playing around like I have been. If anything it will save me money in dry cleaning and maybe I could stop being kidnapped."

"There's a good motive. Less money on dry cleaning means more money for shoes," Lula said with a grin as she pulled out a bag of donuts.

The smell of fried dough and sugar hit me like a brick. This morning's omelet felt like a memory and I think I even drooled a little. I was reaching for the bag to see if she had picked up any Boston Cremes when the door to the office opened.

"Don't even think about it, darlin'," Ace's voice cut through the sugar induced fog.

I jerked and glared at him. "I wasn't going to eat one."

"The string of drool making it's way down your cheek begs to differ," he teased as he walked over and swatted my hand away from the pastry bag.

"Do you have some kind of radar that lets you know when I'm going to be bad?" I asked, not even aware of the flirtatious tone of my voice.

Ace grinned that slow grin that completely transformed his face and leaned down close to me to whisper, "Why don't you try and be bad and we'll see."

I flushed and turned my head as my heart raced. Jeez, being around him was like playing with fire. I knew better than to flirt but I just couldn't help myself. It was like I wanted to see how close to the fire I could get before I got burned.

Connie and Lula were staring at us. Well at Ace to be more precise. Their eyes traveled up and down his body, taking in the tight fitting black jeans and the clinging blue muscle shirt he wore. Connie had that dazed look in her eye and Lula just looked at Ace then back at me and had the nerve to wink. I gaped at her and shook my head. "Ace, this is Lula and you've met Connie. Connie pretty much runs the office and Lula files. Kinda."

"Nice to meet you, Lula. Connie, good to see you again," Ace greeted them politely with a twinkle and a smile as he laid the charm on a little too thick. It was like he knew his impact on women. I snickered as Connie slumped back against her chair and fanned her face with her hand.

"I was just telling them about how you were helping me," I told Ace. "Including the no sugar ban you've put on me."

It took five full seconds for the words to sink in before Connie and Lula were doubled over with laughter. I know exactly what set them off and I slumped back on the couch, crossing my arms over my chest and pouted.

"You'll kill him before the week is out," Lula gasped.

"Nah, he's a big one, I give it two weeks," Connie countered.

"Not funny," I grumbled.

Ace looked at them and then to me. "What the hell?"

I shrugged. "I told you what happens when I don't have sugar. They're taking bets on when I jump you."

His lips quirked in a half smile. "I think your will power is stronger than that. I'll give it three weeks."

My mouth fell open. "You got a pretty high opinion of yourself. Who says I'd go to you if I wanted sex?"

"Who else is there?" He gave me a cocky grin.

My eyes narrowed and Connie and Lula watched us avid eyes. He did not go there. The simple arrogance of his statement made me want to put him in his place. So I tilted my head back to give him a slow smile and said, "Herbert."

Lula choked on a donut and Connie had to pound on her back. Ace raised one brow. "Herbert? Herbert who?"

I smiled wickedly and stood up, tapping one finger against his chest. "Horsecock. He's my favorite and he never lets me down." I cocked my head to the side as Ace looked flustered and turned an interesting shade of red. "I'll just have to make sure to stock up on batteries."

"Stephanie: One, Ace: Zero," Lula whispered to Connie.

Ace was at a loss for words. Just the sheer look of puzzlement and shock on his face was enough to crack me up and fell back beside Lula, clutching my sides. Connie snickered as the phone rang and moved to answer it. Lula was trying not to laugh but failing. Ace just looked at us, his cheeks still tinged red, shook his head and walked out.

I looked at Lula and snorted back a laugh. "Think he believed me?"

"I'd say yes. You ever see a man built like that blush like a school girl?"

Connie hung up and glanced at us. "Should we stock up on sweets for you?" And then she winked, "Or do you prefer batteries?"

I shook my head and scooped up my purse. "Why when he'd find out? He's sneaky and has a way of making me feel guilty. And I can buy my own batteries."

Connie grinned. "I think he's perfect."

"And not just because he fills out those jeans like no tomorrow," Lula added. "He won't let you get away with the crap Joe and Ranger do."

I would have been insulted if I hadn't known she was right. Wasn't that the exact reason why I agreed to play by his rules, because I knew he'd push and not give in? I shrugged. "We'll see how I improve. Well, gotta go. I'm going to talk to Tank about using the gym and range at Haywood."

"Tell my Tankie I said hi and to swing by for lunch. I feel the need for an extra helping of dessert."

I groaned and rubbed my eyes. "I so didn't need to hear that. Connie, let me know if any more files come in for me, alright?"

She nodded absently, her attention on the computer. I don't remember hearing what the phone call had been about she had just taken but her attention had already shifted to work. I gave them a wave and went out to meet Ace.

He was leaning against the Buick, his face no longer red. I grinned shamelessly at him. "Hi."

"Evil," he said mildly. Then he flashed a grin at me. "Herbert Horsecock?"

I was not going to blush. I gave him a shrug. "He's just so impressive he's hard to forget."

"Playing with fire, darlin'," Ace said with a warning shake of his head.

"Don't tell me your jealous," I asked with wide eyes. "Herbert will be so thrilled."

Ace grunted and I noticed the pink tinge was back in his cheeks. I was delighted. Ace, who looked like he could handle anything, was embarrassed by sex toy talk. His embarrassment made it easier for me to push aside my own. I just hoped he never went through the drawer of my bedside table. Boy would he be in for a shock. Every time I went in to pick up the owner of Pleasure Treasure I ended up buying something new. I had quite the collection going.

I was trying to think of something else to say that could possibly make Ace blush even more when he gestured to the Buick. "This yours?"

I gave it a disgruntled kick to the tire. "Yes. It was my late Uncle Sandor's. When he died, it went to Grandma and she lets me use it when I'm in need of transportation." I kicked the tire again. "Damn thing is impossible to destroy. Had a bomb attached to it once and it went off and didn't even ding it."

"It's ugly."

"You think I don't know that?" I asked sarcastically.

"It's...blue." He couldn't even give it a specific color. It was like the very idea of a powder blue car offended him.

"I'm not color blind."

"You couldn't do any kind of surveillance in this monstrosity. You can't look away from it, it's like a train wreck," Ace went on.

I threw my hands up in the air. It was a breath of fresh air that he wasn't drooling over it being a classic, but still. "I know! As soon as I have enough cash I'll hit the used car lot. I'll find something more suitable."

"Used car lot?" Ace asked with a pitying shake of his head. "Darlin' we are going to have to work on your taste."

I was insulted. "It's not like it's a personal choice, buddy. But usually that's all I can afford. Remember, bumbling BEA. I'm lucky to have grocery money. Working on Rangeman part time helps pay the bills, but it doesn't bring in enough to afford a big ass silver truck."

Ace grinned at me. "I like my truck."

"Well I'd like it too if I was the one driving it," I muttered.

He clapped a hand on my shoulder and directed me towards his truck. "We'll take my truck. I wouldn't be caught dead in that thing disguised as a car."

"I bet if it turned into a robot you'd think it was awesome."

"No Transformer would be caught dead as that Buick," Ace informed me as he opened the passenger side door of his truck. "I'm not even sure a Decepticon would risk being a Buick."

"Sure they would, Decepticons have no taste."

"One word: StarScream."

"What does it say about us that we are knowledgeable about robots in disguise?" I asked as he got in the truck behind the wheel.

"That we had good childhood memories?"

"Yeah we'll go with that. Though I like Bumblebee as a Corvette more than a Bug."

"No, the Bug was seriously awesome."

And that was how we spent the drive to Haywood, debating the virtues of the classic 84 Transformers cartoon versus the revamp by Michael Bay. I never had a more enjoyable car ride.

**Author's Notes: Well...what do you think? I eagerly wait to hear your opinions. Leave a review and let me know! Thanks for reading. **


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters.**

**Author's Notes: Hello all! So another chapter! I am having a bit of a bad spell and I've found out that posting and hearing back from all the readers helps perk me up, which I so need. So good news for you! I hope you all enjoy this chapter! Many thanks to BeautifulBabeForever for the awesome beta job and acting as my sounding board. Enjoy the chapter!**

**Changes**

**Chapter Nineteen**

On the way to Haywood I called Tank. I wanted to make sure that it was okay to bring Ace in. They were particular about who could come and go. Clients were usually met on the first floor and dealt with there. Second and third floors were accounting and research. Fourth floor had apartments for the men, fifth floor was all the real work took place. Sixth was for Ella and her husband and of course the seventh was Ranger's. Basement was home to the range and gym.

Usually no one who wasn't an employee was allowed above the third floor. Security was that tight. If you didn't have a badge, you weren't allowed access. I never bothered with my badge. I was the only woman who worked for Rangeman other than Ella. Oh I'm sure there were some women who worked on the first through third floors, but those were paper pushers. Besides, everyone knew me.

Still, I wanted to confirm with Tank that bringing Ace in was allowed. I didn't think I'd get fired but why take a chance? I liked working at Rangeman for the most part and working there had really helped me out in the hard times.

Woody answered the phone, his slow Texan drawl giving away his identity. "Rangeman."

"At least you didn't answer with yo," I teased.

"Bomber!" Woody exclaimed, sounding happy to hear from me.

"How's it going?" I asked.

"Same old same old. You coming in today?" he asked.

"Maybe. I need to talk to Tank first. Can you patch me through to his office?"

"Official business?"

I knew why he was asking. Usually I just called Tank's cell phone if I wanted to talk to him. But I wanted to do this right. I really was trying to change. I wasn't asking Tank for the favor as a friend, but as an employee trying to improve her skills with an outside instructor. Even if he said no, which was a possibility, I'm sure he'd appreciate my methods.

"You could say that," I answered Woody.

"Not a problem, Bomber. And hey, about yesterday..." He trailed off like he didn't know exactly what to say. I waited him out. I wasn't going to let the guys off easy. "Lester read us a riot act about our behavior and then Tank got in on the action. I'm really sorry. I shouldn't have jumped to conclusions. It was just..."

Again he trailed off and I decided to give him a break. I wasn't close to Woody like I was with Lester, Tank, and Bobby, but he'd always been friendly to me and he had my back on more than one distraction.

"Confusing as hell," I supplied for him. "Think you learned your lesson?"

"After the ass chewing I got? Yeah, lesson learned. And hey, if you ever need back up you can always call me."

"Thanks Woody, but I think I got the back up situation taken care of."

"Cool. I'll just switch you over to Tank. I think he'll be happy for the break. He's doing paperwork."

I winced as the Muzak started playing. Tank hated paperwork. No, he didn't just hate paperwork, he despised it. He delayed doing paperwork for as long as possible and if he couldn't get or order someone else to do it, he was like a bear in a cave while he did finally do it, lots of grumbling and threats. Empty threats most of the time, but I've witnessed on more than one occasion where he took someone down to the mats for bothering him.

"Yo," Tank answered.

He didn't sound too grumpy so maybe I had a chance. "Hey Tank."

"Bomber," he said simply. Since he didn't call me Little Girl, I knew he was annoyed as hell at the paperwork.

"Sorry to bother you, Woody said you were doing paperwork."

"You are the only person other than Lula who could bother me right now and not get their asses kicked," he grumbled.

"That bad?" I asked sympathetically.

"I hate it when Ranger dumps all this shit on me. He knows I hate it."

"Maybe that's why he does it? To make you build character."

"Fuck that," Tank growled. "Of all the times to take off. We have three new major accounts that need contracts drawn up and approved. Then there were the break ins over the weekend that need reports filed. Invoices are due. He knew that and still fucking left."

I listened to him rant, feeling guilty. It was my fault Ranger took off and left all the work of running Rangeman to Tank. I bit my lip and stared out the window. Ace was silent beside me, most of his concentration on navigating traffic, but I could sense him looking at me every now and then.

I couldn't stop myself from apologizing to Tank. "Geez Tank, I'm sorry you're stuck with all that. It's my fault he left."

Tank paused and then swore, using words that made me blush. I didn't think that particular act was possible or legal. "Shit, Stephanie, don't blame yourself. Ranger is the one to blame. Don't worry about me, I'll deal with it and he can pay me back when he returns."

A part of me wanted to ask when Ranger was supposed to be back but I resisted the urge. I told myself it didn't matter. Still Tank's reassurances did nothing to dissolve my guilt."I suppose."

"So what can I do for you, Little Girl?" Tank asked.

"Well, you know I'm working with Ace now and I wanted to swing by Haywood and ask you something. Thing is, he's with me. So, is it going to be okay if I bring him up with me?" I crossed my fingers.

There was silence for several long minutes and I felt my heart start to sink. He was going to say no, I just knew it. So I was surprised when he finally said, "Why the hell not? I could use the distraction. Bring him on up."

I grinned and gave Ace a thumbs up. "Thanks Tank. We'll be there in like five minutes."

"I'll be waiting. Should I call in Lester?"

I bit my lip and considered. "Is he working today?"

"He has the morning off, won't be on until the evening shift."

"He's probably still sleeping," I said.

"I can say for sure that he isn't asleep, unless he went back to bed after his work out this morning," Tank said, his voice shifting from casual to serious. "I got a look at him in the gym, he was pummeling the punching bag like he was trying to beat someone up."

I winced. "Yeah, we had a thing yesterday. I'll take care of it."

"See that you do. I don't need his head screwed up."

"Yes sir," I said snappily and Tank laughed.

"See you when you get here, Little Girl."

I sighed and hung up and stared out the window. Ace stopped at a traffic light and glanced at me. "Problem?"

"Huh?" I blinked and looked at him. "Oh no, Tank said to bring you up. He mentioned Lester, that's all."

"I see. What are you going to do about that?"

I shrugged. "Go see him and apologize. I'm still mad, but thanks to you I understand where he's coming from."

"Why apologize if you're still mad?" Ace asked after I pointed him down the right road.

"Because I didn't have to be so harsh. I can be mad without being cold and mean, which I was," I said, staring at him like he had grown a second head. What was with all the prodding questions? Did he really have to make me think everything through? I'm sure there was a reason, but so far he wasn't sharing.

"Some would say he deserved the harshness."

I threw my hands into the air. "Weren't you the one who told me not to be too hard on him, that he only did it because he cared so much for me?"

"Devil's advocate, remember?" he said, tapping his fingers against the steering wheel.

I growled and it made him laugh. He reached over and patted my shoulder. "I'm just trying to make you think. You are making the right decision and you need to talk to Lester and let him know why you were so mad."

"You are more of a shrink than a bounty hunter," I muttered under my breath.

"Comes from being the oldest in a very large family. I learned how to deal with conflicts and making others see things from the opposite side of the fence," Ace said with a smile.

I wanted to ask about his family. Hearing him mention them made me realize that while he knew a bunch about my personal life I knew next to nothing about his. It almost reminded me of Ranger, except I didn't get that 'everything about my life is a great big secret' vibe from Ace. It was more like he just hasn't brought it up and I haven't bothered to ask. Maybe I'd quiz him on his family tonight. Seemed only fair to me since he had already experienced my mother via the answering machine.

For now all personal questions would have to be put on hold. We had just arrived at Rangeman. I directed Ace to the underground parking lot and used my fob to key open the gate. He pulled in and found a parking spot beside one of the SUVs. I clambered out of the truck and led the way to the elevator. I heard the slight whirl of a camera tracking us and knew that the guys in the control room were probably wondering who Ace was, or if they happened to know him, why he was with me. I gave them a single finger wave before entering the elevator. Let them wonder. We'd see who learned their lesson from yesterday.

I punched in the five button and we rode up in silence. I was mentally bracing myself for the stares and questions that would no doubt be on the guys lips when I walked out with Ace. I figured that some of them knew him from their Special Forces days. It was whether they knew about his and Ranger's history that would be the big deal. If they knew, I had no illusions that they would see me with him as some kind of betrayal to Ranger, no matter how things had ended between us. Of course I suppose that depended on how many of them knew Ace over knowing of him.

The elevator doors slid open and I was jerked out without warning. I let out a squeak before I was hauled up against a hard chest and squeezed. I gasped for breath and pushed against the chest, trying to see who had grabbed me. Dark eyes that danced with amusement and dark hair pulled back in corn rows greeted me.

"Squeezing too hard, Bobby," I gasped. "And you call yourself a medic!"

His grip loosened. "Sorry, Bomber. Just had to make sure you had all your working parts if you are hanging out with this idiot." He jerked a finger at Ace.

And just like that I knew that not only had Bobby served with Ace, but they were friends too. It shouldn't have surprised me all that much since Lester and Bobby were partners and best friends. I'm sure Lester had already filled Bobby in on everything, from my attraction to Ace, to the fact that we were working together. Lester had a big mouth and was one of the biggest gossips I knew, though thankfully he didn't gossip about me much. I knew he and Bobby talked about me and it didn't really bother me. I wasn't as close to Bobby as I was Lester, but I was close enough. Hard not to know the man who treated a majority of my injuries. Bobby had kept me out of the hospital on more than one occasion and he was a great guy to hang out with.

I rubbed my ribs in mock pain. "You and Lester are both determined to squeeze me to death one of these days."

"Perish the thought. What would we do without you?" Bobby teased.

"Probably get more work done," I joked.

"Actually, without you I probably wouldn't have as much work," he replied in a not so subtle reminder that I was one of his more frequent patients. I had found myself over the last couple years going to Bobby more than the hospital when I got injured. Unless it was something serious, of course. Then Bobby would drag me to the hospital himself.

"Good to see you again, Ace," Bobby said in greeting to Ace, who had moved up behind me.

"Been a while, Brown. How's life treating you?"

"Can't complain too much," Bobby said with a jerk of his shoulders. "Les tells me that you are going to be in town for a while."

Ace nodded. "Yeah, I decided that I had to come and see what the deal with Trenton is."

Bobby's eyes flicked from me to Ace, taking in how close Ace was standing behind me and how comfortable I was in presence. One brow rose in question at me and I just shrugged. I had a pretty good idea what he was wondering but I wasn't going to answer his unasked question.

"You here to escort us to Tank?" I asked as a distraction.

Bobby laughed and shook his head. "Actually I'm on my way out. Ram called, Binkie's down and needs medical attention."

I noticed then that his black medics bag was sitting on the floor next to him. I immediately worried about Binkie, who was about as fresh and innocent as they came, even though he was a former SEAL. I spent more than one shift with Binkie and had learned that though he was as dangerous as any of the others, he still had a touch of sweet innocence. I hated the thought of him being hurt. I frowned. "He okay?"

"Don't worry, Mama Bear," Bobby said easily, "Just a little flesh wound. Nothing serious."

"We shouldn't keep you," I said anyway, nudging Ace back so we could move out of Bobby's way.

Bobby rolled his eyes. "You'd think he was three and not thirty."

"You're just jealous," I teased and leaned up to give him a quick kiss on the cheek as he passed me.

"Damn straight," he grinned and saluted us as he stepped into the elevator.

Ace looked at me. "Mama Bear?"

I hunched my shoulders in embarrassment. "Binkie is the new guy. He's a little like Hal, looks all fresh faced and innocent. He's a good kid and the guys give him hell."

"Kid? He can't be much younger than you."

"Maybe not but he just seems younger. I can't help it, he's like the new kid on the block around here."

Ace laughed and shook his head. "You are a constant surprise, darlin'."

I wrinkled my nose at him. "I like him alright. He's sweet and a little bit awkward. Like the little brother I never had." I shook my head and started down the hall, gesturing for Ace to follow me. Cal and Hector were in the control room and I could sense their curiosity as we passed. I gave them a finger wave as I led Ace down the hall to Tank's office.

The door was cracked and I didn't bother to knock, I just nudged it open and walked in. "Oh Tankie!"

Tank was seated behind his desk, a scowl on his face as he glared at the papers in front of him. At my greeting, he jerked and looked at me with wide eyes. The skin on his cheeks darkened slightly, which I knew meant his was blushing. You couldn't actually see the pink tinge because of his already dark skin, but I had been around him and Lula enough to know when he blushed.

"Jesus, Bomber," Tank swore. "Not so damn loud."

I cackled and walked over to perch on his desk. "Aw is Tankie worried about the men hearing his cutesy wutesy nickname?" At his wince I giggled. "Tank, I thought you were more secure in your masculinity than that."

He gave me the evil eye. "No man can be masculine with the pet name Tankie."

"Oh, I don't know," Ace drawled from the door way. "I could think of worse. What was that one name that one chick kept calling you? Oh yes, her little Bu-"

"Gautier, finish that sentence and I'll pound your ass into the ground," Tank growled before Ace could finish.

I looked over at Ace, who was smirking. "Oh no, this I got to hear. What did she call him?"

"It shall never be mentioned again," Tank said in warning, aiming one finger at Ace.

Ace held his hands up. "I seem to have forgotten."

I crossed my arms and pouted. "No fair!"

Tank gave me a slow smile. "Life isn't fair, Bomber."

"Tell me about it," I grumbled and jerked a finger at Ace. "This one has me going off sugar."

Tank stared at me for a moment before sliding a look at Ace. "Did she warn you of her sugar issues?"

I flushed hard, wondering how Tank knew about my little problem. "Does Lula tell you everything?"

"Who said it was Lula that told me?" Tank asked with a glint in his eyes.

I stared at him. It wasn't exactly common knowledge that sugar kept my Hungarian hormones in check. The girls knew, Lester knew because I let it slip once when he had taken me out dancing for fun. I couldn't see Joe getting friendly enough with Tank to share that secret. And Ranger never opened his mouth about personal stuff. I narrowed my eyes at him. "Lula told you. She's the only one who would dare tell."

"I will neither confirm nor deny."

"You sound like a lawyer."

"I should. I had an early meeting with one of the Rangeman lawyers to revise a long standing contract," Tank said with a grumbled. "I hate fucking lawyers."

"Have you ever actually fucked a lawyer?" I asked before I could stop myself. Both men stared at me and I blushed and babbled, "Oh like I'm the only one here with a gutter brain."

"Does this lack of sugar affecting her libido normally kick in so soon?" Ace asked Tank over my head.

Tank shrugged. "I wouldn't know."

I gaped at Ace. "It is not the lack of sugar!" He gave me a bland look and I rolled my eyes and waved at the door. "Shut the door, smart ass."

Ace complied and moved to sit in one of the guest chairs. "Tank, it's good to see you again."

"I'd say the same but I seem to remember the last time I saw you, you were doing your best to introduce your fist to my face," Tank replied with a grin.

Ace held up his hands in a palms up. "You had just suckered me out of a hundred bucks. What else could I have done?"

"Beats the hell out of me."

I wondered out loud, "Is it a male thing to bond after violence you inflict on each other?"

Tank and Ace exchanged a glance and just nodded, with Ace adding, "Pretty much."

"It's how we communicate," Tank explained.

I gave them a dry look. "Ever hear of a telephone?"

"So what brings you to my office today? I thought you said you were going to make yourself scarce, Little Girl?" Tank asked.

I slid off the desk and sat in the chair next to Ace. I had thought about how I was going to do this. The key was getting Tank to agree in letting a non-Rangeman employee use the range and gym, which was strictly for employees of the company. There wasn't a problem with me since technically I was an employee. Just like when I called him through his office phone, I wanted to keep this portion of the meeting official and professional.

"Did Lester happen to mention that I was wanting to make a few changes in my life?" I asked Tank, wanting to know how much he knew.

Tank shifted his gaze to me, his blank face sliding in place. And just like that I knew that what Lester didn't mention, Ranger did. Probably Ranger told Tank to keep an eye on me while he was gone. Which was so redundant at this point because whenever Ranger went in the wind, I had Merry Men crawling out my ass watching over me.

"It was mentioned, yes," Tank said carefully.

Too carefully which meant that Lester didn't say much but Ranger said a lot. See, I didn't mind Bobby and Lester talking about me, mainly because I knew they might find amusement in my antics but they did sincerely care about me. That isn't to say that Tank didn't care, because he did. But the difference between those two and Ranger and Tank talking about me wasn't the latter two exchanging anecdotes about my lively BEA life. It was Ranger cautioning Tank and ordering him to watch out for me. That pissed me off because I didn't need babysitting and it was Ranger just pushing for more power than he had a right too.

I pressed my lips together in an effort to keep from demanding that Tank tell me everything Ranger had said and ordered. I let out one slow breath to recenter myself and explained my new plan and Ace's roll in it. Tank listened, nodding here and there and I noticed he had to fight a smile when I glossed over the new diet and made a face over the new exercise program.

"And how can I help you?" Tank asked when I finished.

I looked at Ace, who so far let me take the lead. Words could not express how much I appreciated him not just jumping in and taking over even though he could have explained it better than me. He was just content to sit there and watch me talk with Tank, like he didn't have a care in the world.

"Well, Ace wants me to work on my gun training and work in a gym. I wanted to know if you'd be okay with us using the range and gym here at Rangeman," I said without taking my eyes off Tank.

Tank leaned back in his chair, his face still blank. His eyes slid over to Ace, who just smiled at him. If Ace was uncomfortable about being in a building that housed the business of a man he hated, he didn't show it. Tank's eyes slid back to me. "Why here?"

"Because I'm supposed to be logging range and gym time and we both know I don't unless I'm forced. I thought it would be a good compromise. I'd get the training I need and I'd be meeting the requirements of my contract." I didn't mention the fact that using Rangeman facilities would save me fees at both a different range and gym.

I gave Ace a quick look and went on. "I know that there is some tension between Ace and Ranger." Tank looked surprised that I knew about that but I ignored it and went on, avoiding Ace's stare. "But the way I figure, you are a partner here and have as much right to say who uses the facilities as Ranger. Since Ranger isn't here, you're the one who can make that kind of decision. If and when Ranger returns, we can find other facilities."

"You've thought about this, haven't you, Little Girl?" Tank asked.

I gave a quick shrug. "I figured it doesn't hurt to ask."

"Ace," Tank said, turning his attention to Ace. "What do you think about all this?"

"I think that it's Stephanie's call. It was her idea. I'm just the instructor, I can work with her anywhere. If this is where she wants to be, I'm okay with that."

"And Ranger?" Tank asked, a hint of steel in his voice.

I shifted to watch Ace, curious. His dark eyes hardened and he sat up a little bit straighter. "Let's just say that I have every intention of staying out of Ranger's way. We all know I don't like him, but if you are worried I'll start shit, then don't. I'm too much of a professional to undermine someone at his business and while he's out of town. As long as he doesn't start in on me, I'm golden."

Seriously, I had to find out more about Ace and Ranger's history. The little bit he gave me just wasn't going to do it. I gave Tank a considering look under my lashes. He seemed to know all the details. I wondered what I would have to do to weasel information out of him. Maybe I'd just set Lula on him. She'd get the information.

"Why here, Stephanie?" Tank asked, drawing out of my thoughts.

I jerked and cursed myself for not paying attention. I thought about his question, wondering what kind of answer he wanted. In the end, I just went with my gut. "Everyone is always going on about how I need to work harder on improving my skills. Someone here is always trying to get me in the gym or into the range. I think a large part of my wanting to work here is to show the guys that I'm not playing around anymore, that I'm serious about getting better. I can tell them that I'm working out and changing until I talk myself blue in the face, but unless they see it, they won't believe it. I want them to believe it." I licked my lips and went on. "Everyone has done so much for me and I've been pretty ungrateful and ungracious about it all until now. I realize that by trying to get me in the gym to work out and get in shape or in the range to work on my aim and stuff wasn't meant to torture me, but to help me." I gave a little shrug and finished. "I just want to make them proud of me, the way I'm proud of them."

Ace gave me a single nod, silently telling me that I had said exactly the right thing. Tank was quiet for a very long time. Since he still wore his blank face, I didn't know what he was thinking. When he finally spoke, his voice was a little rough, like he was having trouble keeping his emotions in check.

"I don't think a single person here thinks you are ungrateful or ungracious. We know and understand you and we like you how you are. But I am proud that you are making an effort to be a better person. I knew you could do it, you just had to find your own way to it."

I looked down and blinked back tears. Secretly I kind of thought that Tank thought I was just a waste of space. I mean, look at all the trouble I caused him over the years. Twice he had been injured while with me and not to mention the hours spent on Bomber watch. Yet he never complained or said anything really. Hearing him tell me he was proud of me let me know just how much he watched me. It made me want to jump up and hug him.

Thankfully before I could embarrass both of us, he added, "You can use the range and gym. I'll make sure everyone knows that Ace is allowed access to the facilities." He gave Ace a rueful look, "Of course, it will be limited to that area. Sorry, Ace, but since you aren't an employee, you won't be allowed past the apartments on four without advance clearance and an escort."

Ace gave his 'don't give a shit' shrug. "That's fine with me, Tank. I have to admit I am impressed by the layout here, but I have no interest in learning the inner workings. Security isn't my thing."

"You never were one to sit and watch and wait for trouble. As I remember it, you prefer to find trouble before it finds you."

"Not much has changed over the years," Ace agreed with a smirk.

I snapped my fingers. "Tank, before I forget, is it going to be a problem if I ask some of the guys for help?"

He shook his head. "I don't have a problem with it, as long as they aren't working on something else."

"I'll work thing out with them. I got some other areas I want to work on and while Ace could teach me, I want to have the guys involved so that they don't feel left out or anything," I said with a grin. I glanced at my watch. "Listen, you two play catch up, I'm going to go see if I can find Lester."

"Why do you want to see Lester?" Tank asked. "Is it about last night?"

I gave Ace a bland look and nodded to Tank. "Yeah, pretty much. I got a massive helping of crow to choke down."

"Go," Tank waved. "Fix it. I don't want to deal with a surly Lester on top of this goddamn paperwork."

I grinned and jumped up. "What doesn't kill you makes you stronger."

"Get out of here before I make you stronger, Little Girl," growled Tank.

I blew him a kiss and glanced at Ace. "I'll come back when I finish talking with Lester. Then we can get lunch. I'm thinking a meat ball sub."

"And I'm thinking no," Ace said dryly.

"Killjoy," I muttered and waltzed out of the office to Tank and Ace's laughter. I headed down to four and was stopped several times by ashamed Merry Men who offered apologies and swore they'd make it up to me. I accept the apologies with good grace and made sure that they knew I was still hurt by their actions. I was promised at least three cookie baskets and a trip to a spa. When the guys really wanted to make something up to a girl, they went all out. I could hear planning in the break room after I turned down the spa trip and the cookie baskets, though it really hurt to give up those baskets.

I rode the elevator in silence down to four and strode to Lester's apartment. I knocked and heard shuffling inside. I felt a wave of relief that he was in and not out doing something. There was a crash, a muttered curse, and then the door swung open. I looked at Lester, saw how much worse the bruises on his face looked today and couldn't stop myself from jumping into his arms.

"I am so sorry!" I half sobbed against his shoulder. "I shouldn't have kicked you out yesterday."

Lester grunted and stumbled back a step before he caught his balance. His arms went around me and I heard him sigh and felt him rub his cheek over the top of my hair. He didn't say anything as he pulled me inside and shut the door. I let him lead me to the couch, swiping at my tears as he pulled me down next to him.

"Stop, I should be apologizing. I got all on your case about Ranger running roughshod over you and all that shit and I went and did it too."

"Yeah, but you did it for the right reasons," I protested.

His lips twitched at that. "There are no right reasons. I should have called you after it happened and let you know what was up."

"I shouldn't have been so hard on you. You aren't Ranger and I treated you like you were. You didn't do it to try and manipulate me. You did it because you care and didn't want me to get hurt again." I laid my head on his shoulder and clutched at his hand. "I hate being on the outs with you. Ace helped me understand why you did it."

Lester rubbed my palm. "Ace is good like that. But regardless, I could have done it differently. I could have told you that I thought it was a good idea to put space between the two of you."

"Maybe, maybe not. I probably still would have been mad, but it would have been more at Ranger. It just," my voice caught in my throat and I had to swallow before I went on, "hurt. It hurt a whole bunch. I felt like you didn't trust me."

Lester's arm went around my shoulder and pulled me tight against him. "Never that. I do trust you. It's Ranger I don't trust."

I snorted. "You trust Ranger with your life."

"But I don't trust him with your heart," Lester pointed out calmly. I gaped and stared at him as he went on. "Ranger would never let you get hurt and he'd die to protect you. But he can't stop himself from hurting you and I hate it when that happens. You don't deserve that."

"I know," I whispered.

"I just...I don't know. I was so happy to see you looking alive for the first time in a long time while we were in Richmond. And when Ranger came back all pissed, I knew you gave him a choice and I knew what decision he made just by how he acted. And I started to worry that maybe you'd forgive him and fall back into old habits, despite your intentions. It scared me because I didn't want to see you like you were on the road. So when Ranger told me his plan after our session on the mats, I agreed with him. I just wanted him gone so you could have the space and distance to realize who much more you could be."

I sniffled and leaned into him, letting Lester hold me. I was still pissed at Ranger leaving and his reason for leaving. That wouldn't change. But hearing Lester explain, I could understand and accept why he didn't tell me right away. Ranger was a magnet and I was a little piece of metal that kept getting pulled to him. As determined as I was to change, if Ranger had stayed I knew it wouldn't be long until I went to him and let things go back to how they were. I was just that weak.

Lester knew me and he knew as well as I did what would have happened. So I couldn't blame him for freaking out. Lester meant so much to me and I knew that he loved me like he did his sisters. I also knew how protective he was over his sisters and I knew that protectiveness carried over to me, as much as I allowed it too. He respected my wishes, but that didn't stop him from worrying. Any residual anger I was holding on to just disappeared.

"Thank you," I whispered against his shoulder.

He stiffened and pulled away to look down at me, his dark eyes confused. "Why are you thanking me? I hurt you."

I shook my head and reached up to run a hand over his hair, which he had styled into short spikes. The tips tickled my palm and I grinned. "Unintentionally. I'm thanking you, you idiot, for caring so much. For looking out for me, even when you knew it would piss me off. And once I got over the anger, I wasn't hurt anymore."

"I would never hurt you, Beautiful," Lester whispered against my hair.

I nodded and patted his cheek. "I know. You are one of the few men I know without a doubt would never hurt me. I trust you."

It felt so natural saying that. I did trust Lester. There was no doubt in my mind that I couldn't ever not trust him. It was something that happened over time, after I got to know him and spent more time with him. It was just there one day. And unlike some of the other guys in my life, Lester never gave me a reason to not trust him. Even with this incident I still trusted him.

He sighed and squeezed me. "Good. I'm glad. I couldn't sleep for shit last night thinking you hated me."

I rolled my eyes. "I could never hate you. Be pissed at you, yes, but hate? Perish the thought."

Lester laughed and shook his head. I leaned up to give him a kiss on the cheek. "Everything better now?"

"Yes."

"Good," I said with a sigh. "I don't think I could have gone more than a day without talking to you. Especially since you saddled me with Ace. He's a freaking slave driver. Do you know he's banned me from sugar?"

Lester blinked and stared at me, looking very confused for a moment. "But I didn't saddle you with Ace, that was your idea..." He trailed off as the rest of my words sank in. He looked at me, taking in my disgruntled expression and pout before he dissolved into laughter. "Oh Christ. I should warn him. Buy him a box of condoms. If he's put you off sugar, he'll need the protection. Maybe some energy shots so he can keep up with you."

Not for the first time did I regret letting that little bit of information about my hormones and sugar slip out to Lester. As I stared at his laughing ass, I did the only thing a woman could do in a situation like this. I grabbed the closest pillow and proceeded to pound him with it until he choked out an apology.

**Author's Notes: And we are done. With the chapter, not the story. I can't tell you how relieved I am that Steph and Lester have made up. As for Tank's embarrassing nickname? Starts with Bu so let's hear the guesses! Leave a review and let me know what you think!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters.**

**Author's Notes: I haven't forgotten the story! Promise! But between my RL and my beta's RL, things have slowed down. I'm still working on twenty one so I have no idea when it will be posted. My new medicine is kicking my rear and I'm not writing as much as I was. Thanks to my fantastic beta, BeautifulBabeForever, for the wonderful beta job and being my sounding board.**

**Changes**

**Chapter Twenty**

I stared at the paper target with the human silhouette in front of me with an expression of pure discomfort. In my hand I held a 9 mm Glock. My eyes and ears were sporting the not so fashionable protection of glasses and ear phones. The goal was to shoot the target. Well, actually the goal was to get me to actually aim the gun.

After my talk with Lester, we headed back up to five, where Lester split off to find something to eat in the break room. I wandered back into Tank's office, where Ace delivered the news that we would start the range training immediately. I protested, claiming to be hungry. His response was to tell me to suck it up Buttercup. Seriously, buttercup? If looks could kill, Ace would be six feet under.

He ignored all alternatives I gave him and actually manhandled me to the shooting range. And even worse, the Merry Men had stood aside and watched with unholy glee in their eyes. I knew what they were doing. They were waiting to see if Ace succeeded. More than one of them had, over the years, attempted to teach me to shoot. Since I couldn't shoot it was safe to say they failed. They were always on hand when someone new was ready to give it a try with me. Even though they knew better, I knew if they could, they'd be betting on how long I lasted. It was only out of respect for me that none of the Merry Men bet on my antics.

I stared at the gun at my hand and said, "I won't do it."

"There's a fine line between being stubborn and just being plain difficult," Ace said easily. "You crossed that line ten minutes ago."

"I am not being difficult," I protested. "I thought I could do it. But I can't. I don't like guns."

"Stephanie, you don't like guns because you associate them with death."

"Well duh," I said with an eye roll. "Of course I do. People kill people with guns. I've killed people."

"You've killed people out of self defense," Ace corrected gently. "There is nothing to be ashamed of in that. It was you or them and you picked you."

I really couldn't argue that point since it was true. "But I don't want to kill anyone else."

"Do you plan on killing someone? Are you going to learn to shoot and then go and see how many people you can kill?" Ace asked.

I stared at him with my mouth open and sputtered, "Of course not! That's stupid."

"Then why worry? You know you aren't going to kill anyone. Learning to shoot a gun is just a skill. One you are either good or bad at. And if you are bad at it, you still need to learn to shoot to protect yourself."

"I think having two dead bodies means I'm good at it," I grumbled.

"What if you could have shot to wound, not kill?" Ace questioned. "What if you are put in a situation where you have to shoot, wouldn't you rather just injure someone than kill them?"

I have to admit I hadn't really thought about that. Both times I fired my gun, my life had been on the line. It had been in high adrenaline situations, kill or be killed. I hadn't wanted to kill but I just did it because I didn't want to die.

"Yes," I whispered.

"Then stop being a baby and aim for the target and shoot. I can teach you to shoot to injure, not kill. That way you have the option if it ever happens to you again. Shooting to kill is easy, anyone can do it. But shooting to deliberately injure someone so that they go down and don't get up? That's an entirely different skill set. One you have to learn and the only way to learn is to practice." Ace moved from where he had been standing to the back and next to me until he was standing right behind me.

The heat from his body warmed my back and I fought back a shiver. Having him this close made my body tingle and my hormones jump up and stand at attention. My voice slightly panicked, I asked, "What are you doing?"

"Helping," he said simply.

"Helping with what?" My voice rose and octave when I felt his hands on my forearms.

He chuckled and the deep sound rolled through me. "Helping you relax, darlin'. Now take a deep breath and release it."

Ace continued to instruct me on how to breathe as his hands slid down under my limp arms and lifted them up. I don't know how he expected me to relax with him standing so close and touching me. It felt like my brain had shorted out. It was all I could do to just inhale, much less focus on the damn gun in my hand.

Which seemed just fine for Ace, since he was doing all the heavy lifting. I watched as he raised my arms and slid his hands down to cup mine, raising them into a firing position. He shifted, his chest rubbing against my back and when he spoke, his breath blew warmly across my ears.

"Sight down the barrel, keeping both eyes open."

"Some people shoot with one eye closed," I whispered as I tried to do what he instructed, but the sound of him breathing in my ear was beyond distracting.

"Darlin', those are show offs. Why don't we get you shooting straight with both eyes open before we moved to one eye closed?"

I could feel Ace's grin and felt a little sheepish at my suggestion. Who was I kidding? I was going to be lucky if I did this without closing my eyes. My shoulders tightened in anticipation of the loud pop of the gun firing.

One of Ace's hands moved up my arms until it rested on my shoulders. He squeezed it. His accent was a little thicker as he spoke. "Don't think about how it's going to sound or the way it will feel after you fire. Just sight along the barrel and focus on the target. Look at where you want to hit. Visualize it."

I snorted under my breath. "Visualize? What kind of New Age hokey is that?"

I felt him sigh against my back. "Darlin', target practice is more mental than physical. If you think and focus on where you want to hit, chances are that's exactly where you are going to hit. Your body will listen to your brain."

I bit my lip and said nothing. He probably knew better than I did. So I steadied my hands and tried not to shiver when his hands cupped mine again for additional support. I did what he said, I focused on the target, looking down the barrel at where I wanted to hit. The target areas on the paper seemed really small to me. I wanted to squint to see if I could see better, but I remembered Ace's order to keep my eyes open.

"Breathe. In and out. Steady breaths."

I focused on the words and let my body fall into the steady rhythm of breathing. The warmth of Ace's hands moved until they were both resting on my shoulder. When he spoke, his voice was a soft whisper. "Now, between inhaling and exhaling, fire."

I wanted to ask why that was important, then I remembered reading somewhere that marksmen always fired before they exhaled but I couldn't remember why. Instead I drew in one slow breath and squeezed my finger down on the trigger. There was a moment of resistance then the trigger slid all the way back. Thanks to the ear protection I was wearing, the pop was muffled, but I still jerked a little. The recoil would have sent my arms flying upwards, but Ace moved quickly and caught my arms before they moved up. There was a swish as the bullet punctured the paper.

Ace didn't give me time to see where I had hit. "Again."

"But-" I started to protest.

"Shush and do it. Empty the clip and then we'll check your aim," he snapped.

He was so strict, but I obeyed. Thirteen more times I sighted and fired. The acrid scent of fired gunpowder tickled my nose when Ace finally allowed me to lower the gun. I placed it on the shelf in front of me and watched as he stabbed the button to bring the target to us.

He took the paper and studied it. I gaped at it. Fourteen shots were scattered on the target, but all were within the torso area, with at least two clustered around the heart. Not the best results, but still it was better than I thought I would do. I managed to hit several areas that would have been fatal or crippling had it been a real person. Not to mention the two heart shots.

"Not bad," Ace commented as he set the paper aside and set up a new target. "You can do better. You flinch just before you fire. That's expectation there, or anticipation, take your pick. You can get over that. Reload and go again."

I nodded and reloaded the Glock as he reset the target. This time he stood behind me but not touching, feeding me pieces of advice. I worked through five clips before he said enough. By the fifth clip I was managing to hit the target mostly around the heart area. Only a couple actually hit the heart, but the rest were clustered close to the heart.

My arms felt like limp noodles when I finally laid the Glock down. "I think that was more exhausting than running."

"Stationary position, holding your arms out, sheer concentration. Yeah, it is more exhausting. But more rewarding. With this you see results immediately. When running it's a long term thing. You won't see the results from that for weeks."

"Oh gee," I said dryly, "that just warms my heart."

"Sarcasm isn't becoming," Ace said with a smirk. He stared at the last target. "These are impressive. You got some talent, you just need to refine it."

"I don't want to refine it. I'd be happy if I never shot a gun again," I said boldly.

"You don't have a choice. Just think, if you do have to fire a gun again at something, this time you'll be able to do it and not kill them. Or you could do something like this."

He didn't explain, just nudged me aside. I watched with confusion as he set up another target and loaded the Glock. Then without any warning, he started to fire. One shot after another, Ace fired at the target, a look of ease and concentration on his face. It was like he was focusing, but not giving it all his attention. When he was done he put the gun down and brought the target back.

I stared at it, my mouth falling open. Right in the middle of the black were fourteen neat holes that made an S. I looked at him. "What the hell?"

He laughed and tugged off his eye glasses. "Neat trick, huh?"

"What? How? Huh?" I babbled. I'd never seen a display like that. The Merry Men were all excellent shots, but they never showed off like that.

"Sharpshooting. I've been shooting since I was five. In high school I was part of our rifle team. Brought home the trophy three years running. In the Army, I was a marksman."

I had a thought. "You were a sniper weren't you? That's what you did in the Rangers."

He looked at me. "What makes you say that?"

I gestured at the target. "Oh come on. You going to stand there and tell me that the Army didn't take advantage of your skills? Please."

Ace's lips twitched and he shrugged. "Yeah, I was a sniper."

"I bet you could shoot the wings off a fly," I teased.

"Maybe not a fly, but for fun my cousins and I used to see who could shoot the pips off a playing card the most. I always won."

"Go you," I mocked cheered. My stomach rumbled then and I rubbed it. "Can we go eat now?"

Ace laughed, one quick burst of sound. "Sure, just got to clean up here."

I nodded and packed away the protection gear while Ace cleaned up the empty shells. We locked the Glock back up since it was a Rangeman gun. Mine was still at home, safe and sound in it's cookie jar. Ace wasn't carrying, which had surprised me. I figured he'd be like the Merry Men and have at least one weapon on him.

We finished and hit the elevator, taking it up to the garage. Lester was waiting for us, leaning against Ace's truck. Ace strolled over to him and I trailed behind.

"Boy, there better not be a scratch on the paint," Ace warned as he beeped the locks open.

Lester grinned and tucked his hands in his pockets. "And if there was?"

"I'd kick your ass from here to next Tuesday and you'd be buying me a new paint job," Ace replied in a no nonsense tone.

Lester winked at me. "Never mess with a southern boy and his truck."

I pursed my lips and looked from Ace to his truck. "Maybe we should have given him a more detailed warning of what happens when I'm around cars."

Lester snorted. "Hindsight."

Ace looked at the two of us. "What are you talking about?"

I gave a quick shrug. "Just that cars explode around me. You know that, I told you that."

"It can't be that bad."

"Lester, what's the tally to date?" I asked seriously.

"Two Porsches, four SUVs, and any number of POS cars you drive," Lester asked without missing a beat. "Oh and one garage with Joe's truck in it."

I gave Ace a bland smile. "Just call me Destruct-O-Girl."

"Holy shit," Ace breathed. "You really weren't kidding."

"Nope," I said, popping the P. "My numerous stalkers and crazies seem to think that blowing up vehicles I drive or are associated with is fun."

Ace actually gave his truck a worried look. "Maybe I should have brought the Land Rover."

I glared at him and Lester clapped a hand on my shoulder. "Told you, southern boys and their trucks. They are more sacred than the Virgin Mary."

"I'd argue with that, but it's kind of true. Just don't tell my Mama. She'd have me on my knees praying before you could blink, saying the Rosary and asking God why she had to have such a disrespectful son." Ace was grinning when he said it, which lead me to believe that he had a much better relationship with his mother than I had with mine.

"You know," I commented as I strolled around to the other side of the truck. "I just don't get why men are so nuts over trucks. It's a machine. It gets you from point A to point B."

"Says the woman who drools over the Porsche," Lester said with a smug smile.

I glared at him. "That's different. It's a Porsche. Anyone who doesn't drool over a Porsche is just freaking insane."

"Porsches are overrated," Ace said quickly. "You can't even go off-road in them."

"That's the country in him speaking," Lester pointed out. "He doesn't think any vehicle is worth it unless it has 4 wheel drive and can go mudding."

"I'd ask what that was, but I think I have a good idea," I said with a shudder. Thank god I was from Jersey.

Ace laughed. "Don't knock it until you try it. It's fun. Get a gang together, hit the mud pits and raise hell."

"Sounds dirty," I said. "I get dirty enough on this job, I'm not going to do it willingly."

"You need to broaden your horizons," Ace said with a shake of his head.

"My horizons are broad enough as they are, thank you very much," I said with a grin. "Now, food. Before I die."

My stomach rumbled, adding it's opinion. Lester grinned. "The Beast has spoken. What's for lunch."

"Ace said no to meatball subs," I told Lester with a hot look at Ace. Clearly he'd never experienced a sub from Pinos. One of those and he'd change his mind.

Ace rolled his eyes. "New diet remember? Meatball subs are a violation of that diet."

"I don't see why. You got bread, veggies, and meat."

Lester chuckled. "Only you'd think of marinara sauce as veggies."

"It's made from tomatoes," I defended.

"Not at Pinos. Pinos sauce comes from a can."

"Oh please," I said with a sneer. "So it's made from a can, you don't have to be all snobby."

"Children, children," Ace interjected before Lester could reply. "I'll solve the food discussion. We'll go back to Stephanie's apartment, where I have the ingredients for a nice chicken cobb salad."

I started to open the truck door and just stopped to stare at him. "A salad?"

"Yes. It's a nice light lunch without too many calories. Lunch shouldn't be a heavy meal."

Lester clapped Ace on the shoulder. "It was nice knowing you, man, really it was."

"She'll eat it and she'll be happy. It was her choice to get into shape and all the running and working out in the world isn't going to help her unless she eats right," Ace told Lester.

"But you said the 's' word. Salad," Lester clarified at Ace's questioning look.

I put my hands on my hips. "Hello, guys, I'm still standing right here."

Ace shifted so that he could look at me. "And do you have any objections?"

The look on his face told me he didn't care if I had any objections. What had I gotten myself into? I was going to have salad for lunch, a salad for crying out loud. That wasn't a lunch for me. That was lunch for Rex or a rabbit. I locked eyes with Ace, challenging him with my stare. Turns out my stare wasn't much of a challenge for him because his blue eyes went a little frosty and he arched one brow at me. The look said it all. I could argue and it would fall on deaf ears. I could accept his menu or I could walk now.

Getting into shape was going to be a real pain in my ass. But I sighed and nodded. "Salad it is." Under my breath I muttered, "Freaking rabbit food."

Lester snickered and tucked his hands in his pockets. "You guys just go on and enjoy the rabbit food. I think I am going to round up some guys and head to Shorty's. I got a craving for some pizza."

I made a strangled noise and glared at Lester. "You evil bastard."

He winked at me. "Love you too, Beautiful."

I muttered curses and made a note to do something really horrible to him. Ace laughed and said, "Get in the truck."

"Yes, sir," I said snidely as I got in the truck.

"Sarcasm again?" Ace asked.

"It's how I deal," I mumbled.

"Salad isn't that bad."

I sighed and looked at him. "No, it isn't. It's just hard to completely adjust my diet and routine. I'll be grumpy for a while. Give it time and I'll get used to it."

"Of course you will," Ace said in a patronizing tone. I gave him a dark look and he laughed. "Hey, I'm not making fun of you. Believe it or not, I know how you feel. I went through the same thing when I went through basic training. Trust me, you are getting off light."

"So you say," I said noncommittally. I didn't believe him. I was a woman who lived for her meatball subs, pizzas, and TastyKakes. Eating salad was a complete one-eighty for me. My body was screaming at me, telling me I was a stupid idiot to give up the foods it loved the best.

Ace navigated the streets easily and soon we were at the apartment. While he fixed the salads, I dashed into the bathroom to use it and freshen up. I was feeling a little bit sweaty after the work at the range and wanted to feel normal again. After I washed my face, I brushed out my hair again and pulled it back in a tight ponytail.

By the time I made it back into the kitchen, Ace was serving up two large salads onto plates. I could see pieces of green in Rex's cage and knew that he had fed my baby some lettuce. At least one of us would be eating the leafy stuff willingly. I took my plate and gave it a hated look.

"So much green," I muttered.

"Eat up, it's good for you," Ace commented as he carried his plate into the living room.

"Why can't something be good for me and look good too? Like a Butterscotch Krimpet. It looks fantastic but it's bad for me," I mused out loud as I sat next to Ace on the couch.

"Not even a day off sugar and you are already dreaming of snack cakes?" Ace asked with an amused smile.

"Don't knock the TastyKakes. They are more than just a snack cake. They are an orgasm in your mouth," I shot back.

"What a fascinating way to describe a snack cake," Ace teased.

I felt my cheeks burn. "Well they are." When he continued to stare at me with that cocky half smile, I shoved his shoulder. "Eat your rabbit food."

I suited actions to words and nibbled on my own salad. Ace laughed and ate his. While we ate, we flipped through the files I had picked up from the bonds office. I flipped one open and when I saw the name I grinned. I set the file aside and grabbed the TV Guide and looked through it. Then I shifted to look at Ace. "How do you feel about Lost In Space?"

"Um, horrible remake?" Ace offered.

I rolled my eyes. "I meant the show, not the movie."

"Not my favorite but tolerable. Why?"

I picked up the file I had been looking over and waved it. "One of my regulars, Mooner. There's a Lost In Space marathon today and he'll be an easy pick up."

"Why does a marathon matter?" Ace wondered.

I grinned. "Because Mooner is just about the most affable guy alive and will go with us easily if we sit through a couple episodes."

"Why not just bring him in the usual way?"

I gave a shrug. "That's not how I work. Mooner is a good guy, except he has a few questionable habits. Habits that often get him arrested. Problem is, he has the attention span of a goldfish and often forgets to go back in for his hearing. He's a regular and I've discovered that if I sit through whatever marathon is on, he'll go willingly. Which is a relief compared to some of my other FTAs."

"A bounty hunter who indulges her skips," Ace said with a strangled laugh. "Now I've really seen it all."

I made a face at him. "You don't have to laugh. I use what works."

"I'm thinking turning you into a big bad bounty hunter is going to be a real challenge."

I huffed and set my plate on the coffee table. "Now you are just being annoying. Look, I know a lot of the FTAs I bring in. Comes from being raised in the 'Burg. And most of them are repeat offenders. If I indulge some of them, it's because it's easy. Unlike some of the others where I spend days chasing them down and usually end up dragging them in while covered in garbage."

Ace looked at my half eaten salad but didn't comment on it. He plucked the file out of my hand and read it over. "How often do you get cases like this Mooner, where you know the person personally?"

I pursed my lips and thought about it for a moment. "More than 80 percent of my skips are people I know. People who usually just forget their court date or confuse it with another date. The other 20 percent, well they are the nasty ones. Rangeman doesn't take bonds less than hundred thousand. They take the real difficult ones, the ones that need a team to take down. Since I'm the only other BEA Vinnie has, I get stuck with the rest. Usually, if I need help, I can call one of the guys and they'll lend a hand. But most of the time it's just me and Lula."

"I thought Lula filed?" Ace asked.

I grinned and shook my head. "Lula only files when she can't get out of it. Usually she helps, though help is being generous. She's trigger happy and has a tendency to leave me at the police station." At his questioning look, I explained. "Lula used to be a hooker and has an allergy to cops."

"A former hooker," Ace said blandly.

"Yeah, I met her on my first week on the job." I fell quiet as I remembered what Lula had suffered because of me. I shook my head. "It was a bad time, for her and for me. It's really her story, but Lula had a big scare and when she recovered she decided to turn her life around. That's when she came to work at Vinnie's."

"Interesting history you got there."

I flashed him a quick smile. "Hey, let it not be said that I live a boring life. My life hasn't been boring since I forced Vinnie to hire me."

Ace held up a hand. "Wait, you forced him to hire you?"

I laughed and nodded. "He's my cousin. I blackmailed him into hiring me. Told him if he didn't then I'd be telling his wife, who is the daughter of Harry The Hammer, some of his more interesting hobbies, which include animal molestation."

Ace looked interested and horrified all at the same time. "That's..."

"Disgusting," I filled in. "He's scum, but he's weak against blackmail. If Lucille isn't happy, Harry isn't happy. And if Harry isn't happy, then Vinnie will be missing fingers."

"Harry the Hammer...as in..." Ace trailed off.

I grinned, understanding. "Yup, that Harry. So yeah, you can see why Vinnie wanted me to keep my mouth shut. Viola, I threaten and got a job I was in no way qualified for. Connie called in a favor and that's how I met Ranger."

"And your ex, Joe, was your first FTA," Ace commented.

I nodded. "It's not so confusing once you get the hang of it."

"Why did you break up with him?" Ace asked.

I leaned back and closed my eyes. Thinking about Joe didn't hurt me the same way thinking of Ranger did. Instead it just made me a little sad that we couldn't be what the other needed. I had an overall sense of failure that I couldn't make the relationship work. I knew that Joe was part of the problem, but after having one failed marriage, I had hoped that somehow my next steady relationship would have worked out. Instead I more or less tied myself to a man for years knowing it would never work. It hurt on a completely different level because it felt like a failure.

"Stephanie?" Ace called.

I blinked and looked at him. "Oh sorry, drifted off there. Um, I broke up with Joe because we weren't happy. We had a on and off again thing going and it was just hopeless because I couldn't be what he wanted and he couldn't stop trying to make me into that person. It was doomed from the start."

I didn't mention Ranger's part in mine and Joe's relationship. For one, Ranger wasn't completely at fault. For another, I didn't want to hear what Ace had to say about it. Call me cautious or a coward, but I had seen how he reacted to Ranger before and had no desire to repeat it.

Unwilling to dwell on Joe or Ranger I picked up another file and opened it. "Oh hey, it's Donnie."

"Whose Donnie?"

"Donnie Neiman. He's a drunk. Works third shift. Spends his mornings getting as drunk as possible before passing out."

"So the best time to pick him up would be when he's passed out," Ace said.

I shook my head. "Nope."

"Want to explain why not?"

"Because Donnie lives with his mother, who is under the impression that her precious Donnie-poo can do no wrong. Today's Tuesday, so that's bingo night at the senior center. I don't know when Donnie will wake up, but the best time to try and bring him in would be this evening around seven, after Mommy Dearest is off to bingo."

Ace just stared at me. "Okay, how do you even know that?"

I grinned and winked at him. "My Grandma. She plays bingo with Mrs. Neiman. Plus, this would be the third time in as many months that I've had to bring Donnie in."

Ace shook his head and plucked the file from my hands. "That's just sad."

I stiffened. "What's sad?"

"That you get stuck with the low lifes."

I gave a halfhearted shrug. "Well it's about all I'm capable of bringing in right now. Even bonds in the medium range are too much for me because I haven't had the proper training and they are more dangerous. The only time I work those is if I can convince Lester or someone to go with me."

Ace flashed me a smile and patted my shoulder. "Don't worry, we'll change that. And I may not be Lester, but I think I can handle some of the punks who are outside your experience right now. Now, tell me about this one?"

He handed me another file. I wanted to ask what he meant about handling the ones I couldn't. Did he mean to take over some of Rangeman's bonds? Or did he mean he'd take care of the ones I couldn't and Rangeman wouldn't? But he didn't give me time to voice any questions, just pointed at the name on the file and drilled me for information. We spent thirty minutes, me reciting what I knew about the FTA and Ace planning on when we'd pick them up. Before I knew it, Ace was saying lunch was over and we were off to pick up Mooner. Which, given Ace's reaction to the Lost in Space marathon, was going to be interesting.

**Author's Notes: Gee, what could happen at Mooner's? I indulged myself with the range scene. I've got a little gun fetish and well, hot men with guns are just sexy. Flips my switch and I couldn't resist. Like I said before, I don't know when I'll finish twenty one. I'm slowly working on it. But my new medicine has some side effects and I'm starting to feel them. Combine that with personal issues and I've been riding an emotional roller coaster the last couple of weeks. I promise I won't quit on this story, but updating will be slower until things steady out for me. I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Leave a review and let me know what you think!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer: ****I do not own the characters. They belong to Janet Evanovich, I'm just playing with them.**

**Author's Notes: First off, I apologize from the bottom of my heart for how long it has been since an update. The easiest explanation is that I had a lot going on in my mind and I wasn't in a very good place to write until now. I hope no one has given up on this story because I refuse to just let it die. I've got my muse back and I'm back to writing. I just hope I still have readers. This is unbeta'd. I'm looking for a beta so if you are interested, please PM me. On with the story.**

**Changes**

**Chapter Twenty One**

"I just want to state, for the record, that it really wasn't my fault," I proclaimed over breakfast two days after Ace and I picked up Mooner.

Ace glared at me over his plate of eggs, bacon, and hash browns. For someone who was forcing me to endure of a breakfast of whole wheat toast and a fruit salad, he was looking pretty damn smug with his tasty breakfast, glaring aside. "Explain how it wasn't your fault."

Lester snorted and gestured with his fork. "Trust me, man, it never really is her fault."

I gave Lester a narrow eyed look. "I don't know if you are completely serious or jerking my chain."

"Beautiful, if I counted how many times you've been in the wrong place at the wrong time, I would run out of fingers and toes."

"Now I know you are screwing with me," I grumbled. "But really, this time it isn't my fault. Who would have thought that Mooner would be hosting a backyard mud wrestling competition?"

Lester barked out a laugh and didn't bother to try and hide it. "It's Mooner. You don't expect, you just assume anything and everything."

"She," Ace said, gesturing towards me with his glass of OJ, "said it would be an easy pick up. Just a couple hours of watching Lost In Space episodes and he'd go quietly with us."

"Well," I said thoughtfully as I poked at a melon ball, "you do have to admit that he did go quietly."

Ace gave me a searing glare and I ducked my head to hide my grin. Lester raised his hands to call a time out. "Before this goes any further, would one of you just tell me what happened? Mooner...mud wrestling...fill in the blanks before I strangle someone."

I heaved a sigh and stabbed the melon ball. "Well we went over to pick up Mooner. When we got there, instead of getting high and watching the marathon, he was having some kind of mud wrestling competition in his backyard."

"Yeah, yeah," Lester said waving that aside. "I want to hear how Ace got covered in mud."

Ace growled. "It isn't funny."

"Man, it's hilarious," Lester snorted. "I don't even know the details and it's hilarious."

I bit my lip as Ace gave Lester a killing look. I was glad that Ace's irritation was directed at Lester. It had been two days since the disastrous visit to Mooner's and Ace was starting to get on my nerves. The guy was a sweetheart, but I had learned that when he was mad, he stayed mad. And taking a dip in the mud pit, well that got his temper up.

I poked Lester before he could say anything else to get Ace's temper riled. "You going to taunt the bear or listen to me?"

"Bear?" Ace asked with a raised brow.

I gave him a shrug. "Face it, you've been grumpy ever since Mooner's. You've put me through hell and I haven't said a thing. Taunting you about the incident is like poking a rabid bear. Or haven't you noticed how quiet I've been?"

Lester narrowed his eyes. "Hey, you better be treating Steph right. Is he treating you right?"

I rolled my eyes at Lester. "He hasn't been anything but a gentleman. A grumpy growling gentleman, but he's been very proper."

"I haven't been that bad have I?" Ace asked me.

I gave him my most bland look. "You've snarled and snapped like a rabid pit bull. I thought you liked mud."

Ace stared at me and I stared back. I had ignored his bad mood because I felt guilty. It had been my idea to pick up Mooner and it was technically my fault Ace ended up in the mud pit. But my guilt only went so far. Plus, having Lester here as back up gave me the nerve to speak up. Let's face it, I'm me and Ace is a lot bigger and stronger. I know when and where to pick my battles. It wasn't that I believed Ace would hurt me, but it never hurts to have someone in your corner, right?

Ace sighed and tossed down his fork. "Hell, Steph. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to be so harsh."

"I wouldn't call it harsh," I commented generously. "Punishing, yes. I just figured torturing me was just your way to get back at me."

He gave me an apologetic look. "It was uncalled for and completely unfair to you."

"I agree," I said cheerfully. "Which is why I'm calling you on it now. You've had two days to work the mad out of your system."

"Consider it gone," Ace promised.

Lester coughed and looked at us. "Now that is out of the way, want to tell me how Ace ended up in the mud pit?"

I choked on a laugh as I remembered Ace taking a nose dive in to the pit in the middle of Mooner's backyard. The look on his face as he shoved me out of the way of Ramon Dominguez, a skip who had avoided me for weeks and had a surly attitude, was priceless. I glanced up to see that Ace was smiling now.

"Well, you remember Ramon Dominguez?" I asked Lester.

Lester frowned as he thought. Then he snapped his fingers. "He's that abusive shit who Vinnie gave to you, right? He got picked up after he put his wife in the hospital. I remember you asking me to help you out with him but I never got the time free." His eyes went wide, surely remembering Ramon's rap sheet. "Shit, you telling me that bastard was there?"

I nodded. "Yup. He was there with a couple of his friends. Turns out one of their girlfriends is Mooner's cousin and she was wrestling as a favor to Mooner. Anyway, Ramon saw me, assumed that Mooner set him up. Freaked the fuck out."

Ace picked up where I left off. "The dick went after Steph. I shoved her out of the way, and he slammed into me, sending us both flying into the mud pit."

This time I didn't bother trying to conceal my laughter. I couldn't help it as I remembered how Ace and Ramon landed between the two women in the mud pit. The grunts and squeals as the two girls tried to escape as Ace and Ramon went at. Mooner had stood at the edge, screaming at them for ruining his championship fight, that is until he realized people were betting on Ace and Ramon.

"By the time Ace hauled Ramon's ass out of the pit, you couldn't even recognize him. He was covered head to toe in mud," I giggled. "Ramon was out cold and slung over his shoulder. But the best part was when Ace was trying to heave Ramon out of the pit. He slipped on a patch of mud and went ass backwards into the mud again, taking Mooner, who was trying to help, with him. Ramon and Mooner landed on Ace."

"Now that part isn't funny," Ace shouted over Lester and mine's hoots.

"They just squashed him flat," I said with a giggle.

Ace gave me a sour look. "Don't think I didn't notice how you just stood there."

I gave him an innocent smile. "What and get covered in mud? It's not a good look for me."

"Brat." Ace tapped a finger on the table. "In the end we got them both."

"Mooner said that was the best deal he ever had. That he made enough money just from the betting on Ramon and Ace to cover his bail," I said fondly. "He offered Ace a chance to come back and defend his championship."

"I don't think so," Ace growled. "I like mud on my truck, not on me."

Lester let out a chuckle. "Please tell me someone taped it."

I shook my head. "Nope don't think so."

"Damn."

"You know, Santos, the way you take pleasure in this makes me want to reevaluate our friendship," Ace said with a quirk of his lips. "It's almost evil."

I stared at Lester for a moment then burst out laughing. For a second I saw him with a bald head, an awful gray suit standing in front of a tank filled with sharks that had ray guns attached to their head. The guys turned to stare at me, no doubt wondering what caused my laughter. The phone chose that moment to ring so as I got up to answer it, I pointed at Lester and choked out, "Doctor Evil."

Ace blinked once then started laughing while Lester held his hand up to his lips, pinkie out, and said in a deep voice, "One billion dollars!"

I had to grip the side of the small table my phone sat on because I was laughing so hard. I struggled to get the giggles under control as I fumbled the phone off it's charger. I was still breathless when I answered, "Hello?"

There was a slight pause then I heard Ranger's voice. "Babe."

At that moment, my body went into a state of confusion. On one hand just hearing his voice made my knees go weak and I leaned against the table to keep myself upright. On the other hand, I felt a surge of unexplained anger. No that was right, it wasn't unexplained. I was angry because he called and ruined the good time I was having. I knew it wasn't his fault, but it had been barely a week since he royally screwed up and I honestly could not think of a reason as to why he would be calling me. I didn't know whether to scream at him or to just savor hearing his voice.

"I wasn't expecting to hear from you," I settled on saying. There was a tenseness in my voice that had Lester and Ace pausing their conversation to look at me. I gave them a one shoulder shrug and mouthed Ranger to them. Ace's face went completely blank while Lester's twisted in anger. He moved to shove away from the table, no doubt to take the phone from me and read Ranger the riot act, but I shook my head and moved towards the bedroom. It was as much privacy as I was going to get.

"I only have a few minutes but I wanted to check in on you," Ranger explained.

My confusion went up two degrees. He had done his best to drive me away from him and now he wanted to check up on me? "Why?"

A short pause on his end followed my question until he finally answered. "Because even when you're pissed at me I worry about you."

Well fuck a duck. It was impossible to be pissed at him when he said things like that. I was at a loss for words, which Ranger took as permission to continue. "I know things are off kilter with us and I know that I'm to blame for that, but I still think about you."

That was the most Ranger ever admitted to me when it came to the whole me and him deal that didn't include excuses as to why we shouldn't be together. I wish I knew what was going on in his head to make him say things like that. Maybe he had gotten knocked in the head a couple times and it scrambled his brain. It was the only likely explanation I could come up with.

I realized he was waiting on me to say something and I said the first thing that came to my mind. "Women aren't nearly as confusing as you are, Ranger."

He laughed, the rolling chuckle sending shivers down my body. It was more reason to believe he had his brains scrambled because Ranger never laughed like that. "I heard you were working out in the gym and on the range."

That made me pause and look out the bedroom door towards the kitchen. By the way he said it I knew that he didn't have a clue on who was helping me. He just knew that I was working out and practicing with my gun, something he'd push for over the years. Tank must have said something and being Tank, said nothing about Ace.

Since Tank didn't tell him, I certainly wasn't going to drop that bomb on him. "I decided that it was time I straighten up and work on being a real bounty hunter. The guys have been real helpful."

And they had been, I just wasn't going to say what guys. Technically it wasn't a lie, but I still felt guilty for holding back the truth. I didn't get to dwell on it and I missed what Ranger said in response because just then someone started pounding on my front door. I let out a long sigh and said, "Ranger, I need to go. Someone is at the door."

"Understood. Take care of yourself, Babe."

And he hung up before I could say good bye. It constantly astounds me that he has such bad phone manners when most of the time he shows impeccable manners. Maybe his good manners only came out when he was face to face with someone and not on the phone. It was just one of those little mysteries of life.

I turned off the phone and hurried out of the bedroom in time to see Ace open the front door, revealing my mother and Grandma Mazur. Oh boy. First a phone call from Ranger that totally confused me and now a home visit form one half of the Plum family circus. Clearly I was being punished for taking such delight in Ace's mud accident. Karma really was a bitch.

The very first thing I saw was my mother's eyes go wide as she took in Ace's broad form. From the way she pursed her lips it looked like she had sucked on a lemon that was a little too tart. There was instant disapproval in her eyes, which only increased when Lester poked his head out of the kitchen to see what was going on. No doubt she had all sorts of ideas of why I had two very good looking men in my apartment this early in the morning, and none of them the right idea. Oh I could almost hear the lecture now.

Grandma Mazur on the other hand looked like Christmas had just come early. She raked her eyes over Ace's body and then leaned around him to look at me. She gave a huge not so subtle wink and said, "Stephanie, if I had known you were going to replace Officer Hottie so quickly I'd have come over sooner."

I buried my head in my hands and groaned. Ace, for the first time since I've met him, looked a little panicked, adopting the same horrified look as the Merry Men displayed whenever they were in the presence of one Edna Mazur. It was almost amusing the way his eyes went wide and he spun around to look at me, his eyes begging for help when he realized what Grandma Mazur meant. Lester, no stranger to Grandma's antics, choked on a laugh and disappeared back into the kitchen.

"Stephanie,why is some strange man answering your door at nine in the morning?" demanded my mother, her voice hard.

I swallowed a sigh and moved to stand next to Ace. Polite Burg manners insisted I invite my mother and grandmother inside. But...a part of me that was still pissed at my mother just didn't want to invite them in. Not that I had a problem with Grandma, but it was my mother and I just wasn't ready to deal with her. Speaking with Ranger had already spun me into a tailspin and I just wasn't sure if I could deal with anymore drama. When it came to my mother, there was a lot of drama.

I plastered a smile to my face and nudged Ace back. He was all too happy to back away but when he tried to escape into the kitchen I grabbed him and gave him a fierce look. No way was I going to be left alone to deal with my mother. I turned back to Mom and said, "Mom, Grandma, meet Ace. Ace is my new partner."

"Partner? Is that what they are calling it these days?" Grandma asked with a nudge and another wink.

I felt my face burn at the insinuation. From the way my mother's lips turned down she didn't like the implication either. I shook my head. "Not that way."

I heard Ace give a soft snort and wondered what that was about. No time to worry about it though because my mother asked, "Partner in what?"

I gave her a bland look. "My job, bounty hunter remember?"

"I thought that one woman, Lula, was your partner?" Mom countered.

"She was, is." I shook my head. "She still helps me if I ask. Ace is a friend of Lester's and he is here as a favor to Lester. He's giving me some training, training I should have had at the start."

Ace laid a hand on my shoulder and gave it a quick squeeze, something that did not go unnoticed by my mother or Grandmother. "You daughter is very talented, Mrs. Plum."

She sniffed. "Bounty hunting. I've been telling her for years that going around doing a man's job is no way to get a husband."

I bit back my first retort and said calmly, "I had a husband, remember. I'm not wanting another one."

"Honestly, Stephanie," my mother huffed, "it's been years since Dickie. You shouldn't let him ruin your future for you."

Ace choked when he heard the name of the not to be talked about ex-husband. I'm pretty sure that if it had just been us and Lester he would have made an off color joke. One we would laugh over. As it was, he stayed silent but I could almost sense how hard it was for him to hold his tongue.

I didn't worry about that, choosing instead to focus on what my mother said. "Let him ruin my future? I have no idea what you are talking about, I'm not letting him ruin anything."

"Stephanie," my mother began in her soothing I-Know-What's-Best voice, "you know what I mean. It's one thing to take up working for Vinnie because you need the money. But it's been years. Don't you think it's time you got a more respectable job? After all, Joe-"

I held up a hand cutting her off right there. "Enough. I refuse to speak anymore about Joe. I told you it was over and I meant it. Accept it, Mother."

She crossed her arms and glared at me. I crossed my arms and glared at her right back. It was a Jersey stare down. Ace sensed the tension and backed off, edging towards the kitchen. Grandma, who had been silent until now, gave him an approving nod. The minute he was gone, she stepped between us, breaking the eye contact.

"Helen, I've said it before and I'll say it again, leave the poor girl alone. I would think that after all these years she's capable of making decisions about _her _life all by herself. She doesn't need you dictating what she should do. She's an adult."

In that moment I have never loved Grandma Mazur more. It seemed that in my family she was the only one who really believed in me. Before I could say anything, Grandma turned to me and shook her finger in my face. "At the same time missy you need to give your mother a bit of leeway. She loves you and worries about you. You work a dangerous job, more dangerous given all the, ah, incidents that seem to happen around you. She only wants you safe."

She stepped back from between us and gave us each a look. "Now, I expect the two of you to act like the adults you are and not children."

Score for Grandma Mazur. She just gave us both a dressing down that would impress Ranger. You wouldn't know it just from looking at her, but there was a lot more to Grandma than the persona she projected in public. Underneath all that outrageous behavior was a woman with a spine of steel. She was not someone to mess with. I guess with all her antics at the funereal home and everything else I just forget how strong she really is.

I looked at my mother, who did not look like she appreciated the lecture her mother just delivered. Her eyes were a little too hard and she was holding herself a little too rigidly. I suppressed a sigh because I knew she was going to give up on her ideal that the only way I could be happy was if I was married and popping out babies like Saint Valerie.

I was right when she jerked her head up and said in a hard voice. "I refuse to stand her and let you justify Stephanie's action's. She's gone too far, a man, a strange man at that, living with her. And don't think I don't know what a place looks like when a man is living there, young lady. His stuff is all over the place. You are just a disgrace. When I think of what Joe might think of all this, well it just makes me sick. You'll have a lot to do to make up with him after your atrocious behavior."

My eyes narrowed even as her words sliced a little in my heart. "If you think for even one moment I'll be making up with Joe you are completely deluded."

Mother opened her mouth to say something but Grandma Mazur cut in, herding her out the door. "Alright, that's enough. Come on Helen, we are leaving. We'll be late for my hair appointment and Bella Morelli would like nothing more than to take my spot. You wouldn't want to give her the satisfaction would you?"

Mom tried to protest but Grandma overrode her and just pushed her out the door. Grandma turned before pulling the door shut and mouthed, "I'll talk to her."

I just nodded and watched the door click shut. I'm not sure how long I stood there, staring at the door. I kept replaying everything my mother had said in my head. I can honestly say that I had no idea that my mother had felt so strongly about my choice in career. Oh I knew she didn't like it and she was always trying to get me to get another job. But she'd never been that blunt in how she felt before. It was like she just assumed it was a phase or something and the time limit on that phase had just run out and she just wasn't going to baby me anymore. It hurt even more to think that she thought I was a disgrace just because I wouldn't go back to Joe.

I always knew and understood that she was disappointed in my divorce. I just hadn't realized until that moment how much she truly believed that I was wasting my life because I wasn't married. After hearing her cutting words and disappointment I wasn't sure I would ever do anything that she'd approve of. And honestly, that hurt a whole lot more than my issues with Ranger. Knowing that I would never have my mother's approval, that I had never had her respect, well that was a completely new set of issues. Maybe I should see a therapist.

A noise made me jerk and turn and I saw Ace and Lester looking at me from the kitchen door. Concern was written all over their faces and I felt the shame burn through me. Great, just great. Not only had I been torn down by my mother, it had happened when the two men I actually respected were here and could hear. I wish the floor would just open up and swallow me.

I plastered that fake smile on my face and said a little too happily, "Well never a dull moment around the Plums. So what are we doing today?"

Lester opened his mouth and then closed it, seeming to think about what he was going to say. Then he said, "Steph..."

It was his tone of voice that alerted me. He wanted to talk about it. I didn't need a therapist, I had Lester. But I was in no mood to talk. I quickly spoke up, cutting him off before he could finish, "So, we going to go to the range or work on some of my files?"

Lester gave me a frustrated look but didn't push. For that I was thankful. He ran a hand through his hair. "Well I don't know about the two of you but I need to get back to Haywood. I promised I would help Bobby do inventory in the infirmary."

I tilted my head at that. Lester hated to do anything that required paperwork, outside what he had to fill out for his reports. I just couldn't see him volunteering to help Bobby with something that required a lot of paperwork. And since I've helped Bobby with inventory I knew there was lot of paperwork involved. "What does he have on you?"

Lester gave me a quick grin. "Nothing. I lost a bet."

"What kind of bet?" I asked, curious.

His lips twitched. "How long it would be before you got Ace covered in trash, dirt, or his truck destroyed. I lost."

Ace punched him in the shoulder before I could. "Very mature."

"Ow, dammit that hurt."

"Good," I snapped. "You deserved it."

"Don't look at me like that, Beautiful. It was all in good fun. Besides, Ace is the one that said he could escape the curse."

I stomped my foot at that and glared at both of them. "Working with me is not a curse!"

"No," Lester agreed, "but you have to admit that the worst things happen to the people who work with you. You just have that uncanny ability to get yourself in the most strange situations. Ace didn't believe us, which led to Bobby and me making the bet."

"Well I'm glad you have to help him do inventory. You deserve it," I said tightly, sparing Ace a single furious glance. I know it wasn't really his fault for the bet, but he should have known that Lester wouldn't let something like that go by without doing anything about it. Ace at least looked ashamed.

Lester just grinned at me and pulled me into a tight hug. "You know we love you, Beautiful. You can't stay mad at me forever."

I hated that he was right. It was different when Lester and the guys made bets over me and my antics. Usually they were things like trading shifts or helping out with extra duties. Money never changed hands, which made it easier to swallow. Plus I knew they only did it on rare occasions, usually when breaking in the new guy. There was nothing malicious about the bets at Haywood.

I sighed and hugged him back, giving him a quick peck on the cheek. "Oh get out of here. I'll see you later."

Ace caught Lester around the neck with one arm and gave him a warning squeeze. As Lester wheezed, Ace said, "No more bets."

"Got it," Lester gasped. Which I thought was rather silly since I knew Lester could break Ace's hold before Ace could blink. Really if he could get out of it, cutting off his air supply had no true effect. But maybe Lester knew he had pushed a line with Ace so it he let it go.

"See ya," Ace said as he released Lester.

Lester gave us a mock salute, scooped up his keys from the bowl on the hall table, and left without another word. I really really needed to work on his verbal skills when it came to saying good bye. I watched the door close and looked at Ace. "So, range or pick ups?"

"You choice," Ace offered with a shrug. For a moment there it looked like he was going to push about my mother but thankfully he decided to hold his tongue.

I thought about it. Going to the range meant going to Haywood. While it would feel nice to shoot some paper targets, I had learned that emptying a couple clips into a stationary target was really good for stress relief, I wasn't in the mood to deal with the other Merry Men. If we went after some of my skips there was a good chance they would fight back, which meant I could relieve some stress that way. I was in no way in the kind of condition as Ace, but some of his lessons on the mat in self defense were sinking in and I felt that I could handle myself well enough. Especially since all I had to pick up were petty ante skips.

"Skips. I need to fatten my bank account soon. Rent will be due before I know it and I saw these really great shoes the other day at Macy's when I went with Lula. They'd be perfect for distractions so I can write them off as a work accessory." I decided after some more thought.

Ace laughed and shook his head, causing a lock of that beautiful blond hair to fall in his face. My fingers itched to reach up and brush it out of his eyes. I had to curl my fingers into a fist to resist the urge. Somehow I didn't think that the added tension that move would bring would be beneficial. It was already difficult enough just sharing an apartment with him. My hormones were going into overload and I just couldn't bring myself to use my handy dandy shower massager when he was in the apartment.

I turned quickly so I wasn't looking at him. If I wasn't looking at him I wouldn't do anything stupid, like take the three short steps over to him and kiss him senseless. I could feel the weight of his gave on the back of my neck and fought the urge to shiver. "I'll, uh, go get changed. Meet you in a few minutes."

I fled before he could say anything. Chicken of me, I knew, but I frankly didn't care. I was just minutes away from ruining everything due to my emotions and hormones and I really needed to get out of there. Of course going into my room for a change of clothes didn't help since it smelled like Ace but it was much better than being in the same room as him. I took a deep breath, inhaling that spicy musky scent of his before I went to a pair of jeans and a t-shirt out of my closet. I decided then and there after we rounded up some skips I was going to make a better effort in getting Ace his own apartment. I could only take so much temptation and one of these days I was going to do something that would either be really fucking mind blowing or really fucking stupid. Trouble was, I couldn't really believe that it would be stupid at all.

**Author's Notes: So what do you think? I really don't know why Helen is coming across as such a bitch, she just is. It's like she's the perma-bad guy for the moment. She adds all that tension and stuff. I hope it improves but I won't make any promises. The first part of this chapter was written months ago, literally. I only finished it tonight. I really think that the sexual tension between Ace and Steph is going to be ramped up in the next few chapters. I'm going to see what I can do about writing a training session in the gym on the mats. Nothing better than a little hands on activity to send the sparks flying. Hehe. I hope you enjoyed the chapter. It feels a little off to me but that could be because I went months between starting it and finishing it. I think I'm back in the swing of things now. Leave a review and tell me what you think. **


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters. **

**Author's Notes: Thank you all for the reviews! I'm so glad that there are still people reading. Here's a new chapter. For those wondering I'm going to try and stick with a once a week update, probably on the weekends. I hope to up that to twice weekly updates but we'll see how it goes. For now, enjoy the chapter. Also, still looking for a beta, so shoot me a PM if interested.**

**Changes**

**Chapter Twenty-Two**

I pointed out a small run down house to Ace and he pulled in front of it. I wrinkled my nose as I stared at the peeling pale blue paint and the junk that was scattered in the yard. I flipped open the file and began to read even though I pretty much knew the details by heart. "Kayla Muzzoni. Mother of three. Married to Frankie Muzzoni, who is little more than scum. He likes to play the ponies and when the ponies disappoint him he takes it out on Kayla. She was, I don't know, two or three years behind me in school. One day Kayla got tired of Frankie's bullshit. Long time coming if you ask me. In any case, one morning when Frankie was passed out on the couch, Kayla went after him with a filet knife. Things sort of went downhill from there and when Frankie made it out of the hospital, complete with padding in his crotch, he pressed charges. Frankie is a whole lot smarter than Kayla it would seem since she never bothered to file charges for all the times he's beaten her black and blue."

Ace just stared at me and I gave him a 'what can you do' shrug. His lips twitched and he said, "You are making that up."

I rolled my eyes. "You will find that in Trenton you really don't need to make this shit up. As it happens, Kayla is like a third cousin twice removed on my dad's side. Or something equally complicated. You being from the South, I'm sure you'd understand it."

"Ha ha," Ace replied dryly. "So the ass pressed charges?"

"Yeah and Kayla missed her court date, which is why we are here. I did some asking around and Frankie is staying with his brother, the kids are at Kayla's mother's, so it should just be her. After her night in jail Kayla wised up and filed for divorce. I think. That's the rumor. I probably can talk her into coming in quietly."

"That's what you said last time and I ended up swimming in a mud pit," Ace retorted.

I grinned. "To be fair it wasn't Mooner's fault you ended up in the mud and he did come quietly."

"You live a charmed life, Stephanie Plum."

I had no response to that so I just got out of the truck. There were no vehicle's in the driveway but that didn't surprise me. Frankie had the only car and after Kayla's impromptu surgery I just couldn't see him leaving her the Taurus. Ace followed me out and I gave him a skeptical look when he fastened on his nylon belt, complete with gun, stunner, and pepper spray. I couldn't resist teasing him.

"What afraid the Jersey housewife is going to go after you?"

"She went after his balls."

I shrugged. "He had it coming."

Ace just looked at me like I was crazy. Personally, I would have just sliced his balls off before stabbing him, but that was just me. Kayla had a lot to learn. I hoped that this shook her up enough and that the rumor she left the bastard wasn't just a rumor but the truth. I had little patience for a man who beat up on women. I gave him another shrug and nodded towards the house, noticing that the curtains twitched. Kayla knew we were here. "Shall we?"

"Let's get this over with. But if she answers the door with a knife you are on your own."

"Chicken," I muttered as we headed to the house. Ace refrained from saying anything, which I thought was rather smart. I mean, he was chicken. Big badass retired Special Ops scared of a housewife with a knife. Of course this was a housewife who took a knife to her 6'2", 225 pound husband. Maybe Ace had a reason to be nervous.

With Ace standing behind me, I knocked on the door. Silence followed the knock. Then I heard the lock snick open and the door opened. Revealing not Kayla, but Frankie. Frankie who was hold a rather large gun. Guess my intel was off and the rumors of divorce were just rumors.

My eyes went wide and I squeaked. Yup squeaked. I felt Ace's hand on my shoulder as Frankie said, "You got ten seconds to get off my porch and out of here."

Since I was incapable of speech, Ace said, "We are with bond enforcement agents, with Vinnie Plum. We are looking for Kayla Muzzoni."

"I know who you are. Well who she is. I don't have a fucking clue who you are but I don't give a damn. You aren't taking Kayla anywhere and your ten seconds are up," Frankie snarled, raising the gun.

In a series of movement that happened too quickly for me to follow Ace shoved me out of the way, disarmed Frankie, and had him shoved against the door and cuffed. All I could do was stare and hope I wasn't drooling because damned if that wasn't hot as fuck. I literally did not see him make the first move. It was over in less than thirty seconds. I stared at Ace, awestruck, and thought, 'I want to be him when I grow up.'

I have no idea why it stunned and impressed me so much. I've seen Ranger do things like that countless of times. Maybe because it was Ace and he was the new guy in the neighborhood. I still had no clear idea of his skills.

Of course it was then, in the middle of my inner monologue, that Kayla showed up. She took one look at the scene before her and launched herself in the air, screaming, "Let go of my man!"

Yup so much for that divorce. Stupid stupid woman.

Naturally, with my luck, it wasn't Ace, who was actually holding Frankie, that Kayla dived for. No it was me and she hit me in the middle of the torso and down we went, rolling over each other as we took the stairs. We landed on the pavement, Kayla on top of me. I let out a wheezed grunt. Kayla wasn't up to Lula's size but she was still a big woman. And I felt every pound slam into me.

I didn't even get a chance to cry out before she was clawing at my face with these three inch acrylic nails, sharpened almost to points. I'm pretty sure she was going for the eyes so I turned my face in time to catch the raking of the nails down my cheek. It burned like a mother fucker and that was when I decided I had enough.

I heaved and twisted my body, throwing Kayla off. "Jesus fucking Christ woman are you fucking insane!?"

Kayla laid where she landed, winded. She managed to pant. "That mother fucker has my husband."

"You fucking husband threatened to shoot us you moron!" I shouted back. I rolled to my hands and knees and fumbled for my cuffs. I may be bumbling most of the time, but even I knew when to take advantage of when a person was down. I crawled over to Kayla and shoved at her. "And it wasn't too long ago you tried to carve his balls up like Thanksgiving turkey."

"I was emotional! I thought I was pregnant!" She twisted to see what I was trying to do, which was get her on her stomach so I could cuff her ass. "What the hell are you doing?"

"You are in violation of your bond, Kayla. I gotta take you back to court to settle up." I huffed as I latched one cuff around one wrist. Then I leaned forward and whispered in her ear because I just couldn't help myself, "If you were smart you'd leave the prick before he puts you in the hospital or worse, six feet under."

Apparently this was the wrong thing to say because Kayla went nuts. She started thrashing around screaming that I'd never take her alive and she'd be damned if she left her husband. Apparently she wasn't a slut like me. One day I would sit down and figure how divorce equated slut.

She caught me with her free hand right below my eye and my head snapped back. Oh that was going to leave a mark. Furious now, I dodged her arms and tried to capture the free one without letting go of her cuffed hand. I ended up straddling her back, screaming, "Calm the fuck down, Kayla!"

"Bitch I'm going to slice off your balls!" Kayla screamed back.

"I don't have balls, idiot," I snapped. I glanced over and was annoyed to see that not only was Ace leaning against the porch railing watching with a grin, so was Frankie. What the hell was this, a free show? I shouted at Ace, "A little help?"

"Oh you look like you got things under control," Ace drawled with that damn sexy grin.

Kayla, who twisted her head to look at who I was talking to, was struck dumb by the grin. Not wasting a minute I wrestled her free arm into place and cuffed her. As she started up a new cussing storm, I got to my feet and planted my hands on my hips, glaring at Ace. "I am so kicking you out."

"Hey Steph, is this the guy you threw Morelli away for? Gotta say, you traded up," Kayla remarked as she panted on the ground. She must have been on her fucking period because she went from furious to curious in ten seconds flat. There just was no other logical explanation for the shift.

I shifted my glare to her. "Shut up Kayla, you've caused enough trouble."

"Just making conversation. So you gonna get me up or let me lay here all day? It's supposed to rain."

"After what you did to my face I'm leaning towards letting you drown in the rain," I muttered. But I grabbed her by the upper arms and hauled her up. Which wasn't easy since she had at least fifty pounds on me. I held on to her in case she got the bright idea to make a run for it and looked at Ace. "You coming?"

"What do we do with this one?" Ace asked, jerking his finger at Frankie.

I tilted my head and looked at the man in question. The amusement he wore while watching me and Kayla wrestle around on the ground was gone and now he was glaring at Ace and myself as if he could shoot bullets from his eyes. I honestly had no idea what to do with him. I didn't want to let him free because the Lord only knows how many other guns he had in the house. I gave a half shrug. "Let's shove him in the back and take him with us."

"You can't do that! I didn't break any laws," Frankie shouted at us as Ace shoved him down the steps.

I led Kayla to the SUV and didn't bother to look at Frankie. "You aren't supposed to be here, remember?"

"It's my fucking house," argued Frankie.

"Yeah it's your fucking house," I said right back. "But you got a restraining order against Kayla and moved in with your brother."

"She called me, wanting to make up," Frankie retorted.

Men would ignore anything for a little bit of nookie.

Ace looked at me and I rolled my eyes. "Kayla you are the biggest idiot in Trenton."

"He's my man and I love him!" Kayla proclaimed as I opened the back door to the SUV and nudged her in.

"Oh yeah, you love him so much you tried to make a woman out of him two weeks ago. You love him so much you let him use you as a punching bag every couple weeks," I muttered as I buckled her in.

It pissed me off that she was willing to take him back. But I had done some research and a lot of battered women couldn't work up the courage to leave their abuser and as much as I hated it, it was just one of those things I couldn't change. But I had to try. Couldn't explain why, but I did.

Ace managed to get a struggling Frankie into the cargo area of the SUV and as he shut the back door we heard, "Baby don't you worry, I'll take care of this."

Ace gave me a long look. "Trenton is fucking insane."

"Welcome to my world."

He walked over to me and cupped my chin, tilting my head so he could examine the scratches. "Those need to be looked after."

I soaked in the warmth of his touch for a moment before backing away. "Let's get them down to the station and then we can go home. I got a kit in the bathroom that should handle this."

"Uh-huh," Ace agreed. He had this look in his eye that gave me the feeling that we wouldn't be going to the apartment.

It didn't take long to get to the station and as we led Kayla and Frankie inside, we bumped into Joe. Huh wasn't expecting this. I hadn't seen Joe, not this close, since that disastrous dinner at my parents. I had talked to him so at least he knew about Ace. He wasn't happy, not that he said it outright, but I had heard the disapproval in his voice when we spoke on the phone. This was going to be a fun encounter.

Joe stopped in front of me and eyed the scratches on my face. "Do I even want to know?"

I smiled brightly at him. "I got in the middle of a woman defending her man."

"And here I thought you knew better," Joe teased.

I shrugged one shoulder. "Well you know me, I just can't keep my nose out of things."

"How does the other woman look?" Joe asked.

I pointed at Kayla. "Not a damn scratch on her."

"Pity." Joe looked over at Ace. "That him?"

"Yup." Succinct was my middle name.

"You going to introduce us?" Joe asked, raising one brow.

I wrinkled my nose. "Do I have to?"

"Ashamed of me, Cupcake?"

"Bite me," I mumbled as I pushed past him and walked up to the docket to get my body ticket. Joe followed me, being as he wasn't the sort to take a hint.

"So, if the woman is your FTA, what's the husband doing here?"

Ace looked over from where he was standing with Frankie and answered before I could. "Oh he thought he'd try and prevent us from picking up the missus. Pulled a gun on us and threatened us both. I have to say, I only thought welcomes like that were unique to the south."

Joe grinned at him in response to that. "Not in Trenton. Want to press charges?"

Ace shook his head. "Not really."

I blinked. "He almost shot me!"

"But he didn't," Ace pointed out.

Frankie decided to add his two cents. "Jesus, Stephanie you aren't seriously going to press charges are you?"

"You can't arrest Frankie! He didn't do anything wrong other than try to protect me!" cried Kayla.

I buried my head in my hands. "Oh fuck me sideways."

Joe draped an arm over my shoulder. "Bad day?"

"You might could say that," I said with a sigh. "Fine I won't press charges. I just want to get the hell out of here and have a nice big margarita."

"It's barely noon," Joe pointed out.

"It's five o'clock somewhere. It has to be," I said with a grimace. "God can't hate me that much."

Ace turned Frankie over to one of the uniforms and walked over. He looked at me, took in my pained face, and then looked at Joe and said, "She had a run in with her mother this morning."

I glared at Ace. "It wasn't so much as a run in as an ambush."

"Poor Cupcake," Joe crooned with a grin. "Want a TastyKake?"

It was just evil of him to suggest it since he knew damn well I was on a diet and sugar was on the big DO NOT EAT list.

"I hate you. I hate you with a fiery passion," I shot at him.

"Ha, if only," Joe teased. "You love me."

"This Joe?" Ace asked.

"What gave it away?" I asked with a sardonic twist of my lips.

"I'm a good guesser."

"Nice to meet you." Joe offered Ace his hand. Ace shook it. Then they stood there and sized each other up. It lasted so long that I was starting to wonder if I should just suggest that they whip it out and measure to see who had the biggest dick.

That's when Joe did it. He pulled Ace to the side, lowered his voice like he was about to reveal the biggest secret in the world, and said, "Has anyone warned you what she's like when she's off sugar?"

I let out a strangled scream as Ace laughed and said, "Why does everyone warn me about that? Is it really that bad?"

Joe smirked. "She almost put me in a traction once when she cut out sugar willingly. I gotta say, you don't have much hope."

Ace just smirked. Sexy.

I shot both of them my best death glare and said in my haughtiest tone, "I'll be in the truck."

* * *

><p>Ace pulled into an empty parking slot within the Haywood garage and put the truck into park. Then he turned and looked at me. I, on the other hand, was still furious with him and refused to look at him, preferring to stare out the window at the sea of black SUVs. He sighed. "It won't kill you."<p>

"Says you," I muttered under my breath. "I'm perfectly fine."

"Have you looked at yourself in a mirror?"

I assumed that was a rhetorical question since I could feel my face, I didn't need to see it. "No, not lately. Regardless, it's just a few scratches. I do not need to see Bobby."

"Stephanie," Ace started in that slow drawl of his, "you are going to see him. You could have a concussion."

I snorted at that. "I do not have a concussion."

"Bobby will be the judge of that."

I whipped my head around to glare at him and winced as the scratches across my cheeks stung. "You are being unreasonable!"

Ace arched one eye brow and pulled out the keys. "No, refusing medical care because you refuse to see reason is unreasonable. You are behaving very much like a five year old who doesn't want to see a doctor for fear of needles."

Insulted I crossed my arms under my chest. "I think I am capable of deciding for myself whether I need medical attention as I am not bleeding heavily or unconscious."

"Question. If you were on your own, what would you be doing at this very moment?" Ace asked.

I blinked in confusion at the rapid turn in conversation. "Uh, I'd be at home, or the bonds office. I'd doctor myself. Smear some antibiotic ointment on the scratches and use the frozen bag of peas for my eye. Why?"

Ace gave me a long suffering look. "Because, peas aside, that is exactly what Bobby will do. The only difference is that he has the experience to doctor the wounds properly."

I opened my mouth to disagree. They were just scratches for heaven's sake. Ace cut me off before I could say anything. "If you let him tend the scratches and your eye then I'll buy you a ice cream sundae."

I closed my mouth and eyed him warily. Since the change in my diet, Ace had not once tried to bribe me with sugar. That wasn't to say I didn't get some sugar in my system. God help me if I went off sugar completely, but I had cut back and only sneak little snack size candy bars at the bonds office when Ace wasn't with me.

"Seriously?" I asked, not believing him for a single second. He was a strict taskmaster and the few times I had been caught sneaking sugar had meant extra laps at the track.

He sighed and nodded his head. "Yes. If that is what it takes."

I thought about it for a second and nodded. "Fine. I won't try to understand why you insist on seeing Bobby for something so trivial but if it nets me a hot fudge sundae with pecans and whipped cream then I won't complain."

"It's a quirk of mine," Ace muttered. "Now can we go."

"Sure let's get this over with," I answered, fingering one of the stinging scratches on my cheek and wincing. The scratches really didn't hurt, not in a sense of overwhelming pain. It was more of a mild annoyance. Kayla may look like an unassuming housewife but damned if she didn't pack one hell of a punch. I still hadn't looked in a mirror but I was pretty sure I was going to have a shiner. That just put the cap in my day.

With a long suffering sigh I heaved myself out of the truck and let Ace lead the way to the elevator. Once we were inside I hit the three button. The infirmary shared the same floor as Hector's space. Hector's space consisted of a huge conference room that was literally packed with computers. Next to the conference room was another large office that was full to the brim with other assorted electronic doohickeys. That was Hector's space and no one willingly invaded Hector's space. Lester told me once when Hector first started at Rangeman he actually booby trapped the conference room. Needless to say, I never went into Hector's space.

Bobby's infirmary however, well that was another story. I was pretty sure I could make my way from the elevator to the infirmary with my eyes closed and not trip over anything. It was safe to say that I had an on going relationship, a love hate relationship, with the infirmary. Bobby joked once that he was going to reserve one of the beds for me. At least, I think he was joking. I wouldn't be surprised to find a curtained off area with a sign that proclaimed, "Bomber's Bed."

Ace followed me as I led the way down the hallway that divided Hector and Bobby's areas. Hector was working in the computer lab and when he heard us he looked up. I couldn't say for sure but I think I saw him go for his gun until he saw that it was me. He raised his hand in greeting and I gave him a finger wave. An exchange of nods later Hector was back to fiddling with his computer and I was stopping outside the door that led to the infirmary.

I turned to Ace. "I still say this is a waste of time."

"Suck it up, Buttercup," Ace said in his slow drawl and then before I could protest or make an escape, he knocked on the door and pushed it open. "Brown, you in here?"

Most unhelpful question ever. I knew for a fact Bobby was in there and so was Lester. Inventory took hours to do. Bobby was meticulous when it came to his medical supplies. It was one reason why no one volunteered to help him do inventory. Inventory in the infirmary was almost considered a punishment here at Rangeman. Kind of like how Bomber Watch was before I got to know all the guys so well.

"In the back," Bobby called.

"Save me!" echoed Lester.

I snorted and made my way back to the supply room. Bobby was crouched next to a big box of what looked like gauze. Guess he bought them by the box. Lester was standing over him with a clipboard in hand. He looked like he was in the ninth circle of hell. Both looked up when Ace and I stopped in open doorway.

Bobby took one look at me and jumped to his feet. Lester let out a low whistle. "Piss off a cat, Beautiful?"

"More like a Jersey housewife," I replied, letting out a low hiss as Bobby angled my head for a better look at the scratches.

"You lose?" Lester asked with a grin.

I tried glaring at him but Bobby kept tilting my head to the side. "Actually I think I won."

Bobby let out a sigh and shook his head. "Come on, Bomber. Let's go get you cleaned up."

"You act like you aren't happy to see me," I teased as I followed Bobby back into the main room, leaving Ace and Lester behind. I could hear Lester questioning Ace so I figured he would get the complete story without my input.

"I'm always happy to see you, just not when you look like this," Bobby answered and nodded for me to take a seat on one of the examining tables.

I hopped up and bit my lip as the action caused my back to hitch with pain. Guess I was more than a little sore after hitting the sidewalk. Bobby, being Bobby, didn't miss my wince. He pulled the curtain around the table and gestured. "Shirt off."

"You just want to get me naked," I grumbled but complied.

"Always," he said with a wicked grin, his teeth gleaming white against his dark skin. My pulse skipped a beat.

It was almost automatic these days. I was constantly surrounded by hot men and rather becoming immune to their good looks, a smile like that from any one of them would send my hormones into overdrive.

"At least you admit it," I chirped for lack of anything better to say. I wasn't the least bit interested in Bobby romantically and I knew he wasn't interested in me like that. Bobby had a perfectly nice girlfriend. We went shoe shopping sometimes. But still, all the same, I was glad that when I got dressed after the morning's exercise I chose to wear one of my nicer bras.

Bobby snapped on a pair of latex gloves and dragged a rolling table full of medical supplies over. He made me lay down on my stomach as he examined the scrapes on my back. I had slid a bit when I hit the pavement and had a bit of road rash going on. He smeared some cream on it after cleaning it out. I endured the process with what I thought was good cheer. Which for me meant cursing softly under my breath and threatening Italian curses every other swipe of the cream.

Bobby, used to my antics, just muttered nonsensical agreements under his breath. Then he helped me and tugged my shirt over my head, leaving me to deal with getting my arms through the sleeves by myself. But the time I had my hair pulled out of the back of the shirt, he was wearing a new pair of gloves and had the iodine in his hand.

I took one look at it and shook my head. "I don't fucking think so."

Bobby arched one brow and gave me the look. It was the 'you'll shut up and let me do this because it's for your own good' look. I hated that look. I crossed my arms defiantly over my chest and shook my head again. "Not. Gonna. Happen."

"Don't be such a baby, it doesn't hurt."

I gave him the 'Burg glare. "Doesn't hurt my ass. That stuff stings worse than alcohol in an open wound. Just use peroxide."

Bobby inhaled and let out the breath slowly. Bobby had the most patience I had ever seen when dealing with recalcitrant patients. I've seen him work calmly on patching up bullet wounds when Tank was cursing him out and threatening dire consequences. He put up with my shit better than the doctors at the ER. But even he had his limits.

And he knew how to play dirty. Holding my gaze, he reached into one of the many pockets of his cargos and pulled out a cherry lollipop. I was ashamed to admit that my eyes locked on it and followed it like a wolf stalking it's prey as he waved it in front of me. I could almost feel the drool at the thought of the sugary goodness leak between my lips.

Knowing he had my attention, he said, "Be a good girl and let me doctor those scratches properly and you can have the lolli."

"That's low," I said without any feeling.

"I know," Bobby said with a grin. "So what's it going to be?"

I thought about it and countered with, "Hand over the sucker first."

He offered it to me without a second thought. "Deal."

I grabbed it, unwrapped it and stuck it in my mouth before he could change his mind. My mother didn't raise no fools. I made happy noise, interrupted with the occasional hiss of pain, as Bobby daubed iodine on the scratches then cleaned it off. The he smeared antibiotic ointment on them and used butterfly band aids on the deepest scratches. He used another salve on the bruising around my eye.

"Now was that so bad?" he asked as he finished.

"Yes," I replied automatically even though it wasn't.

"Baby."

"You love me anyway."

He just gave me an amused look and pulled back the curtain revealing Ace and Lester. Ace gave me a look as he took in the lollipop I was sucking on. For a moment I thought I saw a flash of heat in his eyes but I had to have been seeing things. No sooner did I see what I thought I saw it was gone. Yeah, definitely my imagination.

I glared at him. "I earned this lollipop. And don't forget, you promised me a sundae."

Lester threw his head back and laughed. "Oh boy have you got her figured out."

"It shut her up and got her up here, didn't it?" Ace said with a put out expression.

Bobby chuckled and began to clean up the trash from the supplies he used. "Last time I got her in here I had to take her out to dinner at Rossini's. You got off cheap."

I grinned at Ace's shocked expression. "I love their pasta. And last time I had a bullet wound."

Bobby gave me a measuring look. "It was a graze."

"It hurt," I insisted as I hopped down from the table.

"Just how often do you end up here?" Ace asked.

I gave a noncommittal shrug. I wasn't about to admit how often I got hurt on the job. Lester answered for me. "If she's lucky, once a week."

I gave my friend a bland look and said, "That is a lie."

"No, it's true," Bobby said and he pulled out a file. It was thick. Way too thick. He pulled out a accident report and began to fill out the details.

I googled at the file. "That can't be mine."

"The only one that is thicker is Ranger's," Bobby answered.

So maybe I did end up in the infirmary a lot. But it wasn't my fault and I said so. That made all three of them, even Ace, laugh. Since I had no suitable retort for that I just threw my hands in the air, made a not so nice Italian gesture and walked out. I seemed to be doing that a lot but it sure as hell beat embarrassing myself.

**Author's Notes: Originally there wasn't going to be a take down in this chapter. Or rather there was but it was going to be a flashback. But I was having so much fun that I just had to expand on it and include it at the start. I hope you enjoyed it. Next chapter will be a date on the mats between Steph and Ace. I know things are moving slow but I really want to show how Ace acclimates to Trenton and Stephanie and just how much work Stephanie is actually doing on improving herself. Eventually there will be plot building moments and character building moments. Honestly, things won't get real interesting until Ranger comes back. Hehehe. Leave a review and let me know what you think.**


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters.**

**Author's Notes: First, I want to express my undying gratitude to tglassx2 for volunteering to be my new beta. Her help has been invaluable. Second, if you go and look in my profile you will find a link to a photobucket album. I'm putting together a cast for Changes and the first few are up there. I am taking suggestions for characters so if you think someone would make a good MM or a secondary character, just let me know and I'll check it out. And last, thank you everyone for all your wonderful reviews and all the alerts! I appreciate the support so much words can't express it.**

**Changes**

**Chapter Twenty Three**

When I woke up I had that twingy feeling in my stomach. The kind of feeling you get when you know it was going to be a bad day. Maybe I was psychic or maybe it was the knowledge that later that day I would be hitting the mats and squaring off against Ace.

Or, I later reflected as I stood next to my SUV outside the bonds office, it was the fact that my subconscious knew that it was going to be one of those days where I got dumped on. And by dumped on, I mean running into a FTA during my lunch date with Lester and knocking over not one, not two, but three waiters and waitress, all of whom were carrying trays of various Italian dishes, including one heaping platter of spaghetti, extra sauce.

It was one of those deals that I had no control over. I saw the FTA, got up to go after him, and had one waitress thrown into me, resulting in being drenched in red wine. Then there was the waiter who actually jumped in my way, dumping a tray of desserts in my face. I ran blind after the FTA and by the time I cleared my vision it was too late. I smacked into the waiter that carried the dreaded spaghetti.

Now I was standing outside the office, dreading going in. In the two months that had passed since Ace's arrival I managed not to have any serious mishaps. There had been some garbage rolling and one memorable incident of being shoved into a bubble filled kiddie pool. In two months I only lost two vehicles to firebombs, which is why I was now driving a Rangeman SUV since the last firebomb only happened two days ago. Which meant being turned into a full on Italian buffet was just the cap for the week.

Why didn't I want to go inside the office? Because Ace was waiting on me. I had managed for two months not to embarrass myself too much in his presence and I actually learned a lot. I was in shape for the first time in my life. I could actually chase a skip down without getting winded. I could defend myself much better so I was not being thrown into the garbage or against walls. I was also more comfortable with my gun, not that I actually liked using it. But I now carried it holstered on my hip daily and it was actually loaded. The only time it was in the cookie jar at home was the rare occasions I baby sat for Valerie and then the cookie jar was set up high in the cabinets so the girls couldn't get to it.

The ultimate test for my training was taking place this afternoon. I would be going with Ace to Rangeman and going toe to toe with him on the mats. It was a test, to see how well I handled the session. Ace told me the night before that he considered our match today to be equal to the matches he had with Bobby or Lester; which meant he wasn't going to be taking it easy on me. I've only sparred with Ace a handful of times. Usually one of the Merry Men was my partner.

I was supposed to meet him here and then we'd head over to Rangeman together. Since Ace didn't tolerate lateness, I didn't have a chance to run home and clean up. I would have risked being late to clean up but Ace had the nasty habit of adding miles to our morning runs when I was late for appointments with him. Thanks to that little lesson I was actually on time for everything these days. He really whipped me into shape.

If I was lucky I would convince him to let me go home and clean up. But that twingy feeling was back and it didn't reassure me much. Sucking in a breath, I gathered my courage and went inside, knowing that Lula and Connie were watching me through the window. They were trying really hard not to laugh, for which I was grateful, but I knew the minute I crossed the threshold all bets were off.

Sure enough the first words out Lula's mouth were, "Girl you didn't have to bring us lunch."

"I was feeling like Mexican but Italian would do in a pinch," Connie teased.

"Bite me," I said without any bite as I flopped down on the couch. "Ace not here yet?"

"Nope," Connie said. "He called and said he would be delayed by about twenty minutes."

I slumped and buried my head in my hands, jerking back when my fingers encountered the marinara sauce that was clinging to my forehead. "That's fanfuckingtastic. I could have gone home and cleaned up."

"What on earth happened to you?" Lula asked after she started laughing.

Something else that had changed in the last two months was Lula. She started working out in the mornings with me and Ace. Said she wanted to make Tank's head explode on their wedding day. I guess actually taking the plunge motivated Lula more than anything. She managed to shed a lot of weight and had more of a hourglass figure these days. She still had her curves but they were in all the right places. It also helped that she started to dress in clothes that fit her instead of clothes that were two or three sizes too small. Not that her style changed. Today she was in a spandex mini skirt in an eye popping neon green and a halter top that was blazing pink with matching four inch heels. Her hair matched her skirt.

"Lunch got a little exciting," I replied blandly.

"Exciting?" Connie repeated as she stared at the noodle that was slowly sliding down my face.

I picked the noodle off and nodded. "Yeah. Mario Gonzela really doesn't want to go back to jail. He expressed this desire with a number of creative expletives and by hurling the waitstaff at me."

"I'm gonna guess you didn't get him? Should have shot him," Lula commented wisely.

I eyed her. "Just because I carry a gun now doesn't mean I'm going to use it all the time. When they say dead or alive they really mean alive."

"But they don't mind dead, otherwise why would they offer?"

I had no answer for that so I said nothing. I picked up a day old newspaper and spread it on the couch and flopped down on it. I glanced at my watch. Ten minutes until Ace got here. Fuck.

"So why don't you go home and change?" Connie asked as she did something on the computer.

I gave her a look. "Because no sooner than I get in my SUV and pull away Ace would show up. Then I'd be running extra laps in the morning. I'm already getting a work out this afternoon so why make things worse?"

"Huh," Connie said.

The next few minutes passed with our favorite past time: gossip. Word on the street was that Harry the Hammer was on a rampage. Well as much as he rampaged. Someone new was trying to move in on his territory and that made Harry a little bit upset. Not, as Connie informed us, that anyone knew who this new person was. Apparently they were keeping their head down and hiding behind lackeys. Wise decision if you asked me. No one wanted to fuck with Harry the Hammer. Even Vinnie had cut out his extracurricular activities until Harry was happy again.

"Don't you know you are supposed to eat your lunch, not wear it?" came a grating voice from the door.

We had been too busy gossiping to hear the ding of the bell over the door. Which is the only explanation of why we missed the smell of sulfur that usually announced the arrival of Joyce Barnhardt. I turned to look at her and felt my stomach twist in distaste.

Joyce was dressed in what she considered bounty hunter chic. Tight leather catsuit that zipped up the front. Not that she actually had it zipped. The zipper came up to mid stomach and it was only by what, I assumed, was the sheer grace of God that her doctor enhanced tits didn't burst out. And she towered over us in knee high boots with a six inch heels. How she imagined she'd capture a FTA in those I don't know. Joyce never makes sense. Her hair was fanned out around her face in waves.

I wasn't really surprised to see Joyce. With the way my day was going the only thing that could make it worse was if Ace, Ranger, and Joe all showed up at the same time. And since Joe was in Philly and Ranger still had not returned from his little trip I was safe there. Though I was a little worried. My luck with Joyce was holding on the front that she had yet to meet Ace. I really wanted to keep that luck but Ace should not be subjected to the human Jersey Devil, it just wasn't fair to him.

"Why are you here Joyce? Vinnie can't come out and play," I asked ignoring her slur. I had learned over the last few months that it just wasn't worth the effort to get worked up over Joyce. She'd always be an evil bitch and nothing I could do would change that. So instead of giving her more to go on, I usually just ignored her. It helped that it had the side benefit of pissing her off.

"I came by to pick up the slack, loser," Joyce sneered.

I couldn't help it, I threw my head back and laughed. The days where Vinnie had to call in Joyce to pick up the slack, as she put it, were long gone. Ever since Ace started working with me, my skills had improved. Sure I still had my moments, but for the most part I was now capable of bringing in skips without little to no trouble. Ace helped with the dangerous skips and Rangeman still did the high bonds. I was slowly working my way up to taking on some more difficult bonds, working with Ace and usually Lester. Turns out the three of us made a really good team. Thanks to my hard work and Ace's training methods, my bank account was the fattest it has been since I lost my job in Newark.

Joyce didn't seem to understand that there was no slack to pick up. Even after all this time she still came in looking for hand outs. So I took great pleasure when Connie said, "There is no slack to pick up."

Joyce gave me a dirty look and tossed her hair over her shoulder. "I don't believe that. You are just covering for the bumbling bounty hunter here."

I snorted. "You need to pay more attention to something other than your dogs. I haven't been a bumbling bounty hunter in months. I can actually do my job and I don't have to dress up like Dominatrix Barbie to do it."

Joyce put a hand on her hip and snarled, "You got a problem with the way I dress?"

"Other than the fact you look like a S&M ad come to life? No, not at all," I replied.

Then I saw a silver truck pull up and park behind my SUV. My heart sank a little. There would be no saving Ace now. Even though I've told him all about Joyce I'm still not sure he believed me. His loss, it wasn't like he could say I didn't warn him.

Lula fanned her face with the file she was holding as Ace walked around his truck and headed towards the door. "Temperature is rising."

I looked at Ace and had to agree. He was wearing faded Levis and a tight blue shirt that clung to his abs. Over the shirt he had a beat up leather jacket. He'd pulled his hair back from his face today and a pair of aviator shades perched on his nose. His boots were no nonsense work boots and I knew for a fact that they were steel toed. I've seen more than one creep go down with a simple kick to the back of the knee thanks to those boots.

My blood started a slow boil as I watched him. Nothing had changed there, if anything it intensified, no doubt helped out by one night when we both had a little too much to drink. Nothing serious had happened, thank God, but enough happened that I simply couldn't look at Ace and see my buddy anymore. I wasn't sure what he saw when he looked at me, but it had been one of those deals where we agreed not to speak of it. But boy did I think about it. Especially since I discovered that his hands weren't just talented when it came to guns.

I concocted many a fantasy based on those insane ten minutes and sometimes I couldn't help but wonder if the real thing would live up to the fantasies. Watching him walk in the office, watching his lips curve up in a full blown smile when he saw me, I had a feeling that the real thing would exceed my fantasies. Not that I was going to take that step. No siree Bob. Not me. But it was nice to think about it.

Joyce turned and looked at Ace and I swear I saw 'Jackpot' written over her head as she stared at like like a voracious wolf who hadn't eaten in weeks. I saw red and had the possessive thought of MINE before I reigned it in. It helped that Ace barely spared a look at Joyce and I don't think anyone else noticed but I did see the little twitch of his lips when he took in her outfit.

Then his attention was on me and it was like the temperature of the room shot up ten degrees. "Do I even want to know?"

I glanced down at the sauce stains on my shirt and shook my head. "Probably not." Then I added, "You're late. Does this mean extra laps for you?"

He laughed and I fought a shiver. Yup attraction was stronger than ever. If there was one thing I really came to like about Ace it was his laugh. He had such a wicked sense of humor and laughter came easy to him. And for the most part he was an easy read, I was never confused about where I stood with Ace, except for that one area after the hot and heavy petting session. But hey, no one was perfect.

"Extra laps is just more fun for me," he told me.

I sighed, knowing it was true. Ace got actual pleasure from running while I did it with many complaints, even after two months. "It's just so unnatural."

"Stephanie," purred Joyce, moving to stand way too close to Ace, "aren't you going to introduce me to your new friend?"

Only if they were serving popsicles in hell.

Ace took in my look of disgust and glanced over at Joyce, barely managing to hold back a grimace. I wanted to kiss him right then and there. He was not entranced by Joyce's assets as many men were. "Remy Gautier."

Joyce held out a hand that Ace ignored. "Joyce Barnhardt. I've never seen you in here before."

I gagged a little then snickered when Ace said, "Must be my good luck. Darlin' you ready to go?"

The last was directed at me and I had the pleasure of seeing Joyce's eyes burn with red hot fury as she glared at me. Connie and Lula were laughing at Ace's easy dismissal. I smiled at Ace and stood up. "Meet you there? I want to go home and get cleaned up."

"You are just going to get all sweaty."

"Yeah but you don't want to be covered in my leftovers do you?" I teased.

The look Ace gave me indicated that he really wouldn't mind be covered in anything I wanted. I could feel the heat pool in my stomach as my mind conjured several scenarios where Ace was covered in something more appealing than marinara sauce. Connie looked like she was going to have a heart attack any minute and Lula was muttering about going to find Tank. Joyce was almost foaming at the mouth.

Ace flashed me that sexy grin and said, "Maybe not marinara sauce, no."

Gulp. If that wasn't an open invitation then I don't know what was.

Hormones raging against me, I said as calmly as possible, "There you go. Meet you in thirty minutes?"

"Don't be late." Ace turned, nodded at Connie and Lula. "Ladies."

Then he was gone.

It was like all the air whooshed back into the room. I sank back down on the couch and fanned my burning face. Ace had that kind of effect on me. It was second only to Ranger.

Joyce looked at me. "You'll never keep him."

I gave her a cool look in return. "He's not mine to keep."

I conveniently left out the fact that he wasn't, in fact, mine. She didn't need to know that. Not that it would bother her if he was. Joyce didn't let things like that get in her way.

"He's too much for you."

"You said the same thing about Ranger once," I said lightly. "And yet I don't think I've ever heard mention of you getting in his bed."

"Like you have," she shot back.

I had but Joyce didn't need to know that. I just gave her a palm's up. "Even if I had, I wouldn't tell you."

She sniffed and left.

Lula looked at me. "You think you should warn Ace that he's gonna have man-eater after him?"

"Ace is a big boy. He can take care of himself," I said blandly. "Besides, he's from Louisiana. Probably he knows how to take care of man-eaters."

"Yeah probably you're right," Lula agreed.

Connie gave me a piercing look. "What was with all that innuendo? I almost drowned in the sexual tension."

I hadn't told Connie or Lula about my little oops moment with Ace, which only happened a couple weeks ago. It was simple self preservation in not telling them. If they knew they'd be urging me to sleep with him. Both were of the mind that I had stayed away from men long enough and needed to get back in the game. Thing was, I had no interest in playing the game. Unless it was with Ace. Or Ranger. Ugh I had finally gotten rid of the Ranger/Joe deal and now it was looking like it was turning into an Ace/Ranger deal. Why couldn't I be happy with one man?

I gave a shrug as an answer. "I don't know what you are talking about."

"Bullshit," Lula said with a snort. "If things had been any hotter between the two of you, this here office would be on fire."

"You are imagining things," I said as calmly as I could. No use giving the sharks a scent. But they were right in one thing, the tension between us had sky rocketed over the last two weeks. Which is why I had taken to bringing someone else when we went out together, usually Lester, Bobby, or Hal. Someone to diffuse the tension. Maybe it was a cowardly move but hey it worked and Ace wasn't complaining. I had a feeling he was as confused as I was.

I hopped up, glad I had an excuse to leave. "Well I'll see you girls later. I have a date with the mats this afternoon."

Lula grinned at me. "Tank told me he was going to record it. Make it good."

I wrinkled my nose at her. "It's not entertainment. It's an assessment of my skills."

This time Connie snorted. "The two of you, going at each other? Hell it's going to be light porn."

"Disgusting," I muttered as I waved and left. Thing was, I had a feeling they were right.

Thirty minutes later I was at Rangeman, waiting in the gym for Ace to show up. Somehow, even though he was the one who was the stickler for punctuality in this partnership I had managed to beat him twice. It made me think that maybe the world was ending. And I had been the one to go home to shower and change. As far as I knew he was heading straight here.

I had taken one of the quickest showers in my life, just staying under the water long enough to wash out the marinara sauce from my hair. I hadn't even bothered with putting on make up since I knew I would sweat it off and then just look horrible. I just pulled back my wet hair in a tight bun and threw on my work out clothes. Which were just some yoga pants and a tank top. I wore a windbreaker over the tank top since the temperature had been steadily dropping for days as we headed towards the end of October.

Traffic had been on my side for once and I managed to make it to Rangeman without hitting any lights. Weird but good for me. Now I was standing in the gym, waiting. I hated waiting. Waiting just gave me time to think. The last thing I wanted was time to think. Because then I started thinking about that night in my apartment, cozied up on the couch with Ace, watching some horror film.

He liked those kind of movies and I didn't. I had enough scary stuff happen to me over the years the last thing I wanted to watch was some idiotic college kids get chased by some crazed madman. But Ace liked them and he had won the coin toss. So we had sat there, watching the idiots get sliced and diced while tossing back shots of Jose. Where the Jose had come from I had no idea. It seemed like a good idea at the time. And we all know how those turn out.

Somewhere towards the end of the movie I had been freaked out enough to scoot closer to Ace in order to hide my head in his shoulder. It was such a girly move but I couldn't help myself. And I couldn't help it if he smelled really good. Between one horrified scream and the next I had gone from cowering to sniffing my way up his neck. Then I started wondering if he tasted as good as he smelled and I was licking him.

Mortified I had pulled away, my cheeks bright red. Instead of being freaked, Ace was staring at me, heat barely banked in his eyes. Maybe it was the Jose or maybe it was the hormones I had been barely suppressing around him but somehow I ended up straddling his lap and kissing the hell out of him. His hands hit all the right spots and before I knew it I was out of my shirt and bra, Ace had lost his shirt, and I was pressed into him like I was trying to melt our bodies together. His hands dipping below the waist of my jeans had been the slap to the face I needed to realize what was happening.

I was off him quicker than Lula going after a piece of fried chicken. After much stuttering and embarrassment on my part and heated amusement on his part, we agreed that tangling the sheets together would be a bad move and parted ways. The unspoken agreement not to mention it followed.

The last three weeks had been some of the most stressful in my life because I could not get the way he felt under my body, hands, and lips out of my mind. The fact that we would soon be grappling on the mats just made the twisting and heat in my stomach worse. Anticipation and dread filled me from the toes up as I watched the gym door open and Ace, followed by Lester, Tank, Bobby, Cal, and several other Merry Men filed in.

Oh boy.

I was struck with nervousness. My palms got sweaty as I exchanged nods and hellos with the men who came in to watch. I was about to fight a man who got me all hot and bothered with just a smile. I'd be ready to explode the first time he got me in a hold and held me against his body.

I didn't think I could do this. It was one thing to spar with one of the Merry Men, I didn't want to sleep with them. I entertained no thoughts of getting down and dirty with them. Sure they were nice, real nice, to look at and I'm sure if I wasn't hung up on Ranger or Ace, if one of them made a play me I'd accept. I'm not stupid. But as it was, I wasn't interested in any of them beyond looking and drooling. And I can't be blamed for that because it was almost a prerequisite to be hot when applying to Rangeman. There wasn't a single ugly man here.

It would be like sex, sparring with Ace, except with the lack of orgasm. I wasn't even sure I wouldn't orgasm being that close to him. I really had thought only Ranger affected me this way, but I was so wrong. Ace didn't reach Ranger's level but he was just under him. Not even Joe had affected me like Ace did. Almost no sugar and no sex was taking it's toll on me. Not even the shower massager could keep me happy. I almost wished I could take Lester up on his offers just to release some pressure. If I knew that he was serious instead of joking, I probably would.

I was so fucking doomed.

Tank and Ace joined me in the center of the mats and I had to push down all my doubts. I was so nervous I was surprised I wasn't shaking. I gave them a tight smile and worked on controlling my breathing. No sense hyperventilating before it even begun.

Ace took one look at me and something flickered in his eyes, which were darker than normal. "Relax. This isn't a fight to the death."

Yeah it was because I was going to want to kill myself if I embarrassed myself out here.

I smiled sweetly at Ace and cracked my knuckles. I wasn't about to show how uneasy I was, so bravado it was. "That's what you think."

He gave me a slow, easy smile. "Darlin' I expect you to do well, but I don't expect you to beat me."

Lester strolled over and looped an arm around my shoulders. "Those are fighting words, my friend."

Grateful for Lester's support, I tilted my head to the side. "Side bet?"

"Sure."

"Winner treats the loser to dinner at Rossini's."

Lester laughed. "Didn't you get enough Italian at lunch?"

I gave him a scandalized look. "There is no such thing as too much Italian." I shifted my gaze to Ace, who I caught glaring at Lester's arm. I had to bite my lip to prevent a smile. So maybe we weren't talking about what happened and maybe I was confused, but it seemed Ace was just as confused and judging my his glare, just as possessive as I was. Which made me slightly giddy and slightly apprehensive.

I cleared my throat and Ace looked at me. I offered my hand, "Deal?"

"Deal. It's been a few weeks since you bought dinner."

I laughed. "Yeah well it's your fault. Mr. Southern Gentleman. You never let me pay."

"Enough with the lover's quarrel," shouted Bobby from the sidelines.

"Yeah let's see some action!" added Cal.

"I want to see Bomber kick some ass," threw in Hal.

Ramon gave Hal a pitying look. "My money is on Ace."

"Bet," Hal said instantly.

Ramon shrugged and nodded. "Twenty on Ace."

"I'll take that bet, but for Steph," drawled Woody, moving to stand next to Hal.

I shook my head as the other Merry Men threw in their bets. Geez, thanks for the show of support guys but way to add on the pressure. I peeked at Tank, who was grinning, and Lester, who was smirking. Then I looked at Ace, who was grinning so widely that I couldn't help but to grin back. Suddenly all my nerves just disappeared. I could do this. No problem.

Lester walked back over to join the crowd and I checked my hair to make sure it was still secure. It only took one time where one of the guys grabbed my hair to subdue me before I started making sure it was pulled back and wasn't a liability. Tank moved around us and gave us both hard looks.

"You two know what to do. No breaking bones." He leveled a look at me. "Remember, this is a spar. So leave his balls alone."

I pouted. You kick a guy once in the balls during a training session and suddenly you're kicking all the guys in the balls. I chanced at look at Hal, who had suffered my knee to the balls. I honestly hadn't planned on doing it but it just worked out that way.

Ace gave Tank a bland smile. "I think my balls are safe."

"What, you wear a cup?" I quipped as I backed away and sank into my fighter's crouch.

Ace's eyes danced with amusement as he moved into his own crouch. "No, I just don't think you have the balls to kick me in the balls."

"If I could get away with it I'd do it just to prove I would," I muttered under my breath.

Ace still heard and he laughed at the same time Tank blew his whistle. I wasted no time throwing myself at him, right hand leading. The punch caught him by surprise and his head snapped to the side. I followed the punch with a knee to the thigh. By then Ace had recovered and he blocked my next punch and I danced back out of his reach.

He rubbed his chin where my punch had landed. "That was low."

I smiled sweetly at him and made a come get it motion with my hands. "Not my fault you weren't paying attention to Tank."

"I think you planned that."

"Who me?" I asked with wide innocent eyes.

There was a quick flash of a smile and then he was on me and I was more focused on staying out of his reach. I knew that if I let him get close to me it would be over. He had the advantage of strength over me and it would take no effort on his part to wrestle me to the ground. We danced around each other for several minutes, throwing out testing jabs but never really scoring a hit.

Then Ace charged me, arms outstretched. I ducked away from his arms, grabbing one as I went. Then I turned my body to the side and heaved him over my hip. He bounced off the mats back to his feet, not even stunned a little. That was annoying.

At this point I blocked out the calls and jeers from the guys and focused on the fight. I wasn't quite sure what Ace was expecting. I was no fighting expert. I've won maybe one in three matches with the guys. I had learned enough to take care of myself if I was attacked on the job but no more than that. I didn't have his experience or his skill. I was an adequate fighter. Facing Ace was like tossing a rabbit in a pit with a bear. I knew I didn't stand a chance.

He came at me with a flurry of punches that I blocked automatically until I saw an opening. I kicked out, catching him behind the knee, hitting with just enough force to make his leg buckle. He went down to one knee and I followed up the kick with another aimed at his face.

This proved to be a mistake as he grabbed my ankle and jerked me forward. Off balance, I fell into him and moving faster than I could register, Ace had me in a hold. My back was pressed against his chest. We were on our knees and his arms wrapped around me in a bear hug, holding my arms crossed over my stomach, his hands covering mine, so I couldn't break free. And I did try, throwing my body left and right trying to break the hold.

Ace moved with me which just frustrated me immensely. I stopped my struggles and took a moment to regroup. I had to force myself to ignore the way he felt pressed up against me. The way he was holding me meant I could feel every ripple of his muscles against my back. His breath was hot in my ear and I could feel a full body shiver working it's way free. I didn't quite manage and I know Ace felt the little trembles. His palms were warm against the top of my hands as he pulled me a little tighter against me and I felt his heartbeat quicken. And maybe it was my imagination, but his breath was coming a little faster too. I could understand that because I was finding it a little harder to breath myself.

We were turned with our back so the guys so they couldn't see just how intimately we were pressed against each other. His hold didn't loosen but Ace did rub his fingers over my wrists lightly and I had to bite my lip to prevent a moan from escaping. I felt my bones go liquid and it took an extreme effort not to lean into his hold. This was a fight, not foreplay.

That thought was enough to break whatever insanity had overcome my senses and I tensed up. Ace sensing it, eased back just a little, ending the little interlude we had just shared.

He had me in a hold where he had the leverage. I was on my knees and short of falling forward, I couldn't use my legs. I had no doubt if I did let myself go forward he'd go with me and pin my legs. And as appealing as the thought of having Ace on top of me, this wasn't the way I wanted to go about it. I didn't have the upper body strength to break the hold he had on my arms. He was holding me tight enough that I couldn't just twist and break free.

So I did the only thing I had left to do, regretting it only a little. I slammed my head back, just like I had done in Richmond. The back of my head caught Ace square in the face and he jerked back, probably because his nose felt like it was on fire. His arms loosened just enough that I was able to break free and scramble away. I spun in a crouch and looked at him.

Blood spurted from his nose and his bottom lip was split and bleeding. His eyes were watery and as I watched, he hunched over, one hand pressed to his nose in an attempt to stop the bleeding. I just hope I didn't break it. I felt a little sorry but all was fair in love and war right?

"Fucking A," Ace hissed between his teeth.

I bit my lip so I didn't smile. "Is it broke?"

"I don't think so. Fuck." Ace lowered his hand and I could see where his nose was starting to swell a little. It didn't look so good.

"Give up?" I asked.

The look he gave me said no. I saw movement out the corner of my eye and turned to see Bobby approach but not actually step on the mats. He was looking at Ace and trying hard not to smile. "Looks like she may have broken it."

"Bullshit," Ace said tightly. "It doesn't feel broke. Just a little bruised."

Bobby rolled his eyes. "Your call."

He backed off and Ace stood up, glaring at me. I gave him a palms up and said lightly, "At least it wasn't your balls?"

The look he gave me warned me I would pay for that remark later. I kept my distance and asked, "Can we call it? Obviously I've proven that I can defend myself."

Ace looked torn. I had done what he wanted, which clearly made me the winner. But he was also the type of guy who didn't like losing. I could see the battle in his eyes before he finally sighed and nodded. I felt myself relax and walked over to him, gazing up at his face.

I winced. "I did a number on you."

He grinned and honestly, it should have been a little horrifying since blood stained his teeth, but it was more cute than anything. "I didn't expect anything less. I just didn't expect you to break my damn nose."

"Thought you said it wasn't broken," I teased.

"Fuck that," he muttered as Bobby ran over with his med kit. "You broke it."

Maybe it was wrong of me but I got an unholy sense of glee at the admission. The look Ace gave me told me I wasn't so successful of keeping that glee off my face and the slightly heated look he gave me in return made heat run through my veins. It was a look that said he was tired of avoiding the issue and we were going to have a heart to heart and soon. Oh boy.

**Author's Notes: Well? What do you think? I honestly have nothing to say at the moment, so I look forward to all your reviews! Also, if I haven't responded to your review for chapter 22, don't worry, I plan on doing review responses for 22 tonight. I had a stressful week and just couldn't focus enough to respond to reviews.**


	24. Chapter 24

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters.**

**Author's Notes: First off, this chapter would not be possible without tglassx2, who is not just a fantastic beta, but an outstanding sounding board. Seriously, this chapter wouldn't half of what it is without her encouragement. Thank you to everyone who has reviewed, alerted, and favorited Changes. As of writing this, the reviews are at 411. Wow. I'm amazed. Thank you so much! On with the chapter.**

**Changes**

**Chapter Twenty Four**

There comes a time when you just gotta suck it up and deal with it. I have spent so much of my life as an adult, and part of it as a child, living in denial. I knew that Dickie the Ass was cheating on me before we even got married, but I ignored it because my mother had me convinced that marriage is what I wanted. I had heard rumors about E.E. Martin being in trouble and instead of starting a job search before I got laid off, I convinced myself that the rumors were just rumors. I denied my attraction to Ranger and convinced myself it was just hormones until it was too late to realize that I was falling for him. I denied that it hurt all the time when Joe and I fought. I denied the fact that I was a crap bounty hunter, no matter how many messes I got myself in or how many cars I had blow up on me.

Deny, deny, deny. My motto in life.

I was learning that denial can have a negative impact on one's life. But as with all learning, sometimes you forget your lessons. I knew I was forgetting mine as I stood in my kitchen and stared into the empty fridge. I hadn't gone shopping yet and all I had to eat was one lone yogurt cup and half a grapefruit. Neither looked appealing. I wanted birthday cake. Surely I had earned some birthday cake.

The thought of cake was a lovely distraction from my real worries. Eventually Ace would make his way over to my place. I knew because there was no way I was going to be going to his apartment. He was the one who wanted to talk, not me. I was quite happy ignoring the chemistry between us. Well maybe not happy, but content.

After that one slip up I had spent a few days thinking about Ace and acting on the attraction. I was, after all, a single woman. I didn't owe anyone anything and I deserved to at least try and be happy. Maybe Ace wasn't the love of my life, but I knew that I could be happy with him. And I knew that it wasn't just me, he felt it too. So maybe we wouldn't last in the long run, but did all relationships have to start with the eye on the prize at the end? And as much as I liked Ace, I did not see him as the settling down to marry type. That wasn't to say he was like Ranger and was anti-commitment, because he wasn't. He just wasn't the marrying type. When you thought it about, Ace was perfect for me since I wasn't the marrying type either.

Yet, there was Ranger. I knew I still loved him. I still had feelings for him. It hadn't been easy the last two months forgetting Ranger. He literally wouldn't let me forget. He called every couple of weeks to check in on me. I knew he was talking to Tank too. As far as I knew, Ranger wasn't off saving some third world country, but in Miami.

In all our conversations he never mentioned how he felt for me or asked if I still loved him. They were short calls, mainly just asking how I was doing and if I was safe. I didn't think he asked Tank about me either. Or if he did, Tank wasn't talking. The only thing Tank would tell me was that Ranger had no idea that Ace was working with me.

So I still didn't know what to do with Ranger. One would think that with him being gone, he would be less of a distraction, but that was total bullshit. If I was lucky I only thought about Ranger once a day. He was never far from my mind. My reason for feeling so conflicted was simple. Yes I still cared for Ranger, a lot, but he was making no moves. He seemed quite happy to stay in a holding pattern. I wasn't.

Did I want to waste my time holding out for Ranger when I didn't know if he would ever make a move or change his stance on our relationship? Or did I want to say screw it, he had his chance, and try and make myself happy? It was an important choice and there was a reason I still hadn't made up my mind. I wasn't sure which I really wanted.

I knew that if I held out for Ranger there was a possibility that I would never be truly happy. I couldn't make him do anything so it could all turn into a waste of time and massive amounts of heart break if Ranger decided that he did not want a relationship with me. I also knew that if I put my feelings for Ranger aside and tried to pursue another relationship that the possibility existed that Ranger could come back willing to give a relationship with me a chance. Then I would have another set of problems.

So if I wanted to take a trip to Denial land I wasn't going to hold it against me. I had every right to want to just ignore everything happening around me. Because either choice I made had the potential of blowing up in my face and hurting me. But life didn't stop being risky because of the potential of danger. I knew that well enough. And, if I thought about it, sometimes you just had to accept the fact that no matter what you did, you're going to get hurt. Life didn't exist without pain. It wasn't ideal but it was the truth. Maybe it was time that I accepted that.

Depressed and still confused I wandered into my living room and flopped down on the couch. I never really thought my apartment could feel empty but it did. Ace had stayed with me for two weeks before finding his own apartment and ever since then, for reasons I couldn't explain, my apartment felt smaller and emptier. I realized, in a moment of clarity, that Ace made it feel warmer, more open. It had been nice to have someone there with me that, no offense to Rex, could talk back to me. Don't get me wrong, I loved having my bed back, but I missed the constant companionship. It didn't matter that I saw Ace and Lester every day. When Ace was living here, Lester was here in the evenings almost every night. Sometimes some of the other guys showed up as well.

Now that Ace was gone, the gatherings continued, but at Ace's apartment because it was bigger. Most nights I was at home by myself. I especially distanced myself after The Night because I didn't want to risk something else happening. Now I was starting to really believe that was a mistake. I was starting to realize that I couldn't put my life on hold on the chance of a maybe. It wasn't fair to me and it was holding Ranger too accountable.

The knowledge was lightening. Now that I knew what I was going to do, and accepted it, things seemed so much simpler. I wasn't dreading Ace's visit like I had been. Epiphanys were great. I glanced down and made a face at the clothes I was wearing. I had showered and pulled on my most beat up jeans and a sweatshirt after getting home from Rangeman. Since I had a pretty good feeling that Ace was going to show up I wanted to look a little bit more put together.

Clicking off the TV, I wandered into the bedroom and stared at my closet. I had more clothes these days. Who knew that bringing in skips regularly and avoiding rolling around in garbage could result in a boom in the clothing department? Money to get new clothes was nice. Plus the clothes I have weren't being destroyed weekly.

I stripped down to my unmentionables and began to dig around for the right outfit. I wanted something attractive but not slutty. I wanted to portray the right image. Which sounds really sad but it was true. I didn't want Ace thinking I was just wanting sex, but I didn't want to rule out sex. God I didn't want to rule out sex. If I didn't get any soon I was going to commit ritual suicide just so my vagina didn't rebel on me.

I ended up picking a pair of nice black slacks, a bright vibrant blue top that had black embroidery along the neckline, and a strappy pair of heels that were sexy as hell but completely impractical. I pulled my hair back in a loose ponytail and kept the make up to a minimum. Just another evening around the apartment.

Of course now I was all dolled up and nowhere to go. I had no idea when Ace would show up, just that he would. I was counting on that. Now I was praying he showed up because I would feel stupid if he didn't. As if answering my prayer, I heard a sharp knock on my door.

Butterflies, and what was I thirteen, erupted in my stomach and I had to take several deep breaths before walking to the door. I was smiling as I threw the locks and pulled open the door. A smile that faded as Lester whistled at me.

"Smokin'," he said with a wiggle of his eyebrows.

I flipped him the bird and stalked into the living room. He followed, shutting the door behind him. I flopped down on the couch and he stood over me, taking in my outfit. "So, got plans?"

"No," I snapped. "Why would you think that?"

"Just that I know what you wear when it's just a night at the homestead and Beautiful, this is not it."

I glared at him. "Is it a crime to dress differently now? Can I not dress how I want in the privacy of my own home?"

My voice was way to harsh for the situation. It wasn't Lester's fault I had gotten all worked up over Ace. He had no idea what was going through my head and he usually did stop by here a couple times a week and his last visit had been two days ago. So I couldn't blame him and I shouldn't be so mean but dammit I was disappointed.

I peeked at him and saw the hurt in his eyes. I sighed and patted the seat next to me. "I'm sorry." When he sat I leaned into him and kissed his cheek. "Just feeling a bit out of sorts."

"I bet," he responded with a smirk.

I eyed him warily. "What?"

"Things were a little heated out there on the mats this afternoon, don't you think?" he asked with a teasing glint in his eyes. "Something you want to share with me?"

I could feel my cheeks heating up and I shook my head quickly. "Nope."

"Liar."

"Prove it," I shot back.

He said nothing and just gestured at my outfit. Then he said, "You broke his nose."

I winced. "I didn't mean to?"

"You might want to work on sounding a little bit more sincere and less gleeful, Beautiful," Lester advised with a grin.

My lips twitched. Then I giggled. "I know and I'm horrible. But he did tell me any means necessary. And I didn't hurt his balls."

"I love how that is a qualifier for you," said Lester with a snort.

I snorted. "I should come with a warning label."

"You know I'm starting to think you have it in for Hal. First stunning him with his own stun gun and then you kick him in the balls."

"Hal just has bad luck. And I apologized and bought him a gift card to the gun store," I defended.

Lester shook his head and nudged me. "So seriously, you and Ace?"

I gave a one shoulder shrug. "Nothing to tell."

"Yet," Lester added when I said nothing more.

"I don't know if there will be a yet or not. It's something but it's undefined," I clarified.

Lester nodded. "Are you looking to define it?"

I gave another shrug. "Maybe. I don't know. I'm a little, well not confused, but I guess the word is torn."

"Why on earth would you be torn? Ace is a great guy and he does like you." Lester gave me a look that said don't be stupid.

I opened my mouth and closed it before I could go all high school and asked if Ace talked about me. It was one thing to think it and another to actually vocalize it. I had my dignity. I realized Lester was waiting for a response and I thought about how to phrase it without setting him off. I knew that bringing up Ranger and my feelings for Ranger would be like lighting a stick of dynamite. Of course I figured Ranger would come up in any discussion with Ace because I intended on being completely honest with him if we ended up talking about the possibility of an us. So maybe I could use Lester as a dry run. At least he didn't hate Ranger.

I really needed to get the whole Ranger and Ace story one day.

I licked my lips and said cautiously, "Because of the way things were left with Ranger."

Lester opened his mouth, closed it, opened it again, and closed it again. I cringed a little, knowing he was talking himself down. The few times Ranger had come up in a conversation, mainly when I mentioned Ranger calling me, Lester would flip his lid. He was still not happy with Ranger.

Finally he said, "Okay I can see your point. But, Steph, can I point out that he's been gone for two months and phone calls don't constitute as a relationship."

I rolled my eyes. "I know that, moron. That isn't the problem."

"Then explain."

I sighed and leaned against him. "He will be back, if only for the wedding."

"Your point?"

Sometimes Lester could be so frustrating. I think he knew the point I was trying to make and was just being annoying in making me say it. "What if he comes back and he's different?"

Lester twisted to look at me. "Seriously? That's the problem?"

I just nodded.

He sighed and said, "Beautiful, you can't hold out on the rest of your life on the possibility of a maybe."

"I know, I know." I threw my hands up and jumped up off the couch and started to pace. "I came to that conclusion myself, thank you very much. My problem is what if something develops between Ace and myself and Ranger comes back and he's ready for a relationship? What do I do then? I still love Ranger, that hasn't changed. I just realize that loving him isn't enough and I can't be that girl who waits and misses something good with someone else. But I'm afraid that if Ace and I get together and Ranger comes back and he's changed, I'll end up hurting Ace."

Lester blinked at me as I finished my little rant. I honestly had no intention of saying all that it just came spewing out of my mouth. Now that I had said it I felt a little better. I crossed my arms and stared at Lester, waiting for him so say something.

He finally stood up after several minutes went by and wrapped his arms around me. He hugged me close and rubbed my back. I sniffed, trying not to cry. I didn't want to ruin what little mascara I was wearing. When he did speak, it was in a whisper. "Those are just the chances you're going to have to take. You can't make assumptions. You need to talk to Ace about it, see what he says. But, Steph, Ace is a big boy and can take care of himself. So can Ranger."

"I know," I muttered against his chest. "I just hate feeling so confused."

He pulled away to look at me. "But you make it look so adorable."

I made a face at him as my cell phone buzzed with a text message. I pulled away from him to pick it up off the coffee table. It was a text from Ace letting me know he was on his way over. The butterflies started up again and I think I looked a little bit panicked because Lester took my phone and read the message. He closed the message and tossed my phone on the table.

Lester gave me one more hug and a kiss on the forehead. "I'm going to get going." I nodded as he walked away. In the hallway he paused and looked over his shoulder to say, "Beautiful, just go with it. What happens happens. Forget about Ranger and the what ifs. Just do what you think will make you happy. In the end that's all that matters."

He was gone before I could form a response. Huh. I really had nothing to say to that so maybe it was a good thing he left before I could say something stupid. I was on edge waiting for Ace. I knew what I wanted to say but I still had no idea what he wanted to say. Or if he even wanted to say anything at all. Hell he could be coming over to talk about the skips we planned on going after tomorrow. I sighed and went into the kitchen.

I tapped Rex's cage. "I bet a hamster's love life isn't nearly so complicated, huh Rex?"

Rex poked his head out of the soup can and stared at me, his nose twitched. I made a face at him as there was a knock on the door. "You are so unhelpful sometimes, Rex."

I left him alone in the kitchen and went to answer the door. A quick peek out the Judas hole revealed Ace, who was hold a bag of Chinese take out. Huh I knew I liked the man for a reason. My stomach agreed with me, letting out a little growl as I opened the door.

I smiled bright at him and reached for the food. "My hero!"

Ace smiled and then winced. I felt my own smile dim a little as I took in the bandage and bruising on his nose. I winced a little myself after seeing it. I really hadn't expected it took that bad. Which was stupid since I broke his freaking nose. I stepped back so he could come in. I gestured at his face. "Uh, sorry about that."

"Don't lie. You are proud of yourself," Ace said with a tiny smile.

I took the smile at face value. He wasn't upset with me over the broken nose. Thank God.

"Well," I said, drawing out the words as I held up my hand and showed a little space between my thumb and finger, "maybe just a little bit."

Ace chuckled and went into the living room without saying anything. Relieved and feeling more than a little confused I went into the kitchen to get plates and forks. He really wasn't putting out any vibes so I still had no clue what he was going to want to talk about. All I knew was that I could not make the first move. I just didn't have the nerve.

Plates and forks in hand, I went into the living room and divided up the food. "You know, you didn't have to feed me."

"I have my reasons," Ace said vaguely as he dug into his General Tsao's chicken.

I bit into an egg roll and mulled over that. After I swallowed I asked, "What reasons?"

Ace shrugged and continued to eat. Oh no fair, making me wait. Sulking, I picked at my sweet and sour chicken. I knew better than to push Ace. He'd tell me when he was ready and not a moment until then. I had discovered pretty early on that begging and pleading didn't work with him. Which sucked because I couldn't just smile and get my way.

I was still picking at my food when Ace finished. After putting his plate on the table and taking mine, Ace turned to look at me. I licked my lips nervously as I met his dark blue eyes. They were completely unreadable but Ace was completely relaxed at the same time. Of course the only thing that told me was that it wasn't something he was worried about. Which didn't really help since what he worried about and what I worried about were different.

I leaned back, shifting a little under the weight of his stare. The silence stretched between us and I wanted to say something, anything, but I got the feeling that this was some kind of test of my patience. That was an annoyance since I wasn't very patient to begin with.

Ace must have saw my face cracking because he said, "I have to go to New Orleans for a few days."

My eyes bugged out as I stared at him. I had been expecting him to tell me that he had thought about it and just wasn't interested in me, or that he was but for the sake of our professional relationship he was putting the ax on a more personal one. Not that he had to go out of town. I let out a breath and punched him in the arm.

"Don't do that to me!"

He grunted and rubbed his arm where I hit him. "Don't do what?"

"That!" I cried waving my hands between us. "The whole silence thing! I thought something serious was going on."

He raised one brow and just looked at me. I sank in my seat and mumbled, "Well I did."

One hand reached over and stroked over my cheek and before I could stop myself I leaned into the touch and raised my eyes to meet his stare. So much was going on in the deep blue depths of his eyes that I couldn't identify. I saw affection and warmth, pretty sure there was a dose of desire or lust. There was just something so comfortable and welcoming about his stare that I just couldn't look away. It was almost like being caught in a tractor beam. And that analogy let me know that I had been spending way too much time with Mooner.

It was Ace that broke our gaze because I could have stared at him all night long and not have a problem with it. He pulled away, letting his hand fall into his lap. A little disappointed I leaned back into my original position. Sensing the need to say something I asked, "So why do you have to go to New Orleans?"

He let out what sounded to be a frustrated sigh and ran his hand through his hair, making my fingers itch to do the same. "I got a call from my oldest sister. It would seem that she and the rest of my siblings got together, without me, and planned this big anniversary party for my parents. They have it all set up. She informed me, under no circumstances less than an extended stay in the hospital, that I was to show up and attend."

Ace never really talked about his family, except that they were large. As in more than five siblings and a legion of aunts, uncles, and cousins. I never really got the sense that they were estranged, it was more than they were close but didn't understand why Ace settled in North Carolina. He loved his family, I got that much, and from the way he spoke about them, all the affection, they loved him. He just didn't get home often.

So it was a weak joke when I offered, "Want me to shoot you?"

He laughed and shook his head. "No, but thanks. Nice to know I can count on you."

"Hey, just ask anyone at Rangeman. I'm the go to girl when it comes to putting guys in the hospital. Sometimes they are even at the hospital when I put them there."

Ace grinned, his eyes twinkling as he remembered what I told him about Cal and Valerie's water breaking on him during the whole Slayer mess. He reached out a hand towards me and I took it, entwining our fingers together. It was a coupley thing to do but so completely natural that it didn't freak me out.

"I'll keep that in mind if I change my mind. No I'm happy to go and I'm looking forward to it. I just have to go on Friday and I probably won't be back until Monday or Tuesday. It's the whole last minute thing that gets me," he explained.

I could see his point. It was Thursday, which meant he was leaving sometime tomorrow. "I'm sorry."

"You don't have to apologize," he said. His thumb stroked my inner wrist and I looked at him, fighting back the shivers that the touch caused. "In fact, it leads into my next question."

"Oh?" I asked with a tilt of my head. I would have arched my eyebrow but I still haven't gotten then hang of it and really this was a one eyebrow raise instead of a two.

He seemed to be thinking, working out how to say whatever it was he was going to say. I hid a grin because he looked so much like me when I danced around a subject. Deciding to cut him a break, I squeezed his hand until he looked at me. "Just spit it out. I don't bite."

Heat flooded Ace's eyes as his gaze drifted down to my lips. I kind of wanted to bite him them. Just to see how he reacted. I licked my lips, breaking his gaze and his eyes flew back to mine. I could not keep the knowing look out of my eye and I'm pretty sure I was giving him a come get me look. That he ignored and wasn't that just a bummer.

Instead he said with a little hesitation, "I was thinking that maybe you could join me."

I'm pretty sure my heart stopped as my mouth fell open. I stared at him as the words sank in. I wasn't quite sure I was hearing what I was hearing. Or that this wasn't a dream. Could be a dream. I discreetly pinched myself as my heart restarted. No, that hurt so it wasn't a dream.

I just continued to stare at him as my mind tried to work out what was going on. Ace was inviting me to join him in New Orleans for a big family gathering. He was, essentially, inviting me to meet his parents and we weren't even dating. Even for me, remembering Joe's proposal just to have sex, this was a little fast. I opened my mouth say so and Ace held up his hand to stop me.

"Before you say anything, you should know I have an ulterior motive for asking you."

"Oh?" I squeaked and flushed looking down. I felt like a sixteen year old getting asked to the prom.

Ace smirked and my blush turned into a full Burg glare. He just laughed and squeezed our joined hands. "Yeah. Every time I go home my mom and sisters throw women at me. Women they like, not women I would like. I'm a little tired of it and since I can't tell them to stop without causing a national emergency, I thought that if I brought someone it would take the heat off me."

Understanding where he was coming from now I shook my head. "You poor deluded man. Bringing a woman won't get them off your back. Instead of throwing women at you, they'll be asking you how serious it is, do you plan on getting married, when is the wedding, how many kids? That sort of thing. It's just a new kind of heat."

I knew what I was talking about. I only made that mistake once with my mother. Turns out that family pressure worked and I did end up marrying the guy. And we all know how well that turned out.

Ace frowned. "Well I hadn't really thought beyond, 'Get those crazy ladies off my back and out of my love life.' to be honest."

I chuckled. "Ace, as far as I know you don't have a love life. Maybe you should let your mother and sisters help out there."

The minute I said those words I knew that I had opened the door into our...whatever it was. Or maybe it was the way Ace looked at me and said, with just a touch of heat and want, "Oh, I don't know. You may know more than you think."

I gulped and looked away, not because I was uncomfortable, but because I had the overwhelming desire to throw myself at him. For us that was akin to asking me out. And I had no way of ignoring it, not since I was the one who opened her big mouth in the first place. Plus, if I was honest with myself, I didn't want to ignore it.

I looked back because I couldn't just keep staring at the wall. Okay, I knew how I felt and from what Ace just implied he felt the same. But I remembered what Lester had said about assumptions and figured it applied here. I needed more than just an implication.

I gave a little shrug. "I don't think I do."

Ace gave me a long look and laughed. "We really going go that route?"

My cheeks burned and I looked down at our joined hands. It was weird because I never really thought of fitting with someone else. Joe was just Joe, he was there. We fit, mostly. Ranger fit too. Ranger sort of wedged himself in my life without really trying, but he still fit. Beyond that I never considered, until now, that someone else could fit.

I looked back up at Ace and gave a little shrug. "Too be honest, I'm not sure. I mean, obviously there's heat, but I don't know if it's more than that."

I felt like I had just faced down the meanest thug on Stark Street. I could feel my heart thumping in my chest as I waited for Ace to say something. I think I surprised him. It was more direct than I usually was. But the silence was starting to get to me. I opened my mouth to say something, take it back or whatever, when he tugged on my hand, pulling me closer.

I let him and scooted over until I was pressed against his side. He wrapped an arm around my shoulders and leaned down until his mouth was right next to my ear. "Do you want it to be more?"

I shivered when his breath hit my ear, just barely holding back a moan. Then his question registered. Why did he have to throw the ball in my court? Especially when my brain was melting? I tilted my head back to look at him, bringing our lips dangerously close together. The sparks that flew between us, if visible, could be used to light up a room on a dark night.

Thinking about the question, I thought about Lester's advice and my own epiphany earlier. I wanted Ace, I didn't have any doubts there. But did I want him enough to try? To forget about Ranger and forge a new path in my life?

As I stared up in his eyes, the resounding answer was yes. I was so tired of waiting and coming up empty. I wanted companionship, wanted someone who would be by my side. Who give me what I needed without tossing around conditions and qualifiers. Maybe Ranger could eventually be that person, but he wasn't right now.

Without breaking his gaze, I nodded and whispered, "Yeah, I think so."

"Think so?" Ace asked just as softly.

Biting my lip I gave a little shrug. "It's not that I don't, because I do. It's just...well," I hesitated, not really wanting to ruin the moment, and just plunged ahead, "Ranger will eventually come back."

Ace paused, his eyes narrowing. He didn't move away from me, if anything he held me just a little bit tighter but he did look away from me. "I see."

His voice could have frozen water. I hated it. I licked my lips and continued, "Don't do that. It isn't what you think."

"Oh?" was the only thing he said.

I sighed and pulled away from him and grabbed his chin, forcing him to look at me. He struggled for a minute but I held on until he gave in. "Someone told me that you shouldn't make assumptions."

"I don't remember saying that," Ace said with a twitch of his lips..

I smiled. "No, you didn't, but Lester did."

"And you listen to him?"

"Only when he makes sense."

"So, only once or twice a year?"

"Something like that," I replied with a giggle, glad that most of the tension was gone. Determined to finish this, I said quietly, "It isn't that I want Ranger. I'm not over him, not completely and I know when he gets back, which will be soon with the wedding coming up, it will change things. I don't know how much or anything like that, but I do know it will change. I've changed and he hasn't been here to see that."

The silent 'and then there is you who he apparently doesn't like and you don't like him' hung between us.

Seeing that he was listening, I went on. "My feelings for Ranger have changed and the same time they haven't. Regardless I'm ready, now, to understand that I can't keep waiting for what I can't have."

"So I'm second choice?" Ace asked, his tone acidic.

I rolled my eyes and shook my head. "No and stop being a douche about this. I'm being serious."

"I know, I'm sorry," he said, pulling me back to him. "I can see where you are coming from. I can even understand a little. But I don't think I can handle anything with Ranger hovering in the wings."

"Which is why I brought it up. I don't want you to think that you are just someone who is holding his place for him. It isn't like that at all. I like you, a lot, and it's for being you. For being someone I can count on without worrying about judgment. You've been here for me in so many ways in the last two months that surpasses some of what Ranger has done for me. You two are as different as night and day. Will having Ranger back change me? Most likely. Do I want to ignore what is happening between us just because I have feelings for him? No, I don't. And not because he may not have changed his mind."

"Then why?" Ace challenged when I stopped talking. I looked at him and bit my lip. He reached out with his free hand and tugged my lower lip free, brushing his finger over it gently.

I swallowed hard and answered, the first thing I thought of flying from my lips. "Because I'd rather take a chance on you than him."

I wasn't sure it was the right thing to say until his lips curved up in a smile and he leaned down, brushing his lips over mine. I closed my eyes and savored the kiss, letting myself sink into the sensation of his soft lips moving over mine. But when his tongue traced a path over my lower lip I pulled away.

"Let's not get carried away," I warned, my breath coming a little too fast.

"You call that carried away? It has been a while for you," Ace teased. The glint in his eyes told me wasn't bothered by me putting on the brakes. "Do you really mean that?"

I was still a little dazed by the kiss and it took a minute for my brain to clear enough to answer. I smiled. "Yes, I do mean it. But before we make any decisions, we need to talk about a few things."

"Like?" he prodded.

I shrugged one shoulder. "My relationship with Ranger, or lack thereof."

He made a face. "I don't think I can handle that."

"Maybe not," I said carefully, aware that I was treading dangerous waters. "But I really think it is something you should know before anything happens between us because he has been a large part of my life and regardless of where we stand now, he's going to be a part of my life." I took a deep breath and let it out slowly as I met his eyes and said slowly, "Which is also why I think you should tell me just why you hate him so much."

Ace acted just like I thought he would. He tensed up and tried to pull away. But I was nothing but persistent and I wrapped one arm around his and went with him when he moved away. It annoyed him, I could tell by how his lips pressed together. Not giving him time to say anything, I pressed on. "Remy." My use of his first name caught and held his attention. "If we are going to do this, we need to be honest with each other. I need to know what happened because when he comes back and finds out about us, even if we decide to just be friends and partners, shit is going to hit the fan. We both know that and I should be prepared. I know Ranger won't tell me anything. He never does. So that leaves you."

When he continued to stare at me, I gave him a faint smile. "I'm not saying it has to be now, but sometime. I'd like to think that you can trust me."

That jolted him out of his sulk. His shifted and pulled me into his lap. My arms went around his neck and he lowered his head until his forehead was resting on my shoulder. His words were slightly muffled but I heard them. "I do trust you. It's just a big thing for me and it's so easy to think of it as petty and stupid."

"Ace, I would never think that. You forget, I know Ranger, well as much as anyone does, maybe more. I know that he's done a lot and a lot of it wasn't good. I'm not stupid. It won't drive me away from you."

"You say that now," he muttered.

I smacked him on the shoulder because he was being really stupid. When he looked at me, I gave him my most serious look, no playing. "Ace, you can't say that about yourself and your story when you don't know half of what went on between Ranger and me. You may hate me in the end." I shrugged, feeling like my shoulders were really getting a work out tonight. "It's just one of those things we'll have to discover together, I guess."

"You know," Ace said slowly loosening his hold on me a little, "I'm not used to seeing you being so calm and logical. It's starting to scare me."

I threw my head back and laughed. "Tell me about it. It's a Freaky Friday moment."

"Can't have that," he replied in a husky voice.

I looked down and saw that his eyes weren't on my face but on my neck. Yes, my neck. He moved one hand up and fingers were caressing my skin, lingering over my pulse point. Heat pooled in my stomach and I fought a shiver. When his eyes lifted to look at me, I felt my breath catch in my throat at the heat I saw in them. It was drowning without the water.

I licked my lips and slid off his lap. One of us had to put distance between us before we mauled each other. Not that it would be a bad thing but I was going to try hard to make a relationship with Ace work and before we jumped into bed we had to talk. Even if talk was the last thing my body wanted.

"Uh," I stammered, not sure of what to say.

Ace seemed to snap back to himself and he shook his head. "Wow."

"Wow," I repeated. If we slept together I had a feeling it was going to be right up there with that one night with Ranger.

"So, I should leave."

"If it helps," I offered in a soft voice, "I really don't want you too."

He groaned and buried his head in his hands. "It doesn't."

"Oh...well oops?" I said with a weak smile.

Ace gave me a mock growl and stood up and walked over to me. I was a little nervous about being so close together again so soon, but he just brushed his hand over my cheek for a moment before pulling away. "I'm leaving. Think about what I offered, about New Orleans. I got two tickets out of Newark tomorrow at 6. I have until 3 to cancel, so let me know either way by then."

I was thinking I should start packing. But instead of saying that I nodded and walked him to the door. He hesitated and looked down at me. I had to fight the urge to reach up and run my fingers through his hair and pull him down for a kiss. I think we both realized that it would be a mistake at this juncture so we just stared at each other.

Ace broke the silence. "I'll call you in the morning. I think, given the circumstances, we can skip our morning work out."

"Oh goody, I can sleep in," I said with a snarky smile.

He tugged on a curl that escaped my pony tail. "Not too much. We do have work to do before I leave."

"Slave driver," I mocked. Then, because I couldn't help myself, I wrapped my arms around his waist and leaned into his heat for a moment. I didn't give him time to respond and pulled away without lingering, which is what my body was screaming for me to do. I offered him a cheeky smile. "See you tomorrow."

"Darlin', I just want you to know, whatever you decide and whatever happens, I'm really glad I moved to Trenton," Ace said, his voice soft.

I met his eye and swallowed hard at what I saw. It wasn't love, but that was all I knew. Who knew, maybe one day it would be love and that really wouldn't be a bad thing. Ace was a really great guy and he was good for me. Only time would tell.

"Me too," I replied just as softly. He gave me one of those sexy grins that tempted my restraint and then he was gone.

I shut and locked the door up behind him, leaning against it as I exhaled heavily. I don't think my head will stop spinning any time soon. Tonight had definitely gone the way I had hoped it would but now that it was over I was feeling a little overwhelmed. Not so overwhelmed that I was changing my mind, but maybe enough that I wanted to head off Point Pleasant for some me time.

Knowing that would be stupid, I just walked back into the living room and began to clean up the dinner mess, thinking about Ace's offer. It would be good to get away for a few days. It would be even better to have some time that was just us. We could get all our talk out of our way and have a decision made about the status of our relationship by the time we got back. Plus, after hearing Ace talk about New Orleans, I really wanted to go.

Halfway to a decision to go, I was changing into my pajamas when I heard someone knock on the door. Confused by who it could be, I tugged on the camisole I wore as a top and wrapped my robe around me as I walked to the door. Thinking it was Ace or even Lester swinging back by to see how it went, I opened the door without looking through the peep hole.

Big. Fucking. Mistake.

Standing there on my threshold, bold as he could be, was the one person I wanted and didn't want to see.

Ranger.

Fuck. My. Life.

**Author's Notes: I blame tglassx2 and the drama llama. That is all. And before anyone says anything about Stephanie and Ace hooking up, because I know some people will be happy and others won't, just remember relationships are complicated. And I've been saying since the beginning that Changes will be a Babe HEA. All I ask is that you trust me to get you there and that you enjoy the ride. Can't wait to read the reviews! Also, remember to check out my profile for the link to the Changes cast. Any suggestions for any characters not already posted in the photobucket would be welcomed!**


	25. Chapter 25

**Disclaimer: I do own the characters.**

**Author's Notes: Big thanks to tglassx2 for being a wonderful beta and sounding board. Your comments make me giggle. Thank you to everyone who has reviewed, alerted, favorited. Seriously, every review and favorite alert just makes my day. Loved all the reviews last chapter! Enjoy this one as I'm posting it early since I don't plan on spending much time on the computer this weekend. I'm gonna be having a Marvel marathon. I just got Avengers and it's all I can think about. Read on!**

**Changes**

**Chapter Twenty-Five**

My first thought was thank God Ace already left. I knew logically it would not only be impossible but impractical to try and keep Ranger and Ace from running into one another once Ranger returned. That didn't mean I wanted the first showdown to be in the middle of my apartment. Call me selfish but I liked the walls without bullet hole accents.

My next thought was why no one at Rangeman thought to warn me that Ranger was back. You'd think someone would have noticed him back, especially since I knew that his cars were still parked in the Haywood garage. It wasn't that hard to make a phone call. Or send a text. Or hell a smoke signal. I would have settled for a damn messenger pigeon.

I had all these thoughts running through my head and Ranger just stood there looking at me. He looked all calm and collected in his black cargos, black sweater, and boots. His hair was longer than it was when he left, now brushing the bottom of his ears. You know, just the perfect length to look tidy and to grab on to. Ugh. Even though it was dark, he wore a pair of shades pushed up on the top of his head. I wanted to groan. He looked even hotter than he did the last time I saw him. It really wasn't fair.

Especially since just looking at him made it clear that the heat was still there between us. I wanted to deny it, but the back of my neck tingled and heat pooled in the center of my stomach, making a slow path south of the border. So fucking unfair that we could stand there, staring at each other, and not say a single thing but have a million words pass between us.

For one single moment I wanted to forget how we left things. Wanted to forget how he beat up Lester in an attempt to drive me away. Forget that he ran away when I confronted him about our confusing relationship. Forget that the last two months apart and everything that happened, including Ace, had ever happened. I wanted to forget and go back to a time where I would throw myself into Ranger's arms with no hesitation or awkwardness.

The desire was so strong that I took one step towards him before my common sense came rushing back. Thank God for that. I checked myself mid-step, my fingers clenching around the door knob like it was a lifeline. My grip was so hard that my knuckles turned white. I struggled to keep my face black and my voice even. "Hello, Ranger."

Ranger blinked, one slow blink that said nothing and everything. Either my ESP had gotten better in his absence or Ranger was out of practice. I got a feeling of confusion, mingled with a hint of regret, and a bigger dose of respect from that one blink. Yup he was out of practice because there was no way I had gotten that good at reading him while he was gone.

Ranger's voice was as husky as I remembered and I could feel it all the way to my toes. The visceral reaction to his voice, just his damn voice, just went to screw with my mind even more.

"Babe." There was a long pause as his eyes drifted over my body and what I was, or rather, wasn't wearing. There was no denying the heat in his eyes but that had never been a problem with us. It didn't make it any easier to ignore but it helped. Ranger's eyes traveled back up my body slowly as he continued, "You going to invite me in?"

Noticing the direction his eyes were going I looked down to see my robe had gaped open, giving Ranger a nice view of my cleavage and the lace and silk that clung to my body. Quickly I pulled the robe closed, ignoring Ranger's knowing smirk. "It's late."

"Never stopped me before." Ranger took a step closer, bracing his hands on the door frame and leaning in closer to where I stood.

Not being an idiot, I realized what he was trying to do and to say that I didn't appreciate it would be like saying Mount Saint Helen's erupting was like a balloon popping. It pissed me off that he'd try this shit and the small surge of anger gave me the strength to ignore the clear intimidation technique. Shifting my own stance to accommodate his new one, I met his gaze evenly, my eyes flat "Things have changed. You should have called."

Ranger blinked again, this time in surprise. I was pleased that I had thrown him off his stride. But as pleased as I was, I had one main thought: Get rid of Ranger. I mean, I was honestly happy to see him because I had missed him. I just wasn't ready to deal with him or the weight of emotion that seeing him caused. It wasn't denial exactly. Maybe a little. It was more the knowledge that Ranger wasn't a current romantic interest and if I was going to be honest and fair to Ace, I couldn't play the same games with Ranger I had when I was with Joe.

I had no intention of backsliding. I told Ace that he wasn't a second choice and I meant it. I wasn't going to let Ranger's return fuck with this thing I had with Ace. I didn't want to lose Ace because Ranger made me stupid in the head. Somethings you couldn't change and somethings you could. This was something I could change.

Ranger brought out so many emotions that it made me too unstable to deal with him. Just being near him made it harder to think clearly. And think clearly is the one thing I desperately needed to do. I needed time alone so I could sort through the feelings that reemerged with his unannounced arrival at my apartment. I needed to figure out if it was just that I hadn't seen him in two months or if it was the fact that my feelings for him really were that strong. Was it more than sexual chemistry? These were questions I needed to answer but I had no chance of that as long as Ranger remained.

"Babe?" Ranger asked, snapping his fingers in front of my face.

I jerked back in surprise and glared at him. "What the fuck?"

His lips twitched in his Ranger smile. "You clocked out on me."

"Sorry," I mumbled. "Thinking."

He nodded and repeated, "So can I come inside?"

I shook my head instantly. "No."

For the second time that night I had completely surprised him. His mouth fell open and snapped shut just as quickly. For the first time since I met him, Batman was at a loss for words. His eyes flicked from my face, to my robe, and to the empty hallway behind me.

"Any particular reason why you won't let me inside?" he asked in a strange almost rough voice.

My voice was bland in comparison. "Do I need a reason?"

His eyes darkened and not in a hot and sexy kind of way. "You didn't tell me you got back together with the cop."

Flabbergasted by the accusation, I stared at him for several long minutes before snapping, "What gave you that fucked up idea?"

He waved a hand at my hallway, not at all disturbed by the anger in my voice. "You won't let me in."

I hissed and crossed my arms over my chest, trying to reign in my temper. The chilly way I spoke surprised even me. I didn't know you could combine that kind of chill and venom in a single tone. "I don't know what pisses me off more, Ranger. The fact that you assume I'm back with Joe just because I won't let you in my apartment after midnight or the implication that Joe is the only man I'd be with."

He opened his mouth to say something, maybe to apologize, but I cut him off with a violent slash of my hand and hit rhino mode. "I could have other company. Other men outside of you and Joe do find me attractive. Or I could be baby sitting for my sister and I don't want to risk waking the children." At his smirk at the improbability of that scenario, which just fanned the flames of my temper, my voice rose, hitting a brand new pitch. "Or it could simply be that I'm tired and I want to go to bed since I do have work tomorrow." The sarcasm dripped from my voice as I finished, "But no I must be back to Joe since it's the only logical reason I wouldn't allow you in my apartment."

Ranger mimicked my pose and crossed his arms over his chest and leaned back. "So you aren't with Joe?"

A strangled sound escaped my throat instead of words. I had to run through some breathing exercises that Lester taught me just to resist the urge of wrapping my hands around Ranger's throat and throttling him. Of everything I said the only thing he really listened to was the fact I wasn't with Joe. I really shouldn't have been surprised, given our last face to face meeting, but I was. Ten minutes back and Ranger was pissing me off to the point of violence. Forget throttling him, I wanted to get my gun and shoot his cocky ass.

I clenched my teeth so hard that my jaw hurt and forced the words out. "None of your business."

He raised one brow and pushed. "Someone else?"

I had no idea what he was trying to do or prove. Maybe he was pissed that I hadn't just welcomed him into my bed upon immediately seeing him. Or maybe everything I said to him before he left or after he left just had no affect on him. Maybe he got used to women just throwing open their legs for him while he was in Miami. Clearly he missed everything I and everyone else had told him about my complete change of attitude.

"None of your business," I repeated. "My love life is absolutely none of your fucking business, Ranger. Remember?"

I gave him a pointed look to remind him that two months ago, give or take a day, he stood in this very apartment and told me that he couldn't, wouldn't, be in a relationship with me. That he gave up any claim he had on me when he kicked the shit out of Lester just to drive me away. That instead of staying and dealing with me and our issues, he left for Miami and stayed gone.

From the way his eyes tightened and his lips pressed together, Ranger got the point. But instead of dropping it and just leaving, Ranger pressed. Tenacious little bastard, I'll give him that. "And if I made it my business?"

He had a dangerous gleam in his eyes. Most people would take it as a warning and back off. Too bad I wasn't most people.

Instead I was completely thrown by the question to worry about any threat. Confused and thrown in a complete tailspin, I stared at him as I tried to decipher the question. Did he mean he wanted a relationship? Or that he'd push and shove his way into my personal business despite my clear statement that he wasn't involved? Or was it just an empty threat? The Ranger I knew didn't make empty threats so I doubted it was the latter, but then again with Ranger anything was possible.

_Come on, Stephanie, pull it together. Ignore that and stick to your guns. Ignore the maybes and focus on what you know is a real possibility. That, in case you forgot girl, is Ace. He wants you, is honest with you, and doesn't play games. Remember Ranger? Remember the conditions and qualifiers?Remember the hot and cold games he plays? Don't be stupid just because he's throwing a veiled offer out there. You are better than that._

The pep talk helped. Odd how my inner voice now sounded like Lester. Clearly we were spending too much time together.

I drew myself up and met Ranger's gaze, letting him see in my eyes that he wasn't going to get anywhere with me. My inner voice was right. I couldn't allow him to screw with my head. Ranger loved those mental games. Stiffening my spine, I said, "I'd say you were about two months too late for that. Good night, Ranger."

He was so shocked by my total rejection that he just stood there and didn't even try to stop me from closing the door in his face. I flipped all the locks and slid the security chain home. I backed two steps away and leaned against the wall, my hands shaking. I think I stood there for about twenty minutes, waiting to see if Ranger would try to break in. He didn't and by the time I worked up the nerve to peek out the peep hole my hands were no longer shaking. When I did look, Ranger was gone.

I stumbled to my bed and fell into it, my breath sounding unreasonably loud in my ears. So I know I said that I wasn't going to let myself get pulled in by Ranger. I believed it when I made the decision. However, actually doing it? Completely different story. I know it wasn't like I was cutting him out of my life. But it felt like I did. Ranger had always been there at the peripheral. Always a safety net. It was feeling like I had just sliced the cords holding that safety net up.

Which was stupid and I knew it. I just couldn't help how I felt. For so long it seemed like maybe, someday, Ranger and I would be on the same page. This time it wasn't Ranger pulling back or drawing the line, it was me. I should have felt empowered. I was finally taking charge of the one area of my life that always seemed just out of reach. Instead I just felt sick.

I rolled over and groped for my cordless phone and punched in a bunch of numbers. It rang and rang and by the sixth ring a deep voice on the other end picked up, sounding a little bit pissed off. "This better be life or death."

"Depends on whose death you are talking about, Tank," I mumbled.

"Bomber?" Tank asked, sounding a little more alert.

"Just tell me something Tank, did you know that Ranger was back in town?" I asked wearily.

There was silence on the other end for a moment, then I heard, "What the fuck?"

Guess Tank didn't know. "I'm going to take that as a no."

"Ranger isn't supposed to be back in town for another two weeks, Bomber," Tank informed me.

I shrugged even though Tank couldn't see it. "Guess he changed his mind."

"What happened?" Tank's voice had softened. He knew, through Lula for the most part, about my issues with Ranger. He never came out and asked me about them, but he knew enough to know that Ranger and I weren't on good terms. It was one thing Lula obsessed over because, as she put it, she didn't want no freaky shit going down at her wedding.

I let out a long sigh. "He came over, wanted to come in. I didn't let him. He accused me of getting back together with Joe and then did a classic Ranger mind fuck."

"Shit."

"Funny, that's how I felt."

"Anything else said?"

"You mean did I tell him about Ace or did he ask about Ace?" I asked.

"Yes."

I rolled my eyes at his one word answer. "Don't worry, big guy. Your ass is covered. I didn't mention Ace or anything about who was helping me."

"That wasn't what I was worried about," Tank growled but I knew he really wasn't angry. Maybe peeved about Ranger coming back ahead of schedule, but it wasn't directed at me.

"Look, I just thought I'd give you a head's up. Ranger is back. You won't have to worry about him and Ace running into each other. Ace is going out of town tomorrow for the weekend. I may be going with him."

"Oh?"

That was about as far as Tank would go in asking me why I would go with Ace. He wasn't a gossip like Lula or Lester.

"He invited me to act as his bodyguard against unwanted female attention," I said with a little giggle. "I haven't decided if I would but I think I will. I don't think I need to be in town this weekend."

"You aren't running are you?"

"Not in the typical sense, no," I answered. "I just think that with some recent developments in my personal life I don't need to be around Ranger right now."

"So Ace finally grew a pair," Tank commented.

I sputtered. "What?!"

"Little Girl, I'm quiet, not stupid. I've seen how he looks at you and how you look at him."

"And your opinion?" I asked cautiously. Tank was, after all, Ranger's best friend and Ranger did have a proprietary thing for me.

Tank didn't say anything for a long moment. I could feel my heart sinking as I took the silence for disapproval, then he said, "My opinion doesn't really matter, does it? You aren't a child and you've been making decisions for yourself for several years now. I like Ace and you two look good together. That's all I'll say."

"Uh thanks?" I offered, not know what else to say.

"I will say this. If you and Ace do start something, don't hide it from Ranger. Be up front about it."

I smiled at his advice. "Thanks Tank, but I figured that out myself. Besides, do you see Ace as the hiding type?"

"No, he really isn't."

"Exactly. Besides, like you said, it is my life. My decision. Ranger will just have to live with it."

"And make the rest of us miserable," Tank muttered.

I don't think he meant to say that out loud. I pretended I didn't hear it. "I'll talk to you later, big guy. Sorry for waking you up."

"Don't worry. I'll see you either before you leave town or when you get back."

"Bye."

I hung up and stared at my phone. I should call Ace and warn him. I really should. Usually we met in the mornings at Rangeman for either range time or gym time. While he called off the morning run, I don't think he meant for us to skip our other work outs. Dreading the call I punched in his number and waited for him to answer.

He picked up with a gruff, "Hello."

"Hey stranger," I said lightly.

"Something wrong?" Ace asked, suddenly sounding alert.

Oh wasn't that a loaded question. I hedged, "Depends on your definition of wrong, I suppose."

"You are shot, stabbed, or your apartment is on fire," Ace said with a quiet laugh.

"Lucky you, it's none of those," I said. "Ranger is back in town."

I figured telling Ace about Ranger should be dealt with the same way you deal with a band aid. Do it quickly to get it over with. The pain may be quick but it would be over faster. It felt like a sound theory to me. In actuality...

"What?" Ace asked in a voice that scared me just a little. It was so hard, so unlike him.

I swallowed hard and rolled over on my side, curling up as I cradled the phone against my ear. "After you left, maybe twenty or thirty minutes , Ranger showed up at my apartment."

"Did you know he was back?" His voice hadn't changed.

"I had no idea," I said softly. "I was getting ready for bed and there was a knock and I thought maybe it was you, that you had forgotten something, and I just opened the door and there he was."

I heard a sigh and cringed. I knew what he was going to say before he said it. Sure enough, "Darlin', you know better than that."

"I know, I know," I muttered. "I was really hoping it was you."

"Well that makes me feel a little bit better."

"I'm glad," I said warmly. "I just wanted to let you know. Nothing happened. I didn't even let him inside and let me tell you he was not happy."

"Oh?"

Ace's oh was different from Tank's. Tank's was just a silent question. Ace's was a question loaded with humor and questions. I could see how he would be amused, but it just made me feel more tired. When I was caught between Ranger and Joe I never felt this tired. Joe wasn't exactly the type to fight for me as he proved by doing nothing about Ranger's poaching. Ace was a completely different story. I knew if Ranger tried to pulled any of his stunts with me now there would probably be bloodshed. Ace didn't share. In that regard, Ranger and Ace were the same.

"Yeah, we had words over it and I sent him away," I said glossing over it. I don't think Ace would appreciate Ranger's innuendos.

Ace was silent for a long time. I was content to just lay there and listen to him breathing. I really didn't know if I was so comfortable with Ace because he was just that kind of guy or if it was because I had these feelings for him. I suppose it didn't really matter, it was just one of those things I thought about.

"I'm glad you called."

"I had to," I said softly. "I talked to Tank. And before you say anything, I called him first to find out if he knew Ranger was coming back so soon. According to Tank, Ranger wasn't supposed to be back for another two weeks. Anyway, I had this horrible thought of you showing up at Rangeman for our normal session and Ranger being there." I shuddered. "I figured I should let you know so there was no bloodshed."

"You seem awfully convinced there is going to be bloodshed between the two of us," Ace commented and I could hear the amusement in his voice.

"You telling me there isn't going to be?" I teased.

There was a pause and then, "Not on my part."

I laughed and rolled my eyes. "Nice to know."

"Darlin', are you laughing at me?"

"You make it so easy," I replied. Then I remembered my almost made decision to go with him to New Orleans this weekend. "Ace, is that offer to go with you this weekend still good?"

"Depends on why you are making it. If you really want to go with me, then yes. If you want to go to avoid Ranger, then I don't know."

At least he was honest. I thought about it. I knew I wanted to go to be able to spend quality time with him, which I felt was essential if we were going to give a relationship a go. It was one thing to spend two months working together, but we were thinking about making it more personal and there was stuff we had to know about each other. I also knew that it was a good way to avoid Ranger, which was a blessing and a curse.

I sighed. "It's a little of both to tell the truth. I was already leaning towards yes before Ranger showed up. I would love to visit your hometown with you and meet your family, especially if they are anything like you. I want to spend that time with you."

"But?" Ace prodded when I trailed off.

"I already had one bad run in with Ranger. I can't imagine the next will be any better. It's not that I want to avoid him. Well I do. But not for the reasons you may be thinking."

"What reasons then? Cause, darlin', it really doesn't sound like there are any good reasons." I could hear the hurt in his voice and I hated it.

"Ace, do you really want to leave me here with Ranger, who has a history of showing no regard to my relationships with other men, when we are on the verge of something?"

"I trust you," came his simple reply.

I swear my heart swelled to three times it's size. "But you don't trust Ranger."

There was a pause. "Well no."

"I know I won't do anything," I said with as much feeling as I could, "but Ranger..." I trailed off trying to figure out how to phrase it.

Ace's voice came a little sharp over the phone. "Are you saying he'll force you?"

I laughed at that. "No. Ranger doesn't believe in forcing a woman. Especially not me. That's the thing, Ranger has never had to force me to do anything." I let out a frustrated sigh. "It's so hard to explain this when you don't know all the details, not without making Ranger sound horrible."

"It's the history that makes it hard to be around him, isn't it?" Ace asked with that intuitive sense he has.

I was so grateful that he was able to put into words what I couldn't. "Yes. It's incredibly hard to say no to him sometimes because of how I feel."

"Feel, not felt?"

I heard the ring of hurt in his voice again. I was making a mess of this before it even got off the ground. "Ace, I haven't stopped loving Ranger. You should know that. I just realize that he isn't good for me. Not if I want to stay sane. I can love him and not be with him. I've managed for years. I'm just accepting that he will never be on the same page as me and I don't have to put my life on hold and miss out on a really great thing just because he may one day be on my page."

"I don't know if that makes me feel better or worse," Ace admitted quietly.

"Like I said, you really need to know my history with Ranger. But if it helps, I think it should make you feel good because I'm willing to let go for you. I couldn't even let go of Ranger for Joe."

It was as close as I could come to expressing just how I felt about Ace without saying I love you. And I couldn't say that because I didn't. I wasn't sure if I ever would. But I did care for him, a lot. Maybe it would never be love and maybe we'd never work out in the end, but I did feel like it was worth a shot.

The warmth in Ace's voice made my toes tingle. "When you put it that way, I'm feeling a lot better."

I just had one niggling doubt. I hadn't really paid attention to it before but now it was in the front of my mind full force and I couldn't just ignore it. "Ace..."

I paused, prompting Ace to say, "Yes, darlin'?"

I twisted my fingers in my bed sheet in a fit of nerves. "You aren't interested in me to get one over on Ranger are you?"

"That is just about the stupidest thing I've ever heard you say, Stephanie," Ace said quietly with just a hint of heat. "Have I ever gave you the impression that anything I've done to this point has been with the intention of pissing off Ranger?"

"No," I answered honestly. "I just, I don't know. I was stupid to ask. I'm sorry."

"No, I can understand where you are coming from. It hurts that you even felt you had to ask, but I do understand. Stephanie, I came down here when Lester asked because I liked what I saw in Richmond. I stuck with it because you intrigue me. I'm attracted to you because you're beautiful and funny and smart. I want to be with you because you make me laugh, make me feel good, and you challenge me."

My heart was lodged in my throat. In his own way Ace had just let me know that he cared a lot for me too. I felt so much better about everything just hearing that. Ace was able to express what he felt so easily. "Thank you," I whispered.

"It's only the truth. I won't lie to you. I won't hold back, in any aspect of our relationship. I may end up hurting you or you may end up hurting me, but it won't be because I don't care enough or that I don't trust you. I think we should take this one step at a time and see where it goes. No goal in mind. Let's just see what happens. So I think if you really want to come with me, I'm okay with it, whatever your reasons."

"I'll pack in the morning."

"How about if I see if I can get us an earlier flight?" Ace offered.

I felt like giving him a big kiss. "I'll call Lester in the morning to see if he'll round up the skips we had scheduled for tomorrow. Anything else can wait until we get back."

"Sounds like a plan. I'll call you and let you know about the flight change. And don't worry about what you pack. Party is on Sunday and that's Halloween so, in their infinite wisdom, my siblings made it a costume party. We can pick up something when we get to town."

I grinned at the thought of Ace in a costume. "Sounds wonderful."

"Darlin', I'm glad you called."

"So am I. Good night, Ace."

"Good night, sweet dreams."

We hung up and I closed my eyes, savoring how Ace had sounded, all that warmth that was just for me. I remembered the kiss on the couch and I drifted off to sleep, having very sweet dreams.

**Author's Notes: ROAD TRIP! I really don't have much to say. I hope you all enjoyed reading the chapter. I can't wait for the reviews! Don't hesitate to leave one, even if it is to tell me I'm insane. I will do my best to respond to each and every review.**

**Oh! I'm also taking suggestions for costumes for Ace and Stephanie. I don't know what they are going to be yet, so all suggestions are appreciated.**


	26. Chapter 26

**Disclaimer: I do not own Stephanie Plum or the Plum series characters. I do own Ace. He's tied down in my bed. I only let him out for the story.**

**Author's Notes: I'm alive! I am so sorry for disappearing like I did. Besides NaNo last November I had a shit ton of family drama going on. Combine that with a sudden move and well I got a little side tracked. But here, have a new chapter.**

**Changes**

**Chapter Twenty-Six**

Rolling over, I bumped into a very solid, very hard body. Confused and with my eyes still closed, I reached up and patted the body next to me, dragging my fingertips over their face. Coarse hair met my touch and I suppressed a sigh. I knew who was in my bed and honestly, I wasn't surprised. I should have expected it after the night I had last night.

Hearing a grumble, my lips twitched and I moved my hand down and pinched. Lester let out a very manly squeal and jerked away from me. Knowing how large my bed was, I raised one leg and after pressing my foot in his lower back, gave him a helpful shove over the edge. His yelp this time was muffled by his face hitting the floor.

Wearing a satisfied smirk, I stretched out on the bed, feeling my muscles tense and relax. Then I rolled over and hung my head over the side of the bed to look at Lester. He had rolled over on his back and was wearing a very resigned look. "Serves you right."

"Did you have to pinch my nipple?" Lester asked with a groan. "I think you bruised it."

"You're lucky I didn't just twist it off. What were you thinking, sneaking into my bed like that?"

Lester pushed himself up and grinned at me. "Well I heard that you had an exciting night and that you were leaving town. I wanted to make sure I saw you before I left."

I rolled my eyes and scooted over when he gestured. Lester got back into bed and settled down next to me. Moving to lay on my side, I propped myself up on one hand and stared at him. "That's a very weak excuse. I was going to call and ask you if you could take over some skips for me while I was gone."

"How was I to know that?" he asked innocently. "I get a call at 3 AM from Ace, which woke me up from a very nice dream."

He drawled out the word nice and added an eyebrow wiggle to make sure I understood that it was a wet dream that was interrupted. I made a face at him. "There are some things I do not need to know. Why did Ace call you?"

"To ask if I knew Ranger was back in town. The more important question is, why didn't you call and tell me?" Lester rolled over on his side so we were face to face.

I gave a half-hearted shrug. "I called Tank, then Ace. I was tired."

"Bullshit," Lester retorted. "Why?"

Okay so my instinct had been to call Lester, but I suppressed it and called Tank instead. I couldn't help thinking about how Ranger had messed up Lester before and I was worried that if Ranger found out I called Lester then he'd find some excuse to beat him up again. Of course if I admitted that out loud Lester would roll his eyes and tell me that it wouldn't matter what Ranger did, he was always there for me. Which I knew already. It was why I wasn't pissed off that he came over and crawled into bed with me without waking me up.

Looking at Lester I knew I had to tell him something, so I told a half truth. "I didn't want to listen to you rant and rave about Ranger."

Lester looked at me like he knew I was holding something back. Then he sighed. "Well I probably would have."

"Probably?" I asked with a note of amusement. "Les, every time he called and you found out you'd go off about how he's just screwing with my head and you wished he was here so you could kick his ass."

"All perfectly justifiable."

"Regardless, I just wasn't in the mood for it last night. I called Tank, asked if he knew Ranger was back. Then I called Ace and told him Ranger was back and we talked about it. End of story."

"And?"

"And what?" I asked, sure that he was prodding for more details about Ace and myself.

Lester gave a 'Burg worthy eye roll and poked me in my side. "What about you and Ace?"

"I'm going to New Orleans with him this weekend to protect him from matchmaking family members."

"Stephanie," Lester half sang in warning, holding up his hands, wiggling his fingers as a warning.

I muffled a giggle and shoved the wiggling fingers away from me. "Really Lester, you sound like my mother, wanting to know every little detail. Is finding a woman that hard that you are trying to live vicariously through me?"

A full body shudder worked it's way down Lester's body at the comparison to my mother. "That was just mean. And I do not have trouble finding a woman. I just want to know where you and Ace stand."

"Same as before, we are partners." I was having fun teasing him.

"I believe you are being deliberately difficult."

"It's fun to watch you squirm, busy body. What did Ace say?" I laughed.

Lester snorted. "He didn't say shit except that apparently Ranger was back in town and that if he found out that I knew and didn't warn him he was going to kick my ass."

"So I'm guessing you didn't know?"

"Nope."

"Tank didn't either. Ranger wasn't supposed to be back for another two weeks," I said softly.

"What happened between you and Ranger?"

"You mean before or after he implied that I was back with Joe since I wouldn't let him in the apartment?" I asked dryly.

"I swear, he's one of the smartest men I know but he can be so stupid sometimes," Lester commented with a groan.

"Amen to that," I mumbled. Then I said, "He may have implied about how he might be ready for something more."

"Might be or is?"

"It was all very cryptic," I answered as I thought about what Ranger had said before. "His exact words were 'And if I made it my business?' after I told him my love life was none of his business."

"To which you said?" Lester asked, his dark eyes boring into mine.

I don't know why but it felt like I was being tested. I had the same feeling I got whenever Ace tested me on my new found skills. Like the wrong answer would completely screw up my friendship with Lester. I knew he didn't like how Ranger treated me and I knew that he was confused by how I could still love Ranger. Which only told me that Lester had never really been in love with someone and that just made me sad to think about.

I blinked and gave him the honest truth, "I told him he was two months too late for that and shut the door in his face after saying good night."

Seconds passed as Lester stared at me, blinking slowly. Then he smiled widely and grabbed me, pulling me against him in a hard hug. "Proud of you, Beautiful." Then he shifted and dug his fingers into my side, making me gasp and giggle. I struggled to get away as he said, "But you still haven't said what the deal is with you and Ace."

I twisted and jabbed his side with my elbow. His hold loosened enough that I was able to pull away. I scooted as far as I could without leaving the bed and glared at him and said without any heat in my voice, "For that I shouldn't tell you a damn thing."

"But you will because you know I won't let it go."

"A dog with a bone, that's what you remind me of."

"What kind of dog?" Lester asked with a grin.

I narrowed my eyes and said sweetly, "A cute little terrier."

"That's just insulting," Lester pouted.

I just grinned at him. His eyes got wide and his lip stuck out and wobbled just a little bit. I couldn't help it, I laughed at his puppy dog look. "Now you look like a Shar Pei or something."

"Keep insulting me and I'll eat all the donuts I brought."

I know my eyes lit up like a Christmas tree. I sniffed the air and wondered how I missed the scent of fried dough and sugar. "Boston creme?"

"You get nothing until you give me what I want."

I gave Lester my sultriest look and drawled in a husky sex voice, "But Les, baby, if I gave you that, Ace would kick your ass. He's very possessive."

Lester's mouth fell open and then closed, only to fall open again. The flabbergasted look on his face was enough to have my sex kitten persona dissolve into giggles. I clutched my sides and rolled side to side as I laughed. Lester waited two minutes and jumped out of bed with a growl, "That was evil." He started around the bed, probably to get the donuts and then paused and looked back at me. "Why would Ace be possessive? Wait a minute..."

I laughed and shook my head. "Are you sure you weren't dropped on your head as an infant? You are a little slow on the uptake."

"Yeah yeah. So the two of you...a couple?" he asked.

I nodded slowly. "We are going to give it a shot. We still have things to talk about, his history with Ranger, my history with Ranger. But the odds look favorable."

Lester walked over and pulled me out of bed and dragged me into the kitchen. He didn't say anything as he fixed us both cups of coffee and donuts. I had two Boston cremes and he had some kind of pastry that looked weird and I realized it was a donut made out of whole wheat. Just looking at it made me scrunch up my nose and bite into my Boston creme.

"So," Lester started after he pushed a cup of coffee my way. "What brought this on? And are you going to change your mind now that Ranger is back?"

"I realized that as much as I love Ranger, I shouldn't hold myself back on the off chance that he'll ever be ready to commit. Sure he might be one day, but I'm ready now, or at least I think I am." I sipped my coffee after finishing my Boston creme. I toyed with the second. "I don't see how Ranger being back will change that. I can't just change my mind and hurt a good man just because Ranger is back."

"So, you and Ace, a good thing and Ranger coming back isn't going to fuck it up?" Lester clarified.

I shrugged. "I'm going to try and not let it fuck it up. You know how Ranger is. Ace is great and all, but whose to say he won't get tired of the bullshit after a few weeks of Ranger posturing and growling and making a menace of himself."

"That's saying Ranger will do all that."

I gave Lester a bland look. "Because the past is nothing to go on, right? Despite his anti-relationship stance, Ranger might as well stood over me and growled like a junkyard dog when Joe was around."

"Joe was a pussy," Lester said dismissively. "I know you loved him, but if he loved you back he wouldn't have tolerated Ranger's crap. Ace won't. He won't just stand aside and let Ranger poach like Joe did."

I sighed and nodded. I knew that. "Yeah I figured that all on my own."

"Does it worry you?" Lester asked.

I shrugged. "I'm not sure. I mean, on one hand, yes because I don't want them hurting each other over me. And on the other..."

I trailed off and bit my lip, looking down, unsure of how to put what I was feeling into words. I wasn't lying when I told Lester it bothered me because they'd get hurt. I didn't want Ace or Ranger to get hurt. But at the same time, knowing that Ace wouldn't stand by while Ranger poached...it filled me with warmth. I think one reason why Joe and I never worked is that he just didn't care about Ranger and how Ranger acted towards me.

"On the other hand," prompted Lester.

"It's kind of nice, knowing that there is someone who will stand up for me. Who will say, 'Fuck you this is my woman and you aren't going to paw at her like she's single.' Someone who will fight for me. I mean, Joe never did and neither did Ranger. It's fulfilling to know that someone wants me enough to do that."

Lester leaned back in his seat and grinned. "That is something you'll never have to worry about with Ace."

My eyes narrowed at that. "What has he said to you?"

"What, do I look like a thirteen year old girl who will pass 'Oh my god he said what about me?' notes in class?" Lester asked with a smirk.

I returned his smirk with one of my own. "If I say yes, will you tell me?"

"You are so lucky I like you."

"Yadda, yadda," I dismissed with a flap of my hands. "So?"

"He likes you. Like _really_ likes you," Lester said with a grin. "I've never seen him so enchanted before."

I blushed before I could stop myself. It pretty much described how I felt. Thing is, I didn't know if it was the lasting kind or one of those feelings that would pass in time. Then I scolded myself for thinking like that. It didn't matter if it was lasting or not, I wasn't going to let myself get caught up in thinking it was one or the other. I was going to enjoy my time with Ace, no matter how long it lasted. I wasn't going to trick myself into thinking about things that would sabotage the relationship before it even started.

"Well," I said standing up and brushing away the crumbs from my breakfast, "as enlightening as this is, I need to pack then head down to the bonds office to let Connie know I'm going to be out of town. You'll take over for me while I'm gone?"

Lester nodded. "Sure thing. I'll be picking you up. Ace asked me before we got off the phone. I'm going to take you two to the airport."

"So your excuse for sneaking into my bed was redundant?"

He didn't even look contrite. "Looks like. See you later, Beautiful."

I grumbled but followed him to the door and locked up behind him. A pass through the kitchen to get my coffee and I was back in my bedroom. I heaved my suitcase on the bed and opened it then went to stand in front of my closet. I loved having clothes but goddammit I hated packing. The only thing I knew about New Orleans was that it was in Southern Louisiana and hotter than Trenton this time of year. I also knew nothing about Ace's family and what they could be expecting.

Not wanting to call Ace to whine like a diva about not knowing what to pack, I selected several outfits. A few pairs of jeans and regular t shirts, some more dressier shirts, some dress pants, a few dresses. That wasn't even counting the multiple pair of shoes I added even though one pair of boots, one pair of heels, and one pair of sneakers would have done the job. I ended up having to sit on my suitcase to get it to close. Clearly I was going to be neurotic about this whole meet the parents deal.

A hour later I was showered, dressed, and ready to go. I dragged my suitcase down to the SUV. Literally dragged it because it was too heavy to pick up. I was panting and craving another donut by the time I got it in the SUV. I may be doing weight training but I was in no shape to lift that heavy ass suitcase. It made me think that maybe I had gone overboard, but since I refused to haul the monster back up to the apartment. I figured I'd get Ace to carry it. Maybe it was time to invest in one of those suitcases on wheels.

Connie and Lula were snacking on Doritos and gossiping when I showed up at the office. Lula took one look at me and whistled. "Someone got an A+ on their exam yesterday."

I snorted and snagged a chip. "Please."

Connie grinned. "I heard you broke his nose."

"I didn't mean to!" I protested but I ruined it by smiling. "He really had no idea what hit him."

Lula gave me an appraising look. "I watched the footage. You did good. Though, things did look a little heated on the mats."

"Shut up," I muttered as my face flushed.

Lula cackled and pointed at me while looking at Connie, "That look like a guilty face?"

"It's a something face," Connie agreed with a grin. "So what's going on with you and Mr. Cajun Hottie?"

"Nothing," I said quickly. Too quickly it seemed because the two of them just started laughing. I made a face at them. "I just came by to let you know I'm going to be out of town until Tuesday."

"Where you going, white girl?" Lula demanded. "And does it have anything to do with you calling Tank at 1 in the morning?"

"Ranger is back in town," I revealed with a sigh as I flopped down on the couch next to Lula.

Connie whistled under her breath. "Bet that's going to be interesting."

"He showed up at my apartment after midnight and got bent out of shape that I wouldn't let him in," I confessed. "It's all very...dramatic."

"Bout time that man realized you weren't a push over," Lula sniffed. "What did he think he could just show up and you'd welcome with open arms and legs?"

"Lula!" I hissed.

She gave me a wide eyed look and jabbed a finger in my direction. "Hey I ain't disputing his overall sexiness but the man done gone and screwed up. It's going to take more than a panty melting smile to get back in your bed."

"He was never in my bed," I said with a frown. "And he isn't going to be in my bed."

"That's what I'm saying," Lula agreed. "He don't deserve to be in your bed."

Connie was looking at me with an arched brow, then she said, "Stephanie, you got someone else in your bed?"

"Even if I did, Ranger still wouldn't be getting in my bed," I said with a huff.

Lula's eyes went wide. "Oh you and Ace got it going on!"

"How the hell did you jump to that conclusion?" I asked, flabbergasted.

Lula just grinned. "I saw how you two were yesterday and if you aren't, then you should be! What are you waiting on, next to Ranger and my Tankie, he's one fine fucking piece of ass."

"Who?" a deep voice behind me asked.

I squeaked and turned. My Ranger radar must be broken because there he was, standing just in the doorway. He looked...well normal. Like last night never happened. I didn't know what to do so I just sat there as he walked over and leaned down to kiss my forehead. I was so surprised that I didn't lean out of his way. I'm not going to lie, his lips felt good against my skin, but I did retain enough of my common sense that when he reached to take my hand and pull me up, I resisted.

"We need to talk, Babe."

I swallowed hard and looked up to meet his eyes. Connie and Lula were watching what was happening between me and Ranger like it was better than Jerry Springer. Hell, knowing that Lester and Ace could show up at any minute, it probably was.

"We did our talking last night, Ranger. I have nothing more to say to you," I said as evenly as I could.

His lips twitched in a quick smile. "I imagine you don't, but that's not what I wanted to talk to you about. I need you to run a distraction tomorrow night."

Feeling both relieved and put out, I let out a breath. Then his words registered and I cringed inwardly. "Sorry, I can't."

"Any particular reason why not?" Ranger asked with a quirk of his brow.

A black SUV pulled up and parked behind mine. Lester got out and I met his eyes through the glass of the office. He took in Ranger's proximity to me and opened the door to lean in. Probably to tell Ace it wouldn't be wise to get out right now. I felt my stomach twist into knots at the thought of Ace getting out and confronting Ranger. Ranger was armed and I had no doubt that Ace was as well. All I could see is the two of them going at it and bullets flying.

I hopped up and said quickly, "I'm going out of town. I won't be back until next week. Connie, Lester said he'd take over my skips for me until I get back. Since he's been helping me out, he knows who needs to be picked up and it shouldn't be an issue. I'll see you when I get back."

I couldn't get out of that office fast enough. I met Lester at the door and latched on to his arm, well aware that Ranger was staring at me. I could feel his eyes boring holes into my back. "My suitcase is in my SUV. Think you could swing back by after dropping us off with one of the guys to pick it up?"

Lester's eyes flicked from me to Ranger and he said absently, "Sure no problem. Boss, I'll see you back at the office. I'm just going to run Steph to the airport."

"Where you going?" Ranger asked, following Lester and me out to the SUVs.

I groaned and clutched Lester's arms, my nails digging in. Thankfully Lester's SUV had tinted windows. I know that Ace could see us but Ranger couldn't see in, well he could but thanks to the tint on the windows, Ace was indistinguishable. Which meant that we could get out of here without any conflict which is what I wanted.

"Out of town. Helping out a friend. I'll be back in a few days," I said evasively. I had no idea how much Ranger knew about Ace so I didn't want to let the cat out of the bag too early. I knew Ranger would end up finding out, I just didn't want to be at ground zero. I was finally in a happy place in my life and the drama was limited to unruly skips. I had no desire for things to blow up in my face just when I was finally feeling normal.

Lester looked at me and I could see the worry in his eyes. I gave him a reassuring smile and handed him my keys so he could fetch my suitcase, warning, "It's heavy."

Lester got the suitcase out and grunted as he lifted it. "It's heavy? Damn, Beautiful, did you pack your whole closet?"

"I had no idea what to pack, so I brought a little bit of everything."

"Just like a woman," Lester teased.

I stuck my tongue out at him, well aware that Ranger was staring at us both as if he didn't know what happened in his absence. I couldn't even bring myself to care. He was the one who ran away. It was his fault he missed everything, not mine. Still, I knew he was waiting for something, so I turned to look at him as Lester loaded the suitcase in the back of his SUV.

I offered him a warm smile. "Lester has the particulars, I'll be back on Tuesday though, maybe. If something comes up, you know how to reach me." I hesitated, aware that not only was Ranger staring at me with something that could have been shock or disbelief but Ace was also watching. "It's good to have you back, Ranger. I'll see you around."

Turning I slipped into the backseat before Ranger could say anything. Ace twisted to look at me, concern written all over his face. I gave him a weak smile, feeling my stomach churn as I silently urged Lester to get in the SUV so we could go before Ranger did something stupid like jerk the door open and haul me out. Thankfully Lester got in. I turned and gave Ranger a finger wave as we drove off. He was still standing there, looking as if someone had just dropped an anvil on him.

"Well that was awkward," Lester drawled.

I rolled my eyes. "Imagine being me."

"Did he say anything?" Ace asked and I heard the underlying tension in his voice.

I unbuckled and leaned forward to wrap my arms around his shoulders as much as I could with the seat between us. "Nope. Just wanted to know where I was going."

"What did you say?"

"That I was going out of town. It's none of his business where I'm going or who I'm going with," I said as firmly as I could.

Ace was silent for a moment and I worried that maybe we did have an issue and it wouldn't be my fault if we didn't work out. Then he twisted so he could smile at me. "Good."

I let out a sigh of relief and sank back in my seat and buckled back up. I listened to Lester and Ace joke in the front seat as I thought about what was coming. I still didn't like flying, so that was making me nervous. Not as nervous as the thought of not just meeting Ace's parents, but his whole family. I hadn't given a costume any thought but now I was starting to panic over that.

Ace glanced back at me, frowned, and said, "What's wrong, Darlin'"

"Costumes!" I almost shrieked.

He chuckled. "Don't worry about it."

I glared at him. "Oh sure, easy for you to say."

"We have two days to get costumes. I know a place."

That made me roll my eyes. "Great, he knows a place."

Lester mocked whispered, "You know that she's using the costumes as an excuse not to think about meeting your parents?"

My lips twitched in a faint smile.

Ace whispered back, "I figured that out on my own, thank you."

I glared at the back of their heads. "You two are so not as funny as you think you are."

"You smiled."

"Sneered."

"It was a smile, Darlin'," Ace corrected with a chuckle as Lester pulled into the airport parking lot.

"Bite me," I mumbled.

Both of them chuckled and I muttered under my breath, "You know maybe it's a good thing the two of you are going to be separated for a few days."

"Can't handle us?" Lester smirked as he parked next to the curb in front of the airport.

"There's only one of you I want to handle," I said sweetly.

Lester gasped and reached over to cover Ace's ears. "Beautiful, not in front of Ace. It isn't fair to him that you just can't help wanting all this."

He pulled one hand away to sweep a hand down his body and gave me a sultry look. I don't know who started laughing first, me or Ace, but Lester's sultry look turned to a pout as we dissolved into hysterics. I don't know if it was a side effect of the lingering tension from the Ranger encounter or what, but it just struck me as hilarious.

I was still chuckling as I climbed out of the SUV and waited for the guys to join me. Lester hauled my heavy ass suitcase out and I leaned up to give him a kiss on the cheek. "Thanks, I really needed that."

"I'm here for your amusement Beautiful," he teased.

"And you do it so well," I replied, reaching up to pat his cheek. I turned and saw Ace watching us, one hand on his suitcase's handle. He had one of those with the wheels. I couldn't stop the pout. "I want your suitcase.

"Little too late to switch," he chuckled.

"Then I'll roll yours and you can carry mine," I said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Lester laughed at the look on Ace's face as Ace looked between his easy to transport suitcase and my dated suitcase. I grinned at Ace until he sighed and reached for my suitcase after passing his to me. I blew him a kiss. "Thank you."

"Push over," joked Lester as he held out a hand.

Ace clasped it and they did this manly hand shake slash fist bump. "Jealous."

Lester looked at me and tossed out a quick "Hell yeah" before pulling me into a crushing hug. I clung to him for a moment, relaxing in the comfort his arms offered. I had grown so used to seeing Lester every day and being able to say anything to him, no matter how silly or serious, that it was just now hitting me that I'd have to go four days without his company. It made my eyes tear up.

Lester pulled back enough to notice the gleam of tears and cupped my cheek. "No tears, you'll be back. Besides, crying all over me will just make Ace jealous and he's cranky with he's jealous."

I laughed, sounding a bit watery, and shoved Lester away. "Get out of here before you get me in trouble."

"Miss you, Beautiful," Lester said and kissed my forehead before climbing back into the SUV. The passenger side window rolled down and he called out, "I'm hamster-napping Rex."

"No booze or loose women," I warned. "They make him impossible to deal with."

Lester laughed and lifted a hand in a wave. "No promises."

Ace wrapped an arm around my shoulders and I leaned against him as we watched Lester drive away. It was amusing to me that he had no trouble with Lester teasing me, not the way Joe or Ranger would. He just accepted that we were close and nothing he could say or do would prevent it. I knew that if he had protested the way Lester teased or touched me we wouldn't be here. It was comforting to be with someone who was not only confident in themselves but trusting in me. Even though I knew Ranger trusted me, his possessiveness sometimes got on my nerves.

I looked up at Ace and when he glanced down at me, I leaned up and gave him a quick kiss. Well it was supposed to be a quick kiss but he had something else in mind. One arm went around my waist and pulled me tight against him as his tongue grazed my lower lip. We stayed pressed together for several moments completely ignoring the catcalls and whistles from people walking around us. When Ace pulled back I was breathless.

"Wow," I said, feeling a bit dazed.

Ace smirked. "Just a reminder."

"A reminder of what? That you're fully capable of blowing my panties to pieces without even touching them?" I asked without thinking. Note to self, like Ranger, Ace had the ability to shut down my brain with a single kiss.

His smirk grew and he twined his fingers around mine and gently pulled me into the airport. "I'll remember that for future references."

"Somehow I doubt you need any references to know what your doing," I commented as we joined the line to pick up our tickets.

"You can grade me later," Ace teased.

I felt my face burn and ducked my head to stare at my shoes. There were all sorts of things I wanted to grade Ace on and I figured he'd get straight A's across the board. Thinking about that made me realize that not only had Ace distracted me from worrying about meeting his parents, he also just guaranteed that the flight to New Orleans would be anything but boring.

**Author's Notes: I hope it was worth the wait. I hope I won't be so long between updates, but I can make no promises. I'm still settling in after the move and trying to find my own place. Currently I'm living with my grandmother until I can find something I can afford. Also, Camp NaNo is happening in April so I'll be a little wrapped up in that as I'm struggling to finish a novel. BUT I will not just abandon this story, you have that promise. **


End file.
